The Girl With Golden Hair
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: A story about Donna and Sophie when she was growing up for first twenty chapters. After chapter twenty is is after the movie. I am rubbish at summaries! Please Read Authors note in bold writing.Please read and review this, I love reading your comments.
1. Me, Sophie and Kalokairi

**I not know why I felt like writing this. I just thought that no one else (That I have noticed) has written a story about Sophie when she was a little girl. I also thought it would be a sweet story – I hope, I will try- as it is something not often looked at. I am going to write it that every year is a different year in Sophie's life, starting from when she was Five years old, when she and her mother Donna moved to the little Island of KaloKairi. I hope you enjoy my story and please leave your reviews as I adore reading your opinions and often take in tips and pointers. **

**Chapter One: Me, Sophie and KaloKairi. Written from Donna's point of view.**

I have always wanted to move to the beautiful little island of KaloKairi, and I now I finally have with my daughter Sophie. I thought it would be easier to move her before she started school in America, but she was not pleased.

"Mummy, why do we have to move" She kept asking again and again as we packed up the flat. "Oh my baby Sophie, you have to believe me. You are going to adore KaloKairi, you will be able to run around as much as you want while being perfectly safe and I am sure you will make friends." I reassured her every time she asked but she never seemed to come round to the idea, until she saw KaloKairi that is.

As soon as the island came into view, I pointed at the long golden beach. "Look Soph, you always loved going to the beach, now it is right on your door step" I laughed lifting her onto my lap. "Yay, beach" She giggled clapping her hands together. "Where are we going to live?" She asked staring at me with her sparking turquoise eyes.

I took her hand and pointed it towards a large building on the top of a high hill on one side of the island. "There my darling, it's going to be hotel once I get it going." Sophie giggled gazing up at the top of the hill.

She leant her head back against my chest as we neared the island dock "Maybe KaloKairi will be as good as New York" She said. I laughed. It was not what she said that was funny, just the way she said it, putting her hands out in front of her as she said New York and KaloKairi as if she had one on each hand and she was levelling them up to each other.

As the ferry came to a halt at the dock, I lifted Sophie over the steps and placed her on the dock as I began unloading bags from the luggage deck.

I watched her for a minute; she slowly turned around and around on the spot, staring up the hill and then to the beach that stretched out next to the dock, her small red backpack containing her few favourite things dangling from her shoulders.

About ten minutes later, I had managed to lift all of our bags from the boat and loaded on to the back of my old rickety jeep – something I had managed to get shipped over a few weeks ago. "Come on Sophie. Let's go see our new home" I said taking her gently by the hand.

She clambered into the jeep alongside me on the long front seat, her bag resting on her knees. "Mummy" She said pulling a thin strand of her long tan brown hair away from her eyes. "Yes Sweetie-Pie."

"I liked it here" She said, sounding like she had just said something important, something life changing. I guess it is life changing to her, she thought she was going to hate it here on the island. "Good, I am pleased about that"

We pulled up outside the soon to be hotel where we were met by a couple of the workers I had already hired over the email. "Good afternoon Donna" One said shaking my hand. The other – his wife – knelt down to Sophie. "And you must be Sophie" She said. "I have a son your age, I will have to bring him along tomorrow."

"There you go Soph, a friend already." I laughed taking her by the hand. I had heard all about Lucille's and Peter's son Pepper as soon as I hired them. Strange name I know, but I was glad for Sophie.

The pair left us to settle in. We walked into the lobby hand in hand, it was dusty and it was crumbling around the edges, but I knew I could make a business out of it. "Mummy, if this is a hotel where are our rooms?"

"On this floor" I replied lifting her on to my hip. "The guests will have the rooms on the next two floors, but this is all ours" We walked to the room at the end of the corridor, the room I would back Sophie's.

There was a single bed in the middle of the room, a small dressing table, a cupboard and large toy box. "My room Mummy?" She asked.

"Yep, Sophie's room" She wrinkled out of my arms and run towards the bed giggling wildly. "Best room ever, best room ever" She chanted leaping up and down on the bed, her pink dress flying around her waist. "Oh Sophie" I laughed. "It will even better once is it is painted and it has all your toys in it"

"Yay toys!" She giggled in reply, now running around the room. I sat down on the old ratty bed sheets "What colour should we paint this then?" I asked as Sophie come running up to me and Scrambled on to my lap."Pink" She replied laying against me. "I thought you might say that."


	2. Are you settled baby?

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. In this chapter, Sophie is now six years old and has been living on the island of KaloKairi for a year. I know it is quite a jump but I hope that if I write it this way I will be able to write about her meeting Sky when she is eighteen. So enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The Villa Donna – Written again from Donna's Point of view**

I pottered about the lobby straightening cushions and flicking though the booking ledger. Sophie and I have lived here a year now, and the hotel The Villa Donna has been open for about six months and we have only had two bookings for rooms. We have enough money to cope but if booking levels stay this low, we will be struggling.

I try not to let my worries show though; Sophie will worry so much I doubt that she would get any sleep at all at night. She has settled better then she thought she would; better than I thought she would, I thought I was going to have a real battle on my hands with her.

I sat at the front desk writing out the dates in the ledger, a very tedious duty I must say, when I felt a small warm hand touch my arm lightly.

"Morning Mummy" Sophie chirped looking at me, her sparkling eyes with sleep in the corners. "Morning" I said lifting her up so she sat on the desk beside me.

She still wore her long white night dress with her silky pink dressing gown loosely draped around her shoulders. Under her arm, she had her favourite stuffed toy Snuggle pup – an old raggedy stuffed dog which she adored – which she kept rubbing gently against her cheek.

"Sleep all right" I asked soothingly moving her hair away from her sleepy eyes. She nodded; I could tell she was barely awake. "Did you have a nice birthday yesterday" I said flicking the desktop calendar so it now read Monday 5th July.

"It was the best Birthday ever" she replied pulling her dressing gown up her shoulders. "Good" I smiled closing the Booking ledger.

"So, what do you want to do today Baby girl?" I asked peering at the clock. "But aren't you busy Mummy"

I sighed. When she said things like that it always made me worry. Sophie did not really spend that much time out with friends. And when she was home and I was busy, she spent her time alone. She did enjoy being out with Pepper, Eddie, Connie and Krista but she loved being at the hotel.

When I finish working, I can always find her in the living room, lying on the floor drawing pictures and singing along to her favourite songs. I adore listening to her sing; she has a great voice especially when she has an audience.

"Well, I should be busy Sophie, but I can ask Lucille to cover for me so I can spend the whole day with you"

She smiled, I love her smile. Recently, her smile had been so funny as she has lost her two front baby teeth so her tiny pick tongue sticks though the gap. Even with all of her teeth, her smile really makes my day.

"Can we go to the zoo on the Maine?" She asked clambering down onto my lap.

More guilt, I had promised her that day out months ago.

"Of course we can Soph! Come on lets go get ready" I laughed. "Yippee" Sophie giggled.

Never had I seen somebody get dressed so quickly. Sophie picked out her favourite pink polka dot dress and fidgeted excitedly as I plaited parts of her golden hair back and clipped them with the matching clips.

I thanked Lucille for covering once more as we walked out of the hotel. As we sat on the ferry, I read out the leaflet of the Zoo. "We have Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds of prey, Lions, Tigers, wolves, Zebras and many more."

"Lots and lots of animals" Sophie giggled.

I just laughed as Sophie ran around looking at the animals giggling and snapping away with her little camera.

Yet, at the back of my mind I thought about whether she was settled or not. I was going to ask her how she felt when we sat in the cafe together, but she looked so happy I could not bear maybe upsetting her.

She quickly fell asleep on the ferry back to KaloKairi, but I knew I had to say something in the morning.

I sat opposite her at the breakfast table the next morning. "Soph, do you like it here?" I asked.

She nodded happily. "Really?" I replied.

"It's not like New York, more lonely. But getting used to it"

"Good"

"I am going to find Connie and Krista, Bye bye"


	3. Christmas Questions

**I have decided to skip a few (i.e. two) years because I could not think of anything to feel the gap. So, Sophie is now eight years old. **

**From Donna's point of view. **

I lifted Sophie on to my hip so she could place the angel on top of the Christmas tree. It was a tradition to put up the decorations on December 18th, and to top the tree with the angel on Christmas Eve.

Putting her down next to me, I turned on the radio. 'I wish it could be Christmas every day' belted out over the speakers.

I took Soph by the hands and swirled her around and around. She giggled wildly. "Christmas day tomorrow" She laughed. "Yep"

It was our third Christmas on KaloKairi. Last year we had spent the holidays with Rosie and Tanya in New York. It snowed then. Sophie's first white Christmas.

I took Sophie by the hand and walked in the direction of my room. Every Christmas Eve we spent the evening cuddled up together watching a Christmassy film in bed whilst flicking though photos.

As we climbed up the stairs, Soph stopped and peered out the window. I heard her whisper 'Snow, please snow' to herself. I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble babe, but the sun is still shining and it won't snow in Greece."

"Oh" She sighed as she leapt onto my bed. I pressed play on the TV, and let Sophie climb under the covers as Miracle on 34th street started playing.

I opened the large photo album across our laps. Sophie adored looking at photos of her when she was a baby. She could not believe how small she was. She was a tiny baby, she still is small for her age.

I looked at her as she ran her fingers along the pictures edges. She was growing quickly, my little baby girl. It was the first time I had really thought about Sam, Bill, and Harry. Sophie did not look like any of them, she just looked like me.

She turned the page. There was a large photograph of Sophia (Bill's great-aunt) holding a newborn Sophie. Could her dad be Bill? Or Sam? My one true love Sam. Or Harry head banger?

When would Sophie ask?


	4. Father's day

**Right, I am sorry that the last chapter was so short but I just used it as time filling really. Plus, I wanted to get thing the stuff about Sophie not looking like Sam, Bill or Harry. So, in this chapter Sophie is nine years old. Part of this chapter is told from Sophie's point of view. **

**Father's day**

Its father's day on Sunday. This is really the first year I have thought about my Dad. I wished on my ninth birthday cake that I could know him. I have not said anything to Mum yet, but I am going too.

When I left school on Friday afternoon, everyday else ran to their dads. I walked home alone.

Charlotte Motley is a year older than me, and followed me a little up the track whilst her dad was not looking.

"That's right Sophie Sheridan; you go home to your Mummy. Have fun on your fatherless father's day!" She laughed. I did not look back at her, I just got faster.

'I wish so much that I could have a dad'

When I got home, Mum was dusting the front desk. She saw the tears in my eyes. "Sophie baby, what's the matter?" She asked kneeling in front of me. I felt angry at her, even though I knew that I should not have been.

"Charlotte Motley was being horrible." I said stepping past her. "Sophie" She followed me down the corridor.

"She was laughing, saying enjoy your stupid fatherless father's day" I shouted slamming the door angrily.

I slid down the wall, and hid my face in my hands. I burst into tears.

**Donna's point of view. **

"Sophie, come on baby girl open the door" I said knocking on the door. I could hear her crying loudly.

I had thought about what I had would say to Sophie when she said about her dad but my mind had gone blank. I was now where near to even being able to guess who her father was. She looked so much like me, but had characteristics of all of them.

She adored drawing and was very good at it just like Sam. She loved to explore and had that sense of adventure like Bill. And she had a great singing voice just like Harry.

"I'll give you some time" I said hoping for a reply. Nothing. I left her with the door shut. I gave her some time to calm down, and for me to think about what I was going to say.

I gave her half an hour. When I walked back to her room, the door was still locked. "Chiqatitta, open the door" I asked. I heard her slip the lock open before running back. She sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at me.

"Mum, where is my dad?"

I was not expecting her to come out and say it like that. I walked over and sat beside her, putting my arm around her.

"Well, Sophie your dad..." I stopped. "Your dad does not know about you."

"Why wouldn't he know about me?"

"It was just a summer romance, and he was gone long before I knew I was expecting you"

Sophie did not say anything in reply, she just nodded. Hopefully, I had satisfied her with that answer.

She hugged me tightly. Pulling her on to my lap, I wiped her long fair hair behind her ears. "Tell you what; father's day will be our special day for you and me" I said

"I like that idea"

"Good" I smiled at her, but deep down I hoped something I had not hoped before. That my little girl would one day know her father. I just hoped I would not have to see him again. Who ever it was.


	5. Wishes, wants and arguments

**Right, Sophie is now ten years old. This first part of the story is a diary entry by Sophie. **

Dear diary,

It was my tenth birthday yesterday. On my cake and candles I wished that same wish, I want to know my dad so so much, but that's just a dream. I will find him one day, someway somehow I will find him. Anyway, Mum threw this amazing party with loads of delicious food and tonnes of presents from my friends. I started the International school of Skopelos last month. I met two really nice girls there called Ali and Lisa and we are now best friends. They stay at the hotel during the holidays. That's the only problem; they live on the other side of the world. Ali lives in London, and Lisa lives in Belfast. But I am just glad that I have best friends, I have never had best friends before. Lisa says that for her eleventh birthday, she is having this massive party in Ireland with all her family and friends, and that she is going to invite me and Ali to stay for the party, even a little bit longer. I bet Mum won't be happy about that though.

Sophie Sheridan.

**A/N the school that Sophie went to was actually in Athens, but I changed it because I did not want her to go to boarding school. Anyway this part of the chapter is also told from Sophie's point of view. **

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Sophie, will your get that phone. I have my hands full." Mum shouted from the utility room. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello, this is the Villa Donna. How can I help you?" I said.

"Soph" It was Lisa. "Hi Lisa"

"You know that party I was talking about. Well, it's happening. My mum said that you can come the day before the party and stay for a whole week!"

I gulped. I knew Mum would not be happy to let me go for a couple of days let alone a week.

"A week. Wow. Right, I will call you back later, I have got to go" I said.

"Ok, I really hope you can come. Ali is coming so I will talk to you later."

I put down the phone and ran to find Mum.

"Mum, can I go and stay with Lisa in Belfast for a week?" I asked extremely quickly.

"Slow down Soph" Mum laughed. "What do you want?"

"Lisa is inviting me and Ali to her party in Belfast and says we can stay for a week... Can I go?"

"To Belfast... Alone. No way Sophie. You know I cannot leave here and you cannot go halfwayacross the world alone"

"But Mum, I have to go. Ali is going!"

"Ali lives closer. I am sorry it's a no."

"This is so unfair!" I snapped.

"Don't you go off on me now" Mum shouted holding me by the wrist.

"I wish we still lived in New York, and then you could come with me!"

"Well I am sorry" Mum replied.

That was it. I could not stand it. "I hate you Mum" I screamed running out of the door.


	6. Letting go for the first time

**Sophie and Donna had to argue at some point, didn't they? Anyway this is the makeup chapter. This time there is no time/age jump between this chapter and the last one. This leads straight on from the last chapter. Told from Donna's point of view. **

I watched Sophie run out of the door and down the steps. "Is everything Ok Donna" Lucille asked coming down the stairs, crumpled bed sheets in her arms. "I heard shouting"

I knew that Soph would not to see me, but what she had said had hit me hard. I had to speak to her calmly. "Lucille can you cover the front desk?"

She nodded. I walked down the steps wondering where my Daughter was on the island. As I walked down the track, Pepper came running towards me. "Donna, did you know Sophie is down on Kastini beach crying?"He said.

"Well, I thought she might be crying, but thanks for telling me where she is"

I waved goodbye to Pepper and headed towards the beach. When I arrived, I saw Sophie sitting on the sand. She was drawing, but had tears in her eyes.

"That's a nice drawing baby" I said trying to subtly slip into conversation. "Thanks, I am going to send Lisa a drawing for her birthday so I am practising drawing people"

I sighed, my daughter really does now how to tug at my poor heart strings. "Sorry I yelled at you, but you know how things are"

"I'm Sorry I said I hate you, I did not mean it" Sophie sobbed putting her arms around me. I kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears.

"You can go to Ireland Soph" She stared at me shocked.

"Really are you going to come with me?" I wish I could.

"No, you can go alone. But someone must meet you off of the plane."

She nodded, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Oh mum, I love you love you love you"

**Awww, all happy again. **

**Next chapter jumps ahead to when Sophie is 13**. **I think I am going to do chapters for when she is 15,17,18,19, and 20 ending the day before the movie starts. **


	7. Time together

**So, in this chapter it is the day after Sophie's 13****th**** birthday.**

**Pov-Donna**

I woke up early as usual and walked towards the kitchen, dressed in my simple blue dungarees: A woman has to be practical when there is work to be done.

As I passed Sophie's room, I peered through the open door. She lay fast asleep, facing the door. A large bundle of 'Lucky Thirteen' Balloons hovered above her bed side cabinet.

She still looked so young, her chestnut-golden hair tugged neatly behind her ear and her favourite Snuggle pup held tightly. I find it hard to believe that my little girl is now a teenager.

I did not notice how long I had been standing there, just watching my baby sleep. Sophie stirred, her eyes flicking open.

"Mum, what are you doing?" She asked sitting up and pulling me out of my thoughts abruptly. "Were you watching me sleep?"

I smiled, walking in and sitting beside her. "Yes, yes I was" She cocked her head to the side and looked at me confused. Looking at her then, I still saw the little five year old girl I moved to KaloKairi with.

"Why" She asked.

"Because you're not my little girl anymore, you're a young lady now"

Pov- Sophie

"Yeah, a young lady" I laughed

"So did you enjoy your party last night?" Mum asked. I nodded. "Yeah, it was great. Ali and Lisa would have liked it to"

I had wanted my best friends to come to my party so much, but they were both back in their countries and could not get back to the island in time, but they are coming again next week.

"Yeah, it's a shame they could not fly over sooner" Mum said putting her arm around me. "Anyway, got any plans for today?"

I thought about it, not having a clue. Things can get a little lonely here. To be honest, I wanted to spend the day with my mum. Now, I know that sounds weird and strange for a 13 year old to be saying that, but with it just being me and her we enjoy spending as much time as possible together.

"Are you going to be busy today?" I asked. Mum shucked her shoulders. "Well I should be, but if you want to do something together..." I nodded, smiling at the thought.

So, we spent that day together. We looked though my baby book, old photo albums, read though my favourite Greek myths, Aphrodite included.

Mum also gave me a grownup makeover as we sung along to our favourite songs. ABBA, of course.


	8. keeping it simple

**Sophie now aged 15**

God, being a teenager is so complicated sometimes. What with the big tests at school, the whole changing body thing. And not to mention the boys! Boys this and boys that. I have had a couple of boyfriends, but they have not lasted very long.

One thing for sure though, through trips to England I have decided I like English boys a lot more then American boys. They are just so kind and romantic.

Whenever I see a young couple together, I think how sweet and lovey-dovey they look as if they have been brought together though a lucky simple twist of fate.

I wish that lucky hand of fate will find me in the crowd and take me to that boy who will love me with all his heart. Again, with the dreams Sophia. Things are not that simple. Life would be great if things were simple.

If they were, I would contact my dad, tell him about me and live happily with him knowing.

If they we, I would wake up one morning and find my true love in the lobby waiting to sweep me off of my feet.

But, I should really get this into mind. Things are not that simple.


	9. The land of romance

Chapter Nine – The land of romance.

Pov-Sophie. Sophie now aged 17.

I feel really like the left one out sometimes. Within my tight groups of friends there is me, Ali, Lisa, Pepper, Eddie, Connie and Krista and everyone except me seems to be way up there in land of romance.

Pepper has started going out with Krista, Eddie seems to date someone different every week the same with Ali. Me, on the other hand, things are different.

Sure, boyfriends come and go but I long for more. With the boys that I have gone out with they tell me they love me but I can tell the love that they declare is not true.

I find myself sitting in my room drawing most of the time. I also found myself flicking through my baby book often, making me think about my dad.

I have asked mum if she knows anymore or if she can tell me about him but she just changes the subject. I have started to think she is hiding something for me.

Oh my god, sometimes I don't know what is going through that child's head.

She has only just turned seventeen, but still she spends most of her time in her room listening to the most lovey dovey of love songs

I have asked her whether there is a special boy, but the promises me that she has not found that special love.

I can see how much she wants it.


	10. Sky

**This is the first chapter that is going to be narrative. Oh well I hope you like it. Sophie now aged eighteen.**

Sophie opened her sketchbook and continued her newest drawing of her mother, wanting to escape the boredom of working at the front desk.

Donna was tidying the upstairs bedroom, so Sophie was alone downstairs. As she drew, she began to sing 'lay all your love on me to herself. "Don't go wasting her emotion; lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion; lay all your love on me."

Happily away in her thoughts, Sophie did not notice a young man walk in and stop in front of her. He rang the bell.

Sophie looked up and was instantly taken in. She thought he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had dark brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and was defiantly a couple of inches taller than her.

"HI" She said after what seemed like hours. "How can I help you?"

He smiled. "Hi, yes can I book a room for 2 weeks?"

Sophie nodded, opening the booking the ledger. "2 weeks, in room eleven" She said. "Thanks, thats great" He said signing his name in the ledger. 'Sky Hansen'

He looked down at Sophie's drawing. "I can't help but notice your drawing, you're really talented."Sky said.

"You really think so?" Sophie smiled. Her mind was singing. "It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck."

"Absolutely" He said. "This is quite a place here, you're really lucky to work here. I would love it too" All Sophie could think was Wow.

"Yeah, well my mum and I run this place. I adore it I really do" She said, eager to talk to Sky for as long as possible.

"So, you know the island well?" he asked. "Better then the back of my own hand." Sophie replied hanging onto conversation.

"Maybe, you could show me around sometime" Sophie thought before replying, shocked that Sky seemed to also be stretching out the conversation.

"Well, I have the afternoon off. How about I meet you here at one"

"One, perfect. Oh, and what is your name" Sophie had forgotten to mention her name. She laughed feeling a fool.

"Sophie"

"Sophie, great. See you later Sophie" She nodded, unable to speak.

Watching Sky walk upstairs, she felt like she could explode. Even her name sounded magical when he said it.

Donna came down the stairs, smiling at Sky. "Great another customer." She said.

"Mum, can I finish now. I have to get ready for this afternoon." Donna looked confused. "What's happening this afternoon?"

"That boy, Sky. I am showing his around the island." Donna sighed. "And that's a big deal because."

Sophie did not reply, just ran to her room. "You like him, don't you?" That was an understatement.

"Oh mum, I have never felt like this before." Sophie laughed, knowing she was in true love. That lucky hand of fate had finally found her."


	11. That Special love

**I am writing this on my brand new ASUS notebook laptop, which is amazing. Sure, the typing will take some getting used too as it is quite small but still it's awesome. Anyway I loved writing that last chapter, I had been waiting to write about Sophie meeting Sky since I started writing this story. This chapter is split into three parts, told in three different ways. I hope you like it.**

Part one – Point of view, Sophie

I rushed around my room frantically, my stomach full of butterflies. What is it about Sky that makes me feel this way? He is just so handsome and charming.

He is like no one I have ever met before, and I think he likes me too.

I mean he seemed happy to hold onto conversation as long as possible and he asked me to show him the island not Pepper or Eddie.

I pulled on my shorts, Greek style top and trainers(A/N what she the day before her wedding in the movie) before clipping parts of my hair neatly into place. I was checking the clock every couple of minutes, willing it to go faster.

Finally, one 'o' clock arrived. Sky came down the stairs looking even more gorgeous in a dark blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"Hi Sophie" He said smiling pulling me in like a moth into a flame. "Am I late" I laughed slightly. "Don't worry, you are right on time." Sky sighed relieved.

"Come on, lets go" I giggled like a little girl. As we walked down the path, Sky looked around smiling endlessly.

"What a place. So much going on, but still so peaceful" He said. "This island is so beautiful. So much better then dull old London"

"Sky, come on. I will show you my favorite place on my island" I said as he followed me towards Agnethos beach.

Part two-narrative.

The pair walked towards the secluded Agnethos beach. Stepping onto the cool sand, they remained silent listening to the sound of the waves.

Finally, Sophie spoke. "I love this beach. I can sit here for hours when I do not want to be found" Sky looked at her but said nothing as if taking it all in. "Sophie" he said suddenly startling her. "Yeah" She replied.

"I came here for a holiday, but I found something more." Sophie felt herself buzzing inside but somehow managed to stay calm.

" This island has that affect on people. The guests at the hotel hate the day when they have to leave." She said, hoping that Sky meant something or someone else by something more.

"Well, I do adore this island. But..." Sophie's heart skipped a beat. Another moment of silence.

"I know this sounds stupid, as I have only just come here. Please don't laugh a this" He said in a sort of panicky tone.

" I won't laugh" Sophie reassured him.

"Right, as soon as we started talking to each other, I felt a connection between us." he sad blushing wildly. "I have never met anyone like you. " now Sophie blushed.

"You don't think that's a silly thing to say" Sophie giggled. "No" She replied.

Slowly without even noticing, each took each others hand.

Part three – Pov Sky

I have never felt like this before. Standing here now holding Sophie's hand I feel like I could marry her. As soon as I walked into the hotel, and saw Sophie drawing and singing to herself, I fell in love.

She is so beautiful, talented, so kind, gentle and has a great singing voice. She is just so lovely. Perfect in my eyes in every single humanly possible way.

"Sky" Sophie pulled me out of my thoughts. I nodded, smiling. " I have never met anyone like you before. I felt that connection too stronger then anything. " She said.

Now, I feel like I am in a dream. Standing on a beach, holding the hand of a gorgeous girl, bathed in Greek sunshine.

"Wow, Sophie you really feel like that?" I asked. "Absolutely" She replied no louder then a whisper.

I took her other hand and looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes, sparkling like diamonds. I could not stop myself marveling in the moment. I lean't down and kissed her on the lips.

It felt so good, her lips soft and gentle as she returned the kiss. This is what love, real love, true love feels like. For sure.


	12. Don't wanna leave you

Part one: Pov- Donna

I was surprised at how late Sophie returned to the hotel last night. I had been talking to Tanya and Rosie on the phone and when I finished it was already 10 'o' clock.

When she came in all she said was that she had the most amazing time with Sky before heading off to bed.

I guess I am really happy for her, but oh, she has just grown up so quickly. This morning I was looking through her baby book. I love all the pictures I have of her in there.

I have photos of her newborn being held my her namesake Sophie, her when she got her first teeth, first golden ringlets of hair and every single birthday. I still see her as my little baby even though she is now eighteen.

"Hi mum" Sophie said sitting next o me at the front desk. "Hi honey, so lets hear more about your evening with Sky" I asked eager to know more.

"Oh well it was the best evening of my life" She said not making clear eye contact with me. I don't like the sound of this. "Sophie" She looked at me and laughed.

"Oh, you want details" I nodded starting to laugh myself. "We went around the island and I took him to Agnethos beach. We chatted about stuff. We um ah Kissed."

My mind shouted 'Kissed' Soph looked at me, worried. "You did what"

Sophie took a deep breath. "He said he had never met anyone like me before, and I said the same thing about him. We were holding hands, and then he kissed me. I was shocked at first, then I kissed him back. Oh, mum I love him so much"

I was gob smacked, unable to speak.

* * *

Part two – Pov Sky.

I woke up the day after spending the evening with Sophie feeling happier then I had ever before. Looking at the calender, I realized it.

I had fallen into true love, and had to leave in thirteen days. No, I can't leave Sophie. I will find a way to stay, find the money, get a job. A job.

I ran off to find Sophie. "Hi Sky" she said fiddling with a long strand of her beautiful golden hair. "Morning Sophie, listen do you and your mum need any extra help around here"

" Now that you mention it, we were thinking advertising for a hotel hand, paid of course" I smiled. "Perfect. If I get a job, my parents should let me finish school here. Then I will not have to leave" Sophie looked back at me, her eyes glistening. "I would like that" She said. I took her hands. "So would I. I love this place, I love you Sophie" That was the first time I had said that to her. Looking from side to side, Sophie leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips. Her lips felt so gentle and soft against mine. I did not want her to stop. She let go of my hands and slid hers around my neck, sending shivers down my spine. We were lost in the moment. Our arms around each other and our lips connected in a gentle yet loving kiss. "Sophia Sheridan" 


	13. A yes and a should

Pov – Narrative

Donna could not believe her eyes when she saw Sophie and Sky with their arms around each other, kissing over the front desk.

After her shout of her Daughter's name, the pair pulled away from each other. "You" She thought of his name. "Sky, what do you think you are doing? You have known my daughter a day"

She was so angry. Sure, Sophie was eighteen so this sort of thing would be normal. But she could not bear to see her doing this sort of thing. Sophie was her baby.

Sky did not reply, yet looked ashamed and worried. "Mum, it was just a kiss" Sophie replied trying to keep the conversation, shouted as it was, as calm as possible. "It did not look like just a kiss" Another moment of uneasy silence.

"Look, this was completely my fault. We were lost in the moment. I just completely adore Sophie with all my heart" Sky said, truly sounding sorry.

Donna took a deep breath and attempted to face up to facts. Her baby was a lady, a young lady but still a young lady not a little girl. She had a boyfriend, who by the sound of it completely loved her. Giving in to the truth of it, she laughed taking both Sophie and Sky by surprise.

"Oh, I am so sorry I went off like that. Being a single mother, I am just a little over-protective of my baby girl"

Sophie rolled her eyes as if to say 'Thanks for the baby girl comment mother' .Sky chuckled slightly at Sophie's dramatic eye-rolling.

Donna could see the connection between them, that she could not deny. "So, you love Sophie" She asked.

"More then any other girl I have ever met and ever will" Sky replied. Sophie smiled as she took her hand.

"Oh mum, you know we were looking for another hotel hand. Well, Sky is looking for a job" Sophie said hopefully.

"Really. Are you a hard worker Sky, willing and all that because we need someone like that around here"Donna replied. Sky nodded. "Absolutely"

Donna looked to Sophie, who looked back at her with pleading eyes. "If you are able to start the day your holiday ends then you have the job" She said.

"Yep, sure thing. Thanks for the job. I will pay for the room of course." Sky said, looking at Sophie's gleefully glistening eyes.

"Don't be silly. There is a spare bed in the board house you can stay there with Pepper and Eddie, my other workers. Well, I say workers but those two just potter about pretending to be working" Donna laughed, along with Soph and Sky.

"Wow thanks"

Donna went back upstairs. As soon as she was gone, Sophie ran around the desk and flung her arms around Sky's neck. "Yes, now you don't have to leave" She giggled.

"I have to ask my parents first, but they should say yes." Sky said keeping his arms around Sophie's waist.

Should. Sophie hated that word. She hated that element of doubt about it.


	14. One uneasy phonecall

**I must not write this chapter with Sky's parents saying no, I can't do that to them. I can't, they love each other. I can't tear them apart from each other. **

Pov- Narrative part one

Sky picked up his mobile phone from the bedside cabinet and dialed his home number, suddenly feeling nervous.

He hoped so much that his parents would be happy for him to stay. If they did not allow him too, he did not know how he would tell Sophie.

She had seemed so happy that her mother had given him the job, and her glittering eyes seemed to fade a little when he said that they should let him stay. He could not bear to hurt her feelings or the thought of having to leave her.

Putting the phone to his ear, Sky waited for an answer.

"Hello, who is it?" His father said. "Sky, your son" Sky replied thinking that he would recognized his number.

"Son, are you enjoying your break away?"

"Yeah, on a lovely island in Greece. Great hotel. Job opportunities." Sky hinted.

"Job opportunities. You have met a girl there haven't you and you want to stay with her" Sky's mother heard this and grabbed the phone.

" Stay on an island in the middle of nowhere. I don't think so Sky Hansen. You will work in the stock market like your father does and earn proper money. You are 20 years old, too young to be given up your life to a girl"

Sky had never liked her mother. His father told him when he was 10 that she had been told by her midwife that she was expecting a girl not a boy. She had never gotten over it.

"But I love this girl with all my heart. Plus, the life I would be giving up is the life you want for me, not the life I want." Sky replied growing quickly annoyed.

"Who do you think you are, talking to your own mother like that young man?"

Sky went to say something back to his foulmouthed mother, when the phone beeped onto speakers on his parents side.

"Sky, your mother does not been what she said, she is having a bad day. Me, I am honestly happy for you but I am not sure this plan of you staying and working in Greece is going to work" His father said.

"But I love her. The job was easy to get, free board as well. She helps her mother run the hotel I am staying at." Sky explained.

"Easy job, free board. I don't care! You're not living half way across the world. Girls come and GO" His mother shouted down the line

"Not Sophie, Sophie is special. Very special" Sky shouted back.

"Maybe living in the middle of nowhere will teach you some respect. Stay there for all I care"

With that the line cut and left a buzzing in Sky's ear. All he cared was that he could stay. He was furious at his mother for saying the things she did.

Forgetting quickly about that uneasy phone call, Sky ran off to find Sophie to give her the good news.

Pov- Sophie

I sat at the front desk waiting to see Sky running down the stairs towards me, that word Should still lingering around my mind.

I don't know what I would do if Sky's parents said no. I would stick to him like glue for the next thirteen days and hug and kiss him so much before he climbed on to that ferry.

Stopping my thoughts, I looked towards the stairs as Sky came running down. As he stopped at the desk, I looked at him with hoping eyes.

He laughed, confusing me. To me, this moment was not one of laughing matter.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle" he said. "Sky, thats a really sweet thing to say. But what did your parents say?Can you stay?"

Sky took my hands into his, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. "Well" He was teasing me."Sky" He smiled cheekily.

"They said yes, say hello to your newest hotel hand" Sky said as he kissed my hands.

I ran round the desk and hugged him tightly,never wanting to let go. "Oh I am so happy you can stay"

He took my hands and placed them so my arms hung around his neck. He put his arms around my waist, hugging me close. " I love you Sophie and now I don't have to leave you" He smiled,stroking my hair.

I, at the moment,knew he truly loved me. He was not forcing me to kiss him or anything. Some boys I had gone out with have tried to force me into doing things, I don't want to mention what.

Sky just gently hugs me and says sweet romantic things about me. His kisses are loving like no other kiss. I just knew his love true as we stood there, my arms around his neck, one of his around my waist his other hand running through my hair.

"Looks like we have a new hotel hand then" Mum laughed walking into the lobby. "Yep" I giggled as Sky lifted me off of my feet.


	15. Rosie and Tanya

Pov- Narrative

Sophie now aged nineteen.

Donna closed the booking ledger and put it back in the drawer, closing front desk for another day.

It was dusk and Rosie and Tanya's boat arrived in fifteen minutes. Grabbing her keys, she shouted down the corridor "Sophie, I am going to meet your aunts"

She sighed. It had been hard to pull her Daughter's head down from the clouds since she had met Sky.

Sophie turned nineteen yesterday. "Alright" Sophie finally replied.

Donna drove down to the docks, excited to see her sisters again. It hard been just under twelve years.

When she saw them, she ran up to them screaming. They laughed their way though their chant. "Dynamos, Dynamos. Sleep all day and Whoopoo all night."

"How come it has taking so long for us to get back together?" Donna asked as they lifted luggage (mostly Tanya's) onto the jeep.

"Oh, I don't know" Rosie replied. "So, whats Sophie like as a troublesome teenager"

"Troublesome" Donna laughed.

"Boys on the brain" Tanya suggested.

"Well, when she turned seventeen she kept going on about that special love. She is a hopeless romantic and all that."

"This is getting good" Tanya laughed.

"Listen. But she kept saying that no boy that she went out with loved her truly. That is until she met Sky Hansen. They kissed on the same day they met"

"On the same day, blimey. They must be smitten"Rosie said as the three climbed the stairs to the hotel.

"Yeah, defiantly smitten all right. Now, he has a job here as he did not want to leave her" They reached the hotel panting.

"Thats sweet, that he did not want to leave Sophie" Tanya said. Donna nodded. "Theres Sky now. Sky come and meet my back up girls"

Sky walked over and grabbed a couple of bags. Pepper and Eddie grabbed the rest.

'Sky's cute.' Tanya thought. "Sophie's lucky" she whispered. The girls laughed. The three boys walked inside.

"This is quite a place. I can see why you love it here" Rosie said. "Yeah" They sat down to catch their breath.

Sophie ran out onto her balcony."Auntie Rosie, Auntie Tanya" She laughed. "Look at Sophie, She gotten so beautiful" Donna nodded looking at her grown up daughter.

Sophie ran through the door and hugged Rosie tightly. "Sophie Sheridan, you get more gorgeous every time I see you. Be it in pictures or in the flesh" She laughed.

"I probably look a little different" Tanya said. "More plastic surgery Auntie Tanya" Soph giggled running up to her other aunt. Tanya playfully hit Donna round the back of the head for telling Sophie about her treatments.

"Oh, Little Sophie's all grown up" Rosie sighed.

"Yes, and got herself a boyfriend I hear" Tanya added. "Mum" Sophie said embarrassed. She nodded though her cheeks were turning extremely red.

"Aw, Soph. Thats teenage life for ya" Rosie added laughing.


	16. A romantic evening

**Sophie now aged twenty. Her birthday was the day before this chapter starts**

Pov-Narrative.

Sky wandered up the stairs too Villa Donna, holding something small tightly in his pocket and mumbling to himself. "Tonights the night, no backing out of this now"

Pepper watched him,chuckling. "I think all this sun as gone to your head mate. You're talking to yourself now" he laughed.

"Oh Pepper, none of your sarcasm now please" Sky said. "Come on Sky what are you so stressed about?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing important" Sky replied sounding somewhat nervous. Pepper was not convinced.

"You're hiding something in your pocket" he said. "Listen Pepper, if I show you this you have to promise me two things. One, to leave me be until I tell you the outcome. And two, to keep this a secret" Sky insisted.

"Can I tell Eddie if I make him promise too" Pepper asked. Sky nodded.

"I am proposing to Sophie tonight" Sky said taking a small red velvet box out of his pocket and flicking it open to reveal a slim golden ring with two red gems and a small diamond in the center.

"Wow, Soph will say yes quicker then you can say engaged I bet" Pepper said shocked.

Suddenly, Sophie flung open her balcony doors and could be heard quietly singing along to 'Honey Honey'.

"Quick, she may hear something" Sky whispered walking inside. He walked along to Sophie's room and stood in the doorway.

"Evening beautiful" He said.

Sophie stopped twirling around her room and walked up to Sky, placing her arms around his neck.

"Evening, You ok?" She giggled. Sky held her tightly and kissed her. "Great. Hey Soph, you wanna spend the evening together. I have a little surprise for you"

Sophie's eyes glistened. "Sounds great. What time?" She laughed. "7 'o' clock, Agnethos beach. Sky replied. "OK, see you later"

Sky walked away, thinking he better get back to work.

Sophie threw open her wardrobe, panicking slightly. "Oh gosh, what am I going to wear?" She asked yourself. She ran her fingers over all of her hand made dresses, trying to decide.

Eventually,she decided on wearing a sapphire blue dress. She plaited two strands of her hair and neatly secured them back with two blue flower clips.

"Oh, I do hope Sky likes the way I look" She said as she finished off her makeup.

She ran down the steps in fits of excitement. When she the beach, she saw Sky sitting on a huge picnic blanket, with glowing candles and a romantic meal set out.

"Oh Sky, this is an a amazing surprise thank you" She said shocked.

Sky turned and stared at her in amazement. He had never seen a girl so perfect and gorgeous. "Wow, Sophie you look incredible." He said. "And this is only surprise one"

Sophie sat down next to him and lent on his shoulder. "You're the greatest Sky. I love you" She said no louder then a whisper. She kissed him on the cheek.

They sat together watching the sun set as they ate. As the stars started appearing, Sky decided to ask the big question.

He took Sophie by the hand and stood up, pulling her up too. He took the box out of his pocket and slowly went down on one knee. Sophie covered her mouth in shock.

"Sophia Sheridan, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife" Sky asked revealing the ring.

"Oh, Sky" Sophie was gob smacked. She thought everything a blur.

"Yes" She breathed. "Yes Sky, I will marry you" He took the ring and put it on her finger. "Its beautiful" Sophie said.

He picked her up and spun her around. "I have never been so happy" Soph smiled. "Me neither" Sky laughed as he sat down with Sophie on his lap.

They sat together under the stars for about another hour. "Sky, I can't believe we're engaged. You're my fiancée" Sophie said leaning her head against his chest.

"Neither can I my darling fiancée" Sky gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so he met her eyes. "You are the love of my life" he said before kissing her.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand. The pair kissed each other goodbye lovingly. Sky walked to the board house.

"Well" Pepper and Eddie said together as Sky sat down on his bed. "She said yes, I'm an engaged man"He laughed.

"Was is scary, asking her" Pepper asked.

"Most nerve racking moment of my life" Sky replied.

"Until the wedding day" Eddie added with a chuckle.


	17. After the proposal

**I loved writing that last chapter, its soooooooo cute to write about. **

Pov - Narrative

Sophie ran into the hotel, still in the buzz of the evening. "Moooooooooom" She shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen"Donna replied. Soph ran to the kitchen shouting "Mooooooom"

"Whats all the shouting about honey"Donna asked. "Sky.........He asked me to marry him"

Donna was shocked, her baby was engaged. She knew that Sophie would want to leave the island once married.

"Mum, are you ok" Sophie asked. Donna stopped her thoughts suddenly. "Yeah baby girl, wow you're engaged."

"Are you alright with it"

"Well, you are still young but if you love Sky and you are happy, so am I"

"I love Sky soooo much Mum, and yes I am happy. Happier then ever before"

Donna hugged Sophie tightly, "Good" She laughed trying not to cry. She took Sophie's hand and stared at the ring. "He did well didn't he?"

"Yeah,he sure did" Sophie giggled. "I have to go call Ali and Lisa, they won't believe this"

Donna watched her ran off to her room, she was not happy with her marrying so young but she could not bear making her upset when she was so happy.

Pov- Sophie.

"Oh my god" I laughed laying flat down on my bed. "I am engaged" I admired the sparkling ruby and diamond ring on my finger."Sophia Sheridan, soon to be Sophia Hansen"

I grabbed my phone and dialed Ali's number, then Lisa's. As it was ringing, I joined the calls and put the phone to my ear, unable to lay still through excitement.

"Hi Sophie" Ali said quickly followed by Lisa.

"Hi Ali, Hi Lisa. You won't believe how amazing my evening has been" I laughed.

"Oh, another date with super handsome Sky hey" Ali asked.

"A romantic candlelit picnic on the beach under the stars. Heaven" I said dreamily.

"Oh he is good" Lisa said.

"Sounds great" Ali added.

"Not only that....." I continued, winding them up.

"What?" They said together. Do they rehearse that, saying things at the same time"(A/N Oh my god, from the movie)

"He proposed!" I said loudly.

"You're engaged!"

"Yeah"

"Wow" Lisa said.

"Hell yeah WOW"


	18. Too youngI call her Baby

**This chapter is in two parts, part one from Donna's POV and part two from Sky's.**

As soon as Sophie was away in her room, I grabbed the phone and dialed in Tanya's then Rosie's number. I had to talk to someone about what I really thought of Sophie's engagement.

"Hello Donna" Tanya said. "Hi" I replied as Rosie joined the call.

"My God, I don't know what to do with my Daughter sometimes " I said.

"What has Soph done this time?" Rosie asked.

I took a deep breath. "She has only gone and gotten herself engaged to Sky"

"She is Twenty" Tanya said shocked.

"I know, sure I was pregnant with her when I was twenty but I don't want her getting herself into something so binding and complicated so young" I replied, tears teasing my eyes.

"Is she happy with Sky" Rosie asked.

"Happier then ever" I said. " But this Sophie we are talking about here, there is no changing her mind once she has it set on something"

"So what are we saying here Don" Tanya said sounding confused.

"I just do not think this marriage will last very long"

Sky's POV

"Get up Mr engaged to be married."Pepper said as he pushed me awake, so hard that I tumbled out of bed and on to the floor. "You've slept in"

I sighed, grabbing clothes from my drawer. "I was enjoying my dream"I laughed.

"Oh really, did it involve Sophie in a wedding dress by any chance" He asked.

I shook my head, even though he was right. I dreamt of holding her hands in mine at the alter and kissing my bride.

"Anyway, I am going to get to work unlike someone" I said changing the subject.

I wandered towards the hotel,still in a daydream.

"Morning my Fiancée"

I looked up to see Sophie standing on her balcony, looking gorgeous in a long simple white skirt and sleeveless pink shirt her long golden-brown hair tumbling down over her shoulders in perfect curls.

"Morning my baby"


	19. The discovery

**Yeah, so this will be the last chapter before I make the year jump to after the movie. The first part of this chapter is in Diary entry form.**

Dear Diary,

It feels so amazing being engaged to be wed, for once in a long time I don't feel like a child. Sky and I spend most of our evenings together at Agnethos beach, snuggled together under the stars. It is so romantic.

I emailed a picture of Sky to Ali and Lisa last night, they could not believe how cute and handsome he is. They said how much they wanted to be me!

I realized a downside to getting married this morning, I don't have a dad to walk me down the aisle and to give me away. I wish I did.

I shut my diary and hid it under my bed.

I wandered towards the goat house feeling like ram sacking some old trunks visiting memory lane.

I sat cross-legged on the floor flicking through photo albums from mine and Mum's childhoods. As I turned to put it away, I noticed another trunk I had never seen before hidden behind some dust sheets.

I recognized the dust sheets and laughed. They were covered in multi-colored painted hand prints, pink, yellow and blue. Big and small, mine and mum's from when we had painted our rooms.

The lid of the trunk had 'Donna' written on it in large curly writing, I lifted the lid and sat down in front of the large box. It contained dynamo costume, old tattered photos of mum and my aunts and crumbled show tickets.

I dug down to the bottom of the box and found a book. It was pink with flowers on it with Donna written in the middle.

I read the date from the first page, this was the diary my mother kept the year she was pregnant with me.

Pov-Narrative

Sophie saw what she thought to be three bookmarks sticking out from some pages. When she looked closer she saw that they were photographs of her mum with three different men.

Shocked in a way and a little confused, Sophie read the three pages they kept and felt pointed sharp stinging tears burning at her eyes.

What a secret her mother had kept from her!

Even She did not know the identity of Sophie's father. It could be any of these three. Sam Carmichael, Bill Anderson or Harry Bright.

Her mother had slept with all three in the space of about seven weeks.

Sophie pushed the diary into her bag and shut the trunk. She crept past Donna so she did not see Sophie's tears.

Sophie had a plan


	20. Welcome home surprises

**Right,this chapter starts 6 months after the end of the movie...**

It had been 6 months since Donna had married Sam at Sophie's wedding. 6 months since Donna had waved goodbye to her only daughter as she sailed off to see the world with Sky.

Donna sat at the front desk, smiling fondly at a photograph of herself and Sophie on her twentieth birthday.

"Whats up honey" Sam asked sitting next to her. "Oh Sam, you startled me. I miss Soph thats all." Sam smiled with deep love and sympathy.

"I mean your two boys are coming tomorrow, it's Sophie's twenty-first birthday in three days. I just want to see her so much" Donna said. "I know how you feel, I missed my boys too" Sam replied kissing her on the cheek.

"I better get back to work" He said getting up. Donna nodded as he walked away. He laughed under his breath as if to say I know something you don't know. Not only were his sons Cody and Justin coming to the island tomorrow, but Sophie and Sky were also returning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov- Lisa (I felt like doing a pov from someone you don't normally hear from)

Ali and I were going to return to our countries months ago, but we love it here on Kalokairi too much. And believe me now, it took some very long and very tedious convincing to get our parents to let us stay here.

They said not too many wild parties and no mindless irresponsible flirting with boys. Well, what they don't know can't hurt them.

Sam let us in on the secret of Sophie and Sky's return, and keeping the secret a secret was difficult.

Sam and Donna have just left to meet the ferry.

Narrative again

Donna and Sam watched the ferry halt and begin to empty. Justin and Cody come off first. "Sons, I have missed you both" Sam laughed.

Donna smiled, feeling nervous about meeting her new stepsons. "Boys, this is my wife Donna,your new step mum"

"Hi, its great to meet you. Dad has told us so much about you" Cody said. "Has he now?"Donna laughed "Anyway its great to finally meet you two as well."

As Donna and Sam greeted the boys, Sophie and Sky crept past them. Having met her new stepbrothers on the ferry, Sophie signaled for them to pretend to not be able to see her or Sky.

"I've missed you so much mum" Sophie giggled putting her arms around her mum. Donna spun round shocked. "SOPHIE" She laughed hugging her daughter.

"Surprise" Sam, Cody, Justin and Sophie said together. "Great minds think alike" Sam added laughing at the fact they all said the same thing.

"You knew they were coming back?" Donna asked Sam. "Pretty much everyone knew except you" He replied.

"You are awful" She replied,looking from Sam to Sophie. She was surprised to see how much Sophie had changed. Her face did not look childlike, but a face of a young adult. The same went for Sky.

As the group began to walk back to the hotel, chatting and laughing, Sky slowed down so he no longer walked with Cody and Justin and walked behind with his fiancée.

"Glad to be back" He asked.

"So much Sky" Sophie replied. "I can't wait to tell everyone the news"

"Yeah, that will be fun" Sky laughed. He moved his arm down from her shoulder and gently rested his hand on her stomach.


	21. The news is taken in

**I am guessing that Sophie and Sky's news is rather obvious. I wont say anything though just in case it was not. It was obvious for Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, thanks for the reviews by the way my friend, even though I am sure I have already thanked you so many times. Thank you for all the reviews, I don't think any of my stories have this many good reviews. I have had flames believe me. And this is my longest story yet. Chapter 21, yes!! **

After all the welcome backs in Sophie and Sky, and the introductions to Cody and Justin, everyone sat down in the living room after Sophie said she and Sky had an announcement to make.

Donna was nervous about what her daughter had to say, hoping desperately that it was good news not bad. Sophie sat with Sky facing everyone, the pair could not help finding the worried faces staring at them amusing.

Sophie looked to Sky, unsure how to break the news. She giggled nervously, "I wish you all did not look so nervous" Sophie said taking Sky's hand tightly in hers.

"Is there something we ought to be worried about honey?" Donna asked. Sophie was glad her mum had asked that question, it gave a way of saying what she had to say.

"Well, that depends on your thoughts of me being pregnant" Sophie said, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Pregnant" A few voices said, including Donna, Tanya, Sam and Ali. Everyone else looked shocked.

Sky nodded pulling Sophie closer to him. "Yeah, the doctor says she about two months gone."

"Wow, my god. My little girl pregnant."

Sophie stood up and walked over to her mom. Donna hugged her tightly.

The room erupted with congratulations for Sophie and Sky, hugs, pats on the back and hand shakes all round.

"So when are you due?" Donna asked after a while.

"The 8th of October, round about" Sophie replied.

Donna's heart swelled with pride. She laughed hugging her daughter again. Sophie let go of Donna and walked over to Sky, who stood laughing with Pepper and Eddie.

"All good" He asked as Sophie put her arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. "Perfect" She replied.

Everyone left in small groups and pairs after hours of chatting away.

Sophie and Sky sat in bed, cuddled together, talking about the baby. "Ready to be a father?" Sophie asked.

"I can't wait" Sky replied. Even though she was smiling, Sky could tell she was nervous about something. "Something is worrying you, Soph tell me Baby"

Sophie cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest and placing his hand on her stomach. "What if something goes wrong, something wrong with the baby" She said.

"Oh baby, don't you worry. I am sure everything will be fine, and if something is wrong we will get through it. I will always be there for you and the baby, and everyone else is too. 100% with you all of the way. No matter what happens" Sky said calming, stroking Sophie's hair lovingly as she began to cry.

"No, don't cry. I hate to see you worried like this. Everything is fine my baby" He continued raising her head and gently wiping away her tears.


	22. A early arrival

**This is going to be hard to write.... Sophie is now 27 weeks pregnant**

Sky had left Sophie sleeping sleeping a couple of hours ago, not having the heart to wake her. Taking a quick break from tidying the old goat house, he decided to go and check if she was awake.

Fear struck him when he saw Sophie sitting on the edge of the bed doubled over. "Baby" He said panicking as he ran over to her. "Whats up" Sophie let out a small whimper of pain as he put his arm around her.

She looked up to him, her eyes red with tears. "This hurts so much,the baby is coming Sky. I woke up five minutes ago and my waters broke."

Sky had never seen Sophie look so scared. "Ow" She said in a high-pitched whimper clutching her stomach. "I'll go get Donna, don't move" Sky said, turning for the door. Sophie grabbed his hand. "Sky, I'm only at twenty-seven weeks. Why is this happening now" She asked crying.

"I don't know, I'll get you to hospital" Sky said trying to remain calm. He ran to find Donna. She sat at the front desk with Sam. "Donna, help. It's Sophie, her waters broke." Sky said.

"She can't be" Donna said as her mother's instincts kicked in and she ran to Sophie's room, quickly followed by Sky.

"Come on Honey, lets get you to the hospital" Donna said helping Sophie stand up. Unable to see his fiancée struggle to walk through the pain, Sky ran to her and lifted her up into his arms. "Shh, don't panic baby" he said though he too was worried for Sophie and the baby.

Within the hour, Sophie was in the delivery at the local hospital. The head midwife told Donna and Sam to go to the waiting room, so they left Sky with a now screaming Sophie.

Donna was a packet of nerves as they sat in the waiting room. "Sam, this baby is going to so small, and if it is not healthy, it was crush Sophie and Sky" She said. "Don't worry" Sam replied kissing her on the cheek.

Back in the delivery room, Sophie held Sky's hand tightly as she pushed through the contractions. With one final push and a scream of pain, She laid back against the pillows. There was no crying.

"Whats wrong, something is wrong. Why is my baby not crying" Sophie said her eyes filling with tears as she looked to Sky. There was no reply from the midwives. After what seemed like forever, they heard a high-pitched cry.

"There we go little girl" One of the midwives said. "A little girl" Sky said stroking Sophie's hair. "Is she ok?".

"She is very small, and her breathing is not brilliant, She has to go into a incubator to help her until she can breath by herself" With that the midwife holding the baby, turned away and placed her into the incubator.

She pushed the incubator next to the bed, and helped Sophie stand so she could clean the bed. Everything was silent.

Once the midwives had left the room, Sophie sat on the bed and put her hand though the hole in the incubator. She stroked her daughter with her finger, she was so small.

"She has your hair color and sparkling blue eyes" Sky said also stroking his child. "She'll be ok, won't she?" Soph asked. "I hope so" he replied before walking off the tell Donna and Sam the news.

"Donna, its a little girl" He said, Donna smiled only making feel worse about his daughter's condition. "Lovely, is she ok?"

"She is in a incubator" Sky replied. No one said anything as they walked back to the delivery room.

"She is beautiful"Sam said. "She is" Sophie replied tears rolling down her cheeks. Donna calmly put her arms around her, even though she wanted to cry too. "Oh mum, I hate seeing her in there, with all the tubes and machines. I just want to hold her and tell her I love her" Sophie sobbed.

"She knows you love her, you too Sky." Donna replied.

"Yeah I hope she knows I love her, but I want to have her in my arms" Sophie said, turning back to Sky and hugging him. "She needs a name" He said.

"We said it would be Lucy if it was girl, didn't we" Sophie said. "Yeah, Little, lovely, lucky Lucy." Sky replied hugging her close.

"Perfect" Donna said. "We better be getting back to the hotel" She hugged Sophie, and knelt down to the incubator. "I hope you get better Lucy"

Once Donna and Sam were gone, Sky turned to Sophie. "Don't worry she will be fine, she's a strong girl, like her mummy." He said before kissing her deeply. "I hope your right, god I hope." Sophie replied leaning against him.


	23. Our little princess

**Oh that last chapter was really hard to write, but I felt I had to be hard on poor Sophie and Sky or this story would turn into pure mush of happiness and then I am pretty sure that even my most constant readers and reviewers would grow quickly bored. **

**Anyway on with the story. POV-Sophie **

I woke up to the sound of Lucy crying. I turned sleepily over to see Sky gently comforting her by stroking her tiny thin arm lovingly. "I wish I could cuddle you Lu and tell you everything is alright."He said.

My heart swelled with love for my wonderful fiancée. He had kept his promise to me and to Lucy, he was always there for us. He never left our sides for more then half an hour, 100% all the way, Sky was there for me and our angelic baby daughter.

I sat up and placed my arms around his neck."Me too" At that point Lucy's head turned to face us, her deep blue sparkling eyes looking sad as if to say I want you to hold me Mummy. I moved round so I sat next to Sky, and buried my face in his shoulder as hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sophie baby, don't cry" He said holding me close and wiping away my tears. "But.... I want to hold her in my arms, not see her hooked up to wires,tubes and needles."

"Well, You will be able to hold her in a couple of days." Said a midwife who had silently slipped into the room. "Really" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had seen me in floods of tears even though I am sure she sees it often with mothers of premature babies.

"I checked on her when you both were asleep, she is breathing a lot better by herself today. I'll say two more days and you can have a proper cuddle."

"That's...." I said unable to speak properly through the now happy tears. "Great, absolutely great" Sky finished for me. The midwife left the room quickly, leaving me with Sky and Lucy in a happy daze.

I placed my hand into the incubator and took hold of one of Lucy's tiny hands. "I love you so much my darling princess. Roll on two days before I can hold you hey Lucy Lu" I said as she firmly grabbed my finger.

I laughed as she showed me a small gummy smile."Thats right smile baby girl" Sky chuckled taking my free hand."See Soph, she knows that we love her with all of our hearts. She wants to get better. I told you Lu was strong like her mummy"Sky said.

"You always know what to say Sky, I could not wish for a better fiancée then you" I said before kissing him. "Morning" Mum said as she entered the room with Sam. "Morning" I replied.

"You all seem a lot brighter this morning" Mum said as she sat next to me. She put her hand into the incubator and stroked her granddaughter. "I called your aunts, Bill, Harry, Ali and Lisa to tell them about this little one. They all send their love."

"Is she any better this morning?"Sam asked. I nodded, smiling."Yeah, a couple more days and she will be out of the incubator".

"Thats great"Sam replied."Then everything will be perfect."

"Everyone returns to the hotel next week, an they can't wait to see you all" Mum said.

"Talking about returning to the hotel, we better be going. We left Cody and Justin in charge, so we have got to see whether the hotel is still standing" Sam said. I laughed "Ok bye" I said hugging mum then Sam. I see Sam as my dad now, and Lucy's granddad.

**The next day-----POV-Narrative.**

Sophie wandered back to her room from the hospital canteen, and surprised to see the incubator was no longer next to her bed. She suddenly feared the worst for little Lucy.

She turned to see Sky sitting in one of the chairs facing the window. Walking over to him, she smiled when she saw that in his arms he was holding their daughter.

"Oh look at her Sky" Sophie said, amazed to see Lucy without the tubes and needles. Soph sat in the chair next to him.

"Come on Lu, lets give you to your Mummy" Sky said standing up and handing the blanket wrapped baby to Sophie.

"Hello there my beautiful princess. It feels amazing to finally hold you Lucy Lu" Sophie said cuddling her tiny daughter close to her chest.

"She could not be more perfect" Sky said, sitting on the arm of Sophie's chair.

**POV----Sky**

Wow, sitting here looking over my two precious girls is just incredible. Sophie looks so happy with Lucy in her arms, her eyes glistening.

And as for my daughter, she is all I could ever wish for. My lovely little princess Lucy. I love Lucy and Sophie more then anything else in the world. They are my world.

"Perfect everything is perfect" Sophie said. I nodded happily. She handed Lu back to me and stood up. "I am going to call Mum, tell her the good news" She said. "Ok Baby" I replied kissing her on the cheek and cradling Lucy in my arms.

Sophie dialed her mums number into the phone outside our room. I watched her smiling and laughing.

"Hi Mum" She said, leaning against the wall.

**phone conversation now in narrative.**

"Hi honey, everything ok" Donna asked.

"Yeah, great, Brilliant, could not be better" Sophie replied.

"Really"

"Lucy's came on strength to strength, she is out of the incubator now. It feels so good to hold her mum."

"Oh, thats great. I'm happy for you, Sky and my precious granddaughter." Donna laughed. "I bet you want to get back to her."

"Yeah kind of" Soph replied. "Ok then bye" Donna said.

**back to Sky's pov**

Sophie walked back inside just as I laid Lucy back into her bed, no wires no tubes just an adorable baby girl who I love to call my daughter.

"Hey, Donna pleased of the news" I asked. "Yes" She replied hugging me and then gently kissing little Lucy on the forehead. "Sleep tight my perfect little princess


	24. A big happy family

**Wow, two updates a day for the last two days. Well half term from school normally leaves me with far too much free time on my hands.**

**Pov-Donna**

I have been a grandmother for one week and three days and Sophie is finally coming out of hospital with her fiancée and their daughter Lucy.

Everyone is coming back to Kalokairi today, some are staying for good like Rosie and Bill. Ali and Lisa were practically living here when Soph returned after her should have been wedding, they only went home to collect the rest of their belongings.

"Donna are you ready to go pick up Soph, Sky and Lucy?" Sam asked. "Yeah, come on" I laughed in reply. I was so excited to have Sophie back home again.

After seeing Sophie going through all that pain when her waters broke early and when Lucy was in the incubator, I knew that she wanted to bring Lucy out of the that hospital and take her home.

Arriving at the maternity unit, Sam and I walked to Sophie's room hand in hand.

"Ready to go home" I asked as we entered the room. "More then ever" Sophie replied looking around making sure she had everything.

I picked up Lucy from her hospital crib."Hi there baby girl" I said stroking her layer of fair golden hair.

"Come on princess time to go home" Sophie said taking her daughter in her arms. She knelt down as she strapped Lucy into her travel seats.

I smiled as Sophie laughed when Lucy kicked at the blanket Sophie had draped over her legs."Oh Lulu, you are so adorable" Sophie said giving up on the blanket and kissing her baby on the forehead.

"An adorable little cheeky monkey" Sky laughed also kissing his baby on the head.

I can tell that Lucy has the best parents she could ever dream for, and that she was an incredibly loved little girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov-Narrative**

As the car ferry pulled into the dock, the public ferry ahead of it was beginning to empty. "Oh look, there they all are" Donna laughed seeing all their friends waiting on the dock.

She drove the jeep up to them "Well look at what the cat dragged in"She joked. Some luggage was quickly loaded, Sky and Sam agreed to walk with Bill and Harry so the women went in the jeep.

So, of coarse on the drive back to the hotel with women being women the cooing over baby Lucy began.

"Oh Sophie, she is so sweet"Lisa giggled as Lucy held her finger. "Yes, so adorable and gorgeous" Rosie added.

The men arrived back at the hotel ten minutes after the women. "Great to see you again Sophia" Bill laughed hugging her tightly. "You too Bill" Sophie let go and hugged Harry.

"Oh Sophie, what a little angel Lucy is huh" He said. Sophie nodded happily looking around to see who was having a cuddle with her daughter. "Yeah, a perfect little princess" She replied seeing Ali holding Lucy.

Sophie felt so happy having all her family around her. Soon, the champagne bottles were opened to celebrate Lucy being home and healthy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV-Sophie**

"Good night my princess" I said laying a nearly asleep Lucy into the crib Sky had built for her. Mum had draped a pale pink canopy sheet over the stand the day Lucy was born. It was a perfect princess crib.

"Sleep tight" I said folding the sleeves and trouser legs of her baby grow back as it was too big for her tiny arms and legs.

Kissing her forehead as Lucy fell asleep, I climbed into bed next to Sky." Its great being home instead of that dull gloomy hospital" Sky said "Defiantly" I replied lying my head on his chest.

"I can't believe how big my family is now. A couple of years ago it was just me and mum, then I got engaged to you. Now, there is me, you, Lucy, mum, Sam, my aunts, Bill, Harry and my new stepbrothers. And Ali and Lisa have always been like sisters to me" I said as Sky gently ran his fingers through my hair.

With his free hand, he held my hand and fiddled with the engagement ring on my finger. "A big happy perfect family. It will be even better once I can call you my wife" He said. "And I can call you my husband"I said looking to the wardrobe where my wedding dress still hung.

"So then in a couple of months we can try wedding number two" Sky suggested, looking me in the eyes. "Oh yes please" I giggled sitting up a little and kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I did the same to him. We fell asleep in each others arms.


	25. I do

**25 five chapters in and I remember the disclaimer...Oops. **

**Anyway I do not own Mamma Mia. The only characters I created were Connie, Krista, Cody and Justin.#**

**This chapter is set four months after the last...**

**POV-Sophie**

"Now you look like a real little princess" I said tying the ribbon on Lucy's bridesmaid dress I made made for her. She giggled as I lifted her high into the air. "Oh, I love you so so much" I laughed hugging her close.

"Oh come on Soph, you have an hour and a half to get ready. I could have gotten Lucy ready" Mum said coming into my room. "I'll go get my dress on" I replied handing my darling daughter to her.

Finally me and Sky are going to be man and wife, then me, Sky and little Lucy Lu will be a real family. I know that we were a real family before but after the wedding it will be all proper.

Once I had my wedding dress on, I sat in front of the mirror whilst mum plaited two strands of my hair back and placed white flower clips in various places. "So are you ready to be Sophia Hansen?" She asked.

"Completely ready" I replied. I walked out into the courtyard with Ali and Lisa, mum holding Lucy.

Sam was going to walk me down the aisle and give me away. I considered him my dad now, as he was the closest to a dad I had ever had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV—Narrative.**

The wedding party walked up the hill laughing and chatting away. Donna knew now that her daughter would never completely leave her as after this wedding she would have everything she wanted.

Arriving at the little white chapel, Sam came out and greeted them. "All ready?" He asked.

"Yeah"Sophie replied happily. "Good then" he said.

Donna went inside with Lucy. Sophie hooked her arm with Sam's, Ali and Lisa stood behind them. They heard the music begin to play from inside.

"Thanks for doing this Sam" Sophie said as they began to walk. "No problem Sweetie, I see you as my daughter now" Sam replied.

Sophie looked at Donna as she reached the alter. She had unshed tears in her eyes. "You look incredible" she mouthed.

Sky took Sophie's hands in his and turned to the vicar. "Welcome all to this marriage of Sophia to Sky, a happy event to all I am sure" He said.

The basic vowels went past like a blur to Sophie and Sky.

"Sophia Sheridan do you take Sky Hansen as your lawful wedded husband?" the vicar asked.

"I do" She replied as Sky slipped the sparkling golden ring onto her finger. "And do you Sky Hansen take Sophia Sheridan as your lawful wedded wife"

"I do" Sky replied, as Sophie slipped a matching ring onto his finger.

"So, I can pronounce you man and wife. You can know kiss the bride" The vicar said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV-Sky**

I smiled knowing I can now officially call Sophie my wife. I kissed her gently on the lips, her soft smooth lips returning the kiss.

Breaking away from each other, we laughed as everyone clapped and cheered.

Sophie put her arms around me, I did the same to her. "Finally man and wife" She said.

"Yes" I replied kissing her on the top of the head.

As we turned to walk out of the chapel,Donna gave Sophie a one armed hug before handing Lucy to her.

We stood outside the chapel for a while having photos taken. It felt amazing standing there with my arms around my wife who held our precious princess of a daughter on her arms. It was all prefect.

As the photo was taken, Lucy giggled gleefully as the confetti flew on and around us.


	26. Lucy's brand new toy

**As Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullan asked me in her last review, how many chapters will this story be. To be completely honest, I don't have a clue.**

**Oh, and I forgot to add Little Lucy to my disclaimer. I own her!**

**POV – Sky**

I woke up to the sound of Lucy babbling away to herself in our little baby language. I can't believe she is sixteen months old now, it seems like only yesterday when we brought her home from the hospital.

It was mine and Sophie's first wedding anniversary last week, one year of bliss to celebrate. I laughed quietly to myself thinking of Lucy stumbling along from me to Sophie giggling yesterday. Lu giggles at everything.

I kissed a still sleeping Sophie on the cheek and clambered out of bed. "Come on princess Lucy Lu" I said lifting her out of her crib.

I sat on the edge of the bed, my baby girl standing on front of me holding on to my hands. She giggled as she tried to climb onto my lap.

I lifted her up and ran my fingers through her soft fine golden curls which twisted perfectly halfway down her little neck. "I love you so much princess" I said before kissing her tiny button nose.

She giggled once more and put her arms around me as far as she could and gave me a tight hug. "Ah thank you baby" I said returning the hug.

"Dada" I looked at her kind of shocked. "Did you say Dada?" I asked her. "Dada" Lucy repeated. "Muma Dada"

Muma and Dada were things me and Soph had been saying to our daughter for months now, and we were wondering when she was going to start talking.

Lucy climbed over me and sat next to her sleeping mummy. She giggled gently touching Sophie's arm with her tiny hand. "Muma" She said.

Sophie's eyes fluttered open. "What did you say Lucy Lu?" She asked sleepily sitting up. "Muma" Lucy repeated pointing at Soph. "Dada" She continued pointing then to me showing off her new found talking voice as if it was a brand new toy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV – NARRATIVE**

"Oh my clever little princess" Sophie laughed scooping Lucy up into her arms and kissing her on the cheek.

Sky sat next to his wife and daughter."Haven't we better be getting up and dressed" He said putting his arm around Sophie. "I guess" She replied placing Lucy on the floor and climbing out of bed.

Sophie handed Lucy Snuggle-pup to play with and wandered over to the wardrobe. They all quickly dressed and walked though to join everyone else for breakfast.

"Good morning all" Soph said slipping Lu into her high chair. Lucy held Snuggle-pup tightly and swung it around crazily laughing.

"What are you doing princess?" Donna asked trying to avoid being hit with the stuffed toy. Lucy just continued laughing at her grandma's question.

"She said Muma and Dada this morning" Sophie said proudly.

"Did you now, you clever little girl" Donna replied putting some plates down on the table before kissing Lucy on her cheek.

"Muma Dada" Lucy giggled showing off again.

"See she just wants to prove it to you" Sky joked.


	27. a tragedy

Sophie was sailing towards the mainland in her little boat, normally an easy crossing but today the waters were unusually hectic. Jet skis were speeding around the Skopelos docks at dangerous speeds and small power boats sped over the rolling waves.

So, Sophie was taking it nice and easy, eager to avoid the paths of the other boats. Nearing the mainland dock, she turned her boat towards one of the long wooden jetty's.

Suddenly, a large jet ski came speeding around the jetty at an unbelievable speed. The driver seemed unaware of the speed he was going. As Sophie cut the engine, the driver seemed to lose control of the jet ski altogether and it violently lurched forwards.

The sound of a very loud crash filled the air, deep black billowing smoke following it. People standing at the top of the jetty ran to the source of the crash, two of them jumping in and grabbing the jet ski and its driver. Another two dived and lifted an unconscious Sophie from the water.

People standing near the Kalokairi docks also heard the crash and saw the smoke filling the air. Up at the hotel, they only heard a muffled bang so thought nothing of the sound. Donna stood up and peered out of the window.

"Oh, something happened over at the mainland docks. There is black smoke everywhere" She said, just thinking it was a simple crash and not knowing her daughter was in the middle of it all.

The paramedics lifted Sophie into the ambulance, only knowing her first name due the Sophia necklace around her neck. They quickly hooked her up to a heart monitor, drip and placed a breathing mask over her mouth as she still remained unconscious.

Arriving at the hospital, Sophie was quickly identified by her records from when Lucy was born. "Sophia....Hansen yes. I will call her husband" A nurse said.

Donna wandered down the stairs and grabbed the phone as it rung. "Hello Villa Donna, how can I help you" She asked. "Hello, this is Nurse Redling from the Skopelos Hospital who is speaking?"

"Donna Carmichael" Donna replied, terrified of why she was getting a call from the Hospital. The nurse paused whilst checking the record she had in her hand. "Ah yes, Sophia Hansen's mother"

"Yes" Donna replied. She could feel tears building her eyes as soon as she heard Sophie's name. "Your daughter has just been admitted, we were told that at the docks a jet ski hit her boat at a very high speed. She is in a stable coma."

"A coma" Donna replied fighting back the tears. "Thank you for calling me, I will tell her husband now and we will come down to the hospital" Donna stood still shocked for a moment, the words that the nurse had said stuck in her mind. 'Your daughter has just been admitted, she is in a stable coma."

She turned and ran towards the living room where everyone sat chatting and laughing away. Donna knew that what she was about to say would change the mood very quickly. "Sky" She said standing in the doorway. Sky looked up from the game he was playing with Lucy when he heard the panic in her voice.

"Whats up?" he asked. "That was a call from the hospital" Donna replied, everyone looked at her knowing it must be Sophie as everyone else was at the hotel. "At the mainland docks, a jet ski crashed into Soph's boat at a very high speed. The nurse said that she is in a stable coma"

Everybody's mouths dropped open with shock and terror.

"I have to get to the hospital" Sky said sounding terrified. Lucy looked at him picking up on the terror in her daddy's voice. She flung her arms around him and clung to him. "Oh princess, its ok. I'll got to go now" Sky said unwrapping her little arms from him.

"Whats wrong with mummy?" She asked, her round sparkling blue eyes sad and her sweet smile gone. "Lucy Lu, don't worry" Sky replied kissing her forehead. "We better go" Donna said, Sam now standing by her side, holding her hand tight. "Yes, lets go" Sky agreed jumping up.

Everyone heard the jeep start and pull away, then the worried talking began. "Oh my god, Sophie" Lisa said. "It must have been quite a speed to do that to her"Bill added. Lucy ran to Rosie and flung her arms around her. "I want mummy, want mummy" she sobbed.

Rosie pulled Lucy onto her lap and cuddled her close, just letting her cry into her shoulder knowing she could do nothing more for the little three and a half year old.

Arriving at the hospital, Sky, Donna and Sam were directed to a large side room. There was doctors and nurses walking around checking breathing tubes, heart monitors and drips. For Sky it was like everything went silent and all he could see was Sophie laying perfectly still in the hospital bed.

He walked over to her bedside and gently ran his fingers through her still damp hair. He noticed a large bloody cut on one side of her forehead. "Oh baby Sophie" He whispered before kissing her colorless cheek.

Donna and Sam stood next to him. Donna noticed tears rolling down his cheeks, the first time she had seen him cry. "What about the Jet Ski driver"He asked sounding almost angry. "He got away with only minor cuts and bruises, which he is having tended too now. Then he will be taken into police custody."

Donna was happy he was going to be arrested, but after what he did to her baby girl she felt that he did not deserve to be tended too. She now knew how Sophie felt seeing her daughter hooked up to machines and tubes when Lucy was in the incubator, and she so helpless.

The three of them stood at Sophie's bedside for what seemed like hours. Sky held Sophie's hand in his, he wanted her hand to hold his back like she normally would but it just remain lifeless. He knew that he would not leave her side unless he had to until she was well.

He did not know what he would do if Sophie did not wake from this coma, he was not sure he would be able to cope without her and still remain strong for Lucy. He had made a promise to always protect Soph and little Lucy, and he felt as if he had broken it. He hoped with all his heart that she would wake.

Donna and Sam returned to the hotel at almost midnight, leaving Sky at Sophie's bedside. He remained there sleepless all night, just looking at her and holding her hand.


	28. Missing you even though your'e not gone

**I bet some of you were not expecting that,hey? Anyway, this chapter is split into two parts.**

**POV-Sky**

I looked over the clock, six 'o' clock in the morning. I had not slept a wink all night. The nurse said if I talked to Sophie she would hear me, so I spent most of my time just talking to her. I told her about things Lucy had said after she left to go to the mainland, and reassured her that everyone at home was thinking of her.

I was so tired but I could not bring myself to sleep. I could not help thinking that what had happened was somewhat my fault. I could of gone with her to the mainland but no I said she needed some free time and stayed at home, letting her go alone.

Its the most horrible thing seeing Sophie laying there, when she is well she is normally so full of life. But now, it is like all that life as been drained out of her. I miss seeing the sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes, I miss seeing her smile and I miss the way she sings happily as she works around the hotel.

I pulled myself more into my thoughts, thinking about all the fun me, Soph and Lucy had together. I remember a couple of weeks ago, when we were having a picnic on the beach. I sat watching Sophie and Lucy splashing around in the shallow water,giggling and chasing each other around.

Then I thought of Lucy, doubting she slept much last night either. Sophie always told her a bedtime story, normally one she made up off the top of her head about the adventures of island princess Lucy. And she hates being alone, so attempting to sleep in her bed in our empty room was probably horrid for her.

Looking back to the clock I saw almost an hour had past. I stood up and wandered out of the room as my phone begin to ring. It was Donna. "Hi Donna"I said leaning against the wall. "Hi Sky, any improvements with Soph?" She replied. "No change" I heard her sigh sadly."Oh"

"How is Lucy Lu?" I asked. "She was crying her little heart out last night, asking what has happened and sobbing that she wanted her mummy. She eventually fell asleep once we moved her bed into me and Sam's room. She said that she would have bad dreams when she was alone. And what's this about stories?" Donna replied.

"Sophie makes up the stories, and is Lu ok this morning?" I replied. "She is still a bit sulky, I was wandering if I should bring her with me to the hospital" I thought about it. "Ok yeah. Then I can see her and maybe explain this to her." I replied. "Ok, I will see you at nine"

Turning my phone off I walked back into the room. "Excuse me, can my daughter come in here and see her mum?" I asked the nurse as she checked the heart monitor. "How old is she?" She asked. "Lucy, she is three and a half" I replied.

"Three and a half, no sir. Don't you think seeing her mummy like this would upset her"

I knew it probably would upset Lucy, but I also knew it would help me explain what is happening to her mummy. "Please, she won't be in here very long. I just have to explain to

her what is going on and I think she has to see her mum"

"Alright sir, but no longer then 10 minutes." She replied. "Thank you" I sat at Sophie's bedside for two hours, finally managing to get a little bit of sleep

"Sky" Donna said opening the door. I stepped outside and scooped Lucy into my arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov-Narrative.**

"Daddy" Lucy said burying her face in her father's shoulder. "Hey princess" Sky replied stroking her hair. She looked through the window and her smile disappeared. "Is mummy sleeping" She asked.

"Well, she is in a coma which I guess is like her being in a deep sleep. Come on, lets go see her" Sky sat with Lucy on his lap. "When will mummy wake up?" She asked.

"I don't know baby" Tears built in Lucy's eyes. "Please wake up mummy please." She said, her tiny body beginning to shake through her sobs. "I love you" Sky hated seeing her cry. "Mummy can hear you saying you love her, I promise she can" He said wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Please get better mummy, I miss you so much. I love you mummy" Lucy sobbed. "She has to go now" the nurse said. Sky nodded. The nurse took Lucy by the hand and led her away to the waiting room. As they walked through the door, she turned and said once more. "Love you mummy"

"My god, I knew that Lucy would get upset but I had to let her see her mummy" Sky said tears now building in his eyes. Donna put her hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing" She said. "She had to know what was happening."

Donna stepped past and stood next the bedside. "I miss you so much Sophie, its not the same not having you around, especially knowing your in this horrible place." She said stroking her daughters hand. Donna and Sam stayed for a couple of hours, just keeping Sky company, before heading off to get Lucy and going back to the hotel.

"I don't how much longer I can bear seeing you like this Baby" Sky said taking her hand is his. "I love you my beautiful wife". Just for a moment, he thought he heard her voice replying to him. But he knew it was all in his head as Sophie remained motionless in bed.


	29. Another unexpected element to the hell

**I thought I would add another little twist in here, just a little one.**

**POV -Sky set three days later then the last chapter**

I sat in the hospital canteen tightly holding a polystyrene cup of coffee, something I had drinking a lot lately due to my lack of sleep. Sophie had been in a coma for eight days now. Eight days of pure horrible hell.

I have not been home since the accident, Donna has just brought me clean clothes when I needed them. I miss Lucy too, I have only seen her twice in the last eight days as she is refusing to come back to the hospital.

I sipped the last my coffee and threw the cup into the bin. I wandered back to the room slowly lost completely in my thoughts. I stopped outside the room, staring into the window concerned at seeing two nurses standing around Sophie's bed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked walking up to the bedside. "Nothing for you to worry about Mr Hansen, we have just completed a routine check."One of the nurses said. "Any changes?" I asked doubting there would be changes. "One question Mr Hansen. Did you know your wife was pregnant?"

Pregnant! I was shocked. "No, do you know are far along in the pregnancy she is?"

"About a month, our results show" I could not help smiling, which I had not done since the accident. Wait, if the crash was strong enough to put Soph in a coma, could it off killed the baby. "Is the baby alright?" I asked. "Yes, yes we have found a heartbeat. The baby is fine"

Thinking back to the morning before the accident, I remembered Sophie saying she had something to tell me over our meal for two we had planned for that night. Her being pregnant must have been what she wanted to the tell me. "With Sophie in the coma, the baby will be ok?"I asked.

"Yes should be, we will keep checking on her and the baby at least once a day."

Ok thank you" I said unable to believe the information I had just been told. When the nurses left the room, I pulled the chair back round and sat down at my wife's bedside. "I hope you get better soon Soph, then we can all go back to normal once we make sure you are well. You, me, Lucy Lu and our new baby" I said reaching over and gently put my hand on her stomach.

I felt my eyes burning with the hot stinging tears. I have not cried as much as I have in this past week in a long time. The tears rolled down my cheeks, only making me feel worse. "Please wake up soon, I love you so much and I can't survive without you" I cried leaning forwards slowly and laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

Completely unaware of everything around me and just staring at Soph, I did not notice Donna coming in and standing behind me. "Its just me today, Sam and the men have quite a lot of repair work to do to say the least" She said pulling up the chair beside me.

"Hey Donna, you remember Sophie saying she had something to tell me at our dinner for two" I said not taking my eyes off of Sophie. "Yeah" She replied sounding a little confused. "I know what she meant by that now" I said now turning to face her.

"She is about a month pregnant"

"Pregnant, oh my god" Donna said sinking back in her chair. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah the nurses have found a heartbeat, and everything is fine with the baby. They are going to keep an good eye on Soph and the baby" I replied.

"I bet you want her to wake up even quicker now" Donna said.

"I not sure if that is possible Donna. I want her back in the land of the living so so much, having her home again knowing she is perfectly healthy and safe. Everything back to normal, all happy with me, Soph, little Lu and the new baby."

"Yeah absolutely" She replied.


	30. To see your sparkle once more

**Things can't get any worse can they?**

It was just after midnight on the fourteenth day of Sophie being in the coma, and Sky stood by the window staring up at the stars. He once again noticed that only one star sparkled lonely in the sky.

He turned and wandered back to Sophie. "In my world, you and Lucy are my stars that sparkle. I think that little Lucy star up there is getting lonely. I know I am" he said sitting down and slipping his hand under Sophie's hand.

"The stars need a sparkle. Lucy has her sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes because she was lucky enough to inherit the same eyes as yours. But the stars need your Sparkle." Sky said leaning back into his chair. He let his weary eyes close as he fell asleep.

He had a wonderful dream of Sophie being home all safe and healthy. Everything was perfect with him, Soph, Little Lucy and the new baby, a little boy he hoped.

Still half-asleep he pulled his chair closer to the bedside, his hand still underneath Sophie's. Hours later, Sky's eyes fluttered open his eyes trying to adjust to the light pouring through the window.

Opening his eyes fully, he thought he saw Sophie's hand move. At first, he decided it was all in his mind, then a trick of the light. But, no...

He could feel Sophie's soft fingers smoothly curling around his hand. "Soph Baby" Sky said now fully awake. Bit by bit, her head turned towards him, her hand now fully holding his hand.

With his free hand, Sky lovingly ran his fingers through her hair.

Slowly, he began to see a glistening Sparkle as her eyes opened. "Baby" Sky smiled, thrilled to see her awake again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a nurse amble past the window. He jumped up and opened the door, taking her by surprise.

"Is everything Ok, Mr Hansen?" She asked. "Yes, Great. She's awake" Sky replied. "Really, good good" She said sounding kind of shocked.

The nurse wandered into the room, smiling at Sophie and picking up her clipboard. "Right then, its fantastic to see you awake Sophia. Can you tell me if you have any pain anywhere."

Sophie licked her dry lips. "My head a bit and my right shoulder" She replied slowly and no louder then a whisper, sounding hoarse.

"We think the impact was on your right side. Can you remember the accident?" The nurse said.

"I remember falling and hitting my head. Everything went black after that" Sophie replied, her hand still holding Sky's and her other hand resting upon her stomach.

"Aright then, I will come and check on you later" The nurse then turning for the door. "Can I use my phone in here quickly" Sky asked. "Quickly" She replied leaving the room.

Sky dialed Donna's number into his mobile, his free hand stroking Sophie's cheek.

"Sky, any changes with Soph?" Donna asked answering the phone.

"Yes in fact" Sky replied trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Donna replied sounding happily shocked.

"Yeah, Soph's awake" he said smiling at Sophie, a small smile also playing on her lips.

"Thats great, better in fact" Donna laughed. Sky beeped the phone onto speaker. "Right, I will at the hospital shortly. Do you want me to bring Lucy?"

Soph smiled. "Yes please Mum, I want to see my princess." She replied once again licking her dry lips. "Oh Sophie, its so good to hear your voice again" Donna said.

She put down the phone and went to tell everyone the good news. "Who was that Donna" Sam asked folding down his newspaper.

"Sky, Sophie's woken up" Donna replied. "Really? Thats fantastic" Sam laughed. Everyone laughed and cheered at the news.

"Mummy awake now" Lucy asked, hugging Snuggle-pup close. "Yes princess, do you want to go see her?" Donna asked lifting the little girl into the air. "Yes please Grandma" She giggled. "Lets go then" Sam said jumping up and grabbing the keys.

Back at the hospital, Sophie and Sky waited for them to arrive. "So, you were going to tell me about your pregnancy at our dinner for two"Sky asked.

"Yeah, a new baby" Sophie replied. "You want a little boy, don't you"

"A son would be nice after having Lucy, but be it a girl or a boy they will be perfectly wonderful because they will our baby"

They could hear giggling down the corridor. Lucy. Donna opened the door and walked inside followed by Sam carrying Lucy.

"Oh Sophie" She smiled so happy to see her daughter without the breathing tube and drip. Lucy scrambled out of Sam's arms and ran over to Sophie. "Mummy" She giggled.

"Hello my darling princess" Sophie replied slowly raising her hand and running it through her daughter's soft golden curls."How I have missed seeing you" Lucy nodded Smiling happily.

"So, have they said when they think you will be discharged." Donna asked. "About a week" Sky replied lifting Lucy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Then everything will be perfect. All at home, with me, Soph, Lu and the baby"

Sophie nodded in agreement. "Baby"Lucy said looking from Sky to Sophie confused.

"Yes princess" Sophie replied. "In about eight months, you will have a little brother or sister."


	31. Cuddles

**POV-Sophie Set five months after the last chapter. This chapter is pure fluff, just to make up for those couple of chapters that were horrible for poor old Sky, Donna, Sophie and Little Lucy.**

I sat up in bed yawning, my hands instantly resting upon my growing Six month baby bump. "Ah you're awake" Sky said walking in and sitting next to me.

"Right my love. Today you will stay in bed and allow me to spoil you rotten." I sighed dramatically yet smiled cheekily at him. "Oh Sky please no, you know I hate sitting around doing nothing." I complained.

"Baby, you heard what to the midwife said. You have to take it easy during this last three months to make sure that what happened with Lucy does not happen with Oliver." Sky said putting his arm around me and cuddling me close.

I smiled at the name Oliver. At my most recent ultrasound scan, I had been told that I was expecting a boy which thrilled Sky and we had quickly decided upon the name Oliver.

"Ah but taking it easy does not mean doing nothing at all" I said resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled even though he knew that I had made a good point. "Well today it does"He laughed.

"Fine, I can tell I am not going to be able to change your mind" I gave in. "Good" He replied, putting his arms around me and gently running his fingers through my hair, instantly relaxing me as it always did.

Sky's cuddles were as soothing and gently relaxing as my mums cuddles when I was a little girl.

"Ok then Baby, I will come and see you later. I have managed to get myself roped into helping to fix up the beach bar" Sky said getting up.

"Ok"I replied. He kissed me deeply before walking away.

I rubbed my stomach gently "I don't know Oliver, what is your daddy like" I laughed. "Morning Mummy" Lucy giggled running into the room. I smiled at my angelic four year old daughter wearing a pink dress I recognized well as it used to be mine.

"Hello my princess, come to keep your bored mum company" I said as she clambered under the covers beside me. "Love you mummy, Love you Oliver" Lucy giggled,putting her arms around me and running her fingers along my baby bump.

I love this time me and Lu spend together, cuddling, chatting and constantly laughing. "I love you too Lucy Lu" I said cuddling her and twisting one of her soft golden curls around my finger.

Lucy giggled gleefully as I placed her hand where Oliver kicked, something he had started to do a couple of days ago.

We spent the entire day together cuddled in bed, telling each other stories and laughing away.

As the evening come, Lucy cuddled deeper into my side yawning. She rested her head on my chest as I pulled the blanket around her. I kissed her head as she fell asleep.

I pulled her closer wanting to feel her warmth. Lucy was exactly what her name meant. A light. She was always full of sunshine, warmth, and always laughing. With her glistening eyes, I know no one that fails to smile when near her.

I just adore her cuddles, they always make me feel warm and looked after even though it is me that is meant to look after her. I fell asleep next to my baby girl, one hand on my stomach and my other arm around Lucy holding her close to my body not wanting to let her go


	32. Just in time for Christmas

**This is just a little introduction type piece to the chapter after this.........**

**Just in time for Christmas**

It was Christmas eve, and everyone sat in the living room laughing away and chatting after dinner as they always did. Sophie was now nearing her ninth month in pregnancy, her baby boy due just before new year.

Sophie stood in the kitchen whilst Donna was cleaning up after dinner, the pair discussing their plans for tomorrow. "Yeah, so Lucy will do her usual waking me and Sky up while its still dark outside" Sophie laughed. "Just like you used to when you were her age" Donna replied, remembering back happily to her early morning present opening with Soph.

"Ow" Sophie said suddenly, her hand moving to the side of her stomach. "You alright Soph?" Donna asked worriedly. At first Sophie thought it was just a strong kick, but no this hurt far more. Her waters had broken.

"Oliver's on his way just in time for Christmas" Sophie replied, closing her eyes as pain ran through her body. "I'll get Sky" Donna said quickly leaving the kitchen to get Sky.

Sky sat with Lucy on his lap, flicking through the pages of 'Twas a night before Christmas' with her. "Sky, it looks your son is arriving for Christmas" Donna said rushing into the room.

"What, right...Um, lets get her to the hospital" He said moving Lucy off of his lap.

Lucy grabbed his tightly. "I want to come, I want to see Oliver." She said, refusing to let go of him. "Stay here Lucy, you can see Oliver tomorrow" Sky replied. "No,no,no" Lucy said clinging to him. Sky and Donna could see that there would be no changing her mind, she was just like Sophie.

"Sky" Came a pained shout from the kitchen. "Sophie" Sky said running to Sophie. Sam lifted Lucy into his arm as he and Donna followed Sky.


	33. Oliver

**Right this chapter changes often between Narrative and Donna's point of view, so normal writing is narrative and italic is Donna's POV.**

Arriving at the hospital, Donna and Sam took Lucy to the waiting room whilst Sky carried Sophie to the delivery room. Sophie wanted to scream out loud, but she muffled her painful screams into Sky's chest so she did not frighten Lucy.

_I sat in the hospital waiting room with Sam sitting next to me and Lucy fidgeting sleepily in my lap. We have sat here for about an hour and a half and it was now half past nine, the time Lucy was normally asleep._

_I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled her close, the way Sophie always did and she quickly curled up into a tight ball, sucked on her thumb and fell asleep. She was so excited about being a big sister._

_I laughed when she said why she had wanted to come so much. She said "I want to see Oliver, a baby brother is the best Christmas present ever" _

_I know that Sophie, Sky and Oliver will not be home until Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. hope that Lucy is so happy about being a big sister, she will not mind about opening her presents later. _

It had been three and half hours since Sophie's waters had broken, and Oliver was on his way quickly. Sky put his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. She held his other hand tightly as she gave a final few pushes.

She closed her eyes as she screamed in agony. "Baby come on, one last push" Sky said soothingly. Sophie rested her head on his shoulder as she screamed and pushed one last time. "Thats it, Soph. There we go" Sky smiled as the room was full of the sound of a baby's cry.

Sky wrapped his arms around her and held her weary body close to his. "Here we go, a lovely healthy baby boy" The midwife said handing Sophie the tiny baby wrapped in a pale blue blanket. "Hello there Oliver, you're one hell of a Christmas present" Sophie said cuddling Oliver to her chest.

"You got your little boy" She said turning to Sky. "Yeah, a perfect little lad" Sky replied happily holding Oliver's hand.

_It has been three hours we have been sitting here, rarely talking. I pulled myself into my thoughts, trying not to think about the passing time. I thought about how Lucy was just like Sophie when she was a little girl._

_Just like Soph, Lucy could be so sweet and loving but so stubborn sometimes. "I knew she would be fast asleep" I looked up and saw Sky standing in the doorway. "Yeah" I replied as he walked into the room and sat down beside me. _

_He smiled taking a still sleeping Lucy from me and holding her in his arms. "Oliver Ok?" I asked as Sky shook Lucy slightly to gentle wake her. "Yes, a handsome healthy baby boy" He replied. "Oh good" Sam laughed. _

_Lucy's eyes flickered open. "Daddy" She said sleepily clinging to her daddy as he stood up. Lucy was still small for her age, she was four and a half years old but about the size of a three year old. "Yes baby girl" Sky replied cuddling her. _

"_Am I a big sister yet?" She asked cutely tilting her head to one side. "Yes come and meet Oliver" Sky said. Sam and I followed as Sky and Lucy excitingly ran ahead. _

Sky opened the door and let Lucy ran in first, the other three followed. "Oh his gorgeous" Donna said stroking Oliver's cheek. "Yeah he his"Sophie replied. Lucy clambered onto the bed beside Sophie. "Hello Oliver" She giggled.

Lucy reached over and took hold of Oliver's hand, giggling gleefully as he held her finger tightly. "This is your big sister Lucy" Sophie said. "Can I hold him please" Lucy asked. "Ok baby" Sophie replied. Sky showed her how to place her arms before Sophie lowered Oliver to her.

"Love you Oliver" Lucy giggled. Her eyes were sleepy as were Sophie's. "Come on Lu, we better be getting home. We need some sleep, I think your Mummy and daddy do to." Donna said, Sophie nodded in agreement struggling to keep her tired eyes open.

"One thing Lucy Lu, me, mummy and Oliver will not be home until tomorrow afternoon. So, do you think you can wait until then to open your presents" Sky said lifting Lucy off of the bed. Lucy sighed "Yes Daddy, I can wait" She replied, hugging Sky, Sophie and then kissing Oliver on the cheek.

"I think she likes being a big sister don't you?" Sky asked once Donna, Sam and Lucy had left. "Yeah" Sophie replied. He sat next to her on the bed, smiling at her and their sleeping son. "Go to sleep, you've had a busy evening" he said. Sophie smiled. "Ok" she said.

Sky stroked her cheek lovingly as she quickly fell asleep. He knelt down and kissed Oliver on the forehead before sinking into the chair and falling asleep himself.


	34. The Perfect Christmas

Donna and Sam returned to the hospital at midday on Christmas day to collect Sophie, Sky and Oliver.

Lucy had woken up early even though she knew she could not open her presents, she was just so excited about everything, Christmas, presents and having Oliver home. As soon as she heard the jeep pulling up outside she ran to them still dressed in her night cloths.

Sky scooped her up into his arms and held her high above his head. "Merry Christmas Princess" He laughed. The group wandered towards the living room, Sky still holding Lucy.

"Isn't he a handsome boy" Tanya laughed. "Yeah he is" Sophie replied hugging her aunt. Lucy ran up to her mummy and clung to her skirt. "Can I open my presents now please mummy?" She asked looking up at Sophie with her sparkling puppy dog eyes.

"Go on then" Sophie laughed as Lucy ran over to the large pile of presents by the tree. Everybody sat down and opened their presents, laughing and chatting.

In Sophie's opinion, this was the best Christmas ever. She had all her family around Sher, and even though she was sore, tired and aching after giving birth yesterday she did not care.

After dinner, everyone sat down in front of a Christmassy film. Sophie sat with Sky, his arm draped around her shoulders and a sleeping Oliver in her arms. Lucy sat in Sky's lap.

'The perfect family' she thought smiling at her two angelic children and her wonderful husband.

That evening, Lucy sat with Sky and Sophie on their bed. "Have you had a good Christmas Princess?" Sophie asked standing up and lowering Oliver into his crib. "Best Christmas ever" Lucy replied looking down at Oliver.

She kissed her hand and touched his cheek. Sky smiled at Lucy's show of affection to her baby brother whilst fiddling with a strand of her now long golden hair that fell down past her shoulders and nearly reaching her elbows.

She yawned reaching out and wrapping her little arms around Sophie's waist. "Come on then" Sophie smiled lifting her daughter into her arms and climbing under the covers. Lucy laid next to her mummy, her arms still around Sophie.

Sky put an arm around each of them as they settled down to sleep. "This has been the most perfect Christmas" He whispered as he smiled at a sleeping Sophie and Lucy who slept curled up, sucking her thumb, wrapped in her mother's arms.

He too soon fell asleep with his arms around her two beautiful girls.


	35. Sophie's thoughts and Lisa's news

**Set one year later...**

Dear diary,

My best friend Lisa has the most confusing personality ever. Before Oliver was born, she met and fell in love with this man called Tom. He is a tall blond from California and Lisa says she could never meet a better man. Lisa and Tom married three months ago, after just under a year of going out. And mum says the engagement and meant to be wedding of me and Sky was fast.

Anyway, the wedding was great. Me and Ali were bridesmaids, of course. I was my job and pleasure to make the dresses. I used the same Greek cloth as I had used on my wedding dress. I was very proud of my work on Lisa's wedding gown. It had one sleeve with a dipping collar that showed a hint of cleavage, a pale blue lace trim and matching waist ribbon. The bridesmaid dresses were plain white with pale blue waist ribbons to match Lisa's.

Anyway, back to the thing about Lisa having the most confusing personality ever. Just a couple of weeks before meeting Tom, she had confessed that she thought that she would never find her perfect man as all the men she had taken a liking too had told her that they thought she was plain looking and dull. Which, by the way, I think is silly for them to say. Lisa has long dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes to match. And there is no way that she is a dull person, she is so much fun to be around.

As soon as she met Tom, her whole personality on the matter changed completely, as if it had been turned upside down. She came running in after her first date with him laughing that she had now found her perfect man and she now knew that she was not plain looking and not dull.

She was always talking about how cute he is, how romantic he is and how he is always telling her that she is the most beautiful girl she has ever met. I don't even think I was that bad about Sky, and that is saying something.

Your's sincerely,

Sophia Sheridan.

I laughed to myself as I closed my diary and hid it under the bed. I checked that Oliver was still asleep, as he had been for the last Twenty minutes. I knew that he would sleep for another hour or so.

Enjoying my free time, I opened my sketchbook and continued my drawing of Lucy. My silence was soon interrupted when Lisa came rushing into the room. "Hi Lisa" I said closing my sketchbook as I knew we could talk for hours.

"Hi Soph, I have some news" She replied sitting on the bed and smiling as she rested her hand on her stomach. Was that a hint? "Oh my God! Lisa are you?" I gasped excitedly. "Pregnant, yes" she laughed. I wandered how far along she was as I could see she was a little bit bigger.

"How far along are you?" I asked. "Two months, Tom and I have kept it a secret from most. Donna guessed, so did Rosie. I had my first ultrasound this morning" Lisa replied taking a ultrasound photo out of her pocket.

"Wow, your baby" I said happily. "Do you know whether its a boy or a girl?" She shook her head in reply, tracing her finger along the image of her child. "No" She said. "Have you told Ali yet?" I asked. "Not yet" She replied. I stood up, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on then, She will not believe this" We laughed rushing to find Ali.


	36. A hectic day

**Set seven months later....**

**POV-Sophie**

I sat at the front desk flicking through the booking ledger in boredom. Lisa went into labor this morning, so she and Tom left for the hospital in ahurry. Mum went with her as Lisa does not have her own mother with her here.

Me and Ali could not wait to find out whether Lisa had a girl or a boy, we talked about it practically all morning. As I sat at the desk, I can't help but think I have forgotten something.

I jumped up and grabbed the phone before its first ring finished, hoping it would be mum or Tom on the line. "Hello, this is Villa Donna. How can I help you" I said just in case it was not.

"Hey Soph" Tom laughed. "Tom! Well..... Is it Megan or Jamie?" I asked excitedly. I signaled Ali over as she walked past, and we held the phone between us waiting for an answer.

"I am the father of lovely baby Megan" Tom replied happily. "A girl" Ali laughed. "Yep, she is so beautiful."

"Thats so great, Tom. How is Lisa?" I asked. "Lisa's fine, tired but fine"

Pov-Lucy

Mummy and daddy let me go around the island all by myself, if I am careful. I walked down to the dock and saw the ferry coming in. I can remember grandpa saying that Uncle Cody and Uncle Justin were coming back today, so I ran down the jetty to see if they were there.

I ran through the people to get the ferry. I saw my uncles climb down the steps. I heard Uncle Cody say 'Dads not here, he forgot us"

I giggled running to them. "I didn't forget, I didn't". My uncles have not seen me since I was three.

**Pov – Cody**

I nudged Justin to look when I saw little Lucy running towards us. She looks so different now she is almost six years old. She is taller, but still small for her age, with elbow length hair.

"Uncle Cody" She laughed as I lifted her into the air and spun her round. "You have a better memory then your grandpa" I said hugging her happily. To be completely honest, I thought it would be years before I was an uncle as Justin have not even got a girlfriend. But dad married Donna, so got Sophie as a daughter. So me and Justin got Lucy and Oliver has our niece and nephew.

Plus, I have always wanted a little sister, I don't know why, and now I have Sophie for one. Justin reached over and took Lucy into his arms, "I want a hug with my niece too" He laughed.

"Sorry about being late boys. It's been a hectic day" Dad said walking up to us. "No problem" I replied "We had Lucy for company"


	37. Why our family Sky?

**Another little twist, this is a little sad.... set a year later**

Sky wandered back to the bedroom to check on Oliver after he had been heard crying loudly. Sophie had put him to bed only 20 minutes ago has the toddler had seemed under the weather.

Walking into the room, Sky heard Oliver's cries now only sobs. "Ollie Boy" he said walking over to his son's bed in the corner of the room. Oliver looked up at him with his round brown eyes, no longer sparkling but instead blood-shot and red from his tears. His cheeks were cherry red.

Sky felt Oliver's forehead with the back of his hand, the young boy felt as if he was on fire. "Oh Ollie" Sky said worriedly. He lifted Oliver in to his arms, the toddler was boiling but shivered as if he was cold.

Oliver's tears stopped as he snuffled and whimpered into Sky's shoulder. "Everything Ok?" Lucy asked happily skipping into the room. "Go get your mum, Lucy, tell her your brothers ill" Sky said. Lucy's sweet smile disappeared as he said that but she did what her dad told her.

Sky knew what was wrong with Oliver was not a normal cold or flu but a much worse flu. One that would put an adult into bed, he hated to think what it could do to his two year old son. Oliver coughed violently suddenly, clinging to Sky's t-shirt his tiny hands shivering slightly

.

Moments later, Sophie come running into the room. Sky could see the fear in her eyes when she saw Oliver curled up against Sky's chest. Donna stood in the doorway. Sophie grabbed a blanket from the drawer and wrapped it around Oliver's tiny body.

"We should get him to the hospital just in case" Donna said, Sophie nodded tears rolling down her cheeks. She took Oliver into her arms and cradled him close to her chest.

"Come on lets go get him checked out" Sky said. They rushed towards the car, Sam joining them. "Daddy" Lucy shouted, running after them as fast as her little six year old legs could carry her.

Sky grabbed her to stop her. "Stay here Lucy Lu" He said firmly. Lucy hugged him tightly, weeping into his chest. "Don't worry princess" he replied kissing her forehead before jumping into the jeep.

Arriving at the hospital, the group ran to the children's ward emergency room. It seemed like hours before Oliver was placed into a bed. He was quickly hooked to an antibiotic drip to bring his fever down and to a temperature monitor.

His whimpering stopped as a nurse gave him a sleeping drip so he was calm. Sophie and Sky held his hands, which every now and again shivered. Donna and Sam could say nothing but just stood there. Oliver fell asleep quickly.

Sophie stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm a terrible mother" She sobbed turning to Sky and burying her face in his shoulder. "Soph, why would you say a thing like that?" Donna asked wanting to hug her daughter but knowing Sky could comfort her like she wanted so badly.

"I should have stayed with him, kept an eye on him" Sophie cried, resting her head on Sky's chest. "This would have happened whether you were there or not" Sky said soothingly. "This is not your fault." He moved strands of hair that stuck to her tears away from her face and kissing her tear-stained cheeks.

Donna and Sam thought it best to leave them be. "Why our family, Sky?" Sophie asked, her tears still rolling unable to stop. Sky sighed wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, just letting her sob into his chest.

"First Lu, then me, now Ollie. You're the lucky one who holds this family together" Sophie said, her voice muffled by her now slowing sobs. Sky smiled at her, still holding her in his arms. He rocked her slightly while whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Everything will be fine my baby. Things happen, sadly unlucky to us but everything will be ok?"

**Oh, Sky is so lovely. He comforts Sophie brilliantly and is always there for her. Wouldn't you want a husband like him. I would. **


	38. Nightmares

**Right, the italic writing in this chapter is the dreams.**

**POV-Sophie **

I woke up in Sky's arms, sitting on his lap. Oliver was still sleeping peacefully, the antibiotic drip still attached to him. His temperature was now more normal, and the doctor says that he should be able to come home the day after tomorrow.

I smiled at the thought of him being out of this place, leaning back against Sky's chest. I knew it was the middle of the night so allowed sleep to overcome me once more.

**POV – Narrative**

_An empty bed.... No, please, no. Oliver! "I am sorry" The doctor said. "We could not save him" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Terrified and wishing it was not true, she picked up Oliver's blanket and screamed into it, her scream broken by muffled sobs._

"Baby" Sky said waking when he heard Sophie scream. "Wake up" Sophie stirred and hugged him tightly in fear. "Oliver" She said tearfully, checking her son was still alive and breathing in the bed next to her.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Oliver's chest rising and falling with his breath. Sky wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Its ok, it was just a nightmare" he said, rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed into his chest.

He knew she could be shaken easily by dreams, she had them often when they were in the hospital with Lucy and after her accident. Sky found it best to just hold Sophie in his arms and tell her it is ok until she falls asleep again.

"It was so horrible so real" She sobbed, trying to calm herself. "Its ok my sweet love. It was just a bad dream, everything is just fine." He said calmly. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, Sky showed her a comforting smile and wiped away her tears. "You're the best Sky, I love you" She smiled.

**Back at the hotel...**

Cody awake with a start when he heard a scream. It did not sound like baby Megan crying, it had to be Lucy. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown. Walking into Lucy's bedroom, he saw the little girl curled up tight and small with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lulu" Cody said sitting beside her. He was shocked when Lucy jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked pulling her onto his lap, Lucy nodded.

Cody had no experience with comforting children, but Lucy was his niece and he could not bear to see her like this. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and rocked her back and forth, something he had seen Sophie and Sky do so many times.

"I know I am not your parents, but can you tell your old uncle Cody about it" Lucy looked up at him with glistening eyes full of tears. "Mummy and Daddy and Ollie ......" She wept. "They were were all dead, the jet sk ski it killed them"

Cody sighed. "It was just a dream, they are all fine, it was just a dream" he said calmly. Lucy's sobbing stopped and her eyes turned sleepy again. Cody stood up, holding his niece in his arms.

He laughed slightly when the six year old clung to his dressing gown like a little monkey. "You ok to go back to sleep now" He asked laying her down into her bed. "Can you stay here until I fall sleep like Mummy and Daddy do" She asked.

Cody smiled unable to resist her glistening blue eyes. He handed her Snuggle-up who had fallen to the floor and sat beside her. Lucy snuggled into her pillows as Cody pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

"Love you Uncle Cody" She smiled. "Thank you Lu. I love you too" Cody replied. He watched happily as Lucy quickly fell asleep, thanking her lucky stars that he had Lucy for a niece. He loved Oliver too, but he always had a special place in his heart for the little girl.

Getting up, he kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the door. "I hope when I get a wife, I will get myself a kid like Lu" he said as he climbed back into bed


	39. Memory lane visiting

**Set a year after the last....**

**New Disclaimer... I do not own Mamma Mia!. I own Connie, Krista, Cody, Justin, Tom,Lucy, Oliver and Megan. **

**Ages of characters now**

**Sophie – 29**

**Sky-30**

**Lucy-7**

**Oliver-3 **

**Donna-49**

**Sam-50**

**Bill-49**

**Rosie-48**

**Tanya-49**

**Harry-49**

**Cody-30**

**Justin-29**

**Lisa-28**

**Tom-30**

**Megan-20 months**

**Ali-29**

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I stop outside Sophie's room and peer in through the door. In the morning, I see Sophie take Lucy by the hands and dance around the room with her to the songs on the radio. Sky and Oliver sit on the bed, laughing at the girls. Sometimes, Sky will grab Sophie by the waist and spin her wildly. Lucy and Oliver ran to their daddy, arms held into the air wanting to be spun around too. I love watching them like this, playing and laughing. I don't think I have ever seen a happier family. Sophie dancing with Lu reminds me so much of myself playing with Soph when she was a little girl. It is strange sometimes. When I stand in the kitchen washing up with my back to the door, I hear Lucy coming in singing to herself. I find myself thinking that it is just me and Sophie again in our little hotel on the hill. Then I turn and see Sky running in the room. He laughs as Lucy 'hides' under the table. He pulls her out and holds her up into the air so she can touch the ceiling. It is hard to believe that Sophie is now 29 yeas old and I am 49. My God!

I shut the diary and shoved it in the drawer. I walked out in to the lobby and found Sophie sitting at the bar drawing. "Come on Soph" I said closing her sketchbook. "What are we doing?" She laughed. "Memory Lane visiting" I replied.

We sat together on my bed, journals, photo albums and drawings before us. Sophie laughed. Her laugh is so full of joy it always makes me laugh to. "Whats so funny?" I asked, "So many memories, many of them seem like yesterday." she replied picking up from baby book.

"Lucy looks so much like you" I said pointing at the photo of the seven year old Sophie. "My baby girl Lucy Lu, my hair was never as curly as Lucy's though, mine was wavy, still is. Lucy has curls in her hair like Sky." Sophie smiled.

I picked up a pile of journals and handed them to Sophie. "I think you can read these now. No secrets in these ones though, no you already read the one I was hiding" I said in mock anger. Sophie giggled, her cheeks flushing red.

"Then you can read mine" She said jumping up and leaving the room, quickly returning with a pile of journals in her hands. Neither of us showed our most recent journals (in the last year), another ten years maybe.

"Thanks mum" She said. "Why" I asked. "For being the best mum ever"


	40. Reading the journals Sophie

Reading the journals – Sophie

Sophie sat on her bed and closed her eyes. The smile not leaving her lips, she ran her fingers along the line of journals picking one at random. The date on the front read 1993, the year they moved to Kalokairi when Sophie was five years old. She picked a page and began to read.

Thursday 8th September 1993

Dear Diary,

Oh, Sophie my darling how you make me laugh. I began painting the bedrooms today, mine blue and Sophie's pink. Sophie was occupying herself in the living room, but her being her she decided to lend me a hand. I could not say no when she picked up a paintbrush and looked at me with pleading eyes.

At first, she took this very seriously, copying what I did. But sticking to her normal habit, she quickly grew bored. "Finger painting now" She said smiling. "Soph" I laughed. She dipped her finger into the can of baby pink paint and drew a wobbly circle on the dust sheet.

Sophie laughed looking up at me, "Paint paint paint" She sung happily. Within seconds, Sophie's tiny hands were covered in pink paint and she was trailing hand prints over the dust sheet.

I could not help but laugh of Sophie's fun. I sat down beside her and dipped my finger into the blue paint. "Mummy paint" She asked reaching out and touching my cheek leaving a pink dot.

I nodded laughing as I drew a small blue love heart on her cheek. She giggled starting to

press blue hand prints over the dust sheet. I joined her quickly knowing what they say. If you can't beat them, join them and I knew that I could not stop Sophie from her 'finger painting' so I joined her.

I am going to keep the dust sheet forever as a memento of today along with the photograph of Sophie with a blue painted heart on her cheek and paint-stained hands.

Sophie laughed at the memory, grabbing her baby book and flicking to the page that framed the photograph that her mum described.

She could vaguely remember Donna painting the heart on her cheek but reading her mother's account of the day only made it a greater memory.

The dust sheet was the one covering the box where she found the secret dairy.

Sophie remembered falling asleep on Donna's lap that night of September 8th 1993, the blue painted heart still on her cheek.


	41. Reading the journals Donna

**Reading the journals --- Donna**

Donna smiled at the pile of journals in front of her, the picked up the one on top. The date read 2000 when Sophie was twelve years old. Thinking of Sophie when she was twelve, Donna opened the journal and began to read.

Saturday 22nd May 2000

Dear diary,

Charlotte Motley and her group of horrible teasing girls came and found me on the beach today. I hate them so so much. Charlotte finds it funny to tease me about my dad.

I was sitting on the beach drawing when they found me. "Oh look girls, it's little sad Sophie Sheridan" Charlotte laughed. They all giggled meanly. "Charlotte tell Sophie about when your dad brought you that giant artists box" one of the girls teased.

"Yes, my daddy loves me so much that he brought me this giant art box. It is ten times bigger then yours" Charlotte said kicking my tin of pencils. I tried to ignore her, but it was not working.

"I don't care" I said looking at my drawing so I did not have to look her in the face. "Yes you do. Is little Sophie sad because her daddy left her and does not love her" Charlotte giggled.

I snapped. "My dad does so love me" I shouted. I grabbed her by the elbows and pushed her back. "You know nothing you pig. My dad does love me" I pushed her back so she tripped into the waves. "You rat!" She screamed. I just picked up my stuff and ran.

Mum says that my dad does not know I exist, but I know that someway somehow that he loves me. I am sure about that, he just has to love me, he has too.

Donna sighed at the fact that Sophie was bullied yet smiled at what she said about her dad. All three of the men fell in love with Sophie as soon as they met. Sophie is instantly lovable.

Wanting to read more of her daughters thoughts, Donna picked up another diary. This one was dated a year after Oliver was born.

Dear diary,

I had another of those horrible dreams last night. It was all about what I remember of the accident only ten times worst. Sky woke me when he heard me scream and held me close. He wiped away my tears as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright, my sweet love. I was just a nightmare" He whispered. I snuggled into his body, terrified of everything but him. The storm that raged outside did not help matters. I have always been scared of storms, especially the thunder.

The next loud crash made me jump, Sky pulled me as close as possible to him. I calmed when I felt his fingers through my hair. I know that as soon as he holds me in his arms I know that everything is ok and nothing can hurt me.

"Mummy" Lucy said running into the room. She was like me, jumping every time the thunder roared. Oliver was fast asleep. Sky unwillingly let go of me and let Lucy lay between us.

He reached over her and placed his hand on my arm, I did the same to him. Lucy snugged into my chest and quickly fell asleep, feeling safe between us. I was reassured by having her tiny body cuddled against my own and by Sky's hand on my arm, I too quickly fell asleep.

Donna smiled, amazed at how Sky was able to comfort Sophie so brilliantly. Her daughter wrote of such love for her husband and it seemed that Sky showed such adoration and care for Sophie.

Donna knew that Sophie had Sky to go to for comfort now so would not come to her, but Donna had to admit that Sophie could have no one better.


	42. A family day

I wandered towards the kitchen for breakfast happily singing 'Gimme gimme gimme' to myself. I laughed as Oliver ran up to me and clung to my skirt. He was out of breath but laughing wildly.

"Mummy" He laughed, looking up at me with his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Daddy's chasing me" I laughed stroking his curly light brown hair. Oliver has hair like Sky, just me color.

"Ollie come out come out where ever you are" Sky laughed coming down the corridor. "Quick Oliver, you better ran your naughty daddy is coming." I laughed. Oliver ran towards the kitchen.

"He's fast" Sky said stopping beside me. I nodded in agreement. "Good morning my sweet love, no nightmares last night hey?" He asked draping his arms around my neck. "No nightmares, just sweet dreams" I replied. "Good good, I have a four year old to catch" Sky said kissing me deeply before rushing towards the kitchen.

"Thats right Meggie, that's snuggle – pup and this is Ellie doll" I heard Lucy say. I walked to her bedroom and stood in the doorway. Lucy sat on the floor with Megan laying on her stomach next to her.

The pair were both still in their nightgowns, their dressing gowns draped around their shoulders. Lucy had her treasured stuffed toys piled around her and giggled as Megan grabbed one every now and again.

"Auntie Sophie" Megan laughed jumping up and running up to me. The toddler had only just mastered saying my name, so I praised her happily lifting her on to my hip. "Morning mummy" Lucy said walking up to me and taking my free hand.

"Come on little princesses. Time for breakfast" I said walking towards the kitchen with Lucy holding my hand and Megan in my arms, her little legs wrapped around my waist

* * *

**POV – Narrative**

Sophie walked into the kitchen to see Sky holding a squirming Oliver in his arms tickling his sides. 'I knew Ollie could not ran for long' she thought laughing at the sight.

"Ah, there is my pretty little angel" Tom said standing up and smiling at his daughter. "Daddy"Megan giggled as Tom took her into his arms. Lisa laughed putting her arms around Tom's shoulders and playing with a strand of Megan's straight brown hair that fell neatly around her chin.

After breakfast, Sophie helped Lucy dress and sat her down at the dressing table as she plaited parts of her hair. "So my sunshine princess, what do you want to do today" Sophie asked. Her eight year old daughter turned to her.

"Can we go to the beach" She asked. "Sure thing, we can have a big family day at the beach" Sophie replied. Lucy quickly shook her head. " No, just you, me, Daddy and Oliver. Please" She said quickly. "Just like we used to"

Sophie looked at Lucy a little confused. "Ok then, just our little family" She replied. "Thank you mummy. I love our big family but just want to be my little family today" Sophie was amazed at how Lucy sounded then older then her eight years.

"Ok Babes" She laughed even through she could feel tears teasing her eyes. Lucy was growing up so quickly. "Come on lets go get your daddy and Brother" she smiled.

**POV – Sky **

I laughed as I dressed Oliver, the little boy fought to get away as I did up his buttons. "Sky, are you free today?" Soph asked walking into the room, Lucy behind her. "Absolutely" I replied. "Can we go to the beach, just our little family" Lucy asked climbing onto my lap.

"Sure" I chuckled as she nuzzled into my body, her golden curls tickling my neck. "Shall we take a picnic" Lucy laughed her signature smile showing true. "Yes please daddy" She giggled. "You better go ask grandma to make one then" I said. "Come on Ollie" Lucy said grabbing Ollie's hand and running out of the room.

I looked to Sophie as she walked towards me. She looked gorgeous in her blue skirt and white top, her eyes glistening. "Hello gorgeous" I smiled. "Hello handsome" She replied running her fingers through my hair, her touch gentle.

I noticed an unshed tear in the corner of the eye. "Were you crying?" I asked. Sophie laughed. "No no, that was just me being sentimental. After all, Lulu is only eight, still my little girl" She replied snuggling against my side.

"Oh, I feel the same way. Kids grow fast. I guess with all the things that have happened Lu probably thinks she has to act grown up more then other eight years olds" I smiled. Sophie nodded.

I lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. I pulled her close and held her by the hips as she returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and loving against mine. Our passion grew quickly, Sophie kissed my neck as I nuzzled into hers.

Breathing deeply, I took in her scent. Sophie always smells of flowers and sugar-sweet honey."Oh Sky" Sophie breathed after another strong passionate kiss.

"I would love to stay here with you, but our kids are waiting" I sighed but nodded.


	43. News

**Set two weeks later.....**

**POV-Sophie**

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, my face pale. For a couple of days now, I have felt sick to my stomach. For some reason, I could not bring myself to look down at the pregnancy test in my hand.

I knew Sky was in the bedroom already after putting Oliver and Lucy to bed. If the test is positive and I am pregnant, I am not sure how Sky will react the news.

"Soph, are you Ok? You have been in there for ages" Sky said on the other side of the closed door. I had said I was having a quick shower, and had taken this opportunity to take the pregnancy test. "Yes, yes I'm fine" I replied. "Alright" Sky said not sounding convinced.

'Come on Sophie, this is not that scary' I thought opening my fingers that clenched around around the test. Slowly I looked down with held breath.

Positive.

My mind fuzzing with the news, I quickly pushed the pregnancy test into my night bag. Trying not to look terrified beyond words, I walked back in the bedroom.

Sky looked at me, the look of worry on his face. Obviously, he saw the whiteness of my face and my annoying habit of linking my fingers when I am nervous.

"Baby, something is not quite right" He said putting his arm around me as I sat down. "You are as white as a ghost, and you're nervous about something" I tried to smile at him, but I

could not look him in the face.

He put his hand on my cheek, I shivered at his warm gentle touch, and pulled my head around to face his. "Sophie, tell me then I can help you" Sky said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm to scared at what you might think to say" I replied. Sky sighed. "Babes, don't be. I won't get mad if that's what you think" he said pulling me close to him. I bit my lip and finally looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm......" I stuttered, feeling sizzling tears burning at my eyes. "You're..." Sky replied showing me a comforting smile of a sort. He caught the tears before they ran down my cheeks. "Come on baby, it can't be that bad" He said.

"I'm pregnant"

Sky looked shocked up first, then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap."Now, what made you scared about telling me that" He laughed. I smiled at him as he sat back against the pillows, holding me in his arms.

"I thought you were happy with just Lu and Ollie" I replied resting against his chest. Sky lifted my chin so I faced him and kissed my deeply. "I am, but three little Hansen children is even better" He chuckled.

"Thank you Sky, I love you" I said. "I love you so much Baby, you turned my life upside down for the better so it is me that should be thanking you." Sky replied pulling the covers over both of us.

"But I can thank you too. You kept that promise you made almost nine years ago. You have been there for me, for Lu and for Ollie. 100% all the way" I smiled. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"But I did not keep that promise, I let you go to the mainland that day alone. You ended up in a coma" Sky said.

"That was not your fault" I replied snuggling into the warmth of his hold. "Thats in the past anyway, now we have the future. A new baby"

"Yeah, You're right as always. A new baby, perfect." Sky smiled placing his hand on my stomach. "Perfect" I whispered enjoying his gentle touch.


	44. News p2

**set 2 months later**

**Narrative**

"Can you believe this" Sophie laughed as she and Sky sat in the hospital canteen after her first ultrasound. "Not yet, it is still sinking in slowly" Sky replied taking her hand in his and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Come on, lets get home so we can tell everyone the news." Sophie giggled standing up. Her laugh was so contagious making Sky laugh also. "Ok baby" He laughed putting his arm around her waist so his hand rested on her stomach.

"This is perfect" Sophie said dreamily as they sat on the car ferry on the way back to Kalokairi. Sky nodded happily in agreement. "Sure is"

"I was so lonely sometimes when I was a kid. I always wanted brothers and sisters. Company" Sophie continued.

"Now our little angels will have company" Sky replied as they began to drive up the hotel. Arriving at the Villa, Sophie and Sky quickly gathered everyone in the living room.

"This is something to do with your ultrasound?" Donna asked.

"Yes, it is good news. Don't worry mum" Sophie replied. She looked to Sky, who handed her the ultrasound photograph.

"Two angels" She said.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying" Donna asked confused looking to Sophie.

"Twins, I'm expecting twins" Sophie said laughing. "You always have to go one better don't you?" Donna laughed hugging her daughter. "Always have always will" Sophie giggled.

"So, have two little brother or sister?" Ollie asked. "Yep" Sky answered lifting him up.

**POV – Sky**

By the age of 32 I will be the father to four. I told myself that so many times that night, letting it sink in. I sat in bed with Sophie, Lucy and Oliver snuggled between us.

Soph pulled Lucy closer to her as she laid down. "Good night my princess. Sweet dreams" She whispered as she stroked Lucy's elbow length curly golden hair.

I smiled at the heartwarming scene of mother and daughter, pulling a sleeping Oliver closer to my chest. "I can't wait until we have the twins" I said.

"Me neither. What would you prefer, two boys, two girls or one of both?" Sophie asked. "Anyone is perfect" I replied. Sophie nodded, her eyes drooping.

.

I watched her happily as she fell asleep, taking in her radiant beauty. Her long golden eyelashes rested peacefully on her upper cheeks, and her silky smooth hair fanned across her pillows.

Her arms were wrapped around Lucy's little body. She is nearing nine years old, but looks about six or seven. "Good night" I whispered to my three greatest loves. "I love you all so much.


	45. Birthdays

**Set seven months later. **

**POV – NARRATIVE**

'Waiting whilst your pride and joy daughter is giving birth to twins is sheer torture' Donna thought as she and Sam sat in the hospital waiting room.

It was the middle of the night, about half past four in the morning, and the pair had sat there for six hours. Donna had just waited twice already, when Lucy and Oliver were born and she could bear to do it again.

"No Sam, I know it should be just Sky with her but I can't sit here anymore" She said standing up. "Stay here Donna, she has Sky." Sam replied. "I will just go and see her, if she wants me there I'll stay with her, if not I'll come back" Sam knew that he could not stop her.

She walked to the delivery room, just wanting to be there for Sophie. The midwife opened the door, Donna walked him and saw that the midwife was holding a baby wrapped in a pale blue blanket.

"Twin number one" Sky smiled. Donna walked over to the bed with the baby in her arms. "I could not bear to sit waiting anymore, I had to come to see you Soph" She said.

Sophie closed her eyes and squeezed Sky's hand as the contractions started again. "Stay

here mum, I'm glad you came" She breathed. Donna sat next to her, allowing Sophie to see her newest baby boy.

Sophie screamed as pain hit her body. Sky put his arm around her shoulders, letting her head rest against his arm. "Shh shh, save your energy until the next one" Donna said.

Sophie put her free hand on Donna's arm. Donna adjusted the position of the baby in her arms so she could take Sophie's hand. "Thank you mum" She said quietly unable to lay still as the contraction built.

Another scream, another push. "One more big push after this one and we should have twin number two" The midwife said. "Come on baby, this little boy wants his little brother or sister" Sky said soothingly.

The sound of another loud painful scream filled the room. Sophie's hold on Donna's and Sky's hands was extremely tight but neither of them pulled away. After the horrifying scream came the wonderful sound of a baby's cry.

"A little girl" The midwife said cleaning off the baby and wrapping her in a pink blanket. Donna watched as Sophie hugged Sky quickly, Sky kissing the top of her head. Donna passed the little baby boy to Sky before Sophie but her arms around her mum.

Donna looked her daughter, an unbelievable amount of pride filling her heart. "You are amazing Sophie. 31 years old with four angelic children" She said putting her hands on Sophie's cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"Here you go" The midwife said passing the baby girl to Sophie. "Hey there beautiful. Another little princess." Sophie smiled stroking the little girl's thin layer of dark brown hair. "Lucy is going to adore you"

Donna quickly left to go and get Sam. The midwives changed the bedsheets then allowed Sophie to rest again.

"So, have you decided on names for them yet" Sam asked holding the little boy in his arms. He saw Sophie as his daughter and marveled at the fact that these two babies were his grandchildren.

"What do you think Sophie?" Sky asked holding his daughter's minute hand. "I like the name Maya for this little lady" Soph replied. "Maya, fits her perfectly" Sky laughed. "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl" Donna said.

"And We were saying Dominic for a boy weren't we?" Sky asked. "Maya and Dominic, that suits them so well." Sophie smiled.

"We better be getting home so we can all get some sleep." Donna said. "We will bring Lucy and Oliver in this afternoon."

"OK then see you then" Sophie replied sleepily. Sam and Donna left leaving Sophie and Sky with their twin babies.

"This is what I wanted, both Maya and Dominic have your hair color" Sophie said smiling

down at the twins that slept in cribs next to the bed. "And Maya has your eyes, like Lu. Oliver and Dominic have boring brown eyes like me"

"Your eyes are not boring, they are incredibly handsome." Sophie replied. "And as you say Maya has eyes like me and Lu, she will have you bending to her every whim."

Sophie yawned wiping her tired eyes. "Go to sleep baby, like our twins" Sky said before giving her a deep kiss.

"Yeah" Sophie replied. "Love you Sky. I love you Maya, love you Dominic" Sophie kissed the twins forehead before hugging Sky closely.

"I could not have a better wife, or better children" Sky said kissing her cheek. Sophie laid down in the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillows.

Sky smiled down at the angelic twins, before leaning back in the chair and falling asleep.


	46. Maya, Dominic and a phonecall

**POV – Sophie**

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light flooding the room. Two perfect sights met me. The sight of my angelic twins laying in their cribs side by side next to the bed was enough to warm my heart. Along with the sight of Sky sleeping peacefully in the chair next to the twins, I felt completely in bliss.

I looked down at Maya as she stirred, beginning to cry. "There, there Maya my angel. Mummy's here" I hushed picking her up and cradling her in my arms. Dominic woke as I fed his younger sister.

"What a lovely sight to wake up to" Sky said, his eyes flickering open. "Exactly what I thought" I replied. "Here take Maya so I can feed Dominic" I handed our newest daughter to him and picked up our newest son.

"With pleasure. Hello sweetie – pie, yes you are so cute. Perfection in pink." Sky smiled stroking her hair then holding her tiny hand. Putting my shirt down after feeding Dominic, I rested back against the pillows and enjoyed having a newborn baby of mine in my arms again.

Sky came and sat next to me. "They are gorgeous" he said. "Indeed they are" I replied happily. I smiled as Maya reached up and touched Sky's lower cheek making him chuckle. "She is going to be such a daddy's girl" I laughed.

"Yeah" Sky replied. Dominic whimpered, fidgeting in my arms, obviously wanting his Daddy's attention too. "Maybe we should swap" Sky smiled. I handed him the baby boy, taking Maya into my arms.

"Not to fret Dominic, your sister is incredibly adorable and beautiful, you are wonderfully cute and handsome. I love you both the same" Sky said.

I adore watching Sky with our children, be it Lucy, Oliver, Dominic or Maya. He showers them with affection whenever he is with them. He will sit and arrange Lucy's favorite stuffed toys with her, play pirates with Oliver and cuddle the twins to their heart content.

There was a knock at the door and mum stepped in, followed by Sam, Lu and Ollie. Lucy and Oliver raced to the bed, giggling and laughing.

"Twins, twins, twins" Lucy giggled. "Brothers or Sisters?" Oliver asked. "One little brother called Dominic, and one little sister called Maya" Sky replied.

"Would you like to hold one of the babies, Oliver?" I asked. "Yeah, hold Dominic" Oliver replied looking at his new baby brother. "I thought you may say that"

I watched happily as Sky showed Oliver how to hold the baby. "Hello baby Maya, I'm Lucy. I will be the best big sister ever, Promise" Lucy said as I lowered Maya to her.

**POV – Sky**

**Set the next day**

I watched happily as Sophie laid on her stomach on the bed, the twins in front of her. "Little treasures that what you two are" She laughed.

My phone began to ring suddenly making me jump. "Alright, I'll be back in a moment Babies" I said walking outside.

I looked at the caller ID, and was surprised to see it said home. I had not called home for about 15 years, since the uneasy phone call asking if I could stay with Sophie on Kalokairi.

"Hello" I said nervously. "Sky my boy" Dad laughed. Phew, glad it is not mum. "Hey dad, what makes you call me after 15 years?" I asked.

"I have been wanting to call for years Sky, but your mother had stopped me. Finally I have managed to get hold of you."

"Mum still angry at me" I asked already knowing the answer. "Yes" He simply replied. "So my boy, tell me about your life."

"Wow, my life. Well, I can tell you simply that you have four grandchildren."

"Four! Blimey son. What are their names and ages?"

"First of all, there is Lucy. She is nine, she is the size of about a seven year old as she was born at 27 weeks"

"Poor little mite to be born that early, she sounds sweet though." Dad replied. "Then Oliver, he is five. Then the twins, Maya and Dominic, they were born only yesterday."

"Twins born yesterday! I am shocked, and these kids the Mum is Sophie, yes. The girl you called us about as you did not want to leave her."

"Yes, the love of my life" I replied. "Well, I am proud of you son. But,we better keep this phone call just between us, your mother would want to murder you if she knew you had four kids at the age of 33."

"Yeah, she would. Tell you what dad, you think you will be able to see a photograph I will mail you without mum seeing?"

"Yeah, I would love to see a photograph of you and your family"

"Right, I will send one of us all"


	47. Meeting the twins

**Set a day later **

**POV – Lisa**

Tom and I arrived at the hospital after agreeing to pick up Sophie, Sky and the Twins. "I can't wait to meet Maya and Dominic can you Honey?" Tom asked as we walked to the maternity unit.

"No, they sound so sweet the way Sophie described them over the phone." I replied taking hold of his hand.

"Sophia Hansen, mother of four" I laughed walking into the room. "Hey Lisa" She replied hugging me. "Afternoon Tom" she continued hugging Tom.

I walked over to the two cribs next to the bed. "Oh Sophie, they are so precious" I said smiling down at the twins. "Thanks" Sophie replied picking up Dominic and wrapping him in his blue blanket.

"I don't know how you do it Soph, giving birth to one is painful enough. You have done that twice, and then given birth to two in one labor" I said picking up Maya and wrapping her in the pale pink blanket.

"The pain is almost unbearable, I have to agree with you there. But you have to admit, the kids that came out of it are worth it" Sophie smiled, placing little Dominic into his travel seat.

"I have to agree with you there" I replied passing Maya to her. "I can't imagine life without Megan now"

Tom walked over with Sky. "Megan is our little sweetie after all" Tom laughed.

"Sky, can you imagine life without our kids?" Sophie asked as we drove back to the docks. "I don't want to even try to" Sky replied.

**POV – Tom**

When we arrived at the hotel, the cooing over the twins was unbelievable. "Megan" I smiled looking at my daughter who stood next to Sophie.

"Baby, baby" She giggled jumping up and down, trying to get a better look at Maya. Sophie laughed at Megan's eagerness.

"Come here Megan" She said sitting down. Megan sat down beside her, smiling at the tiny baby in her arms.

"Maya, baby Maya" She giggled. "That's right, this is Maya" I wandered over to them happily."Baby Maya, Daddy. And that Baby Domnic" I laughed at Megan's attempt to say Dominic. "Close enough sweetie" Sophie laughed standing up and walking over to Sky.

"Alright Sweetie pie?" Lisa asked. "Yes mummy. Me met baby Maya and Domnic" Lisa laughed wrapping her arms around the three year old.

"Did you now? Do you like the twins?" She replied. "Yes like Twins" she giggled, resting her head on her mummy's shoulder.

"Are you sleepy?" Lisa asked. Megan only yawned in response. "I'll take that as a yes"


	48. Conversations

**Yet another new disclaimer.**

**I do not own Mamma Mia!. I only created and therefore own, Connie, Krista, Cody,Justin, Tom, Lucy, Megan, Oliver, Maya and Dominic  
**

**Set one week later.....**

**Pov – Donna**

I woke up to find Sam already up. I sighed rolling on to my back. "Good morning Mrs Carmichael" Sam laughed coming out of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you stay in bed, the best thing about waking up is waking up next to you" I asked sitting up. "No good morning for me, just questions" He replied before kissing me deeply.

I returned the kiss quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck. Breaking away after a while, Sam sat next to me and smiled. "Ah, how I missed that sweet romance that 21 years"

he said putting his arm around me and pulling me close.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Speaking of sweet romance, a little bird tells me that love is in the air for Justin and Ali. A little couple blossoming there I think" Sam looked at me confused.

"This is the first I have heard of it" He chuckled. "And which little bird told you that?" I laughed at his question. " The little bird otherwise known as my daughter and your stepdaughter" I replied.

"That explains so much. I will have to ask Justin about that later" He lent over and kissed me again, placing his hands on my hip. More and more, the kisses grew deeper.

"Sam" I said. "I am loving this yes, but we do have a Hotel to run." Sam stopped sighing. "Fine" He grumbled.

I quickly dressed and wandered towards the kitchen to make a start on breakfast.

**POV – Sam **

Walking down the corridor, I stopped at Sophie's door when I heard a baby cry. "Come here Dominic, you just want some attention don't you? I fed you only twenty minutes ago" Sophie said taking the little boy into her arms.

Maya started began soon after. "Oh angel" Sophie hushed trying to comfort both twins. "Where's Sky?" I asked walking into the room. "He went early,he had offered to help with the work that needed doing on the Boat house" Sophie replied.

"I'll give you a hand" I said taking Dominic so she could pick up Maya. Eventually both twins settled and fell asleep again. " Thanks" Sophie said laying the little girl down. "I needed that hand dad"

I looked at her shocked. She looked at me and smiled. "Did you just call me dad?" I asked.

"Yeah" She laughed sounding a little confused as if she was not completely aware of what she had said. "I consider you my dad now so that's what I called you I guess" Sophie laughed.

I must admit I liked her calling me dａｄ．"Ｓｏｐｈ，　ｈａｖｅ　ｙｏｕ

ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｆｉｎｄｉｎｇ　ｏｕｔ　ｗｈｏ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｒｅａｌ

ｄａｄ　ｉｓ？"　Ｉ　ａｓｋｅｄ　ｌａｙｉｎｇ　Ｄｏｍｉｎｉｃ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｈｉｓ

ｃｒｉｂ．

Ｓｏｐｈｉｅ　ｎｏｄｄｅｄ　ｓｉｔｔｉｎｇ　ｄｏｗｎ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｅｄ．Ｉ

ｓａｔ　ｎｅｘｔ　ｔｏ　ｈｅｒ．　"Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｗｏｒｒｙ　ｔｈａｔ　ｋｎｏｗｉｎｇ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｃｈａｎｇｅ　ｗｈａｔ　ｗｅ　ｈａｖｅ　ｎｏｗ"　Ｓｈｅ　ｒｅｐｌｉｅｄ．

"Ｈｅｙ，　ｉｆ　ｉｔ　ｉｓ　Ｂｉｌｌ　ｏｒ　Ｈａｒｒｙ，　Ｉ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｃａｌｌ　ｙｏｕ　ｍｙ　ｓｔｅｐｄａｕｇｈｔｅｒ．　Ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ　ｗｉｌｌ

ｃｈａｎｇｅ"　Ｉ　ｒｅｐｌｉｅｄ．

"Ｔｈａｎｋｓ　Ｓａｍ，　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｙｏｕ　ｔａｌｋ　ｔｏ　ｍｕｍ　ａｂｏｕｔ

ｇｅｔｔｉｎｇ　ａ　ｔｅｓｔ　ｄｏｎｅ，　Ｉ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｔａｌｋ　ｔｏ　Ｂｉｌｌ　ａｎｄ　Ｈａｒｒｙ"　Ｓｏｐｈｉｅ　ａｓｋｅｄ．

"Ｏｆ　ｃｏａｒｓｅ　Ｓｏｐｈ"　Ｉ　ｌａｕｇｈｅｄ．　"Ｃａｎ　Ｉ　ａｓｋ　ｙｏｕ　ａ　ｑｅｕｓｔｉｏｎ？"　Ｓｏｐｈｉｅ　ｎｏｄｄｅｄ　ｈａｐｐｉｌｙ．　"Ｗｈａｔ'ｓ　ｔｈｉｓ　ａｂｏｕｔ　Ｊｕｓｔｉｎ　ａｎｄ　Ａｌｉ？"　Ｉ　ａｓｋｅｄ．

"Ｏｈ, they started going out about six months ago. They tried to keep a secret, but Ali could not help but blab to me and Lisa." Sophie replied.

"I thought something may start between those two sooner. They have always got on well" I laughed. "Yeah, nine years to get a real relationship started. That's a record for Ali, I think she may be serious about Justin" Sophie giggled.

"Alright honey, I better be going. I will talk to your mum about the test"

**Sorry about the silly change of font, my computer was being stupid. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	49. Talking

**Narrative**

Sam wandered down the corridor towards the lobby and saw Donna sitting at the front desk. "Hey Sam" She said looking up. "Hello Darling" Sam replied sitting next to her.

"I've been talking to Soph" Donna turned to him fully. "I'm not sure if I like the sound of this" She said half-jokingly, half worriedly.

"She would like to have the test done, she wants to know who her real dad is" Sam said taking her hand. "Well, thats her decision Sam, if she wants to have the test done she can. It won't change what we have will it?" Donna replied.

"Like mother, like daughter. That's the same worry Sophie had. I told her that even if it isn't me, I will still see her as my daughter even if it is by step." he said.

"And I bet that is what she wanted to hear, me too" Donna smiled. "Hey mum, Sam" Sophie said walking into the lobby.

"So you want to have the test done" Donna asked. Sophie nodded. "Yeah.... Are you alright with that" She replied.

"Of course honey. If thats that's what you want. Have you asked Bill and Harry yet." Donna said.

"Not yet, this is what I want though" Sophie smiled sitting down. "Then ask them if they are Ok with the idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov – Sophie**

I smiled to myself. I stood on my balcony, Maya in my arms and Dominic in his baby seat beside me.

I smiled watching Lucy and Oliver playing with Lisa, Tom and Megan in the courtyard below.

"Evening Beautiful" Sky said placing his warm hands on my hips. "Evening Handsome" I replied.

"Sorry I left so early this morning, I did not have the heart to wake you to say goodbye" Sky smiled pulling me closer to me. He placed his hand gently under my chin and lifted my head so I looked him in the face.

"That's ok, I didn't mind"I replied relaxing into his hold. "I'm still sorry" Sky replied before kissing me deeply.

Maya squirmed in my arms and reached out towards Sky as if telling her Daddy to give her a cuddle. I passed Maya to him and picked up Dominic.

"I am going to find out who my real dad is" I said standing next to Sky. "Yeah, Sam, Bill and Harry agreed to have the test done then" Sky replied.

"Yep, they are going to drop their samples and mine at the hospital tomorrow. then we will get the results the day after." I smiled.

"Finally going to know hey,great" Sky said. I watched him stroking Maya's cheek with his finger, then adjust the little girl position in his arms go he could do the same to Dominic, careful not to show more affection to his sister then to him.


	50. Knowing

**Set two days later ... POV --- Sky**

"Daddy" Lucy laughed as I chased her up the steps into the courtyard, Oliver running behind me. "Got you" I chuckled grabbing the nine year old by the waist and lifting her into the air.

"Help me Uncle Cody" Lucy shouted to Cody who sat on a bench nearby. He laughed when he saw us. " But Lucy Lu where is the fun in that?" He replied. Lucy squealed as I ticked her stomach.

I put Lucy down and looked towards the open doors of the hotel. Sophie was sitting alone at the front desk. She was linking her fingers again. A tell-tale sign that she was nervous.

"Hey Cody, can you keep an eye on these two?" I asked. "No problem" Cody replied. He had given up on reading his newspaper and was now being chased by my two oldest kids. "Thanks" I said wandering into the lobby.

"Baby" I said sitting down next to her. She jumped slightly, obviously not having noticed me arriving. She looked at me and smiled then looked back to the phone.

"Oh, so thats why you are so nervous my sweet love. You get the test results today" I said putting my arm around her. "I should get a call any minute now" Sophie replied kissing me on the cheek.

"How are the twins this morning" I asked changing the subject. "They are fine, sleeping at the moment" She said looking to the baby monitor on the desk. I nodded happily, picturing the sight of the two little treasures sleeping side by side.

Last night, Dominic refused to settle to sleep until we put him in Maya's crib with her. Maya snuggled into her brothers side and the pair fell asleep quickly. My heart felt as if it melted at the sight of the twins sleeping cuddled together.

'Ring'

Sophie jumped at the sound, reaching forward and grabbing the phone. Her nervously shaking hands knocking it as she did. Putting it to her ear, she placed her free hand into my hand. I gave it reassuring squeeze.

"It's wonderful that you got these results so quickly" She said trying to sound calm and collected. "Ok, thats great. Thank you" She smiled putting the phone down.

She looked at me with a pure joyful smile on her lips. "Well" I asked still holding her hand. "Sam, Sam's my dad" She laughed. "That's exactly what you wanted isn't it" I replied hugging her close.

"Now everything is perfect" She said "I have to go tell them the news." She kissed me deeply before running up the stairs.

**POV --- Narrative**

Sophie found Donna and Sam cleaning one of the guest rooms together, chatting happily as they worked. "Hey Soph" Donna said laying a pillow on to the bed.

"Hi.......... By the way, I just got the test results back" Sophie said walking into the room. Both Donna and Sam stopped what they doing and looked at her. "Again.. Whatever happens, nothing will change"

Sophie smiled going to stand with them. "Well.... I love you so much dad" She laughed hugging him, so happy to know her dad after so many years.

Donna stared at the pair, looking almost as shocked as Sam. "Are you really my daughter?" Sam said hugging Sophie back tightly. "Yes, you are my real dad" She replied.

"I always had a feeling it was you" Donna laughed joining the hug. "Oh Sophie, I am thrilled to call you my daughter." Sam laughed.

"Have you told Bill and Harry yet?" Donna asked. "No, I came and found you first" Sophie replied. "I am going to go find them" She turned and walked towards the door. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad"

Once Sophie was gone, Donna hugged Sam tightly. "Oh the truth is out and I like it" She laughed. "Me too" Sam replied.

"I cant believe she is mine. My daughter. She is such a wonderful person, so sweet and loving. Sophie is an amazing mother to those four kids, she obviously takes after you at the mothering fronts." Sam smiled. " Those kids are lucky to have her. So our we... She is our daughter." Donna replied.


	51. Playtime

**Ages now ---- Chapter 51**

**Sophie – 31 and 6 months**

**Sky – 32 and 2 months**

**Lucy – 9 and 8 months**

**Oliver – 5 and 5 months**

**Maya and Dominic – 1 month**

**Donna – 51 and 7 months**

**Sam – 52 and 1 months**

**Bill – 51 and 3 months**

**Rosie – 50 and 9 months **

**Tanya – 51 and 8 months**

**Harry – 51 and 2 months**

**Cody – 33 and 1 month**

**Justin – 31 and 10 months**

**Ali – 31 and 8 months**

**Lisa – 30 and 11 months**

**Tom – 32 and 3 months**

**Megan – three years and 1 month**

**POV – Sam **

I wandered into the hotel lobby, happily lost in my thoughts. Ali was closing up front desk, Justin standing beside her. Surprise, surprise there then. Those two are rarely apart.

Ali laughed as Justin put her arm around her and kissed her cheek. Everyone knows about their relationship now, so they have given up on hiding their love for each other. "Evening dad" Justin said watching Ali go up the stairs.

"Evening" I laughed. "You know son, eye contact is normally required when talking to someone" Justin turned around. "Ha ha very funny" He replied sarcastically. "Ah, little Justin has finally found the one. Ali" I said in a jokey tone.

I wandered away, stopping outside Sophie's door to watch my daughter play with her husband and children.

The twins were laying on their backs in between Sky and Oliver. Sophie walked over to her cd player and pressed play. Laughing, she grabbed Lucy's hand and twirled her around the room, beginning to sing.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes,,When your fast asleep, In dreams you will lose your heartaches,Whatever you wish for you keep" _Lucy giggled wildly as Sophie spun her around.

Sophie caught me watching them as she walked back to the bed and picked up Dominic. "One minute" She smiled, turning towards the door. "Hiya Dad" I love hearing her call me that.

"Hi Honey. I was just listening to you sing. You sounded incredible" I said smiling at her and at Dominic who lay in her arms. "Thanks. Lucy loves it when I sing and dance with her."

"I bet, I better be going to help your mum with dinner" I replied. "OK dad"

**Pov – Narrative**

Sophie wandered back into the room, holding Dominic against her chest. Her youngest son rested his head on her shoulder and twisted his tiny fingers around a strand of her hair as he started to fall asleep.

"I am guessing you are happy to finally know your dad" I said cradling Maya in his arms. "31 and a half years I have waited for a dad, so having my dad here married to my mum is amazing."

Smiling, Sophie kissed Dominic's head and walked over to the cd player again. She flicked the song forwards and began to sing again.

It was the same song she had sung earlier, but this time a slower version. A lullaby.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, When your feeling small, Alone in the night you whisper, Thinking no one can hear you at all,You wait for the morning sunlight, To find fortune that is smiling on you, Don't let your heart be full of sorrow, For all you know tomorrow,The dream that you wish will come true"

Sophie laid Dominic into his crib and draped his blanket over his legs. "I like that song, it's fun and a wonderful lullaby. Maya is fast asleep to" Sky said laying Maya into her crib. "Me and Oliver are going to go to play with Auntie Lisa and Megan" Lucy said. "Alright princess" Sky replied.

"I love it when you sing, its so beautiful. Just like you" Sky smiled sitting next to Sophie on the bed. "Thank you" She replied resting her head on Sky's shoulder.

**The song in this chapter is called 'A dream is a wish your heart makes' by DCCOS (Disney channel circle of stars). The slower version was originally in cinderella. DCCOS made the faster version**


	52. Vivid memories

**Set one month later.... **

**POV – Sophie**

I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at my angelic twins. After feeding them both I had placed them together in Maya's crib, which I often did for their morning nap. "Sweet dreams, my angels" I said standing up and walking over to the shelf where my long line of journals were kept.

Ever since I was about seven years old, I have written in a journal every day. I love the fact that writing down things that happened during the day means that your memories last longer.

I opened one of the journals from about ten and a half years ago and smiled. The way I write my entries as if I am writing a story, describing exactly what people said and how I was feeling.

That is why I love reading my old journals, it makes my memories so vivid, as if I am living them again.

I sat on the bed against the pillows and began to read. I recognized the date straight away, it was the day I first told Sky I was pregnant with Lucy.

_Dear diary,_

_I stood against the wall, peering around the corner at Sky who was standing on the balcony, admiring the view of the Eiffel tower. I held the pregnancy test behind my back. I had only taken the test as a last attempt to find out why I was feeling so ill. I had not told Sky that I thought I could be pregnant. _

_I was shocked when it came out positive, but excited all the same. I dropped the test into the bin as I walked past, knocking yesterday's newspaper on top of it._

_Stepping on to the balcony, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. "Morning Baby" He said turning around and hugging me close. "Good morning" I replied hugging him back happily._

"_Are you feeling any better today?" Sky asked before kissing my cheek, his lips warm and gentle against my skin. "Not really, but I will this afternoon. Not 100% but better" I smiled. "And how do you know that?" He questioned._

_I took a deep nervous breath and replied. "Its morning sickness, Sky I'm pregnant" Sky smiled pulling me as close to him as possible. "That's wow, fantastic Sophie, a baby" This is the closest to speechless I have ever seen Sky._

_I laughed as Sky lifted me off of the floor and spun me around, reminding me of how I felt when I first accepted his marriage proposal. "A baby, our baby. Sky, we're going to be parents" I giggled placing my hands on my stomach. _

_Sky laughed turning me around so I lent against his body. "It's going to be great" He said placing his hands on my stomach. " I love you so much Soph, and our little baby too" I smiled looking over the view of Paris. _

"_I will have to book a hospital appointment. To see how far along I am" I said. "Well, we leave for New York in two days, then it will be easier because we could actually understand to midwife" Sky chuckled. _

_I laughed turning around to face him. "You mean you can actually understand the midwife." I said. "You are absolutely hopeless at French" Sky thought for a moment then nodded. "True, then when we get to New York, we will book a hospital appointment." He said._

"_Alright then" I agreed placing my hands on his hips. "Tomorrow we can take one last walk around Paris. Yes?" Sky draped his arms around my neck and played with strands of my hair. "Sounds great" He replied. _

I smiled closing the journal. That memory was so vivid now, it feels like it was only yesterday. Reading that made me love Sky even more, if that is possible. I could not have a better husband then him.


	53. Finding

**Set one year and three months later **

**Finding**

Sophie sat in the living room with Sky, their four children, Lisa, Tom and Megan. She was happily chatting away with Lisa, Sky was talking to Tom and the kids were babbling away about something silly.

"Pirates Dominic" Oliver said passing the little boy a plastic pirate figure. "Piate"Dominic giggled putting the figure into his mouth.

"Pirates are stupid, princesses are so much better" Lucy said. "No way Lucy, princesses are sissy!" Oliver argued. "See Dominic likes pirates"

Sophie and Lisa stopped their conversation and smiled at the children's argument. "Princesses Ollie, not silly billy pirates" Megan said showing him the princess doll she held. "What about Maya? What does Maya like?" Oliver asked.

His little sister smiled sweetly, clutching another princess doll in her tiny hands. "Princessy" She said. Maya looked up at Sky, who was now sitting on the floor beside the children.

"3 against 2 Ollie" Lucy smiled. Her six year old brother stared at her, a losing pout on his face. "No fair" He sulked.

"Dada?" Maya said showing Sky her much-loved angelic smile. "Yes my sweet" He replied stroking her chin length chocolate brown wavy hair.

Sophie laughed coming and sitting with Sky and Maya. The toddler giggled grasping Sophie's hand and standing up with shaky legs.

The twins were able to stand holding someones hand, and had taken a couple of wobbly steps before. "Come on angel, can you walk to daddy?" Sophie said.

Maya laughed as Sophie let go of her hand. Slowly she took a step forward, her hands in front of her as she wobbled towards Sky. "Dada" She giggled tumbling into Sky's lap. "Oh, Clever girl Maya" He praised.

Dominic crawled onto Sophie's lap, wanting attention. "It's ok, my prince." Sophie said hugging him close.

**POV – ALI**

Oh my god. I stood in the courtyard watching Justin walk away. "Did what just happened really happen" I asked myself. Turning towards the hotel, I looked at the engagement ring on my finger."Yes it did"

I heard chatting and laughing coming from the living room so I ran towards it in unbelievable fits of excitement. Sophie and Lisa looked at me as I stood in the doorway.

"Hey Ali, you look very very excited. Whats up?" Sophie laughed. I giggled in response, showing them both my hand. They looked at me in shock as they saw the engagement ring glisten in the evening sun.

They jumped up and ran to me squealing. "Congrats Ali" Sky said happily. I laughed seeing that him and Tom were covering their ears, obviously not enjoying the sound of us three girls squealing.

"Come on kids, lets go play outside" Sky laughed standing up holding Maya close. "Good plan" Tom replied, picking up Dominic. I watched them walk out of the room, followed by the older children.

"Justin finally popped the question, we were wondering when he was going to weren't we Soph" Lisa laughed. Sophie nodded.

"Oh, this is so exciting. I am getting married. Gosh, you two I am marrying......Sophie's stepbrother" I smiled. "Justin and Cody are practically my brothers... Ali that means me and you are going to sisters-in-law" Sophie laughed.

"What's all the noise" Donna said walking in to the room with Sam. " Well, Justin... He proposed!" I laughed. "That's great Ali" Sam said. "I will be thrilled to call you my daughter-in-law."

Donna smiled, admiring the ring. "Justin's lucky. I am happy for you" She said. "Right, lets go find my son" Sam said. I watched them wander out of the room, then turned back to Sophie and Lisa.

"I always thought you would get married first Ali as you always seemed to have more luck with the boys then me" Sophie giggled. "Same" Lisa agreed.

"So, lots of preparations to make" Lisa said. " Hell yeah. The dress... Oh, Sophie you have to make the dresses. Your's and Lisa's wedding dresses were gorgeous. And, you two will be bridesmaids of course. Do you think Lucy and Megan would like to be flower girls?" I said rambling on.

"They would adore being flower girls I bet. I would be honored to make the dresses. Do you have any ideas when this wedding will be?" Sophie replied.

"Justin says as soon as possible"


	54. The wedding

**Set 6 months later**

**POV – Justin**

"Justin, earth to Justin" Sky said nudging me and placing my tie into my hand. "Oh thanks" I replied nervously beginning to fix the tie around my neck.

"Justin, your hands seem like they are made of Jelly. You nervous?" Cody said in a jokey tone, which was very annoying at this moment in time. "No I am not nervous, I am as cool as a cucumber" I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm, my fingers fumbling as they pushed my tie tighter.

Tom laughed coming and standing in front of me. "Any tighter and you will end up strangling yourself" he said quickly sorting the tie.

"We have to get going" Sky said opening the door to the board house. We all wandered out and walked in the direction of the chapel on the hill.

"Ignore Cody, he does not understand how scary it is to stand at that alter." Sky said walking beside me. He was carrying a squirming Dominic in his arms, the baby boy finding it funny to pull at his daddy's hair.

"Alright my lad, thats enough of that" Sky said grabbing hold of his youngest sons hands. Arriving at the chapel, I stood in front of the alter with Cody and Dad.

I watched the door with held breath as the music started. First, Lucy and Megan entered together. They looked like little princesses, so adorable.

Then I saw her and my breath got stuck in my throat. Ali. She looked gorgeous, her dress reaching her ankles. The dress was a ivory color with a golden silk waist band.

Sophie and Lisa followed her in. Sophie was carrying Maya in her arms. Dominic squealed

when he saw his twin sister, he had never been away from her as he had now. He had not seen her since last night.

When Ali stopped at the alter, I took hold of her hands and whispered "I have never seen you looking so beautiful."

As the priest read the vows for us to repeat, I placed the ring on her finger. She then gave me mine.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you man and wife" The priest smiled.

I smiled leaning forward and planting a kiss on her lips. Everyone cheered as we parted. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "I love my wife" I laughed as we walked hand in hand to the door.

**Pov – Cody**

Right, the wedding is over. No comes the fun bit, the party. Arriving back at the hotel, the music started and we all watched as Justin and Ali shared the first dance.

Once the dance floor was opened to all, I looked around for a lovely young lady who was standing alone hoping that she would agree to dance with me.

As I stood there, I felt a small tugging at my shirt. "Uncle Cody" I looked down to see Lucy smiling up at me with her blue eyed puppy dog pout.

When I said I wanted a lovely young lady, I did not mean eleven and a half years old. But Lucy is absolutely lovely.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked. I sighed but smiled. "Can't you dance with your dad?" I asked. "Dad's dancing with Mum" Lucy replied.

I could not say no to her puppy dog pout. "Come on then princess" I laughed taking her by the hand and walking to the dance floor. We laughed as we spun around in our attempt to dance.

I saw Sophie and Sky dancing nearby, gracefully spinning. Sophie laughed when she saw us, being stopped as Sky dipped her as the song finished.

The pair walked over to their eldest daughter, Lucy giggling when she saw them. "Alright Cody" Sky smiled picking up Lucy and cuddling her lovingly. "Yeah, great party" I replied. "Watch out, I can see that Ali's cousin is looking at you. I think she likes you." Sophie giggled.

**A/N: Ali's cousin came to the wedding with her mum and dad. The family ha always been close.**

I watched them walk away to find Oliver, the twins were already asleep in bed, then turned to see Ali's cousin standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Emily. What's your name" She said. I was stunned, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had long reddish brown hair that fell in loose curls, dark green eyes and was quite tall like Ali was. "Cody... Cody Carmichael" I replied. "Oh, Ali's new brother in law" She smiled.

"Yeah thats right" I said trying not to sound nervous. "Nice to meet you, um... would you like to dance?" I smiled and nodded. I took her hand slowly and walked her to the dancefloor.


	55. Here comes trouble

**Set 2 weeks**

**Pov – Micheal (Sky's dad)**

**Here comes trouble**

I sat in my office staring out of the window at the rain pouring down on the London streets. Sighing, I looked back to the computer screen, my mood being lifted when I saw the photograph of Sky and his family that sat on the top of the monitor.

My wife Sarah never comes into my office, so I felt happy having the photo there.

Picking up the photo, I smiled at the people in the photo. The family sat on some stone steps, Sky with his arms around his wife, the twins in her lap. Lucy sat on Sky's lap and Oliver sat next to Sophie.

I have never seen Sky looking so happy, I was glad that my son had found his true love and had such a beautiful family.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I did not notice Sarah coming into the office carrying two mugs of coffee.

"What's that" She asked making me jump. "Nothing important I replied.

"Do you think I am stupid or something? I can recognize a photograph of my own son" Sarah said taking it from my hand.

She flicked it over and read what it said.

" Me, my wife Sophie and our four angelic children, Lucy, Oliver, Maya and Dominic living in the traverna Villa Donna on the island of Kalokairi, Greece." She read aloud.

"Yes, Sky's wife and children" I replied. Sarah said nothing, just stared at the photograph, telling me she was furious. "Pack the bags" She scoffed.

"What?Why?" I asked. " We are going to Greece, Kalokairi to be precise. That boy needs a good talking to" Sarah said angrily.

"But he is not a boy, he is a grown man. Sky is living his own life" I shouted. "Shut up and get packing" She yelled tearing the photograph and throwing the shreds at me.

As I walked out of the office, I grabbed the phone and dialed Sky's number.

**Pov – Sky**

" Ah, come here my sweetie-pie" I smiled lifting Maya out of her crib and into my arms. The little girl giggled as I spun her around.

She kept saying more and again until I got so dizzy that I tumbled on to the bed. "Silly daddy fall over" She said sweetly.

"Yes, silly daddy" I laughed. "Phone daddy phone" She laughed pointing to the bedside phone as it rang. I grabbed it as I sat up still holding Maya tightly. "Hello Sky speaking" I said.

"Thank god I got hold of you my son" Dad replied. "Your mother's furious" I sighed playing with a strand of Maya's hair with my free hand. "Why?" I asked.

"She found the photograph, she says we are coming to Kalokairi" Dad said quietly. "What! Coming here. My god, I am going to be murdered." I said worriedly.

I listened as mum went into the room. "Who are you talking to?"She demanded to know. "I am telling my boss that we are going away so I will not be into work" Dad lied, I must admit sounding pretty convincing.

"Yeah right, something tells me that you are talking to Sky" Mum shouted. "He will get a good talking to from me. The next plane for the mainland nearest to Kalokairi leaves in five hours, I have booked the tickets already. Now come and pack the car, it will take a couple of hours to get to the airport."

With that the line went dead and left a high-pitched buzzing in my ear. Putting the phone down, I turned to see Sophie standing beside the bed, holding Dominic in her arms. "What's happened Sky?" She said softly, sitting down next to me.

I sighed watching Maya crawl across my legs to her brother. "My mum was furious when I stayed here yes?" I said. Sophie nodded, looking a little confused.

"Well she found the photograph I sent dad. He said mum completely snapped." Soph stared at me, a worried look in her eyes. "They are coming here, their plane leave in five hours so...." I said sadly.

Sophie smiled comforting me a little, I was still scared."Your mum can't make you leave" She said snuggling up to my body. "You are not her puppet" I smiled putting my arm around her.

"She seems to think she can control me" I replied. " So, if their plane leaves in five hours, with the time difference, they will get here early tomorrow morning." Sophie said running her fingers though my hair.

"If your mum even attempts to make you leave me and our kids, she will have me to deal with and most probably my mother to deal with also" She smiled. I chuckled putting my arms around her and the twins.


	56. Leave us be

**POV – Narrative**

"Dad called an hour ago saying they had just left the airport so they could be here any minute now" Sky said nervously. "Sky my love, as I said yesterday your mum can't make you leave" Sophie said taking his hands into hers.

The pair sat the front desk awaiting the arrival of Sky's parents. "Yeah, if she says anything about making me leave, I will just tell her what I really think." he replied kissing Sophie on the cheek.

"Long time no see my boy" Sarah stared coldly at them, a face like thunder. Micheal stood behind her carrying all the bags."Mum" Sky said.

"So this is where you have been hiding" Sarah replied. "Sarah, we have not seen our son in 15 years, can't you just be happy for him" Micheal asked. She did not reply, just turned to Sophie.

"So this is her, the girl you gave your life up for"She said. "Her name is Sophie, and I gave up the life you wanted for me not my life. My life is here with Sophie and our kids." Sky replied growing frustrated.

"Yes another thing Sky, you are 34 years old and had have 4 kids. You are a bright lad, you could have a good job" Sarah continued her rambling rant. Sky rolled his eyes. At exactly the wrong moment, the four children wandered into the lobby.

"Mum, dad" Lucy said."What's going on" They walked to the desk, the twins clambering onto their parents laps. Micheal smiled marveling that these four beautiful children were his grandkids.

"Lucy, Oliver, Dominic and Maya" Said Sarah looking from child to child. Maya whimpered and hid her face in Sophie's shoulder. "They are charming children Sky Sophie" Micheal smiled.

"Mmm" Sarah hummed looking around her. "Yes Sky, you could do so much better for yourself then working and living in this crummy old place. You could have a wonderful house in London, a good paying job and a wife that is more than a silly island girl that seems to have done nothing for herself in her life" Sarah said her voice getting louder until it was a shout.

"Excuse me, what did you just say about my daughter" Donna said walking into the lobby. "That she is a stupid little island girl who has ruined my sons chances in life" Sarah replied.

"Leave Sophie out of this Mum, you don't even know her" Sky yelled. Sophie grabbed his hand. "Don't shout please" She said no louder then a whisper. Sky could see that she was close to tears.

"Sarah, you have no right to come marching in here and start insulting my hotel, my daughter and even your own son" Donna shouted, her temper lost.

Sarah looked back to the children, who were clinging to their parents scared of the shouting. She eyed their dirty clothes, scuffed shoes and grubby skin, all results of a morning playing around the island.

"Oh please. If Sky had used his brain and stayed in London to grow up probably any kids be would have had would not be filthy after running around outdoors unsupervised. Your daughter's ruined everything" Sarah yelled.

"That's it, you can't go around shouting insults" Donna replied angrily. "It's not my fault your stupid little girl has ruined everything I ever taught my son" Sarah said.

"Sarah, you rarely taught him anything. I practically raised him" Micheal yelled. Sarah was silenced, she turned away and walked outside.

Everything was silent in the lobby. The tense air was cut by Sophie running to her room in floods of tears. "Baby" Sky said running after her.

By evening, Micheal had grown very attached to his newly found grandchildren and to Sophie. Everyone was sitting in the living room, laughing and chatting away.

"They truly are precious Sophie" he said. "My angels" Sophie replied wrapping her arms around Maya who sat on her lap.

The little girl giggled touching Micheal's cheek "Grandpa" Micheal's heart felt as if it had melted into a puddle. "Yeah, thats right Maya. That's your new grandpa" Sophie laughed.

"They love you dad" Sky smiled. "Don't get to attached Micheal, we leave in the morning" Sarah said walking into the room. "Leave Sky to his island life, let him ruin his life" everyone stared at her.

"Sky has made his mistakes" Sarah continued shooting a 'if looks could kill' glare at Sophie.

"Sarah, more like you have made your mistakes. I am sick of the way you treat our son, his wife and his family. You are leaving in the morning, I am staying here if that is alright with you Donna" Micheal said. "Of course" Donna replied.

"Are you serious" Sarah yelled. "Yes, I am leaving you, this has gone on way to long. You have not said a good word about Sky for 15 years. It's over" Sarah stared coldly at him.

"Over it is Micheal" She scoffed. The look in her eyes told him she was planning something. "But, if I am leaving.... She is coming with me" Sarah shouted roughly grabbing Lucy by the wrist and pulling her out of her seat.


	57. Kidnap!

**POV – Sky**

"What!" Donna shouted standing up from her seat. "At least this child will be raised probably" Mum replied. Lucy squirmed attempting to get free from Mum's vice-like grip but the hold was too tight.

"Come on little princess" Mum said coldly dragging Lucy towards the door. "You can't take her Sarah" Dad yelled. "With me, she will have everything she wants. It will be wonderful" Mum shouted.

Sophie grabbed my hand tightly. "No I won't, I won't" Lucy sobbed. Mum stared at Lucy and scoffed "Shut up brat"

"Let her go Mum" I shouted. "Why should I listen to you Sky, you never listen to me" Mum said. She lifted Lucy off of the floor and held her against her body. My little girl kicked with her legs but Mum's grip did not loosen.

"Let go of my granddaughter" Donna yelled. "Leave her alone, let Lucy go, you are hurting her! This can be taken as kidnap!" Sophie cried, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Kidnap?" Mum questioned. "Not if I will give this child a much better life in England then you even could on this stupid island in the middle of now where you worthless little cow"

Donna's mouth dropped open. "What did you just call my wife?" I shouted.

"A rotten worthless little cow who does not know how to be a good mother" Mum replied. Sophie stepped forward, her feisty side kicking in.

"Am I really, well it seems to me that you don't know how to be a good mother" She shouted. "Can't just be happy for your son?"

Mum laughed rudely at Soph. Mum raised her hand "How dare you" She yelled bringing her hand down hard upon Sophie's cheek, making her tumble back onto the chair clutching her chair.

Donna ran to her, putting her arm around Sophie. I could tell that Donna was fuming by the look in her eyes.

"Right Mum, How dare you try to take my daughter, insult my family and hit Sophie. Let Lucy go or I am going to call the police telling them that you are kidnapping my daughter" I shouted trying to get Lucy off of her.

"Yeah right. Sky Hansen, I know you don't like me but you have not got the guts to call the cops on me" Mum replied.

"Daddy don't let her take me" Lucy wept beginning to kick again.

Sarah put her down" Dad said trying to stay calm. "NO" Mum yelled. I turned and grabbed the phone.

Sitting next to Sophie, I dialed the island police. "Yes up at the Villa Donna, my mother is attempting to kidnap my daughter" I said.

Suddenly Mum turned and ran, carrying Lucy with her. "Get her" Dad yelled. Everyone ran after her until Sophie shouted.

"She had the keys to the jeep... They were in her back pocket. The next car ferry for the mainland leaves at 9 'o' clock, that's in five minutes" She sobbed.

This made everyone ran faster. By the time we reached the dock, Ali and Justin staying to watch the other kids, the ferry was no where to be seen.

"Lucy!" Sophie cried. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Gone, Sky our princess is gone"

"You called us sir" A police officer and his partner said coming and standing beside us.

"Yes, my mother has kidnapped our daughter and taken her to the mainland." I replied.

"Shall we go back to the Villa to get descriptions so we can get our men on the mainland searching for the missing child." he said.

We walked back to the hotel in silence, my arm around Sophie at all times. When we arrived back there, She immediately put her arms around Oliver, Maya and Dominic.

We sat in the living room, the air tense. "Right can you tell us about Lucy" He asked.

"She is eleven years old, about four foot tall, has long golden curly hair and blue eyes. She was last seen wearing a pink nightdress." I listed my arms around Sophie.

My wife's tears seemed unable to stop. She was hugging the twins to her body with one arm, her other around Oliver.

"Thank you sir, we now have a clear description of your daughter and mother. We will do everything we can to find them. The best thing for you to do is stay here and wait for news from us"

I nodded watching them leave."It's ok Soph, they will find her" Donna said. Sophie just buried her face in my shoulder. "Sophie they can't leave Greece, they don't have the passports" I said soothingly.

"But, you know Greece is quite large and has so many islands" She replied.

When we finally headed to bed, Oliver, Maya and Dominic too clambered in with us. Sophie held Snuggle pup tightly in her hand.

Once the other children were asleep, I pulled Sophie close to me. "Baby, try not to worry"

"Not to worry, not to worry. My baby is somewhere in Greece and I don't know where, she will be terrified." She wept resting her head on my chest.

I ran my fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. I fell asleep about an hour later, that was my worst night's sleep since the first day Sophie was in the coma.


	58. Missing

**Pov – Donna**

**Missing **

I was woken by a missing child alert on the radio which only made what happened last night more painfully real. All I could think about was Little Lucy.

Sam came out of the bathroom and by the look on his face he too was thinking about our granddaughter.

"I am so worried about Lu Sam" I said climbing out of bed and quickly dressing. "Me too, the news report said police have been searching all night with no luck" Sam replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

"If they can't find her, I hate to think what losing Lucy will do to Sophie and Sky" I sighed leaning onto him. "As Sky said last night, Sarah can not take Lucy out of Greece" Sam said reassuringly.

"We better get to work, at least it will our minds off of Lulu" I said bravely. "Ok babe" Sam replied turning me around so I faced him before planting a loving kiss on my lips.

As I walked to the lobby, I stopped at Sophie's room. She was standing alone on the balcony. I walked up and stood beside her.

"You alright Baby?" I asked looking down at Sky trying to occupy the other children in the courtyard. I am guessing they want to keep Lucy off their minds as well.

Sophie shook her head trying to blink away the tears. "Hey, its ok to cry." I soothed moving closer to her.

"I want my baby, my little princess" She said large tears creeping down her cheeks. I put my arm around her and lead her back into the room, sitting down with her on the bed.

"Lucy is so young mum, she will be so scared. Who knows where Sarah has taken her" Sophie sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her as I did when she was a little girl.

My daughter rested her head on my shoulder, I rubbed her back as her body began to tremble with her sobs.

Sophie twisted out of my arms and grabbed the photograph from the beside cabinet. It shown her beautiful family smiling and being happy. "Oh Lucy" She sighed the tears begging to flow once more.

I allowed her to lay back against me and sob into my shoulder. "I miss her so much mum, she is only a baby. My little girl" Soph said, her voice muffled and choked by her sobs.

"Shh shh my baby girl, the police will find her and bring her home. Alerts have gone out on the radio, repeated every hour. Alerts will go out on the local news programs and the newspapers" I said soothingly.

Sophie looked up at me, her cheeks tear stained and eyes red. She looked so young, so helpless, staring up at me with worried look in her turquoise eyes. I gently wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"People know to keep an eye out. And the police have a description of the jeep and I don't think there is very many rickety pale blue jeeps about." I continued stroking Sophie's hair. "If they see that jeep, they will see Lu"

"Thanks mum" Sophie said sitting up a little. "I love you" She wiped her eyes and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, to the moon and back in fact. Hey, without you there for those twenty years I would not have survived"I replied, laying a soft kiss on her cheek also.

**POV – Micheal**

I sat reading in the courtyard, trying not to think about my beastly wife did. "Hi Micheal" Sophie said coming and sitting beside me.

"Oh hey Soph. Look I am so sorry" I replied turning to face her. "It was not your fault" She said.

"My wife's fault, I can't believe she kidnapped Lucy. Hopefully she will be alright" I sighed. Sophie nodded, nibbling her upper lip.

"Yeah, me too" She replied.

**POV – Sophie**

**POV – Sophie ...... Set that evening**

"Mum, is Lucy coming home" Oliver asked sitting on our bed. I sighed, biting back the tears, determined not to cry in front of him, Maya and Dominic.

"We don't know Ollie, the police are looking for her as we speak. Lets hope hey" I replied ruffling his hair. He stood up on the bed and wrapped his arms around my neck, his sweet gesture making my heart melt.

"Thank you my boy" I said sitting down on the bed with him on my lap. The twins cuddled up to me also. Sky wrapped his arms around me and the kids.

"Goodnight my darlings" I said hugging them as close as I could, not wanting to let them go. Leaning back into Sky's hold, I looked to the window.

"Good night my beautiful princess Lucy, wherever you are"


	59. The kidnapper and the kidnapped

**Pov – Sarah ( set two days later )**

People will be searching for Lucy, I bet her photo is all other the newspapers. But I don't regret taking her, no. I lost my son to that stupid island girl so now she has lost her daughter.

Lucy was sleeping on the back seat after crying herself to sleep. I had to find somewhere to stay where they would not recognize her.

Pulling over at a petrol station, I lent over to face her. I shook her arm to wake her, making her jump. "Where where are we?" She asked sleepily. "You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that princess" I replied. "Come on, we need to buy some things"

I walked into the shop with Lucy holding my hand. I saw a photo of her on the front page of the paper, a plan coming to mind.

The photo showed Lucy with long curly hair so all I had to do was change that. Quickly, I brought some hair bunches, hair brush and scissors along with some food and drink for us both.

I lead Lucy round to the toilet block behind the petrol station. "What are you doing?" She asked as I began to brush the tangles from her hair. "Just making your hair nice and pretty" I smiled.

I cut her hair just a little, the sight of strands of her hair falling to the floor making Lucy cry. "No, please don't. Mum and Dad love my long hair" She sobbed.

"No more cutting" I replied. Quickly, I French-plaited her hair into two neat plaits. She looked so different. Perfect.

We walked back to the car and started off again. I needed to find just a small hotel for us to stay in, not one nearer the center of Athens.

"When can I go home?" Lucy asked pulling my coat tighter around her body. She was still in her pink nightdress. "Sorry, but never" I replied.

"Never, but but I want to go home." She said tears coming again. I ignored her, her tears meaning nothing to me.

**Pov – Lucy (The next morning) **

I woke up in a strange hotel, I was on the sofa. My hair was still in plaits and my nightdress was dirty. Grandma was in the big bed. This starts the fourth day of being away from home.

Silently, I slipped out from under the covers and walked over to the window. I have no idea where I am. Peeking out of the window, I looked down at the hotel sign.

_Sand wood motel Athens. _Athens! As far as I know, Athens is miles from home. Grandma was still sleeping snoring loudly. I hate calling her grandma but she says I have to.

I walked over to the phone and dialed my home number, hoping I got it right. It started to ring. Loudly.

"What do you think you are doing!" Grandma shouted making me quickly put the phone back down.

"Calling home, so they can come and get me" I replied. She came rushing over to me and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Get this into your tiny brain you little brat, you are never going home. You are staying with me" She yelled right into my face.

"Please" I cried. "Not ever" She continued. I pulled free of her hold and stamped her foot hard. "Ow, oh you little rat" Grandma said holding her foot.

I ran for the door but she caught me. " Do that again and I will leave you in the city all alone" She shouted shaking me by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sorry" I sobbed. "You better watch what you do kid" She said pushing me hard so I fell to the floor.


	60. Hope I hope

**Set the next day**

**POV - Narrative**

**Hope I hope**

Sophie sighed as she wandered back towards the hotel. It had been five days since her oldest daughter was kidnapped by Sky's witch of a mother. Sophie felt as if a part of her heart had also been taken, the part that belonged to Lucy.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she noticed two policeman walking ahead of her. Hoping they had good news, she ran up to them.

"Any news" She asked walking with them. "A suspected sighting in Athens, we just need you and your husband to confirm that this is Lucy before we can send the rest of our men to Athens to join the officers we already have up there" One of the police man replied.

Arriving at the hotel, everyone sat in living room. Tom and Lisa had taken all of the children out for the day. The officer put the video into the player and pressed play.

The video played a piece of CCTV footage from the petrol station, that showed Sarah holding Lucy tightly by the hand at the counter.

"Can you confirm that is your daughter" The policeman said. Sophie had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sky put his arm around her and held her close. "Yes, yes that is Lucy" He said calmly although he too wanted to cry.

"Thank you. We can now head back to the station and send the rest of our men to Athens, as well as alerting the rest of the Athens police." The officer said.

"Thank you officer" Donna replied. Within minutes, the policeman were gone and everyone was sitting in a dazed silence.

"See that's good news isn't it Soph. At least we have an idea where she is now, so they are closer to finding our princess and bringing her home" Sky soothed.

Slowly, everyone left the room in pairs and groups thinking it best to leave Sophie and Sky alone.

"Athens is so far away Sky, hundreds and hundreds of miles. What if by the time the police get there, Sarah and Lulu are gone" Sophie said wiping her eyes.

"You and these dreaded 'what ifs'. They said they already have police from here in Athens and the Athens police force. There is hope Sophie baby, there is hope" Sky replied moving strands of her hair behind her ear.

**POV – Sky**

I sat on the edge of the bed, Dominic on my lap, Maya and Oliver sitting on either side of me. I stared at the photos and drawings on the wall opposite. "Five days, five days without seeing you. God, I hope you are still in Athens" I said.

I stood up and pulled back the covers. Sophie insisted that our three other angels slept in our room, just so she could know they are near.

"All ready for bed?" Soph asked coming out of the bathroom. "Yeah I think so baby" I replied putting Dominic down on the bed. "Good good" She said lifting Maya into her arms.

"Mummy" Maya said. "Yes my angel" Sophie replied climbing into bed with Maya on her lap. I sat beside her with Dominic snuggled into my chest, Oliver beside Sophie.

"I miss Luly" Maya said sadly. "Yeah, I miss Lucy to. We all do baby" Sophie said, not managing to stop tears from building in her eyes.

"Where is Lucy?" Oliver asked. "Well, the police have seen a video of Lucy in Athens. So, they have gone there to hopefully find her and then they can bring her home" I said.

"Hopefully" Oliver sighed cuddling into Sophie's side.


	61. Imaginative visiting

**Set two days later **

**POV – Sophie **

**Imaginative Visiting**

I am so scared. It has been exactly one week since I have seen my beautiful princess Lucy, and it has been the worse week of my life. I am so close to losing her forever, so close.

I dragged myself out of my thoughts and stood up from the bench I was sitting on. Desperate to sit and think somewhere away from the noise, I wandered into the hotel and towards Lucy's bedroom.

Stepping into the room, I instantly felt stinging tears teasing my eyes. Everything in the room was bright and happy, completely the opposite to how I was feeling as I stood there.

I walked over to the desk and ran my fingers over the deserted drawings and sheets of homework.

I picked up what seemed to be a story written by Lucy and began to read.

_Lucy Hansen Creative Writing Assessment ---- My castle _

_If you stand by the stone archway looking up the steps, you would probably say that the building on top of the hill was only a normal building and nothing more then that._

_It could not be more different then that in my eyes. This building may be old and this building may be crumbling, but that does not stop it from being an amazing building._

_From the courtyard I can see the ocean, and from the balcony I can see that entire island. _

_Everyone here calls me princess, so when I stand on the balcony I imagine I am surveying my island. _

_This building may be old and crumbling but no matter what it will always be my castle. _

I put the sheet of paper down and moved back to sit on the bed. Hot burning tears rolled uncontrollably down my cheeks.

Lucy's magical description of the villa showed me how much Lucy adores her home. I hate to think how much she is missing it, as much as I miss her.

I shuffled back and laid on the bed, the tears still coming. Turning on to my side, I pulled Lucy's favorite pink polka dot blanket next to me and closed my eyes.

The softness of the blanket reminded me of the softness of Lucy's golden curls. With my eyes closed, I allowed my imagination to take control of my mind.

I imagined Lucy laying there beside me, her forehead gently pressed against mine and my hand holding hers.

Happy in the thought, I let sleep overcome my body.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to get in that Sophie visits Lucy in her mind.**


	62. A new extreme

**Right, thanks to ImADynamo for this idea. **

**POV – Narrative**

**Set three days later. **

Sarah walked towards the hotel room phone with her back to Lucy. "What are you doing Grandma?" She asked.

"Calling your mummy and daddy, to give them a offer they simply can't refuse " Sarah replied, a faked smile on her lips.

"Mum and Dad.. Am I going home" Lucy replied excitedly. "If they send what I want" Sarah replied putting the phone to her ear.

Sophie grabbed the phone and slid her hand into Sky's for reassurance. "Hello Sophie Hansen speaking" She said.

"Ah yes, exactly who I wanted to speak to"

"Sarah, if you have harmed Lu" Sophie replied angrily. "Don't worry I have not laid a finger on your precious little girl, but if you and my brainless son do not send a check for £100,000 to the sand wood motel in Athens all you will ever see again of Lulu is her lifeless body" Sarah replied quietly.

"What £100,000. Lifeless body" Sophie stuttered. Sky put his arm around her and took the phone.

"Ransom, for your own granddaughter" He shouted. "Indeed" Sarah laughed. "You will get the money"

He put the phone down and looked to Sophie. "The police will not let my mother kill Lucy" He said soothingly as they walked hand in hand to the living room.

Once everyone had heard the contents of the phone call, the police were quickly contacted and the talk turned to the money.

"£100,000 is so much money. We can't afford it" Sophie wept. "I can pay some honey, we

can all pitch in." Sam said.

"Yes, I can pay some also" Harry agreed. "I have money left from the sale of the books" Bill said.

"And I will add some, Soph we will get Lucy back" Tanya added. By the time the police had arrived, four checks adding up to £100,000 were written.

"What hotel was it?" One of the officers asked. "The sand wood motel Athens" Sky replied.

"Please hurry, don't let her kill my baby" Sophie cried into Donna's chest. "We will do all in our power." the officer said.


	63. The rescue

**Five hours later**

When the Sand Wood Motel came into view, the seven police cars pulled into the car park, their sirens wailing.

"What is going on!" The manager yelled running into the car park. "Sir, did you know that you are housing a missing child" The officer asked.

"Lucy Hansen staying here"

"Indeed, now we have to get in" the officer said leading the rest of the police into the hotel.

**in the hotel room**

Lucy watched nervously as Sarah pulled something wrapped in paper out of the drawer. The little girl gasped when she saw what it was. A gun.

"Wha what are you going to do with that" She asked slowly backing away.

"Oh Lucy, surely you know what a gun is for" Sarah replied clicking load into the gun.

Lucy lent against the wall and screamed as loud as she could.

"That way" The lead officer shouted running down the corridor. The police followed and stopped abruptly by the door they heard the scream come from the other side.

"Now Sarah, not do anything stupid. We have the money" He yelled as three of the officers rammed the door.

"No no no, stupid money." Sarah replied suddenly sounding very panicked and nervous.

They heard the click of the gun being fully loaded. "SARAH DON'T SHOOT"

The door burst open as one single gunshot was heard.

"NO" the lead officer shouted looking around. He did not see Lucy anywhere but did indeed see Sarah.

"Suicide" He sighed looking at her laying dead on the floor, the gun next to her head.

"The stress was to much. From the start I thought she was mentally unstable. After all she did kidnap and threaten to kill her own granddaughter."

"We have to find the girl, she has to be in this room somewhere" another officer said.

Police started searching wherever a small child could hide. The cupboard, the bathroom and behind the curtains.

One knelt next to the bed and slowly lifted the blanket. Two tear filled baby blue eyes met his green ones.

She crawled towards him. "Come here Lucy, you will be safe now" He whispered. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her from under the bed, gently holding her head against his shoulder so she did not see Sarah's lifeless body.

The head officer nodded to tell him to get her out of the room and back to the station. "Yes" He agreed walking out of the room with Lucy in his arms.

Some officers draped yellow tape across the door of the room, whilst two others covered Sarah's body. The head officer walked to the manager.

"I am sorry but a Suicide has been committed, your motel will have to be closed for the time being." He said. "Closed, yes of course. Lucy is fine I hope" The manager replied.

"Terribly frightened but I am sure she will be fine once she is at home with her family"

**At the station**

The officer that had first found her (Officer Roberts) sat with Lucy in a small living room type area, his arms around her.

"Don't worry darling we are going to call your parents so you can go home" He said gently,his words comforting to Lucy but her small body still trembled.

"You are safe now Lucy, you are safe"


	64. Home

**Sorry to update so quickly, as I know that some like the wait but my ideas did not stop coming for hours so I decided to write them down before they turned to mush.**

**A hour later (Pov Sky)**

We all sat in the living room, rarely talking and when we did we tried our hardest not to turn the subject to Lucy. I looked to Sophie, who had fallen asleep leaning on my shoulder. Her cheeks were still tear-stained and she held Snuggle-pup in her hand.

Oliver kept looking up at me with tear glazed eyes. He was the only child here at the moment that truly understood what was happening, and I could tell he was terrified for his sister.

Maya and Dominic were sound asleep cuddled together on the sofa opposite, the sight of them was the only thing that could warm my heart at the moment. "Come here Ollie" I said reaching out a hand to him.

My seven year old son clambered into my lap and snuggled close. "I'm scared" He whispered into my chest. "I am scared too my boy" I replied wrapping my arms around him.

"You are scared?" He said sounding confused. "Yeah, I can be scared to. I am not made of stone" I said kissing the top of his head.

The loud ringing of the phone made us jump. I turned to Sophie, but she had not stirred. I grabbed the phone quickly and put it to my ear.

"Hello" I said nervously.

"Mr Hansen, I have called to inform you that we have found your daughter safe and sound. She is terribly afraid and jumpy, but I am sure that she will be ok when she is at home. Just as we arrived at the room, your mother.... She committed Suicide" Now, I know this sounds terrible but who cares that my mother is dead. All that matters is that Lucy is safe. "We will bring Lucy home tomorrow morning" The officer continued. "Thank you very much" I said before cutting the call and putting the phone down. "Well my boy" Dad asked. "Number one mum won't be bothering us again because she committed suicide" I replied. "Suicide! Well, I was beginning to suspect she might." Dad said. "Mmm" Sophie stirred looking up at me with somewhat hoping eyes. "Was that the phone?" She asked sleepily.

I smiled. "Yes, it was the phone. And.." I said. "And" Sophie smiled, sensing I was teasing her a little. "Lucy is coming home tomorrow morning" I laughed.

Sophie smiled, a true unbroken smile that I had not seen since Lucy had been taken. She wrapped her arms around me and Oliver and hugged us both tightly. "Our princess in coming home" She laughed.

"A family together and we won't be bothered again" I smiled hugging her back. Sophie looked at me puzzled but did not bother asking why my mother would not bother us again.

_--____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Later that evening**

Sophie's smile had not gone away since we got the news Lucy was coming home. As soon as the twins woke, she told them that Luly (as they call her) was alright. The smiles that they showed melted my heart.

"I am so glad she is alright Sky, and tomorrow we can take her in our arms again." Sophie said sitting next to me in bed, Maya in her lap. Dominic sat in mine and Oliver between us.

"I can't wait to see her again, and we can all be together" I smiled kissing her cheek. Maya giggled hugging snuggle-pup close. "Morrow see Luly, an give her snuggie-pup" She said sweetly.

"Yes angel, see Luly tomorrow" Sophie laughed. We all fell asleep with smiles showing and all excited about tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Sophie woke me with a playful shove. "What was that for?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes. "What time did the police say they were bringing Lucy home?" She asked.

She was sitting next to me, knelt on her knees. She reminded me then of Lucy on Christmas morning asking "Is it time to open presents yet?"

"10.00" I replied sitting up and seeing that Ollie, Maya and Dom were to awake and were playing happily on the floor.

"2 more hours, oh I can't wait" Sophie replied laying next to me. "Me neither. But I did not need the wake up call" I laughed pulling her closer to me. "Yes you did" She said playfully running her fingers though my hair.

"Oh really" I asked turning my head and kissing her deeply.

Sophie just got more and more excited as the time got closer. At 9:45 we borrowed Eddie's car and drove down to the dock.

Soph was buzzing so much, I almost had to hold her from running to every boat she saw. I too felt like running when we saw the police boat halt at the dock.

"Mummy , Daddy" Lucy squealed when she saw us, running excitedly from the two policeman that were holding her hands.

Lucy ran towards us, her golden curls flying behind her and the ruby red summer dress she wore swirled around her knees.

Sophie knelt down with her arms in front of her waiting for Lucy to race into them. "Mummy" Lucy giggled wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck.

"Oh princess"Sophie said lifting Lucy into her arms. "I was so afraid" Lucy said looking at Sophie's face. "I was scared to, I missed you so much" Sophie replied kissing Lu's forehead.

Lucy turned to me and put her arms towards me. I quickly took the invitation and took her into my arms. "I love you princess" I said stroking her soft curls.

As we drove back to the hotel, Lucy sat between us holding one of our hands. "I missed home so much, home, home" She giggled when we came to a halt and started up the steps.

"Everyone has missed you my darling princess" Sophie laughed running beside our daughter.

Arriving at the hotel, Lucy ran ahead into the living room and immediately tightly hugged Donna. "Welcome home Princess" Donna smiled hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

I laughed as Lucy hugged everyone in the room, finishing with her siblings. "Luly" Maya giggled hugging her sister. "I've missed you May" Lucy smiled hugging Maya and Dominic. "Here go" Maya said handing Lucy her treasured Snuggle-pup.

"Thanks May" She thanked turning to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around her little brother and he did the same to her.


	65. Together again

**Pov – Sophie **

**The next day**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Lucy, breathing a sigh of relief that having her home was not just a wonderful dream. I laid my cheek on the top of her head and closed my eyes again.

"I love you Lucy, my beautiful princess. I will never let anything harm you again" I whispered. She gave a contented sigh and cuddled closer to me, her soft silky hair tickling my face.

Maya and Dominic were snuggled against Sky's chest and all three were sleeping peacefully. Oliver was laying next to Lucy, his hand holding the sleeve of her lilac night dress.

"Mummy" Lucy said looking up at me with sleep in the corner of her eyes, her eyelids fluttering attempting to adjust to the light flooding the room.

"Yes my princess" I replied running my fingers through her golden curls. "I love you" She said kissing my cheek.

"I love you so so much Lulu, and I am so happy to have you home" I smiled kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

"Morning sweetie-pie" Sky chuckled taking Maya's hand out of her hair. He looked to me and Lucy cuddled together. "I don't think I will ever be able to wake up on my own accord again. Not that I care"

"I am sure you don't" I replied sarcastically. We all sat together in bed for a couple of hours, all laughing and happy to be together again.

"So what do we all want to do today?" Sky asked playing with a strand of Lucy's hair. "I think Lu should decide" I replied cuddling the twins tightly.

"Oh well, can we go to the beach. All of us, the whole big family" Lucy giggled. "Of course, if everyone is free" I laughed.

Lucy smiled widely, before leaping off of the bed. "Lets go ask" She giggled before running out of the room. "Oh its so good to have her home" I laughed.

**A few hours later at the beach**

"Come here princess" Sky laughed chasing Lucy through the water. She giggled wildly as he lifted her up into his arms.

I giggled watching the pair play in the shallow waves, holding Maya in my arms. "Splashie" she laughed hitting her hand against the water.

Lucy came swimming towards me and put her arms around my neck. "Hey baby" I smiled.

Maya shifted into Lu's arms and kissed her forehead. "May May" Lucy laughed adjusting her little sister's arm bands.

I shrieked as Sky came up behind me and lifted me up, startling me. "Sky" I laughed fighting to get free.

My struggle to get free only become harder when our four children joined in. Sky held me to his body with one arm, Dominic with the other. Maya had her tiny arms around my neck, her legs wrapped around my middle and Oliver was clinging onto Sky's shoulders.

We were all in fits of laughter when will eventually tumbled off of each other.

**POV – Donna**

I sighed happily leaning into Sam's hold. I was so happy that little Lucy was home and well. I watched Sophie walking up the beach holding Lucy's hand.

I think that if Lucy being missing went on much longer, Sophie would have pulled herself further away from anyone. Just kept herself to herself, shutting herself away from the world.

I laughed as Lucy came and sat in my lap, smiling her characteristic sweet smile at me.

"Hey beautiful princess" I laughing wrapping my arms around her as Sophie sat down beside me.

"Hi Mum Dad" She smiled draping a towel around her shoulders. "You ok?" I asked. "Brilliant, my baby is home and it is perfect" She replied.


	66. Happy news for once

**Set one month later**

**POV – Ali**

Oh my god, help me please. I slowly brought the pregnancy test up to my eye line, a thin blue line confirmed it. I am pregnant.

So much has happened since me and Justin married about a month and a half ago. A week after we returned from our short honeymoon exploring the nearby islands, Lucy was kidnapped.

Now Lucy is home safely, and I was beginning to think that everything was slowly returning to normality, this happened.

I rapidly threw the test into the sink side bin and walked out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, wishing that Justin is happy about us having a baby together.

I found Justin sitting at the courtyard bar with Cody and Pepper. Placing my hand his shoulder gently, I kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Can I speak to you in private please?" I asked. "Sure thing babe" He replied taking my hand and walking down from the main courtyard with me.

"I have to tell you something really important... Something that will change everything" I admitted nervously. "Ali tell me please, what you just said has made me very scared." Justin replied trying not to sound to nervous.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Justin smiled widely wrapping his arms around my waist. "That's incredible, just great" he laughed.

I moved closer to him and put my arms around his neck. "A little baby, our little baby" I giggled before kissing him deeply. "Yep, it's fantastic" Justin laughed returning the kiss.

"Yes, so that's all I wanted to tell you so you can go back to your drinking session. But not too many because now we have a baby to think about I don't want you getting drunk." I said mockingly.

"I thought it was just the mothers who had to watch what they drink" He replied. "Justin" I complained. "Fine, I won't get drunk" Justin grumbled. I kissed him once more before he made his way back to the bar.

"So in trouble with your wife already?" Cody asked as I walked past. Justin looked at me as if to say 'Can I tell them?'. I nodded walking away. "No, I am not in trouble. Ali's just told me she is pregnant"

**POV – Narrative**

Ali wandered down the corridor and into Sophie's room. Maya was laying in Sophie's arms and Dominic was sitting on Lucy's lap.

"Hey Soph" Ali laughed, desperate to tell someone else her news before Justin told everyone.

"Hi Ali, you ok?" Sophie asked. Ali nodded happily, reaching out and running her fingers through Maya's wavy hair.

"In a few years, I will have a lovely baby too" She smiled. Sophie looked at her confused, not quite knowing whether she was saying that she and Justin were trying for a baby or that she was already pregnant.

"Is that a hint?" She asked. "Indeed it is my friend, I am pregnant" Ali laughed.


	67. Moments

**Set a week later**

**POV – Justin**

I wandered through the hotel lost in my thoughts completely. I can't believe that I am going to be a father, the news of Ali's pregnancy was still sinking in.

I stepped into the living room where Ali was happily playing with Maya and Dominic. "Hey babe" I smiled sitting next to her.

"Hiya honey" She replied moving closer to me. "I was just keeping an eye on the twins, so I am glad of the adult company" Ali giggled.

"Once our baby is born, Soph's and Sky's kids will have a little cousin" I said gladly playing along as Dominic put a plastic pirate figure into my hand.

"Yep, I know that see Megan as there cousin, but you are Sophie's brother so this little one will be a true cousin" Ali replied.

Maya moved away from her doll's house, crawling on her hands and knees to Ali. She yawned clambering into her lap.

"Soph did say that you both are due a nap soon" Ali sighed happily wrapping her arms around the three year old. I could see that her brother was determined not to yawn also.

I watched in awe as Ali gently rocked Maya back and forth in her arms and laid a soft kiss on top of her head. I can't wait to see my wonderful wife being this loving with our child.

Standing up, Ali moved over to the sofa and laid Maya down careful not to wake her. Moving a few stray strands of her shoulder length wavy dark brown hair away from her face, she draped a blanket over her and walked back to me.

"You will make a great mother" I smiled pulling her close to me before kissing her deeply.

**POV – Micheal **

A letter came this morning about funeral arrangements for Sarah. Even though I hated her a little more every time she said something spiteful about Sky, more when she made us come to Greece and even more when she took Lucy, I know that I must attend. She was my wife after all.

I know for sure that Sky will not want to come, and he has his reasons. I will fly back to England on Tuesday, three days from now, so the arrangements can be made with Sarah's family and I am not looking forward to it.

"Hi Grandpa" Lucy's sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hey there little princess" I replied. "Grandpa will you come for a walk with me, every one else is busy" She asked.

I looked at her and sighed, knowing that I could not say no to her once she turned on the twinkling puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" I replied taking her hand. I listened contently as she told me about her day at school yesterday, and her classes plans for a fund raising talent show completely not minding her rambling.

"Grandpa" She said after a brief moment of silence between us, her voice sounding full of curiosity. "Yes Lucy" I replied as we stepped down on to the beach. "Why did Grandma take me away?" She asked, her smile gone.

I bit my lip and wondered what the hell I was going to say. "Oh well, Lucy your grandma was very very angry at your Mum and Dad. And because she was very stupid, she thought that taking you away would be a good way to revenge them"

The twelve year old looked at me as I sat down beside her on the sand. "Oh" She sighed. She turned to look me in the face as if she was going to say something more then turned away again.

"Um, why was she angry at Mum and Dad?" She said shyly drawing circles in the cool sand. "Your dad decided he wanted to stay here when he met your mum, which made grandma very mad because he did not do what he wanted him to do" I explained.

I put my arm around her. "When grandma saw a photo I had of your little family, she went crazy so we came here. Then she went even more crazy and took you away"

Lucy nodded. "Very crazy" She giggled. I chuckled looking at my watch. "Come on little princess, we better be getting back to the hotel" I said taking her hand and helping her up.


	68. It's never to late

**Set 6 months later **

**POV – Sophie**

"Mamma Mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you. Mamma Mia does it show again, Mamma Mia, just how much I miss you" I sang to myself as I walked towards the front desk.

Sighing, I picked up the pile of letters. I did not think that one place could get so many bills in one month. There was one letter that caught my attention, it had the logo of my old school on it.

"Hey Soph" Ali said stopping beside me and checking the post also. "Hi Ali,don't bother looking through all that. It is just bills, except this one" I replied. Ali looked at the letter in my hand, resting her hands on her growing baby bump.

"ISOS Logo" (**A/N International school of Skopelos**) She pointed out. "Well done Mrs Obvious" I joked. "Aren't you going to open it?" She asked. "Yes in a minute" I replied. Getting the hint, Ali turned away and walked out into the courtyard. Sitting down at the desk, I opened the letter and began to read.

_**Its never to late to go to college**_

_Here at the International School of Skopelos, we have started a new program for all the former students that chose not to attend college after finishing. Classes have been set up at the local Skopelos College that are available at half the price of full time college classes. _

_Classes include technology, food studies, mathematics, English, science, Drama, Music and Art/Design._

_Fill in this form at the bottom of the page if you are interested in attending one of these classes. _

_Prices_

_£5,000 for a 20 week course at four classes a week._

Art and Design class would be great to attend, but even at half the normal college price we still could not afford it. I folded the letter and shoved it into my pocket before walking out to the courtyard

"Hi Dad" I said sitting beside him on the bench. "Hey honey, you alright" he replied. "Yeah" I replied taking the letter out of my pocket. I was not hinting, just re-reading it while trying to figure out if I could find the money somewhere.

"What's that?" Sam asked. "Oh ISOS has started a special program for the former students who did not go the college, half price and all that" I explained. "You going to go?" he said reading the letter also. "Art and Design"

"I would love to, but even at £5,000 for four lessons a week on twenty week course, we can afford it" I sighed. "Yes we can" I looked at him shocked. "How?" I asked feeling very confused.

"£5,000 is only a tiny section of that £100,000 we put on check to get Lucy back, and we never had spend it. I'll pay for you to go to the college classes" He said. "Dad, I can't let you do that" I smiled.

"Why can't I do something for my daughter, who I missed 31 years of spoiling" He laughed. "It's £5,000, that kind of money could pay for a lot of things around here" I replied. "Yes it could, but Sophie you are so talented in art and design. Imagine, once you get the right qualifications, you could get a great job doing something you love" Sam said.

"People are always saying they love my clothing designs and the paintings I do of the island. I could sell them once I am qualified." I smiled. " Exactly, so will you take the money?" He asked. "If you are sure" I checked. "Sure"

I hugged him tightly "Thank you so much" Dad hugged me back. "No problem, know you better go tell your mum and husband the good news." he laughed. I got up and ran into the kitchen, where mum was working.

"Hi mum, guess what" I giggled. "What?" She said sarcastically. "Dad is paying for me to take some college classes in Art and design"

"Really, well thats fantastic. Not to much money I hope." Mum replied. "£5,000. I tried to say that he could not do it. But he said once I get the qualifications, I could get a good job involving art and pay the money back into the hotel" I explained.

"Well, that is a good point. I am happy for you baby"


	69. Take a chance on me

**New new new new new disclaimer. I do not own Mamma Mia, I own Justin, Cody, Lucy, Oliver, Maya, Dominic, Megan, Micheal, (Used too) Sarah and Emily.**

**Set one month later.**

**POV – Sky**

"Ready for your first college class?" I asked wrapping my arms around Sophie's waist. "Absolutely" She replied picking up her sketch book up from the table and putting it into her folder bag.

"You'll do great" I said nuzzling into her neck, taking in her scent. It took control of my mind, making me want her more. Sophie turned in my arms and rested her head on my shoulder. "I hope so, I really want to do well so I can get a good job after the course is up" She said.

"You don't have to worry, I am sure that you will do fantastically" I replied. Sophie smiled and kissed my cheek softly, her touch driving me crazy. I lifted her chin and kissed her intensely, her delicate lips gentle as she returned the kiss.

She giggled as we pulled away for air. "Now that was a good luck send off. I really must get going now, will you accompany me to the docks?" She laughed. I nodded, my arms now around her neck. "How can I refuse you?" I replied.

"Good Luck Mum" Lucy smiled as we walked past her room. She came running and quickly hugged her mum. "Thank you princess. Have a good day at school" Sophie replied hugging her back. Saying goodbye to the twins and Oliver also, we walked hand in hand to the jeep (which was returned a couple of weeks after Lucy came home).

Arriving at the docks, I kissed Sophie once more for Luck and watched her clamber on to the ferry. "I will be back at 5 'o' clock, will you meet me?" She asked sitting down. "Of course" I replied.

Once the ferry left, I climbed back into the jeep and drove back to hotel. Suddenly, I slammed the brakes on when I saw Maya and Dominic ran down the track. "What are you two monkeys up to" I laughed.

"Wanted to come see you daddy" Maya replied. "Yeah" Dominic added. I could not help but laugh at the pair, Maya was defiantly the boss out of the two of them as she always spoke first. They ran to the jeep and climbed in beside me.

"Ok babies, thats lovely that you wanted to come see me. But you should not ran in the road" I explained, well attempted too. Maya turned on the cuteness, crawling close to me and snuggling into my side. She looked up at me with her round sparkling turquoise eyes, adding the batting of her long chocolate brown eyelashes just to make sure.

I sighed pulling her and Dominic closer to me, my little boy also turning on the puppy dog eyes. "Oh bother, I can't stay angry at you two for more then a minute" I laughed starting the jeep again.

**POV – Cody**

Yes, Emily is returning to the island for a holiday and I am planning to take this opportunity to ask her out on a date. I thought about where I could take her as I sat at the front desk. A movie and dinner maybe. Yes, that sounds good.

"Well well well, nice to see you again Cody" I looked up to see Emily standing in front of me, looking absolutely stunning. She wore knee length white skirt and a sky blue halter top, her reddish-brown curls falling perfectly over her shoulders and down to her elbows.

"Hi Emily" I replied trying not to sound nervous. "Nice to see you again to" I opened the booking ledger and took out a pen. "How long will you be staying?" I asked writing her name down for room eight.

"Three months, Mum says I have to stay until Ali has her baby, so I can take the news back. I am not complaining" She replied. I handed her room key and offered to carry her bags. "Why aren't you a gentleman" Emily laughed.

Result, it seems that I am in her good books. Standing in the doorway of her room, I decided to ask her then. "Hey, just taking a chance here, but would you like to go see a movie with me and maybe have dinner afterwards" I asked looking at my feet.

"Well, I will have to have a look to see if I have room in my busy busy schedule" Emily laughed. I looked up at her, hoping she was just playing with me. "Alright, how does tomorrow night sound?"

I nodded. "Sure that will be great" I replied. "Excellent, can't wait" She said closing the door as I stepped back. Walking down the stairs, I jumped happily. "Yes, I have a date" I laughed looking up to see Ali now sitting at the front desk, reading with one hand resting on her seven month baby bump.

"You have a date with whom" She asked trying not to laugh. "Emily" I replied shyly. "Emily, as in my cousin Emily" She said confused. "Yeah, why are you asking anyway?" I replied in a jokey tone. "Oh just wondering why you were practically jumping down the stairs" She laughed.

"Say that to anyone and I promise I will never forgive you" I complained. "Fine, so where are you taking Em" Ali replied. "A movie and a meal, the best restaurant of course" I smiled. "Good thing, Emily loves to be spoiled" Ali admitted. "Well allow me to be the one to spoil her" I laughed.

"I really don't wanna know what is going though your head right now" Ali laughed slowly standing up. "Anyway, I am going to see Emily. Goodbye" I sighed at her last comment. "See ya Ali"

**The next night**

I stood against the front desk, waiting for Emily. I am so nervous, I think I love her. Truly love her. I hope she loves me too. "You brush up well" Emily laughed coming down the stairs. I looked up at her and bit my lip to prevent my jaw dropping in awe.

She looked beautiful wearing a emerald green dress that stopped just above her knees and her long curly locks tumbled neatly down her shoulders, strands pinned back with green flower clips.

"You looked incredible" I smiled taking her hand and kissing it softly. "You ready to go?" She nodded happily slipping her hand into mine. We walked to the docks and climbed onto the ferry. Oddly, we both seemed to be stuck in a nervous silence.

Arriving at the cinema, we quickly decided on a romantic comedy film and sat in the front row. I felt like a teenager again on my first real date. Sitting in the darkness, I was slightly shocked that Emily placed her hand on my upper leg and smiled shyly at me. I think she felt the same way as me.

Nervously biting my lip, I moved my arm around her shoulders. She giggled at my touch, moving in closer to me and resting her head on my shoulders. We remained like that for most of the movie, snuggled together.

As the credits rolled, Emily turned in her seat to face me straight. "I really really like you Cody, I hope you like me" she whispered. "I can go one better" I whispered in reply. "I love you Emily" She smiled biting her tongue slightly. "I li love you too" She smiled before laying a gentle kiss on my lips.

Lost in the magic moment and the softness of her lips, I returned the kiss lovingly. We walked out of the cinema in a amazing daze from the kiss. We sat at a local restaurant, holding hands across the table. We kept looking deeply into each others eyes, the smiles not losing our faces.

"I had a wonderful night" Emily smiled as we stood in the lobby at the end of the night. I was surprised how late we got home, it was after midnight when we arrived on Kalokairi, so after a short moonlit walk on the beach it was quite late.

"Yeah so did I" I replied shyly, my cheeks very red. "Maybe we can do this again" She suggested. "I would like that" I agreed. I move closer to her and uneasily put my arms around her waist. To my surprise she did not pull away.

I smiled as she leaned in to kiss me once more. Her lips were so loving and gentle against mine and the kiss deepened as she slipped her arms around my neck. "Well goodnight Cody"Emily smiled pulling away from our kiss.

"Goodnight Emily" I replied watching her walk towards the stair towards before walking back to the board house, which I shared with Pepper and Eddie. Luckily they were both already asleep because if they were not, they would have not shut up until I told them everything as they both thought Emily was very pretty also.

**Yes, my longest chapter yes! Anyway, I am now open for suggestions on whether Ali should give birth to a boy or a girl and names for the baby. Leave any suggestions you may have in a review and I will be very grateful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and were not bored by the very long date and aftermath of the date between Justin and Emily. I must admit I loved writing about that date, because it was between two characters I created so I could write them how ever I wanted too. **


	70. A new arrival

**Yes! 100 Reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I would like to honor this chapter to Shanice Rebecca Streep, who help me decide whether Ali should have a baby boy or girl. Thanks.**

**Set 2 months later**

**Pov – Narrative**

Ali sat in her rocking chair in her room, looking out of the window dreamily. She could not wait to have her baby so she could hold him or her in her arms instead of just feeling them kicking.

Her due date was about a week away, she was not exactly sure. Ali sighed slowly beginning to rise out of her chair, suddenly stopped in her tracks when she felt her stomach contract slightly and a warm liquid running down her leg.

"Oh my God" She said clutching her stomach. "Justin" Her husband seemed not to hear her shout. "Ali" Sophie said turning the corner into the room. "Soph, get Justin. I need to get to hospital" Ali whimpered now kneeling on the floor.

Sophie nodded calmly before running to find Justin. He was walking into the courtyard with Cody and Sky. "Ah Justin" Soph said rushing up to him. "You are needed, Ali's just gone into labor"

Justin ran into the hotel, Sky ran to tell Donna and Cody turned to Sophie. "Shall I get Emily, Ali wanted her there, didn't she?" He asked. "Yes" Sophie replied following Cody into the hotel.

Within minutes, Ali, Justin, Emily,Donna and Sam were off to the hospital. Sophie found Lisa in the utility room doing a large lot of laundry. "Oh hey Soph, what was all that shouting about?" She asked as Sophie began helping her fold the bedsheets.

"Ali's baby decided it wanted to arrive today" Sophie replied. "Oh that's so exciting, all we have to do now is wait for news" Lisa laughed. "Yeah, the downside of that waiting. Believe me Lis, Me and Ali practically jumped at the phone every time it rang when you were in labor"

Megan came running into the room, a puzzled look on her face. "Mummy" She asked. "Yes angel" Lisa replied happily as she put the last bed sheet into the basket. "I can't find daddy" the 5 and a half year old complained.

"Oh Meggie, I saw your daddy about ten minutes ago in the lower courtyard with Sam and Bill." Sophie smiled. "Thank you Auntie Sophie, bye bye" Megan giggled turning and walking back out of the room.

"She loves you Soph" Lisa laughed picking up the basket of bed sheets. "I love her, she is so adorable. I love her long brown hair, its so pretty" Sophie replied as the pair walked up the bedrooms. "It's like your hair"

Lisa laughed. "My hair was never as straight as Meggie's, my hair was always a curly mess" She said. "I would not say it was a mess" Sophie giggled.

**At the hospital. **

Emily, Donna and Sam sat nervously in the waiting room, Donna finding it best to keep occupied by asking Emily how it was going with Cody. "So, still going out with Cody" She asked. "Yeah, I am. I really like him, but I have to go back to England soon" Emily replied.

"You know you are welcome to stay at the hotel whenever you want to" Donna smiled. "Oh I sure will be coming back to Kalokairi for my holidays, I love it there. And Cody"

In the delivery room, Ali clenched Justin's hand tightly and screamed as contractions hit her hard. "You are doing brilliantly, babe" Justin soothed. "We can see the top of the head, just a few more pushes" The midwife said.

Ali breathed deeply preparing herself to push. She pushed with all her might with a loud scream of pain before laying back against the pillows. "This hurts so much" She breathed. Justin gently moved strands of hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

Pushing again she hoped to hear her baby's cry soon. "Ok Ali, one more big push on the next contraction and you will have your baby" The midwife said calmly. Ali squeezed Justin's hand as tight as she could as the contraction painfully built.

She screamed as she found all the remaining strength in her body and pushed. Then she heard that wonderful sound she wanted to hear so much, her baby's cry. Closing her eyes, she laid back on the pillows.

"Well done babes" Justin smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Congratulations Mrs Carmichael, a little girl." The head midwife said cutting the umbilical cord.

"A girl" Ali smiled. The midwife quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pale pink blanket. "Here you go" She smiled placing the baby into Ali's arms. "Oh, Justin look at our baby. She is so beautiful" She whispered.

"Indeed she is, our little girl" Justin replied stroking her daughter's cheek with his finger. "She is a little treasure, our little treasure" The baby girl looked up at her parents with her bluey green eyes.

"What was that name you suggested that we both adored for a girl?" Justin asked. "Um Alyssa. Yeah, I found that name when I was reading Sophie's Greek myth book. I just thought it was a beautiful name" Ali replied before gently kissing her newborn daughter's forehead.

"Alyssa, it is a very pretty name which suits our very pretty daughter" Justin smiled. "Then that will be her name Alyssa Carmichael" Ali agreed. "I will be back in a minute babe, I am going to tell Dad, Donna and Emily the good news" Justin said standing up and walked towards the door.

"Oh hi Justin, well..." Sam said as Justin walked into the waiting room. "A beautiful little girl that we decided on calling Alyssa" He replied happily. "Oh how sweet" Emily giggled. The group walked back to the room to meet the new arrival.

"I am so happy for you Ali" Emily smiled gently hugging her tired cousin. "Alyssa is so adorable" Ali nodded passing the baby girl to her daddy. "Congrats son" Sam said stroking Alyssa's thin layer of light brown hair. "Yes Congrats to both of you" Donna agreed.

Ali yawned slightly, her eyes getting more sleepy. "I think we will leave you to get some rest"Sam said taking Donna's hand. "Yes, I am pretty sure that Soph and Lisa will come and see you all tomorrow" Donna laughed.

"Ok, bye" Justin nodded. The group left the new little family to bond. "She is just perfect" Justin smiled taking Alyssa into his arms so Ali could lay down. "Yeah, she is" Ali yawned, her eyes slowly closing. Justin gently laid the baby into her crib and sitting on the bed beside Ali.

"I love you so much babe" He said tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Our little treasure too" Ali smiled rolling on to her side. "I love you both too so so much" she replied.

Justin sat beside her until she fell asleep and then quickly fell asleep himself too in the chair beside the crib.

**At the hotel**

"Well, Mum boy or girl" Sophie asked as soon as the group arrived back at the hotel. "My god Sophie you are still as impatient as you were when a kid" Donna laughed. "Yes I am, just tell me" Sophie persisted. "A little girl and her name is Alyssa" Donna gave in.

"A little girl, oh I have to go tell Lisa" Sophie giggled running towards Lisa's room. "Hi Lisa, guess what. Ali had a little girl" she smiled. "Oh thats brilliant" Lisa laughed. Sophie sat on the bed with Lisa, Megan and Lucy.

"So my cousin is a girl" Lucy asked. "Yes princess and her name is Alyssa"


	71. Chatting

**Thanks to Shanice Rebecca Streep for the idea of Ali and Justin calling their newborn baby girl Alyssa. **

**Set the next day (POV—Sophie)**

"Come on Lisa, are you ready" I laughed walking into her room. "Yes but my daughter is distracting me a little" She replied trying to get Megan to let go from around her neck. "Come on Angel, I have to go now" She giggled.

"Meggie" I giggled tickling her sides. Laughing wildly, the little girl let go and fell into my lap. "Thanks, she can be a right little devil sometimes" Lisa said taking Megan off of my lap and laying her on the bed.

"See you later darling" She smiled kissing her daughter's forehead. "But mummy, I'm bored" Megan complained sitting up and tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you go play with the other children" Lisa suggested.

"But I don't know where they are" the five year old sighed. I smiled at her cuteness, a little pout showing on her face. "Oh Meg, your uncle Sky and Cody have taken them to the beach. Why don't your mummy and I drive you there on the way to the docks" I laughed.

"Yay go to the beach" Megan giggled. "You are good at this" Lisa laughed standing up and helping Megan with her shoes. "Hey I have four kids, I have had practice" I replied. As we drove down to the docks, we stopped at the dry run to Kastini beach.

"Sky can you watch this little one too" I shouted as Megan climbed out of the jeep. "Yeah why not. Me and Cody can handle five kids easy" He replied. "We are getting used to it now" I laughed at my husband and started the engine again.

As we sat on the car ferry heading to the mainland, Lisa turned to me. "Hey Soph can you keep a secret?" She asked. "Yeah, you know I can" I nodded, excited to find out what she was going to tell me.

"I found out this morning that I am pregnant, that's why I was so long getting ready, before Megan distracted me, I was taking the test." She admitted. "Wow, Oh I am so happy for you" I laughed hugging her.

"Believe me Sophie, I am so excited about another baby. The hotel is turning into a mad house, now with Alyssa and once my baby is born there will be seven kids running around. And I lost count of how many adults there is" Lisa giggled.

"Lisa by the time your baby is born, God help me but my little princess Lucy Lu will be a teenager. Now that is scary, it makes me feel old. I have to keep reminding myself that I am only 35 years old." I said. "Yes, It seems like yesterday when Lucy came home from the hospital. Now she is almost thirteen and you have three other kids" Lisa replied.

"The hotel was a mad house when there was just me and Mum by the way, that will never change " I added. "So you told Tom yet?" Lisa shook her head, placing her hands on her stomach. " No, I am telling him either tonight or tomorrow." She replied.

"Yeah, and I bet little Meggie will be so excited about being a big sister." I nodded. "Are you going to tell Ali?" I asked starting the engine again and pulling onto the mainland. "Blabbermouth Ali, no way!" Lisa giggled. "This is between you and me until I tell Tom and Megan, then it will go open"

"Probably a better decision, Ali will tell anyone that will listen" I agreed. "Exactly" She replied. Arriving at the maternity unit of the hospital, we asked where Ali Carmichael was and wandered to her room.

"Hi Ali" I smiled walking in with Lisa behind me. Ali sat on the edge of the bed happily holding Alyssa's hand. "Hi" She smiled standing up and hugging us both. "How are you feeling?" Lisa asked. "Oh sore, tired and aching, but great except for those three things" Ali replied.

"Good good" I laughed walking over to the crib. "Oh Ali she is so beautiful" I smiled. "Yeah, she is. My little treasure." Ali agreed lifting the baby out of her crib. "Where is Justin?" Lisa asked smiling as Alyssa held her finger. "Getting Coffee" Ali replied handing Alyssa to me to hold.

"So are you liking being a mother?" I asked stroking the baby girl's fluffy light brown hair. "Loving every second of it, I just can't wait to get her home" Ali giggled. "Yep back to the mad house" I laughed passing Alyssa to Lisa to cuddle. "You gotta admit though, the mad house is so fun to live in" Ali laughed.

I smiled at Lisa, holding the secret well. "Absolutely" We both said. "Hi you two" Justin said walking into the room. "Hello Justin" I replied. "We have fallen head over heels for your daughter" Justin nodded happily taking Alyssa from Lisa and kissing her forehead. "Well, that's not hard to do" he smiled.

"Lucy can't wait to meet Alyssa, she is so excited about having a little girl cousin" I said. "Well, the midwife I just saw said you and Alyssa will be discharged tomorrow." Justin said laying a now sleeping Alyssa into her crib.

"Oh fab, we can go home" Ali giggled. "Speaking of home, I promised the kids that I will meet them down the beach for a picnic, so we better be going" I said turning to Lisa. "Alright yeah, I might do the same" Lisa agreed.

I hugged Ali and Justin quickly and Lisa did the same. "Alright, see you tomorrow then. Mum and Dad will probably come and collect you" I smiled as we walked towards the door. "Ok, see you tomorrow"

"Oh seeing Alyssa made me even more excited about another baby, now I have to wait 9 months to see him or her" Lisa complained as we sat on the car ferry. " I bet, so what do you want a boy or a girl?" I replied.

"Well, once I tell Tom I am sure that he will want a little boy. I think another baby girl will be nice, but either is wonderful" Lisa laughed. "Yeah Tom will want a boy, remember Sky when he found out I was pregnant again. Are you going to find out at the ultrasound, believe me it is so much easier for baby number two." I smiled.

"Why is it easier?" She asked. "Well say if it is a boy, if you find out before the baby is born you can go out and buy clothes for a boy and other things" I explained. "That is a very good point" Lisa agreed."I will talk to Tom about it"

**That night (POV – Lisa)**

I sat on the bed waiting for Tom to come out of the bathroom. Laying back and pulling the blankets up around my middle, I closed my eyes in nervous frustration. "You alright honey" I opened my eyes to see Tom laying beside me.

"Oh yeah, well...." I replied rolling over to face him. "Well..." He said sounding nervous and confused pulling me closer to him.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. His eyes lit up and a smile touched his lips when he realized what I was saying. "You're pregnant?" He asked. I nodded happily. Tom gently kissed me and then rested his forehead against mine.

"That's brilliant, another baby Lis" He smiled. "Yep, amazing isn't it?" I giggled kissing him again. "It sure is" He replied. "Megan is going to love being a big sister, and I am going to love being a dad to two"

"What do you think about asking to know whether the baby is a boy or girl at the ultrasound?" I asked cuddling into his body. "Well, if that's what you want honey. I guess it makes things easier." Tom replied.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I smiled. I decided against saying that it was Sophie who told me it was easier to know, as I thought that he may be disappointed that I told her before him. "Then that's is what we will do" Tom said, beginning to ran his fingers through my hair.

I smiled at his soft gentle touch, feeling my eyes closing. Tom still had his hand on my stomach. "Good night Honey" He said sensing I was falling asleep. "I love you Tom" I whispered resting my head on his chest.

"I love you Lisa Holloway, and our beautiful angel Megan and our new baby"

**Once again asking for suggestion on whether Lisa should have a boy or a girl. I was going to say a boy, but then she would be to much like Sophie. Any name suggestions too would be nice.**


	72. Lucy's troubles

**Set the next day (POV – Lucy)**

I walked down the corridor towards the school doors, singing happily to myself. I was excited because I knew that Auntie Ali and Alyssa would be at home now and I could not wait to meet my new cousin.

"Oh look, its the singing titchie" I spun round to see Danielle Palmer standing behind me, her hands on her hips. Danielle is three years older then me, fifteen, and as something against me. She always calls me titchie because I am small.

"Walking home alone?" She asked. "To the mainland, then I will meet my brother at the primary school I walk home with him" I replied confidently. "You trying to sound brave titchie?" She laughed rudely.

"Stop calling me titchie" I said raising my voice a little, I rarely shout. "Oh feisty" I sighed annoyed. "Ok, I won't call you titchie. I will call you the silly singing midget." Danielle scoffed."Or a brat" Her tone of voice calling me brat reminded me of Sarah, who I really wanted to forget.

"Live me alone Danielle" I replied, pushing her back slightly. "You stupid little girl! How dare you push me" She yelled. She grabbed the collar of my pinafore and pushed me against the wall. I winced as she shoved me down to the floor, my bare arm scraping down the pointed wooden edge of the display cabinet beside me.

"There that should teach you titchie" Danielle shouted. I filched looking at the bloody cut on my arm, tears building in my eyes. "Oh be a baby, cry" She laughed. I jumped up and pulled my bag back onto my shoulders. I just ran.

I sat on the ferry in silence thinking. Should I tell the teacher about Danielle bullying me? Oh, but she would find out I told on her and punish me for it. Climbing on to the dock, I headed up the track towards the small primary school. Oliver's class finished later then mine.

My arm was throbbing painfully as I waited. Looking up at the hotel, I decided what I was going to do. I ran up the track as fast as I could, wanting only to speak to my mum. I hoped that Oliver would not mind that I did not wait, but I did not let the guilt of not stop me.

I ran into the hotel and up the corridor to Mum and Dad's room. Mum was sitting with her back to the door at her desk. "Mummy" I said walking up to her, tears now rolling slowly down my cheeks.

She turned round to face me, seeing my tears first, then the cut on my arm. "Oh princess what happened?" She asked coming over to me and walking me to the bed. I did not reply. Mum quickly walked into the bathroom and came back holding the first aid box.

"Lucy Lu, my darling tell me what happened" She said kneeling in front of me. "Danielle Palmer kept calling me titchie, midget and brat. I pushed her only a little bit, but then she grabbed my collar and pushed me against the wall. I scrapped my arm on the display cabinet" I explained.

"How long has this name calling been going on?" Mum said. It was like she could read my mind, and now that it was not just today that Danielle decided to pick on me. "A month or so" I admitted. "Oh baby" Mum soothed.

I winced as she wiped the cut clean and gently placed a plaster on it. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. Mum smiled wrapping her arms around me and pulling me on to her lap. "Why didn't you come and tell me sooner?" She asked.

"Danielle would of found out and then called me a tattle-tale as well as a titchie" I replied resting my head on Mum's shoulder. Mum rubbed my back and looked to the clock. "I will be back in a minute baby, I am just gonna tell your dad to go and pick up Ollie" She said putting me onto the bed.

I pulled my knees up and buried my face in my hands. What am I going to do? "Right Princess, we are going to sort this out" Mum said coming beside me. She lifted me into her arms and sat with me on her lap again. "But how?" I sniffled. "I will go into the school tomorrow and tell the head teacher, that's all I can do" she replied stroking my hair.

"But Danielle will find out." I replied panicking a little. "I will back sure that he does not mention your name at all. I know for a fact that they are very strict with bullies, I am sure everything will be alright"

I nodded shyly. "You will have to come with me though, explain exactly what Danielle has been doing" I bit my lip nervously. "Can we go when everyone is in lessons, so she won't see me" I asked. "Of course princess"

"Alright" I agreed snuggling into mum's hold of me. I closed my eyes starting to relax, I felt safe with Mum's arms around me.

I woke up and tried to focus on the bedside clock with my sleepy eyes. 5:30, two hours after I got home. I was laying with the covers over me in Mum and dad's bed. I looked around seeing Mum was not in the room.

Clambering out of bed, I walked down into the lobby to see her sitting at the front desk. "Ah princess. You feeling better after your little sleep." She asked. "Yes mummy" I replied nodding.

"Good good. Have you forgotten something about today?" Mum smiled. I thought for a moment, then giggled. "Alyssa" Mum nodded also laughing as she took my hand and walked with me to Ali and Justin's room.

Auntie Ali was walking around the room holding Alyssa. "Hey Lu, I was wandering when you were going to come and see us."She giggled. She sat on the bed with mum on one side of her and me on the other. Alyssa looked up at me with her big round eyes and reached up, grabbing a strand of my hair.

"She likes you Lucy" Ali smiled. "I like her, she is so cute" I replied. "And she likes grabbing hair, she has pulled mine so many times" Ali laughed passing Alyssa to me to hold.

**I got the idea of Alyssa pulling their hair from what my baby cousin used to do. lol. **


	73. The start of solving the problem

**Set the day after (POV – Sophie)**

"Lucy" I said softly sitting beside my beautiful princess daughter. She was still fast asleep, laying on her stomach with her hands tucked under her pillow, Snuggle-pup tugged roughly under her arm. I gently rubbed her back to wake her.

Lucy gave a annoyed sigh, turning on to her side and pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. "Princess, come on you have to wake up now" I laughed. "No" Lucy grumbled. I knew why she did not want to wake up, she was scared.

Lucy did not want the girl who bullied her to find out that she had told me and I was going to tell the head teacher. "I know you are scared about Danielle baby, but as I have said before I will not let anything harm you" I said.

Lucy turned to face me, her eyes opening. "Promise" She said sitting up. "I promise you princess" I replied. She shuffled forwards and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"We have to go to the school this afternoon. I have checked the time of our appointment with your head teacher with the time slots on your time table, everyone will be in afternoon lessons" I explained.

Lucy looked up at me giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You think of everything don't you" She replied. I laughed at her, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears. "Yes yes I do"

"What do you want to do this morning?" I asked her. "Stay with you" Lucy replied. My heart melted at her simple yet loving reply. "Ok baby" I smiled. "Back in a moment" I stood up and walked into my room, returning with a pile of photo albums in my arms.

"When I was your age, me and mum would always sit looking though photo albums together." I smiled. Lucy giggled picking up the first album. I sat beside her and we opened the book across our laps.

I smiled when Lucy stopped on a picture of me, Ali and Lisa when we were about 13 or 14 years old. "Mummy, you looked like me. But your hair was not as curly" Lucy giggled. "That's what mum says." I replied.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I know that I could avoid it, but I really don't want my little princess to grow up. She will be thirteen in four months. "What are you thinking about mum?" Lucy asked pulling me out of her thoughts.

"You becoming a teenager baby" I replied sadly. Lucy closed the photo album and pushed it away. Smiling, she climbed on to my lap and snuggled into my hold. "I will still be your baby yes?" She asked.

"Of course Lu, heck I am 34 years old that is almost 22 years older then you, and my mum still calls me her baby girl. Lucy Lu, you will always be my princess" I soothed cuddling her close to my body.

"Oh good" Lucy replied. We spent the whole morning together, looking at the photo albums, drawing and just talking. The next thing I knew our appointment with the head teacher was 2 hours away.

"Come on baby, go get dressed and then I will do your hair." I smiled. Lucy quickly dressed in her favorite denim skirt and puff sleeved pink top. She sat down at the dressing table as I started to brush her long golden hair.

It's funny, whenever mum played the song thank you for the music she would call me her girl with the golden hair. Now that's what I can call Lucy. Her hair curled perfectly halfway down her back.

I plaited two thin sections of her hair neatly and tied them together at the back of her head. "Can you put this bow in?" Lucy asked handing me a neat dark pink bow clip. I nodded happily sliding it in to place.

"Come on, we better get going" I said. Lucy looked nervously at me when I said that. "Its going to be ok, you know. You are not alone in this" I said soothingly putting my hand out to her.

We walked hand in hand down to the docks and clambered on to the ferry. I could tell that what I had said to Lucy had not convinced. "I was bullied when I was a kid, on and off for about six years" I admitted.

"You were" Lucy asked sounding shocked. "Yep, a girl called Charlotte Motley. She was in the year above me at school. The head teacher at the primary school expelled her for hurting me and not taking order of the warnings she had been given." I explained.

"That did not stop her though, every time she saw me outside school when I was alone she found a way to wind me up, irritate me. Once I was annoyed at her, she made me look like the bad guy. One time, I was on the beach drawing, and her and her friends found me. Charlotte found it funny to pick on me about my dad and the fact of me not knowing who he was. She said that my dad did not love me or mum, so I pushed her into the water. God was she mad." I continued.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked. "Well, I did what you did. Went and told my mum when Charlotte pushed me against the wall in the school playground. I had a cut of my head and a strained wrist, I got in trouble with the school too because I ran straight out of the gates before afternoon lessons. Mum told the head master and Charlotte was suspended three times for bullying me before she was expelled for the second time. She could not bother me again. I promise you that everything will work out in the end"

"Wow, that's double as bad as what Danielle does to me" Lucy sighed. "So we tell the head teacher what she did and she might get suspended" I nodded. "Maybe, but Lucy you must promise. If Danielle does anything to you after this, you must tell someone. Your teacher, your friend, me or your dad. Then we can help you, it's always better that way" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"Yes mum, I promise" Lucy replied slipping her hand into mine.


	74. Always our baby

**Pov – Sophie**

Arriving at the school, I held Lucy's hand tightly. "Mrs Hansen, Lucy" Mr Callapher (the head teacher) said opening the door and directing us towards the two seats opposite his desk. "So I hear there is a bullying problem"

Lucy looked to her lap, nervously biting her lower lip. "Yes sir, Danielle Palmer. Its only name calling though sir" She replied. "Lucy, we both know that she pushed you against that wall yesterday. You cut your arm on the display case" I said.

"Is this true Lucy?" Mr Callapher asked. Lucy nodded shyly, still not looking up at him. "You don't have to lie, cover for Danielle. I promise that this meeting will be kept a secret" he replied.

Slowly Lucy looked up, I noticed unshed tears in her eyes. "The name calling started about a month ago, things like midget and titchie. I thought I could handle it. But She did push me against the wall, and I did cut my arm. But but it was my fault" She admitted.

"How is this your fault?" He said. "I pushed her first, only lightly. A warning" Lucy replied tears now running down her cheeks. "She annoyed me" Mr Callapher nodded, knowing the feeling. "Now now Lucy, that's ok. Believe me, the times that Danielle has been in this office. I have wanted to push her too"

Lucy giggled, taking the tissue from his hand. She wiped her tears and held the tissue in her lap, her other hand slipping into mine.

"I will call her to my office after school Lucy, and call in her mother as well. Hopefully this will be sorted like that, if not we may have to take more drastic action. Suspension for Danielle" He said. "Thank you sir" Lucy replied.

"Yes Mrs Hansen, if there is any more trouble come in again" I nodded. "I sure will Mr Callapher" I replied. "Now don't you worry, this will be sorted out" He said as he stood up. "Thank you for your time" I said as we walked towards the door.

As Lucy and I waited at the docks for the ferry, my daughter rested her head on her shoulder. "See princess, was that so bad" I asked. "No, I guess. Hopefully Danielle won't find out we told on her" Lucy replied turning to face me. I sighed, finally agreeing with what mum says. Lucy really is like me when I was her age. When I had a problem, I struggled to look on the bright side, exactly what she was doing now.

"Oh my baby, if she does, how I don't know, but if she does. Go straight to Mr Callapher, he will sort it. And I am always here for you, no matter what. Whenever you want to talk, me and your dad are always ready to listen." I explained.

"Thanks mum, you are the best mum ever" Lucy smiled wrapping her arms around me tightly. Looking over her shoulder, I saw the ferry pulling into dock. "Come on my darling" I smiled, laughing when Lucy rested her head on my shoulder in my arms, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes like she did when she was little.

I sighed, knowing that I could not refuse her look. Standing up, I wrapped my arms around her. She is so small (still about the size of a ten or eleven year old) and light, I could carry her easily. I sat with her on my lap as we sat at on the ferry, holding her close to my body.

"Forever my princess, my darling, my love. You are my angel sent from heaven above. I will always love you, wherever we go, whatever we do. No matter the years that past, I will watch you grow so fast. And even when you grow and leave home maybe, you will always be my baby" I recited running my fingers through her soft fine golden curls.

I smiled at the poem I had just recited, remembering Mum reading it to me whenever I was worried or sad. I knew she was basically saying that no matter how we grew older, she would always be there for me. "I love you mum" Lucy smiled curling into my hold.

"I love you so so much Lucy Lu, always have, always will" I replied kissing her forehead.

**POV – Sky (that night)**

"Dad" Lucy said as I walked down the corridor towards my bedroom. "Yes Lucy" I replied stepping into her room, where she sat on her bed with a book open in her lap. Lucy tilted her head to one side sweetly, her eyebrows knotting together in confusion.

"Oh" She said. "What's the matter?" I asked. "You never call me Lucy, you always call me baby, princess, or darling" She replied. "But you are not a little girl anymore Lu." I sighed hating the fact.

"Yes I am" Lucy replied turning away from me and laying face down on her bed. My God, I hope I have not upset her. "Lulu" I hushed walking over and kneeling beside the bed. "I still wanna be a little girl, I don't wanna be a teenager." She said tearfully.

"Oh baby. I am so so sorry, I did not know. I thought you liked being treated like a teenager and not a baby" I soothed. Lucy rolled to face me, nibbling her lip. "I want other people to treat me like a grown-up, not pinch my cheeks like they used to when I was little. But, I want you, mum and the other adults, I like it when they call me baby, princess and darling" Lucy admitted.

I sighed, I wanted her to stay my baby too. Standing up and sitting next to her, I smiled comfortingly. "Can you still treat me as your little girl?" She asked. I nodded, putting my arms around her. "Yes, you are still my little girl" I replied pulling her on to my lap.

Oh, I don't want Lucy to grow up. I love my little princess. I know I have Maya, and she is only three and a bit years old, but I will miss having Lucy as a little girl to spoil and cuddle. I hope that she does not turn out to hate her parents like people say teenagers do.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I looked down to Lucy. She was laying back in my arms, curled into my body, sound asleep. I sighed, my heart full of love. "Gonna miss your little princess?" I looked up to see Soph walking into the room.

"Yeah" I replied. "All our darling children are growing so fast" Sophie said sitting down beside me. "I mean Oliver is almost nine, the twins are still babies but still growing quickly" I nodded standing up.

"I promised Lu that she will always our baby earlier" Sophie said pulling the quilts back. "That's what she just asked me about" I replied laying Lucy down, careful not to wake her.

"I see she still has Snuggle-pup with her at night" Sophie said picking up the treasured toy from the bedside cabinet. The stuffed dog's ears were beginning to rip, and holes were beginning to appear. "I have had this since I was two years old. 32 years, a long time for a toy. I think I will have to repair him tomorrow" She smiled tucking the toy under Lucy's arm.

"Yeah I think so maybe" I chuckled. "Goodnight my little princess" I kissed Lucy's cheek, Sophie did the same. "She will be our baby" She smiled hugging me tightly.


	75. Bed Bound

**POV – Narrative**

**Set a week later**

"Soph, how are you feeling this morning sweetie" Donna asked sitting on the bed beside her daughter. Sophie let out a moan, rolling on to her back. "I hate the flu" She grumbled. Since the day before, Sophie had been bed bound with terrible flu symptoms.

"I brought you a glass of water, and a sandwich if you want it" Donna added. "I think if I eat anything, I will just throw it back up again" Sophie complained. "I don't think you quite answered my question Sophie, how are you feeling" Donna asked again.

"My head feels as if it is made of of lead, my throat of sandpaper, and my stomach feels like it has a million knots in it, being pulled tighter every time I move. Detailed enough mother" Sophie moaned.

Donna laughed, no matter what was going on Sophie kept her sense of humor. "Then don't move" She said. "Hmmph" Sophie replied rolling back onto her side, only to be stopped by a coughing fit.

"You alright now?" Donna asked as the coughing calmed, rubbing Sophie's back. "There we go, how about you try can get some rest" Sophie nodded slightly snuggling into the pillows. Donna pushed the blanket around her daughter's shoulders and quietly left the room.

"Mummy alright Grandma" Maya asked coming out of Lucy's bedroom and knocking into Donna. "Just the flu sweetie, she will be alright" Donna replied. "Can we go see her?" Dominic added.

"Afraid not Dom, we can't have you getting ill" The twins sighed walking back towards the lobby.

**POV – Sophie**

I sat up bolt upright in bed, feeling something coming up. As quickly as I could I moved out of bed, stumbling as I did as I felt so dizzy. Moving to the bathroom, I knelt before the toilet and began throwing up holding my hair back the best I could.

Washing my mouth out, I balanced myself on the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. God I hope that I recover from this damn flu quickly. Tripping back into the bedroom, I put my hand to my head and sat down as fast as I could.

"Oh" I moaned closing my eyes and finding my way back into bed with my hands. Laying down, I did not bother pulling the blanket up as I already felt like I was on fire, I just let my heavy eyes close.

**POV – Ali**

"Hello my treasure" I smiled lifting Alyssa out of her crib and into my arms. I have never been so happy as I am when I am holding my beautiful baby daughter in my arms. "Morning, my two gorgeous girls"Justin said wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Good morning" I replied leaning back into his body. "Oh, I don't want to go and help with the old goat house." He grumbled. "You sound like Oliver when you complain, a little boy" I joked. "No fair. But I want to say here with you are Alyssa" Justin replied.

"Well, that's your fault for volunteering then" I giggled. "Volunteered against my will, Cody put me up for it" he argued. "Do you always blame your brother?" I asked. "Of course" he replied simply.

Alyssa grabbed Justin's finger and showed a small adorable gummy smile. "Ah my treasure you are so adorable" I smiled. "So cute" Justin agreed. "Baby, I don't wanna leave you and your gorgeous mummy. But I have to"

"See you later honey" I said turning to him and kissing him quickly. He kissed me back then kissed Alyssa's forehead. "Bye my darlings" He said walking out of the room.

**POV – Narrative**

Sophie opened her eyes slowly and rolled onto her back. Her head was throbbing and her throat felt like it was being cut repeatedly. "Hmm" She moaned attempting to get comfortable.

"Oh its impossible" Sophie grumbled sitting up and reaching for the glass of water on her bedside cabinet. Sipping it slowly, she thought back to when she was ill when she was a little girl and Donna would tend to her.

_Flashback (Sophie aged 7) _

"_Mummy" Sophie whined. "How are you feeling my darling?" Donna asked feeling her daughter's forehead. "Horrible" Sophie replied pulling her blankets up. "Your are burning up baby. You wait in bed, and try and lay nice and still. I am going to get you some medicine" _

"_No medicine, please mummy no. I don't like it" Sophie complained. "Sophie, if you want to get better, you have to take the medicine." Donna explained. "Meh" Soph grumbled. She waited for her mother to return to the room, then watched in disgust as she poured the murky brown mixture onto the spoon._

"_Ick" She stated. "Stop complaining little lady" Donna laughed holding the spoon out to Sophie. "No mummy please, it's icky and horrible" Sophie said moving away from the spoon in front of her. _

"_Sophie, you want to get better don't you?" Donna asked. "Yes but..." Sophie stuttered."No buts" her mother replied. Sophie slowly edged forwards and opened her mouth unwillingly. Donna quickly poured the load of the spoon into her young daughter's mouth. _

_Sophie squirmed as the medicine trickled down her throat. "Swallow it quickly baby girl, it will taste less horrible that way" Donna said screwing the lid back onto the bottle. The little girl gulped and began to cough violently. _

_Donna rubbed her back gently "You are such a drama queen honey" She laughed. "It was not that bad" She handed Sophie a cup of water and wrapped her arms around her. "There we go, you will start feeling better soon" _

"_Hopefully" Sophie replied. _

Sophie put the glass of water back on the bedside cabinet and laid back on the bed with a sigh. Pulling her blankets up to her waist, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes once more.

Her stomach was cramping badly, making her want to curl up into a little ball. "Oh" She moaned tucking her hands under her pillow.

"Why me" She complained rolling from side to side restlessly. Bringing her legs up to her stomach, then sat up suddenly.

She grabbed the small bedside calender and stared at it. She did not remember that being an effect of the flu.

Late.


	76. Tell me it's not true

**POV – Sophie**

Six days late......

No, I can't be. It is just not possible. Just the flu, I know these symptoms are just the flu. Well, I am sure about most of them. Normally when I have had the flu before, even the thought of food made me feel ill.

But now I am hungry but can't physically keep food down. And the nausea. Feeling my head becoming heavy again, I laid back against the pillows, closing my eyes in denial.

The thought of what just become evident as a possibility to me made my head pound even more then is was before and the worry made me feel even more sick to my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes to see Lisa standing by the door.

"Now that's a question" I grumbled sarcastically. "Why?" She asked coming and sitting at the foot of the bed. I thought about my answer carefully, really not wanting to admit the possibility I had just realized.

"Stinking flu" I replied. "That bad hey? So bad you can't even give a proper answer" Lisa said. "I can't be, can I?" I asked not quite knowing whether I had said it aloud or not. "What are you going on about?" Lisa replied sounding confused.

Well obviously I did say it aloud then.

"You can keep a secret can't you Lis?" I asked slowly sitting up. "Do you really need to ask that? You know I can" Lisa replied.

"Late. I am six days late" I replied my voice going hoarse with the soreness of my throat. "Are you saying that you think you may be pregnant?"

I mentally cringed at the word. Pregnant. Sure I love my four gorgeous wonderful children that have came out of my three previous pregnancies, but I doubt I can go through it all again.

"Maybe, I don't know" I replied. "I know, I am going to the mainland, that's why I came in here to ask you if you needed anything. Do you want me to get you a test?" Lisa asked.

"Yes" I said simply. "Don't tell anyone Lis, please" Lisa nodded. "It would not be a secret if I told would it" She laughed. If I am pregnant, mine and Lisa's baby are going to have

birthdays quite close together, she is now a month and a half pregnant.

"Thanks Lisa. God help me, if I am pregnant. I had enough trouble telling Sky the last time." I moaned putting my hand to my throbbing head. "I am sure Sky will be thrilled, he loves having the children around."

**Two hours later**

Balancing my wobbling body on the sides of the sink, I closed my eyes in attempt to escape the truth. Edging them open again and cringed looking down once more at the results window of the pregnancy test.

"Positive. Oh my god" I whispered feeling tears building in my eyes. Turning, I stumbled back in to the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Rolling over on to my side with a tear muffled curse under my breath, I pulled the blanket up around my shoulders and burst into tears.

**Pov – Donna**

"I am going to go check on Soph" I said putting the last plate from lunch into the cupboard and turning to Sam. "Ok honey" He replied kissing me quickly before leaving the room.

Slowly opening the door to Sophie's bedroom, I saw Sophie laying with her back to the door. The first thing I noticed was that her petite body was trembling. Was she crying?

"Soph, what is the matter baby girl?" I asked walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her. No reply. I gently moved the hair that covered her tear stained face behind her ear and ran my fingers through her tangled curls.

"What's happened?" I asked again. "Oh mum" Sophie replied. Slowly, I moved and laid down beside her like I used to do when she was a child. Wrapping my arms around her shivering body, I kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Baby girl, tell me" I asked trying not to sound frustrated with her refusal to answer me fully.

Sophie slowly moved her hand out from under the pillow. To my surprise, in it she tightly held a pregnancy test. Holding my breath nervously, I took it from her trembling hand.

Positive. 5 children. Oh my God, Sophie, you are getting in over your head. 5 children. I lovingly wiped her tears kissed her cheeks.

"Hey hey, Soph darling. Does Sky know?" I asked. "No, mum I'm scared" Sophie replied sitting up slowly. I moved closer to her and held her in my arms until her sobbing calmed.

"Why?" I asked rubbing her back. "I don't do if I can go through it all again" She sighed. "I know what you say, the child is always worth it and God do I know that is true, but"

"I think it is Sky you need to be talking to baby" I soothed. Sophie looked up at me with a look of panic in her eyes. "Don't worry, Soph he is your husband. I am sure he will understand your fears"

Sophie shifted away from me as if to say 'Can you go and get him mum'. I nodded standing up. I watched her lay back down and pull the blankets up to her middle again before leaving the room.

"Sky" I said walking out into the lobby, where my son in law was sitting at the front desk flicking through the booking ledger looking very bored. "Yes Donna, another job needing doing" He said. I laughed, well is was what I normally asked.

"No actually. Soph wants you"I replied. Sky looked at me confused then nodded walking off in the direction of his and Sophie's room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________


	77. Go through it all again

**Pov – Sky**

"Baby" I said walking into the room. Sophie was sitting back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling. "How are you feeling?" I asked even though I was pretty she was sick of th the question.

She did not reply, just looked down from the ceiling to her hands which were buried under the blanket, making me worry.

Moving over to the bed, I sat beside her quickly noticing the redness and tear glazed look of her eyes. "Why were you crying my love?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder. Sophie looked up at me, a look in her eyes that seemed to say ' I don't know how to answer'.

I sighed knowing she was nervous about something. I decided not to say another word, just wrapped my arms around her and allow her to tell me in her own time. Sophie rested her head on my shoulder, her hands not moving away from under the blanket.

We sat together like this for a while, until Sophie sat up suddenly. Quickly, she stumbled towards the bathroom. Worried, I followed her only to find her kneeling before the toilet violently throwing up.

Kneeling beside her, I held her hair back and rubbed her back gently. "This rotten flu" I said passing her a damp flannel as she sat up.

"Rotten indeed" Sophie replied. I noticed she was holding something in her hand. I helped her stand on her shaking legs and walked with her back to the bed.

"Baby, what are you holding?" I asked cuddling her close again. "I don't know if I can go through it all again" Sophie replied.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh Sky" She said tearfully, her eyes welling up. She moved her hands from under the covers and unclenched her fingers from what she was holding. Sophie quickly dropped it in my lap then turned away.

A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

I smiled, playfully pulling her back so she laid back in my arms. "Soph, this is nothing to worry about. This is great" I said softly wiping the tears that trickled down her cheeks away with my finger.

"I know it is a lot for you to go through baby, but don't you think another baby is worth it" I asked holding her in my lap. "Sophie nodded nervously not looking me in the eyes.

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head slightly. I kissed her deeply but softly, trying to reassure her. "The last three months are torture, and the labor. I don't know Sky" Sophie said snuggling into my chest.

"It's not just that Sky" Sophie continued. " I don't think I am a very good mother" I looked at her in disbelief. "Now, that is silly. Our kids think the world of you" I replied moving a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Look at the things that have happened. Oliver got ill and had to go to hospital, hell Lucy got kidnapped. A good mother would not let it happen" Soph said. "None of that was your fault baby. You are an incredible woman who is so loving and caring towards our four children, they could not have a better mum" I soothed.

"I just don't know if I can trust myself with another child" She replied.

"What is the other option. Having the baby abor.." Sophie stopped me. "Aborted! No Sky no, Abortion is cruel" She said sounding shocked that I would even suggest it.

"So" I asked. Sophie placed her hand on her stomach and bit her lip. "Keep it" She said no louder then a whisper. "We can keep the baby" I smiled widely cuddling her as close as I could and kissing her again.

She laughed. "Oh my God Sky. By the time this baby is born, I will be 35 and you 36, and we will have 5 children" She giggled. "Brilliant" I replied.

Sophie put her hand on my cheek. "Now I know that you love the children, but no matter what you say, this is the last one" She laughed. I chuckled enjoying her warm gentle touch on my cheek.

"Ok then baby" I replied placing her hand on her stomach. "What with all the kids here, Ali's and Lisa's as well, I think I can survive."

"Good" Sophie said her voice going hoarse. "Once you are well again, we can get the kids in here and tell them the good news" I smiled.

"Yep" Sophie agreed. "So, do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"A girl" She said pulling the blankets up around us. "I want a boy" I chuckled. "Of course you would" Sophie giggled. "I just hope it is not twins again"

"Hell yeah, just the one will be perfect" I replied happily enjoying holding the love of my

life wife in my arms. "Yeah" Sophie sighed contently resting her head on my chest. "Our children are the most amazing kids I have ever met, and they are so lucky to have you as a mother" I smiled.

"Thank you Sky, you really think I am a good mum" Sophie asked. "How many times do I have to tell you this baby. Heck, you were the one Lucy went to when she was being bullied. Oliver adores you and the twins, well they would be with you 24 hours a day if they could" I laughed.

Sophie giggled kissing my cheek gently, her lips warm and gentle. "I love you" She smiled. "I love you so so so, I can't say so enough, much Sophia Hansen" I replied running my finger's through her hair.

I sat with her in my lap until she fell asleep. Slowly, I stood up holding her in my arms. Knowing in her tired ill state, she needed her rest, her laid her down and draped the blankets over her.

Smiling at the thought of another baby, I walked back out of the room


	78. Telling the kids

**Pov – Sophie**

I woke up in Sky's arms, one of his hands resting on my stomach, instantly reminding me that I am indeed pregnant again. Snuggling more into Sky's loving hold, I realized my head did not feel heavy and was no longer throbbing.

"Morning Baby" Sky said before gently planting a kiss on the top of my head. "Morning handsome" I replied smiling up at him.

"You sound like you are getting back you your normal self" he chuckled. "Yes, I am feeling much better today" I said rolling over to sit next to him. " Good, I miss having you around the hotel" Sky smiled.

"Can we tell the kids that they are going to have a little brother or sister" I giggled putting my hand in his and twisting my fingers around his. "Excited about hearing the pittar patter of little feet" Sky laughed.

"Yes another wonderful baby, the last one no matter what" I replied playfully. "Indeed" Sky smiled cheekily before jumping up. "Back in a minute my sweet love" he said walking out of the room.

"The last living show of our love, that does not mean I can't show Sky my undying love." I said to myself.

**POV – Narrative**

Sky wandered into the bedroom next to his and Sophie's, the newly finished twins room. His heart melted to a puddle when he saw both of the twins sound asleep in Maya's bed.

Whenever one struggled to sleep, they would climb into the other's bed and fall asleep in minutes. "Wakey, wakey my little loves" Sky said softly, kneeling beside the bed.

"Daddy" Dominic said sleepily. "Hello my prince" Sky smiled taking the three and a half year old into his arms. " Did you have trouble sleeping?" Dominic nodded cutely.

"Me too daddy, me want cuddly too pease (**please in Maya's language) **" Sky sighed in love at Maya's sweet voice and smile, holding her hands above her head.

"Come here sweetie pie" Sky laughed cuddling Maya also. "Right you two, Mummy wants to see you so you run along then. I will be in a minute with Luly and Ollie" he continued putting the twins down.

"Yay mummy" they laughed running out of the room. Watching them rush towards the room, he turned towards Lucy's room.

**POV – Oliver**

I jumped slightly when Dad walked into the room, I looked up from my room confused. "Morning Ollie, come on family time" Dad smiled.

Family time was when we all sat together on mum and dad's bed, a time everyone in our little family enjoyed. It was just for us.

"Are you going to come and join us, or just stare at me my boy" dad asked. "Oh yeah sure" I replied jumping up and taking his hand. Walking into mum and dad's room, I saw that Dominic, Maya and Lucy were already sitting on the bed

"Mum, are you feeling better today?" I asked climbing onto the bed beside her. "Yes thank you my darling" She replied ruffling my hair. She was the only one I allowed to do that, I would not even let dad.

"Love you mummy" Maya giggled clambering into Mum's lap. "I love you too, I love you all" Mum smiled as dad sat beside her. "Well my angels, there is a actual reason I wanted to see you all"

I stared at her, suddenly worried. "Please say it's good news mum" I said cuddling up to her side. "Ollie Boy it is" She laughed putting her arm around me. "Tell us mum please" Lucy giggled sitting in dad's lap.

"You are you going to have a little brother or sister" Mum admitted. My jaw dropped. "Yay" Lucy laughed cuddling mum, the twins did the same. "Ollie you ok" Dad asked.

"No I'm not" I shouted running out of the room. "Oliver" Mum said climbing out of bed as well. I heard dad say "You stay here baby, you are still recovering. I will go see to him"

I ran into my room and slammed the door, blocking dad out. "Ollie my boy, what's the matter? Don't you want another sibling?" He asked.

"No I don't" I yelled. "Oliver Hansen, open this door please" Dad said. I thought about it. The reason was that ever since the twins were born, so many times mum and dad have paid more attention to them and to Lucy.

I love them but I think my parents love them more then me. "Ollie" Dad said again. I walked over to the door and slipped the lock.

"Thank you my boy" He said. "Are you going to tell me what all this is about?" I ran back and sat on the bed. "If mum has another baby, you want love me as much" I replied.

"Oliver, it's ridiculous for you to think that. Me and your mum love you and that won't stop" Dad said trying to stay calm.

"Oh don't lie dad. When the twins were born, you did not play with me as much as you used to, you just played with them. And when Lucy was brought back, you and mum pampered her like she really was a princess" I said determined not to cry.

"When the twins were born, your poor mum was rushed off her feet. I had to help her, that's my job as a dad" He said putting my arm around me.

"So your job as a dad is to desert your other children is it" I asked. "I will never desert you, but you have to understand. Babies are a lot of work, and your mum will need my help when this baby is born. But I promise you Oliver, I still love you the same as I did when I first saw you as a baby."

"What about the pampering Lucy thing" I asked starting to believe what dad was saying. "You remember what you did when you first saw Lucy when she came home?" I nodded. "I cuddled her, told her I missed her" I replied.

"Yes, that's just what me and your mum were doing. She was very scared when she came home, frightened by the smallest thing. We wanted to stay with Lu, to show her that everything was ok" Dad explained.

"You promise that you will always love me" I asked. "Of course, promise." Dad replied. "Now, do you think you can came and apologize to your mum. I don't think she was very happy when you shouted at her"

I nodded. Walking back into the other room, I ran to the bed and flung my arms around mum. "I am sorry for shouting mum" I whispered.

"Thank you for apologizing baby. I know that another sibling may be pretty scary for you" Mum replied.


	79. Learning and thinking

**POV-NARRATIVE SET TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Land ahoy" Dominic giggled making the small plastic pirate figure in his hand jump from the toy pirate ship. "Dom, the captain can't jump ship" Oliver protested trying not to laugh at his little brother's antics.

"Why not? He may be fed up with his lazy sea mates" Sky laughed pulling Dominic on to his lap. "Oh dad, you are so silly" Oliver laughed. "Cheeky!" Sky chuckled attempting to ruffle Ollie's hair.

Sophie smiled looking up from the book she was reading with Lucy and Maya. "Honestly Sky, you are as bad as the children" She laughed.

"No fair, what is this? Family wide pick on Sky day?" Sky asked. Justin walked in with Ali and month old baby Alyssa on this question. "No, that's every day is it not?" He said. Sophie giggled "Good one Justin"

Sky looked at her in disbelief. "You are so mean" He said in mock sadness. "Oh, I love you really darling" Sophie replied leaning over and kissing him deeply. "Yeah love daddy" Maya agreed.

Sky smiled kissing the little girl's cheek and sitting next to Sophie. "Auntie Sophie, are mummy and Daddy back yet?" Megan asked walking into the room, clutching her most treasured princess doll.

"Not yet sweetie, but they will be soon" Sophie replied. "Come read Princessy story with us Meggie" Maya said holding the book up. "Alright" Megan giggled running over to the sofa and climbing on to it's arm.

As Lucy began reading to the two younger girls, Sky put his arm around Sophie and pulled her close. "It will be great to bring another baby into this incredible family" he whispered before kissing the soft piece of skin below her ear, making Sophie giggle.

"Yes it will be. Once ours and Lisa's baby are born, there will be eight kids running around the place. The madhouse gets madder" Sophie laughed.

"Meggie where are you angel" Came a call from the lobby. "Mummy Daddy" Megan giggled running out of the room. Moments later, Lisa and Tom wandered into the room, Tom cuddling his daughter close.

"Hi Lis, Tom" Sophie smiled. "Hi everyone, oh I am so excited. I know whether I am having a boy or a girl" Lisa laughed.

"Really?" Ali asked passing Alyssa to Justin. "Yep, Megan my darling, can you tell everyone what your daddy and me just told you" Lisa smiled kissing Megan's cheek.

The little girl smiled widely nodding happily. "Me getting a baby brother" She giggled. "A little boy, that's great" Sophie laughed jumping up and hugging her friend.

"Yes, I can't wait to have a little lad" Tom smiled. "At least there will still be more girls then boys." Lucy laughed. "Oh Lu" Sky chuckled tickling Lucy's sides.

"So Sophie, when you go for your two month scan. Are you going to find out whether it's a boy or a girl." Lisa asked.

"No, we don't think so do we Sky? I think we want to leave it a surprise." Sophie replied putting her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Yes, a surprise" Sky agreed wrapping his arms around his wife. "After all we already have two girls and two boys"

**POV – MICHEAL**

I can't wait for the arrival of my newest grandchild, even though it is my fifth, this one I will be able to hold in my arms as a baby. "Hello Grandpa" Dominic smiled, Maya standing next to him.

"Hello babies" I replied kneeling down to them. "What are you two up to?" I asked. "Nothing" Dominic replied, cutely shrugging his little shoulders. My God, he looked like Sky then.

"Come on Dom, let's go play with Daddy" Maya asked, talking carefully so she got her words right. "Ok May" Dom replied. "Bye bye Grandpa" I smiled in love of these two adorable children.

"See you later, you cuties" I laughed walking out to the courtyard and sitting down on the bench. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the Greek sunshine and thought about my four grandchildren.

Lucy, saying from stories I have been told about things that have happened, has been quite unlucky in her life.

When she was only a baby, only three and a half years old, she saw her mother in a coma. I can't even start to think how terrifying that must have been for her, not knowing if she would ever see her mum awake again. Sky says she still has nightmares about it, the poor little mite.

Never minding that, Little Lucy's life did not start well. Born at 27 weeks, she was kept in an incubator for three days, in hospital for eight days.

Yet, despite all that Lucy always shows that beautiful smile and has that contagious laugh that I have noticed she inherited from Sophie.

Oliver is an incredibly sweet and loving boy. Whenever I see him in the evening, he is always playing with Dominic. When he was two, he caught a terrible flu that completely covered his little body.

Everyone was not sure if he would pull through, thank god he did. No life should end that early. Oh, and the twins. They are precious, so cute and charming. Maya is adorable, a little angel.

The day I met the kids, when I sat in the living room with them, Sophie and Sky, my heart melted when she gently touched my cheek and first called me grandpa. Dominic's the same, such a friendly little boy. He reminds me so much of Sky when he was young, such a fun-loving, bubbly personality.

What surprised me the most about the children, is how quickly they accepted me as their grandpa. I can't believe I have missed eleven and a half years of being a grandfather, I regret not calling Sky earlier.

"Hi Micheal" I turned in my seat to see Sophie walking towards me with Maya and Dominic on either side. "Hey you three" I replied as she sat beside me. "You ok?" Sophie asked, placing Dom in her lap, Maya climbing into mine.

"Yeah, just thinking about how wonderful your's and Sky's kids are" I replied. Sophie is an amazing girl as well, I must admit I don't think Sky could have found any one better then her.

"Aw, thank you. The kids and Sky are the most important things in my life, I love them to bits" Sophie laughed


	80. Stressed out and playing about

**SET TWO DAYS LATER (POV-DONNA)**

I laughed as Sam began trailing kisses down my neck, warm and gentle. "I don't know how you can find me so attractive, I am nearing 55 years old." I sighed.

Sam stopped his kissing trail and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are the most gorgeous nearing 55 years old I have ever seen" he laughed. "Forever the charmer, Mr Carmichael" I replied. "I just can't believe in eight months time, we will be grandparents to five"

Sam sat on the office desk beside me. "Sophie's and Sky's five and Alyssa" he corrected me. "Well if you want to technicalities, Alyssa is only my step granddaughter." I laughed. "Right again, so technically I have more grandchildren then you" Sam said kissing me deeply.

"Yes, now I have so much work to do" I sighed deeply looking at the pile of paperwork in front of me and scribbling to get my pen working.

"Donna relax, you are running yourself into the ground" Sam said passing me a new pen. "Oh Stop Sam, I lasted 15 years running this hotel whilst bringing up Sophie. I am fine" I stressed.

"Donna Calm down" Sam soothed. Frustrated, I brushed his hands from my shoulders. "Calm down, you try to say calm down, well I can't. I have bills to sort out, a bar to restock, Lucy's birthday party to plan and my precious daughter is yet again pregnant" I said loudly determined not to shout at him.

"Right woman, you need to calm down seriously. I am going to get the one person that can sort you out when you are like this" Sam said walking out of the room.

I groaned putting my head in my hands. "Honestly Sam, sending my daughter in on me" I moaned. "Mum" Sophie said putting her arms around my neck. "Baby girl" I sighed. "I hope it's not me that has stressed me out, it normally is" She replied.

I smiled reassuringly at her, quickly standing up and wrapping her in my arms. "No no your not the reason baby girl" I said even though she is involved. "You never were the greatest of liars mum, I know you were panicked when I said I was pregnant again" Sophie replied.

I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, which were glazing with tears. "Sophie, you were meant to calm me down, not start crying on me" I smiled. "I'm sorry mum" Sophie said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, now what have you got to be sorry for?" I asked sitting down with her. Sophie wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have done so much for me mum, what have I done for you?" She sighed.

"You kept me going, baby. Whenever I was sad or worried, all I had to do was see you. Golden curls and big beautiful blue eyes, my baby girl. Look Soph, you are an amazing woman. You gave me the best memories I have ever had and many more to come. Lucy, Oliver, the twins and the little one on the way" I explained.

Sophie hugged me tightly. "Thank you mum, I love you" she whispered that gorgeous smile slowly returning to her lips. "I love you too sweetie" I replied. "So mum, enough of me. What is bothering you" Sophie asked. I sighed at her question.

"The usual, bills, the hotel in general, bills. So much to plan, Lu's party and your's and Lisa's babies on the way." I moaned. "I thought Lucy's party was my job" Sophie said in her cute confused voice that she has used since she was about three years old.

"Just helping baby" I laughed. "Well stop. I am pregnant not an invalid" Sophie giggled. "Now let me help you for once with these stupid bills" God, where would I be without my beautiful baby girl".

**POV-Cody**

I smiled at the photograph of me and Emily which was taken before she left to go back to England. Oh, I miss her. Folding the photo and putting it back in my pocket, I opened the book on my lap again in attempt to look like I was not moping.

No matter how I tried I could not get my mind off of Emily. Is this love? "Aw how sweet. The lovebirds, Cody and Emily" I heard someone say in a silly baby voice. Looking up, I saw Sophie standing the other side of the bench, holding the photo in her hand.

"How did you get that, it was in my pocket." I asked very confused. "Practice, years of practice doing that to Eddie and Pepper" Sophie replied. I laughed "Give it back then" trying to grab the photo.

"Do you miss Emily" Sophie giggled moving the photo from hand to hand. "God you are such a pest" I said getting playfully annoyed. "Oh Cody, I am your little sister. I believe it is my job" Soph replied.

"Soph" I laughed grabbing the photo and putting it in my book. "I love having brothers"She said. I must admit , I love having a little sister.

"You are defiantly a very good pesky little sister" I said quickly hugging her. "Thanks Cody, you are a great big brother too. Loads of fun to wind up" Sophie replied. "Hey" I laughed giving her a playful whack in the arm with the book.

"Oh Cody, believe me. I will get you back for that" She laughed getting up and walking away. "I am so scared" I joked. "You better be" Sophie laughed turning into the lower courtyard.

**POV – SAM**

I watched Sophie and Cody sitting together, laughing and talking. Sometimes when I see them together, often with Sky, Ali, Justin, Tom and Lisa in whatever groups, I start to think they have known each other for as long as they can remember.

They seem like only children themselves, like their own kids are not involved. They look like a bunch of happy teenagers. "You are as bad at eavesdropping as me" Donna said coming up behind me.

"Very funny" I replied. "Nice to see a non-stressed out Donna by the way" I looked back to see Sophie and Cody gone. "Yes, thank our daughter for that." Donna smiled. "We kind of sorted each other out"

"I was just watching Sophie and Cody, they seem like kids." I smiled turning to Donna. "It is hard to believe that some of them have kids themselves" Donna agreed.


	81. A party, a mistake and Maya

**Set Two months later**

**Pov – Sky**

"Dad what do you think? Do I look pretty?" Lucy asked coming up behind me as I closed front desk. Turning, I saw my thirteen year old daughter standing in her new party dress. Lucy had helped Sophie design and make it in the weeks leading up to today, Lucy's thirteenth birthday.

I can't believe Lucy is now a teenager, she still looks so young even with a subtle use of make up. "Yes, my princess. You look Beautiful" I replied giving her a twirl.

Her dress was knee length, red and sparkling, a half cut short sleeve black cardigan over the top. "Our little teenager" Sophie smiled coming down the corridor. Her dress stopped at a low angle on her knees and was an emerald color, glittering like Lucy's.

"Yeah a teenager" I sighed as Sophie stopped beside us. Lucy giggled taking our hands "To the party" She laughed. "Come on Baby girl" Sophie agreed as we began walking to the courtyard.

I playfully covered Lu's eyes as we walked her to the small stage that had been set up for the party. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" Everyone cheered as Lucy opened her eyes.

The entire courtyard was decorated with colorful streamers and balloons, a large table was set up down one side, all of Lucy's favorite foods covering it. "Wow" Lucy giggled running down into the crowd of people before us.

As the music started, I took Sophie's hand and gently kissed each fingertip. "Maim, may I have this dance?" I asked. Soph giggled "You may kind sir" kissing my hand. Chuckling, I lead her to the dance floor and began to spin around slowly.

"Now, I know why mum was so sad when I turned thirteen. It feels like I have lost my baby girl" Sophie sighed resting her head on my shoulder and putting one of her hands on the stomach, which was ever so slightly beginning to swell as she reached month three of her pregnancy.

"You have not lost me mum, I am still your baby girl, Yes?" Lucy said wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist. "Aw thank you princess" Sophie smiled stroking Lucy's curls.

"Look what Grandpa gave me" Lucy giggled fingering the love heart pendant around her neck. I smiled at the gift dad had given my eldest daughter, he really does adore the children.

"That's lovely sweetie" Sophie replied kissing Lucy's forehead. "Hey finally managed to get these two ready?" Donna laughed walking in with the twins. "They like messing about don't they?" I nodded happily. "They sure do mum" Sophie laughed as Donna walked away.

Looking around for Ali and Lisa, Sophie saw them standing by the bar on the other side of the courtyard, she unlocked her hand from mine and turned once more to Lulu.

"Ok, I am going to see Ali and Lisa, you enjoy your party my beautiful birthday princess. Sky, can you watch the twins please" She asked kissing me quickly.

"Of course baby" I answered as she turned away and Lucy ran to her friends. "Dancing?" Maya asked.

I laughed taking their hands and beginning to spin them around making them giggle. We did this until we were all laughing so much, we were running out of breath. "Shall we go get something to eat and drink?" I asked them.

"Yep daddy" Dominic replied pulling my hand towards the table. "Come on then" I sighed happily walking with them. Passing each of the twins a cup of blackcurrant squash, I grabbed myself a can of beer.

"They never go half way out with the parties here do they?" Tom laughed opening his can of beer. "Nope, all the way every time" I agreed, turning to talk to Tom. I could still hear the twins babbling away behind me.

"So, five more months and you will have a son" I said. "Can't wait. I bet you are hoping for a son too" Tom replied. "I don't really mind" I laughed.

"Daddy" I looked down to see Dominic standing beside me. "Maya say goin sploring" He said (**Translation...Maya says shes going exploring) **I looked at him confused just as Sophie come back.

"Dom, where is your little sister?" She asked, I could detect that slightest sound of fear in her voice. "Maya gotted bored, so she walkied off" (**Maya got bored, so she walked off).**

Sophie turned to me holding Dominic's hand. I was surprised by her, she actually looked really angry. "Sky, you said you were watching them" She said in an raging tone.

"I was" I replied. "Well you obviously weren't, or Maya would not have wandered off" Sophie yelled. I was shocked. Thinking she was being like this because she was scared, I put my hands on her upper arms and gave her a reassuring smile.

"What is going on here?" Donna asked walking over with Sam. "Oh, Sky just let Maya wander off as he did not watch them probably" Sophie shouted angrily pushing my hands away from her.

"Baby, I turned my back for two minutes max" I replied. "Sophie, this is my fault. I talked to Sky" Tom backed me up. "Nonsense Tom, this is my husbands fault!" She yelled.

**pov – narrative**

"Sophie calm down" Donna said putting her arm around her daughter. "Baby, if you stop shouting hell at me we could go find Maya" Sky replied.

"Sky Hansen stop with the baby, you have just lost mine" Sophie blasted. "I am going to go find my little girl. Dominic stay with your grandparents."

Sophie turned and ran out of the courtyard, and could be heard crying. "Sky, what have you done" Donna asked. "I could hear them behind me, I could" Sky replied sadly.

"Sky you have four children, soon five, you should know that you can't take your eyes off of a young child. Heck, Maya is three and a half years old, your an Idiot sometimes. You know that. You better hope that she is found soon, you are going to have one very angry Sophie to deal with, with the hormones, that's really bad" Donna said angrily now with all three of the other children around her.

"Come on kids, lets go back to the party. Let your father think about what he has done." She said turning away. "I am going to go help Soph, anyone else coming?" Sam asked to the crowd standing behind him.

Harry, Bill, Tom, Justin and Cody joined him, leaving the woman at the party. They walked past Sky, ignoring him, Sky seemed frozen to the spot.


	82. In two hearts about it

**POV – Sophie**

I walked along the dusty track, tears falling down my cheeks and my heart of dread. How could Sky turn his back on the twins, doesn't he know that children as young as Maya must be kept on eye on.

"Maya!" I shouted out hoping that my baby girl would hear me and come running. To a kid Maya's age, Kalokairi is an awfully big place to explore.

"Sophie" Dad said running up beside me. "Any luck?" I shook my head, wiping my eyes. "Bill and Harry have gone one way, Justin, Cody and Tom the other. Someone will track Maya down, 15 minutes, she can't have gone far" Dad said reassuringly.

"Thanks dad" I said as we turned towards the beach. "I am so angry at Sky, I trusted him" I wept, the tears I have grown to despise coming again. Dad put his arm around me. "Not the only one, everyone is. Your mum gave him a right shouting at" Dad replied.

"Sophie, where is Maya's favorite place on the island?" I thought about it. "The little caves at the rocks on Kastini beach, she could play there for hours." I said.

"Then there we will check"dad said turning us towards a different path. "Yes and quickly dad. Its starting to get dark, you know how fast the sky turns. Maya hates the dark, she is scared of it" I sighed.

Rushing down the narrow path, the dread that filled my aching heart increased as I watched the sky turning to a deeper shade of blue. Stepping onto the now cold sand, I fumbled to kick off my shoes and ran as fast as I could in my state towards the rocks.

Dad ran after me. "May Sweetie" I shouted stopping at the first boulder. "God Soph, you can sure ran even at three months pregnant" Dad puffed out of breath.

Slowly, I began climbing over the rocks towards where I knew the caves were. In my mind, everything was silent, the sound of the waves and the calling gulls muted.

All I could see was an image of Maya sat all alone, shivering with fear from the darkness. My anger with Sky was forgotten, all I cared about was finding my little girl. "Sophie be careful, this rocks are slippery." I heard dad say.

"Maya are you here" I asked stepping down onto a small clearing of sand completely in the night's shadow. No reply. I could see the opening of the cave around the corner, just a small cave normally full of light from the split rock above it, but now dark and dim.

"Maya, it's mummy" I sobbed slowly moving towards the opening. "She could be asleep" Dad suggested. I nodded, putting my hand on one of the rocks and lowering myself to my knees.

Peering into the darkness, I saw what I wanted to. Maya. Curled into a tight ball, shivering slightly. "Sweetie pie" I whispered. "You were right dad, she is fast asleep." Dad sat beside me, smiling with relief.

"Mummy" Maya yawned her round blue eyes flickering open. "Don't worry baby girl. I am here now, me and granddad" I replied carefully taking her into my arms.

**Narrative**

Sophie wrapped her arms around the trembling girl and kissed the top of her head. "So dark mummy, me scared" Maya cried. "Shh my angel, it's alright now" Sophie hushed.

Gently, she placed a hand on each cheek and looked her daughter in the face. Wiping away the tears with her thumbs, she placed a sweet kiss on Maya's lips.

"Never ever ever ran off like that again Maya never ever, you must promise me. Do you want to give your poor mummy a heart attack" Sophie said firmly. Maya nodded "I pomise (**promise**) mummy" She said linking her tiny little finger with Sophie's. "Good girl" Sophie soothed hugging Maya tightly.

"Right, I've text everyone to say we have found her" Sam said. Sophie nodded as thanks.

"Can we go home now pease" Maya asked.

"Yeah" Sophie replied slowly standing with Maya curled into her loving hold. The little girls bare arms were cold, her small cardigan missing.

"Here" Sam said quickly removing his jacket and wrapping it around Maya's small body.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel

"Me want May" Dominic grumbled. "I know Dom, she will be back soon" Donna smiled grabbing his favorite book and pulling the young boy close.

Lucy and Oliver sat either side of Sky, who everyone else was often ignoring. He did not care really, he knew he deserved it.

"I am not angry at you dad, Maya is just cheeky" Lucy smiled cuddling him. "But I turned my back on them Lulu" Sky replied.

"Will mum stay angry at you dad" Oliver asked. That was a question Sky could not answer.

Quickly Sky excused himself silently from the room, and walked through his and Sophie's room to the bathroom. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he cursed under his breath. "Donna's right Sky, you are an idiot" He told his reflection.

"Oh Sophie, I am so sorry. Please say Maya has not wandered off to far." Closing his eyes, Sky wiped the burning tears from his eyes.

He rushed out of the bathroom and over to Sophie's desk, finding a sheet of paper and a pen, he sat down and began to write.

_Dear my sweet love Sophie,_

_I wrote this letter because after what I did tonight, I know that you probably won't want to talk to me. I told you I would keep an eye on the twins and after sorting them with drinks, I turned my back to them. Even though Tom tried to defend me, I take full responsibility for what happened tonight. _

_To make things easier, I have decided to stay at the board house tonight. I would love to see you, but I understand if you don't. I will allow you to decide to talk to me in your own time. Once again, I am so so sorry for what I done and I will do anything you please of me to get back into your good books. Sorry, I will say that so many times. I love you Sophie, and our children._

_Lots of love,_

_Your very apologetic husband_

Sighing, Sky folded the letter and slid it into an envelope from the drawer. Writing Sophie on the front, he stood up and walked to the bed. Placing it on the pillow, he walked to the cabinet and grabbed the clothes he needed.

Blinking away the tears again, he pushed his clothes into a bag and wandered down the corridor. _"_Dad, where are you going?" Lucy asked, Oliver standing beside her. "You're not leaving please daddy no" Sky bit his lip.

"No, just staying at the board house tonight. I will see you tomorrow. Happy birthday princess" Sky replied. He quickly hugged both of the children, kissing the top of their heads. "Look, I am sorry. I ruined your party Lu"

Lucy kissed his cheek. "No you did not daddy" She replied. "You two, whatever happened with me and your mum tonight, I am sure we will sort it." Sky soothed. With that he turned to the door, holding the children's hands until they walked to board house.

"Love you daddy" They said in unison. "I love you too" Sky replied walking into the house. Lucy and Oliver looked to each other, their minds on the same wave length. 'I hope they sort things out'.

About ten minutes later, Sophie arrived back at the hotel with Sam, cradling a sleeping Maya wrapped in Sam's jacket in her arms. When Dominic, Oliver and Lucy ran to her, the two oldest children said nothing about their father's little talk with them only moments ago.

Sophie was quiet as she put the children to bed, their stories not today full of funny games. She wondered where Sky was, but decided not to anything about her muddled thoughts. Determined not to cry again, she kissed each child goodnight.

"Happy birthday Lucy, I love you." She said. "I love you to mum, the party was great" Lucy replied. "Not ruined by what happened?" Sophie asked. "No, mum not at all" That was the truth.

"Goodnight mum, love you" Oliver smiled hugging his mum. "I love you too my boy" Sophie replied. "Hope everything will be ok with you and dad." Sophie nodded nervously. "Yeah, me too" Sophie replied, she still felt very angry at Sky.

"Remember our promise, pinky promise" Sophie smiled pulling the blanket up around Maya's body. "Yes mummy, pinky promise" Maya replied. Tucking Dominic in, she forced a smile.

"Good night my little loves" She said flicking the light switch and half closing the door. Walking slowly to her room, Sophie allowed her tears to fall again. She had no idea where her husband was.

Turning the light on in the bedroom, the feeling of emptiness hit her. Even though she was really furious at Sky, she wanted him back. Never had she felt the meaning of the saying 'In two hearts about it' then she did now.

She loved him, but hated him. Looking around the deserted room, her eyes locked on the bed.

There was a simple white envelope perched on her pillow, her name written on the front.

"Sky"


	83. In two minds about it

**Pov-narrative**

Silence. Empty and cold. It was a feeling Sophie had grown to hate throughout her life. She had always thought their was something strangely unnatural about silence of many reasons.

It always made her feel sad, worried something was wrong, not to mention terrified. Sophie stared at the envelope on her pillow, wanting to go to it but her feet would not move. Her mind had gone from muddled to completely blank.

All she could feel and think about was how empty she suddenly felt. Sophie shivered, her entire body feeling cold except for her face. The boiling tears that trickled down her cheeks painfully slowly felt like tiny blades cutting at her skin.

She had never felt like this before, she thought back to the day after Lucy had been taken. She had found herself crying buckets that day, feeling like an section of her heart had been taken away also.

Now, standing there frozen to the spot, she felt like her entire heart was bleeding.

Breathing deeply, Sophie took one shaky step forwards refusing to let her breaking nerves stop her reaching the envelope. Her vision was blurred with searing tears, and to her all she could see was the envelope.

After what seemed like a marathon run to Sophie, she grabbed the envelope in her trembling hand. Preparing to open it, she fell onto the bed heavily resting back against the pillows.

At a snails pace, Sophie pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. Reading every word slowly and carefully, each loving sentence felt like a needle stabbing her heart, a few choice lines burning in to her mind.

_'Even though Tom tried to defend me, I take full responsibility for what happened tonight. I am so so sorry for what I have done and will do anything you please of me to get back into your good books' _

Sophie turned on to her side and let out a loud sob. Her husband's sweet apologetic words words were to much her to handle. She closed her eyes as her body began to tremble.

"No" Sophie said quickly sitting up again. Steadying herself, she took slow deep breaths determined to pull herself from her distraught state. Not for her sake, but for the sake of her unborn child. Sophie knew that state of panic could badly effect her baby.

Normally when she was upset about something, she would to her mum. But now, Sophie felt two things. That 'in two hearts about it' feeling had moved from her heart to her mind.

Trying to remain calm, Sophie laid back down and closed her eyes in attempt to escape the feeling that the room was spinning around her.

One of her mind was shouting "Go to Sky Sophie, you know you want him with you now". The other half was yelling "Sky did something stupid, unforgivable" The shouting and yelling began an argument.

It grew louder and louder until Sophie could take it no more. "Stop!" She gasped sitting up, with her eyes still closed she felt two hands holding her steady.

Her eyes shooting open in the sudden shock of the touch, Sophie saw her mum sitting before her.

"Shh, baby girl. You were yelling in your sleep" Donna soothed pulling her petrified daughter into her arms.

Sophie did not reply, just calmed slightly in her mum's hold, trying to remember falling asleep. Had the shouting she had heard all been a horrible nightmare?

"Soph, I have never seen you like this before" Donna said trying to get a now shaking Sophie to look up at her.

"I have ne never felt li like this before mum" Sophie stuttered, fumbling for the letter and handing it to her mum.

Still holding Sophie lovingly against her body, Donna read the letter to herself.

"Oh baby girl" She hushed rubbing Sophie back. "I am sure everything will be ok." Sophie did not reply once more.

"I know Sky did a silly thing by turning his back on the twins, but by what is in this letter, it is clear that he is sorry for it" Donna said calmingly. Sophie sat up slightly, wiping what she hoped were the last of her tears.

She went to say something, but found no words available to her from her often blanking mind.

Her heart felt like it was shredding, parts saying loyal to her children, and some parts stung for the love of her husband.

Feeling her eyelids heavy, Sophie become unsure whether she was awake or asleep. Her vision became blurringly dimming, and visions from her peaceful dreams crossed her mind.

Her body was still shivering slightly. "Go to sleep Sweetie, everything will seem better in the morning" Donna whispered planting a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Sophie quickly fell into a slumber, calm and settled. "Is she ok?"Sky said walking into the room.

"Sam, I have never seen Sophie in such a state before, yelling in her sleep, shaking like she was. It was like she was only half-conscious. Hearing some things, but not others, being there but not" Donna replied.

Sam sighed out of worry for his daughter, watching Donna lay her down and gently drape the blankets over her. "What happened tonight really shook her up" he said hugging Donna.

"I hope they sort things out tomorrow. I hate seeing Sophie like this, she is my baby, she does not deserve everything that has happened" Donna sighed. "Yeah poor girl"

They stood there in the silence for a while, their arms around each each other.

Sam stared at Sophie sleeping with cheeks tear stained. 'Sky will get a talking to from me in the morning. I have to sort this out, for Sophie's sake' He thought to himself.


	84. Night time talks and morning shouts

**POV – Sky**

"Eddie, shut up about me and Emily. You are just jealous that she chose me" Cody shouted, Pepper and Eddie finding to funny to wind him up.

The constant bickering was something I know find very annoying, I used to find it amusing when I lived here with Pepper and Eddie.

Rolling on to my side, I pretended to be asleep. My nights sleep had been terribly unsettled, my mind only thinking about Sophie and the kids.

At one point I sat up, completely giving up on even attempting to sleep. Checking that everyone was still asleep in the board house, I crawled out of the bed and crept out into the courtyard.

It was cold and pitch black, the courtyard only lit by the large night lights that hung above the doors.

Sitting on the cold stone wall opposite the main Villa, I stared up at the balcony of mine and Sophie's room and the windows of the children's bedroom.

"Oh earth open and swallow me up now please" I sighed, beginning to think I had hit rock bottom. Feeling tears building in my eyes, I peered up again when I heard a faint knocking.

I found myself smiling when I saw Lucy standing at her window. She was smiling down at me, but I could easily tell that she had been crying. I waved at her before blowing her a kiss, smiling as she pretended to catch it and held it to her heart.

Lucy waved back before running from the window. I sighed, missing don't being able to see my beautiful daughter. Within minutes, Lucy had crept out of the Villa.

I laughed as she ran towards me, she wore her long white nightdress and her soft pink winter dressing gown thrown on in a rush. "Daddy" Lu whispered as I lifted her on to my lap. I sighed a little, having learned that she calls us mummy and daddy when she was upset or scared.

Cuddling her close, I felt my tears disappear and everything was alright for a moment. "Hey princess" I whispered kissing the top of her head. Lucy nuzzled her face into the crease of my neck. "Love you daddy" She said.

Looking up at me, I saw the tears in her eyes. Wiping them away with my finger, I wrapped my arms around her as far as I could, her small body fitting perfectly into my arms.

"Hey hey Lulu, what's the matter?" I asked stroking her long fair hair. Lucy did not reply. Looking up at the hotel clock, I saw it was only 2 'o' clock in the morning.

"Come on Lu, let's go for a moonlit walk like we used to" I suggested. Lucy nodded, clambering from my lap and slipping her hand in to mine.

"Daddy" Lucy said as we walked towards the beach. I could sense it in her voice that she was trying not to cry, I held her hand tighter rubbing the side of her palm gently with my thumb. I hate this feeling. "Yes princess?" I asked.

"Are you are mummy going to get a divorce?" I looked at her in shock as we stepped onto the beach, the cold wet sand making our slippers damp. "What? Baby girl, no. Everything will be alright. What made you think that?" I said sitting down on the rocky bank with Lucy in my lap.

"Mummy" Lucy sighed. "Why?" I asked letting her rest her head on my chest. "I heard her, she was yelling in her sleep. Things like 'No more, Stop and leave me to think'. Grandma and granddad were talking about it after mummy went to sleep, saying that they hope that you and her can sort it out"

Not letting myself cry in front of my daughter, I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure we will eventually" I soothed. We sat on the beach for about an hour, until Lucy had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Come on princess" I whispered to gently wake her. "Let's go home" Lucy nodded sleepily, draping her arms around my neck like she used to do when she was little.

Carrying her in my arms, I thought about what Lu had said. I so hope that we do sort things out. "Don't you worry, everything will work out alright my darling." I whispered into her ear.

I watched Lucy run back into the hotel after kissing her goodbye. "Don't worry" I said to myself, an attempt at comfort.

**In the morning – POV – Sam**

After helping Donna tidy after Breakfast, I wandered along to Sophie's room. She was still fast asleep, curled up small like Lucy does when she is asleep. I walked quietly over to the bed. Gently, I moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her head.

"I will sort it Soph, I love you" I whispered moving away and quickly headed out into the courtyard. "Sky Hansen watch out" I sighed ready to tell him exactly what I thought.

Knocking on the door of the board house, Pepper answered it. "Oh Sam, how can I help you" He said happily. "Yes, can you get Sky please" I replied. Listening as Pepper fetched him I heard him laugh 'You are in the dog house now mate'. To right.

"Sam" Sky said coming into the yard. "Sky, I need a word with you.... about last night" I said calmly. "I figured that" Sky replied sitting down on the bench. "Exactly, how could you Sky" I asked.

"I could hear them behind me, I thought everything was alright. I thought" Sky sighed. "Thought, with kids thought isn't could enough" I stressed feeling myself getting annoyed with my son in law.

"Why are you having a go at me?" Sky almost shouted. "Why do you think? Your daughter is three years and six months old, a baby. You let her wonder off, who knows what could have happened to her. You are lucky me and Sophie found her safe" I yelled.

"I know, I know. I am an idiot. I don't need to be told it again" Sky shouted. "I know Sam. I turned my back."

I bit my lip thinking about what I was going to say.

"Sky, ever since Lucy was born it has been your responsibility to be a good father. Sophie has given her all to being there for the children, and she needs you to do the same. That does not been not following though on promises and ..." I paused my shouting rant, thinking back to Sophie last night.

Her entire sparkle that she always had was faded. "You have to be a good father to those children, for many people's sakes."

"Look at you, talking about being a good father. At least I have been there for my kids since they were babies" Sky yelled. "Don't you bring that in to this" I Shouted angrily. "Why not Sam, 20 years you were not there for Sophie. 20 years is a long time" Sky scoffed.

"That is not important right now Sky. What is important now is Sophie, she was in such a state last night. And the children, your children. Lucy, Oliver, Maya. Dominic and the baby. You are acting stupidly, like you don't love them anymore." I yelled.

"WHAT!" Sky blasted. "Of course, I love them. They are the important things in my life. I know Lucy and Oliver still love me, they said so last night. Dominic and little Maya, I don't know. I love them with all my heart. But do Sophie and twins still love me"

"Of coarse I do. But........" I turned to see Sophie standing behind me.

**I love doing hangers like that. Lol.**


	85. Sort it out

**POV – Narrative**

Sam froze, scared to know how much Sophie had heard of his and Sky's argument. "Soph" he sighed, finding himself backing away. "Dad, can I speak to Sky please alone" She replied, sounding nervous and trying not to start linking her fingers.

"Yes honey, I will be going" Sam nodded turning away. He was worried about leaving Sophie with Sky having seen him in a very angry mood but he knew if everything was going to be sorted out, he had to leave them to talk.

For a few minutes, Sophie and Sky just sat on the bench in silence. Both were trying to decide what they were going to say. Soph's mind was muddled again, she was struggling to choice whether to shout at him or instantly forgive him.

Ever since Sophie had began dating any boy, Donna had always taught her to stand her ground if he does anything terrible. She had to talk to him probably before forgiving Sky, if she could even bring herself to do that.

"Sophie, I am sorry for what I did" Sky said after minutes of uneasy silence. He had remembered what Sophie said last night, to stop calling her baby. Not being sure if she wanted him to or not, he decided on not for the time being.

"Yes, you should be" She replied, she did not mean to sound angry. She hoped she did not. "I know, and I am. Maya is only a baby, I should have kept my eye on them at all times, Dominic too" Sky sighed his hand sliding across the wood of the bench towards Sophie's.

Sophie put one of her hands on her stomach, the hand nearest Sky's staying there. "What you said, about the kids. What did you mean? Lucy and Oliver telling you they loved you last night. They did not see you last night after I got back with Maya, none of us did" She asked wanting to know more before choosing whether to take him back or not to.

Sky bit his lip. "They did. They caught me heading to the board house. They said they loved me." He replied. "I told them everything was going to be ok.... Between you and me." Sophie's heart was pounding in her chest, she wanted to just hug him and say it would be but something told her to confront him more.

"Why did you turn your back on the twins?" She asked changing the subject back again. "I thought I could hear them behind me, I guess Maya just crept away. I was right next to them, I promise I was" Sky said taking Sophie's hand.

Sophie pulled away angrily. "I trusted you, I trusted you" She said feeling tears building. "Oh Soph, I know you did. And I was a fool. Those kids are our kids, both of us and you are the most amazing mum they could have. I want to be good dad, I just get it wrong sometimes" Sky replied.

Sky's words pulled at Sophie's heart strings and her hand was still warm for his brief hold. "You are a good dad, but what if you do something like this again" She said turning away so she did not have to face him.

Another moment of silence covered the pair. "Lucy thinks that we are going to get a divorce" Sky said quietly, wanting to wrap his arms around Sophie and pull her close. "What? How?" Sophie stuttered looking after her shoulder at Sky.

"You were yelling in your sleep, she heard you. And she heard Donna and Sam talking about it, saying they hope we sort it out" He said thinking of Lu last night. The now teenager had sounded so sad and even maybe lonely as she told her dad what she had heard.

Images of what it could be like if a divorce did happen flashed across his mind. He saw Sophie taking the twins and him having Lucy and Oliver, the family split. He imagined living in one of the houses on the other side of the island with the two children.

There was one image that scared him the most. Sophie laying in a hospital bed holding a small bundle, the new baby. He saw her raising the baby alone, struggling with the late night feeds and changing, running off of her feet.

"No! Oh Little Lu." Sophie cried. "I thought she was asleep. It was her birthday, her 13th birthday. I did not even read her a story. I just said good night and left, stupid, that's what I am. I should have sorted myself out and went to go check on her" Nervously, Sky reached out and put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Sam said you were in a state last night. I am so so sorry for everything I did. It was not just Maya I betrayed it was all of our little family" He said. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her body moving under his hand as she giggled slightly.

Sitting up and turning back towards him, she allowed him to take her hand. "Can you really call our family small anymore. Me, you, Lucy, Oliver, Maya, Dominic and the baby on the way" She laughed wiping her tears.

Sky smiled at her statement, nodding as it was indeed true, their family was quite large. Then it clicked, what she had said. 'Me and you'. "Are we alright?" He asked nervously. Sophie smiled, biting her tongue slightly.

"Yes, I think we are" She replied in a whisper. "Really?" Sky laughed. Soph turned fully to him, moving closer to him. "I love you" She said. When Sky put his arms around her, it was like everything was forgotten.

"I love you too" Sky replied. "I keep what I said, whatever you please of me to get back into the good books" Sophie rested her head on Sky's shoulder. "I know" She smiled kissing his cheek.

"One other thing.... Can I call you baby again?" Sky asked playing with a strand of Sophie's hair.

"Yes" She replied simply. "If you do one thing" Sky nodded. "And that is?" He asked. "You take me and the kids for a picnic on the beach" Sophie giggled. "That's fine by me" Sky smiled leaning in and kissing Soph gently.

"Come on then" She smiled. "I am sorry again" Sky said standing up and following her. "Sky, please. Just leave it, in the past gone. Forever" Sophie replied in a serious tone. "Yes Maim" Sky nodded.

"Good"


	86. Such wonderful dreams

**Right, this chapter is basically all dreams that Donna has had. She is thinking back to them. Italics are dreams. **

Ever since Sophie had announced she was yet again pregnant to the entire family, every couple if nights Donna had dreamt about what life would have been like if Sam had been there during Sophie's childhood. Donna sat on the balcony, a glass of wine in her hand,thinking back to the wonderful dreams all taking part in different times in Sophie's childhood.

Newborn

_Donna stood next to the simple white crib, smiling down at her week old daughter. It felt so good to have her home from the hospital. Looking around the small New York apartment, she saw Sam walking into the room._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, he to looked at the baby. Donna picked up the little girl and passed her to Sam. "There we go Sophie, go to daddy" She giggled. Even though, she was not sure that Sam was really Sophie's dad, she enjoyed having him there and hoped he was the dad of her daughter. _

_She watched as Sam rocked Sophie in his arms and plant a sweet loving kiss on her forehead. "She is so beautiful" Sam smiled as Sophie grabbed his finger. "Yes she is" Donna agreed._

20 months

"_Dada!" Sophie giggled grabbing Sam's trouser leg. "Hello there cutie" Sam smiled taking her into his arms. "Yes you are my gorgeous baby" Sophie smiled widely as Sam lifted her into the air and spun around, holding her arms out like she flying. _

_Cuddling the little girl close, Sam wandered over to the living area where Donna sat reading. "Muma" Sophie said sweetly climbing into her mum's lap and snuggling in. _

"_Ah Baby girl, I love you" Donna laughed stroking Sophie's newly grown golden ringlets."I love you too Sam"_

Three years old

"_Can you see the snow baby?" Donna asked holding Sophie on her hip and pointing out of the window as the snow fell. Sophie stared at the strange white dust, the look of perfect concentration in her big baby blue eyes. _

"_Snowie" She said touching the window as if trying to catch the snow as it fell. "That's right cutie, snow, a white Christmas" Sam smiled, cuddling his two girls. "Daddy, when will Santa come?" Sophie asked._

"_When you are asleep baby girl" Sam replied, happily now cuddling the three year old to his body. Sophie nodded, laying her head against his shoulder and quickly closing her eyes. About two minutes later, she opened them again and looked to the Christmas tree. _

"_Santa not coming, am me a bad girl" She said disappointed. "No, you are a lovely girl. You just have to be probably asleep" Sam laughed kissing her forehead. Him and Donna walked over to the sofa, passing Sophie her Snuggle-pup and wrapping a warm blanket around her. "Santa would have been by the time you wake up sweetie" Donna smiled._

Five years old

"_Daddy, I don't want to move. I love New York" Sophie complained as Sam helped her pack her toys. "Darling, you will love Kalokairi" Sam replied. "That's what mummy says" Soph sulked. _

"_Yes, now I am saying it too." Sam smiled as Sophie grabbed Snuggle-pup and hugged it close. "Don't want to go, don't wanna" She said sitting down and throwing a blanket over her head. _

"_Sophie Carmichael, what are you like" Sam chuckled pulling a blanket covered Sophie onto his lap. "I promise you will love it" He whispered into her ear. "I am gonna hate it, I know I am" Sophie complained. "And how do you do that?" He asked, moving the blanket so he could see her face. _

"_I just know" Sophie replied. _

Seven years old

"_Happy birthday to you" Donna and Sam finished singing, Donna placing a chocolate cake lit with seven candles in front of Sophie. The young girl laughed, her eyes glistening with excitement as she blew out the candles. _

"_Did you make a wish sweetie?" Donna asked. "Yes mummy, but if I say it won't come true" Sophie replied. "Yes, keep it a secret until it comes true" Sam laughed kissing the side of Sophie's head. _

_Sophie leaped up and grabbed one of the presents in front of her. Knowing it was from Donna, she happily ripped the paper to reveal a small music box shaped as a piano. "Thank you mummy" she chirped. _

"_You are welcome baby girl" Donna laughed hugging Sophie. _

Twelve years old.

_Sam wandered down the corridor and turned into Sophie's room. "Hiya baby girl" He smiled, but on seeing the worried look in her eyes, his smile vanished. "What's wrong Soph" He asked. Sophie looked up at him not saying anything. _

"_Is it something about starting secondary classes tomorrow?" He said sitting down beside her. "Kind of" Sophie replied resting her head on his shoulder. "I will need a little more information if you want my help" Sam chuckled. _

"_Charlotte's in secondary, she will be able to pick on me" Sophie whispered. "Oh darling" Sam hushed cuddling Sophie close. "Well if she does anything to you, you come straight to me and your mum" _

"_Yes dad" Sophie replied kissing Sam's cheek. "Love you"_

Thirteen years old

"_You look beautiful Soph" Sam smiled as he watched Sophie twirl around her room in the dress she was wearing to the Christmas disco at school. It was a deep purple color with lighter shades of purple on the flowing skirt._

_Sam sighed, he knew it was not 100% sure that Sophie was his daughter, but he saw her as his little girl. Sophie was growing so quickly. Looking at her again, he saw the dress clinging to her thirteen year old curves, neat and fine. _

"_Don't worry, you should have seen what I was wearing at thirteen" Donna whispered into his ear, also watching Sophie dance around the room. Sam chuckled, easily imagining the image. _

Fifteen years old

"_Honestly, I knew we would lose control of her at some point" Donna laughed watching Sophie heading out to the beach party with Ali and Lisa. "Bye mum, bye dad" She laughed. "Yes bye Soph, be home by eleven" Donna pointed out. "Yes I know" Sophie said sarcastically before heading out of the door. _

"_I don't like those all teenager beach parties, who knows what goes on there" Donna sighed, turning to Sam. _

"_Yeah, a tad out of control. Teenager's will be teenagers though" Sam agreed. "Sophie must be kept an eye on" Donna laughed. "Absolutely" Sam chuckled. _

Eighteen years old

_Donna turned away Sophie and Sky, still hearing them talking about Sky getting a job at the Villa, and looked at Sam. "Ok, I don't think I wanted to see Soph doing that" Sam sighed, referring to catching Sophie and Sky kissing over the front desk. _

"_Nope. Oh our baby girl is all grown up" Donna moaned. "Yeah, now I am torn between two. I want Sky to be able to stay because it is obvious that Soph likes him. But if he can't stay, then we don't lose our daughter" Sam said. _

"_I agree, but for Sophie's sake. I hope he can stay, Sophie really likes him. Remember yesterday when she ran out of here to meet him to show him the island minutes after meeting him" Donna replied. "Crazy" Sam laughed. _

Twenty years old

"_Engaged...." Sam stuttered. "Yes dad, isn't it great" Sophie giggled hugging Sam then turning to her mum. Donna smiled, managing to keep her cool better then Sam was. She took Sophie's hand in hers and looked at the ring. _

"_He did well, didn't he?" She laughed. "Totally" Sophie agreed. "I have to call Ali and Lisa, they won't believe this" She ran off to her room, leaving Donna and Sam to let the news set in. _

"_She's Twenty" Sam sighed. "We married at twenty two, but still...."_

Donna smiled at the dreams, wishing they were true. Even though it would have been great if Sam had been there and that they had married at twenty two, Donna knew it was not possible for it to happen.

"That's almost 35 years ago, I met Sam and ended up with Soph." She said to herself, taking a sip of her wine. "Oh well, such wonderful dreams."

**Random, I know just an idea I had. What do you think? **

**As for baby names I need. For Lisa's baby, a boy, I was thinking Joe or Charlie. **

**For Sophie's baby, a boy or a girl, for a girl I was thinking Melissa, Esme, Madeline,Madison or just Maddie. For a boy, I was thinking Jack.**

**In the reviews, I am creating a poll. Leave your votes for Sophie's baby and for Lisa's baby in your reviews. **

**Thank you**


	87. Just a day in the life

**SET A WEEK LATER --- POV EMILY**

**Ages now**

**Sophie – 34 and 7 months**

**Sky – 35 and 3 months**

**Lucy – 13 and one week**

**Oliver – 9 and 2 months**

**Maya and Dominic – 3 years and 6 months**

**Donna – 54 and 9 months**

**Sam – 55 and 4 months**

**Bill – 54 and 2 months**

**Rosie – 53 and 11 months**

**Tanya – 54 and 5 months**

**Harry – 54 and 1 month**

**Cody – 37 and 8 months**

**Emily – 35 and 11 months**

**Justin – 34 and 2 months**

**Ali – 34 and three weeks**

**Alyssa – 5 months**

**Lisa – 33 and 9 months**

**Tom – 35 and 6 months**

**Megan – 6 and 2 months**

I sat buzzing in my seat as Kalokairi came in to view. I was excited about returning for three reasons. One, I get to see Cody again. Two, I get to see Ali and Alyssa again. Three, I just adore Greece.

As the ferry halted at the dock, I grabbed my two large bags and headed for the steps. I could just about see Cody sitting at the bench at the head of the jetty, I have missed him so so much. I love him to bits.

Stepping onto the wooden jetty, I ran through the crowds towards the bench. "Cody!" I shouted excitedly, seeing him stand up. Dropping my bags, I leaped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh I missed you" I smiled feeling his arms wrap around my waist and hold me close to his body. "Can't be as much as I missed you" Cody replied, making me giggle like a school girl. "Honestly, how many times can I hear that line" I replied in a jokey tone.

"But really, I thought about you every day" Cody laughed. "Smooth as silk Carmichael" I said hugging him tightly. "Well thank you. Come on then Em, let's head back to the hotel. I brought the jeep" He suggested. "Ok. So, what's been going on around here in the last three months?" I asked sliding my hand into his.

"Alyssa quite a bit bigger then the last time you saw her, and is very loud" Cody laughed. "Ali was always loud, her mum always said that she could make as much noise as three of me" I replied. "I find that hard to believe, you seem very loud to me" Cody joked, giving me a playful pinch on the side as he drove.

"Alright, what else?" I continued. "Oh well, Sophie and Sky came quite close to splitting up" he replied. "No way, those two are amazing together!" I said shocked. "What happened?" Cody sighed. "It's a long story..."

"I'm all ears" I said. "Lucy's birthday, Sky was meant to be watching the twins. He turned his back and Maya wandered off. God, was Soph mad. Yelled like crazy. After dad and Sky had a big argument, Sophie and Sky talked for ages before things were sorted. I really thought they were over, things not easy for Soph if they did, what with the baby on the way" Cody explained as we stopped at the hotel.

"Wow, wait up baby on the way. Is Soph pregnant again?" I said confused for the moment. "Yep, her and Lisa are about a month apart" Cody replied. "Wow" I smiled. "So, leave them. How about we spend tonight together?"

"Yes, where should we go?" I replied. "Perivoli, I know you love that place" Cody replied kissing my hand as I climbed out of the jeep then taking my bags. "Sounds brilliant" I replied kissing him quickly and pulling away.

"You little tease" Cody laughed walking behind me as we wandered into the lobby and up the stairs. "So, I will see you tonight. How's seven?" I asked. "Great, I will book the table for eight" he replied.

I watched as he walked towards the room I would be staying in and turned towards Ali's room. "Well, look you decided to show her face again" Ali laughed hugging me as I entered the room.

"Hey, do you always have to exaggerate? It's only been 3 months, almost four" I mocked hugging her back happily. "Oh well Em, I am happy to see you again" Ali replied turning and walking over to the crib.

"Yes, how is my little niece?" I asked. "Wonderful, a little treasure" she smiled, placing Alyssa in my arms. The baby girl squirmed playfully, gurgling away to herself. "Oh sweetie, you are so so cute" I laughed stroking her tiny hand.

**POV --- LISA THAT EVENING**

I laid back against the pillows on Megan's bed, my daughter curled next to me. Stroking her long fine chocolate brown hair, I looked back to the book I was reading to her.

**"All day Kathryn was glad just to be free in the beautiful outdoors. She ran about chasing sunbeams and smelling the flowers and following the birds to hear their cheerful songs. For the first time in her life, there was no one to tell her what to do." I read, pausing to look at Megan again. I was not far into the story, but her eyes were slowly closing.** **"She wandered here and there, into whatever bright glade or mossy dell caught her eye, drinking from the pure brooks and often stopping to eat the little wild autumn strawberries that hid under their crimson leaves****." ****Megan rest****ed her head on my shoulder peacefully asleep. **

**One of her small 6 year old hand was pressed gently against my small 4 month pregnant bump, she was sucking the thumb of the other. "Good night sweetie" I whispered, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. **

**Slowly, I moved her away from my body and positioned her against the pillows. I pulled the blanket over her and slipped her princess doll under her arm. "The enchanted tree story worked a treat again then" Tom said coming into the room. **

**"****Yeah" I replied taking his hands and placing them on my stomach. Enjoying the feel of his thumbs massaging my bump, I rested back against his body and closed my eyes. "I think you should go to bed before you fall asleep standing" he chuckled softly kissing my cheek. **

**"****Mmm" I hummed in agreement twisting out of his hold. "Only if you join me" Tom nodded. "I hate being in that bed alone" I giggled kissing him gently. "You go ahead, I will be one minute"**


	88. Truth

**POV – Cody**

Climbing out of bed, I smiled thinking of my date with Emily last night. Our meal at Perivoli was so romantic, and I think we are really getting close. Wandering out of the room, I turned down the corridor towards Emily's room.

Smiling to myself, I knocked on the door softly. "Em, are you awake?" I said. Listening for any noise, I leant against the wall next to the door. "Yes, Cody" Emily replied slipping the lock and opening the door.

She stood before me in her strappy nightdress, her reddish brown hair plaited neatly. "Good morning Honey" I smiled. "Hello Cody, so what do you want to do today" Emily giggled wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Oh Em, I wish I could spend the day today. But I am spending the day with Dad, Justin, Tom and Sky. Just us men" I laughed leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. "Such a shame, I so wanted to go to the beach with you today" Emily sighed.

"Yeah, anyway I promise that tomorrow will be our day" I replied hugging her close. "Okay, promise" Emily said showing an adorable cheeky smile. "Promise" I smiled. "Alright then, maybe I will see you later" She said.

"Bye Emily" I laughed watching her walk back into the room and turning away. "Stop flirting Cody and hurry up" Sky laughed running up the stairs. "We're waiting for you". I rolled my eyes.

"Coming, I am coming Mr soon to be father of five" I laughed as I clambered into the car with the others.

**POV – Narrative**

Ali smiled taking Alyssa into her arms and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Ah my beautiful treasure, I love you so so much" She sighed lovingly kissing the four month old on the forehead.

"Hi Ali, Alyssa" Emily said walking into the room. "Morning Em, nice night last night" Ali replied. "Great and amazing, so incredible" Emily laughed stroking Alyssa's cheek with her finger.

"Oh really, well I am happy for you Emily" Ali smiled hugging her daughter close to her chest. "Anyway, I have organised to meet some friends I made last time I was here down on Kastini beach" Emily said turning for the door.

"Okay, see you later Em" Ali giggled resting back against the pillows. Relaxing as she fed Alyssa, she jumped when she heard a loud beeping. Alyssa started a shrill cry at the movement of her mother.

"Shhh darling, Look, It's just the phone that silly Auntie Emily left here" Ali smiled rubbing Alyssa's back until she calmed. Grabbing the phone, Ali flicked on the screen and saw a message alert.

Smiling cheekily, Ali pressed open message. Ever since Ali and Emily had been teenagers they had shared everything, so Ali presumed that Emily would not mind her reading her messages.

_Message sent by: Daniel Rankin _

_Hey Babe, how's Greece. Can't wait 2 c u again. I miss u so so much. I miss u kissing me. Promise, u don't flirt with any other boys out there. Love u hot stuff. _

Ali dropped the phone on the bed next to her and looked to Alyssa. The baby was now fast asleep in her arms. She bit her lip in nervous shock and stood up. Walking over to the crib, she laid Alyssa down and rushed out of the room.

"Emily is a two timer, Cody and that Daniel" She whispered to herself. She could not believe her cousin. Walking into Sophie's room, she found Sophie and Lisa sitting on the bed. "Soph we have a problem" She said quickly.

"What?" Sophie asked moving over allowing Ali to sit down. "Emily, she is two timing Cody" Ali sighed. "She is what?" Lisa said shocked. "She got a text from this boy from London. Daniel Rankin. I and Emily went to School with him." Ali explained.

"And you know this how?" Sophie asked rubbing her stomach. "Oh, I read a text message, but that is not important right now" Ali replied.

"Look, I went out with Daniel once. He is such a bloody bastard" Both Soph and Lisa could sense Ali was getting upset about something.

"Ali" Lisa said. "What is it?" Ali looked down at her lap, trying not to look at her friends. She could feel hot stinging tears in her eyes. Frustrated, she blinked them away.

Closing her eyes, she sighed as she felt both Sophie and Lisa move closer to her and hugging her. "Emily does not know ... what a mess she has gotten herself into" Ali said.

"Well yeah, she is seeing two men at one time" Lisa replied. "That's not the only thing thought, I went out with Daniel when I was sixteen. He um....." Ali said, tears rolling down her cheeks now.

"He um... What?" Sophie said hugging Ali tighter. "He raped me" Ali admitted.


	89. Did what?

**POV – Sophie**

"He did what?!" I said absolutely shocked. Ali looked at me, her eyes red and sore. "I refused to sleep with him, so he made me" she sobbed.

"What did you do after it happened?" Lisa asked. "Sure I told mum and dad, but no one else knew. Nothing was reported." Ali said. "Oh Ali" I sighed.

"I don't want anything to happen to Emily, she has to know." I nervously shucked my shoulders. "Just his name, makes me feel sick." Ali said.

I thought for a moment. "Ali, do you want me to tell her" I said. Ali bit her lip. "Oh Soph, I don't know. I don't think I can bear to talk about it" She replied.

"Which is why I am offering to do it for you" I smiled reassuringly. "Thanks Sophie, you're the best" Ali said hugging me. "Hey what about me" Lisa laughed.

"You're both the greatest" Ali smiled. "Good to hear it, I can't have Sophie being better then me" Lisa joked.

Smiling, I thought about my brothers. Cody deserves to know that Emily is two timing him with a bastard in England, and he may be able to convince her to stop.

And Justin, he should know because he will be able to comfort Ali. "I will tell her this evening" I said comfortingly. "Should I tell Cody.... and Justin?"

"Justin? Why? He will go crazy" Ali replied. "Yes, but he should know. Well, I think he should" I sighed. "Maybe" Ali moaned.

"What about Cody?" Lisa asked. "He thinks Emily loves him" I nodded in agreement.

"That's the thing, I think she does. I have never seen Emily as happy as when she is with Cody. What I am starting to think is whether Daniel is forcing her to stay with him" Ali said wiping her tears.

"After what he did to you, I would not be surprised if he is" I replied. "Exactly" Lisa agreed.

"So, should I tell Cody?" I asked. "Yes please do, leave Justin to me" Ali nodded. Looking to the door when she heard Alyssa cry, she moved to stand from the bed.

I and Lisa were still holding her hands. "See you Ali, and don't worry I am sure that everything will be alright" I smiled.

It's strange. In my life, it seemed to be me that am the one being comforted. Sure I comfort the kids, but loads of times I have been comforted.

Comforting Ali felt strange. I hate to think what thoughts must have been going through her parent's minds when she came home and told them that her boyfriend had raped her.

Watching Ali walk out of the room, I sighed and turned to Lisa. "Oh my God" I said. "Poor Ali" Lisa replied.

"Yeah and poor Emily if Daniel is forcing her to stay with him" I groaned. "How exactly are you going to tell her that we three know that she is two timing Cody with a Bastard that raped Ali when she was sixteen" Lisa asked.

"I don't have a blooming clue. It is not exactly an everyday topic" I replied. "Well good luck with it" Lisa said. "You have to tell Emily what a mess she has gotten herself into and tell Cody that his girlfriend is two timing him"

"Oh no my friend, I am leaving the telling of Cody to you. I am not telling both of them" I said seriously.

"Gee thanks" Lisa sighed.

**Pov – Narrative (that evening)**

"Hey babes, have you and our little treasure had a nice day" Justin said wandering into the room and sitting down on the bed next to Ali, who held Alyssa in her arms.

"Yes thank you darling, a lovely day" Ali smiled, feeling like she was lying to her husband. Justin raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Really?" He asked holding Alyssa's hand.

Ali nodded, but Justin was not convinced. "Ali, what is it?" He asked. "I found a text on Emily's phone, she is two timing Cody" Ali sighed.

"She is doing what?" Justin said loudly. "A bloke from London, we went to school with him. Daniel Rankin. I went out with him once but he is horrible" Ali said feeling tears in her eyes.

Justin put his arm around her and leant back against the pillows with her cuddled next to him. Alyssa squirmed in her arms. "Hush baby girl" Justin soothed. "What kind of horrible?" He asked kissing Ali's cheek.

"The 'pretend to date me and love me when I am a sixteen year old school girl then rape me' horrible" Ali wept.

"He did what to you... He raped you" Justin said shocked pulling Ali closer to him and wrapping his arms around her and their daughter.

Ali nodded resting her head on his shoulder. " God help him if I ever meet him" Justin cursed . "Does Emily know?"

"No, Sophie is telling her tonight."

**Sorry these last two chapters are shorter then some of the others. But Drama......**


	90. Confrontations

Sophie leant against the wall looking from the door of Emily's guest room to Lisa as she prepared to knock on Cody's door. "Just knock Lisa, get it over and done with" she said turning to face Lisa.

"I can't do it Soph" Lisa whispered. Sophie sighed walking towards her friend. "Bang your hand on the door, it is not that difficult" she said in a jokey tone. "At this moment, your sarcasm is not helping matters" Lisa complained.

"Can we swap? I will talk to Emily and you can talk to Cody" Sophie shook her head. "It was me who offered to talk to Emily in the first place, so I am sticking with that" She stated.

"Oh but Soph, you have to warn Emily about Daniel and that's it. I have to go in there and tell Cody that is girlfriend is two-timing him with a bloke who raped his sister in law." Lisa objected. Sophie did not reply, just turned back towards Emily's room, only for Lisa to follow.

"Please Sophie; I will be forever in your debt. Please, you will forever be the greatest friend ever" Lisa begged. Sophie smiled. "Compliments and promises are not going to make me swap" She said quickly knocking on Emily's door.

Lisa sighed, knowing it was best to just give up and do what she was told. Smiling as Emily opened the door, Sophie stepped into the room. "Hey Sophie, how's things?" Emily asked sitting on the bed.

"Good except one thing" Sophie replied. "Oh and what may that be?" Emily questioned. Sophie bit her lip and rubbed her stomach, her mind racing and heart thumbing.

She could not decide whether to come right out and say what she had to, or to work her way to it slowly. "You and Cody....And Daniel" She sighed.

Emily stared at her, a look of both fear and burning anger in her eyes. "How do you know?" She asked, the sound of anger evident in her voice.

"A text message from Daniel on your phone" Sophie replied. "You went through my phone!" Emily shouted.

Even though it had been Ali who had read the text message, something told to say it had been her. Ali did not need Emily shouting at her on top of everything else.

"Yes, I went through your phone. I am sorry, I don't know why I did it, I just did" She defended. "I can't believe you, my boyfriend's stepsister..." Emily yelled.

"Oh, your boyfriend? Which one? Cody or Daniel?" Sophie asked. What she really wanted to say was that Emily was a two-timing cow who is cheating on Cody with a rapist bastard, but she managed to keep that to herself.

"You do know that Ali went out with Justin once, don't you?" She said. "Yeah of course I do" Emily replied coldly.

"Do you know everything about your cousin?" Sophie asked. Emily repeated her previous answer. "Yeah of course I do, we tell each other everything"

Sophie thought, attempting not to nervously start linking her fingers. "Well then do you know that Daniel raped Ali?" She said looking Emily in the face to see that angry look in her eyes change to one of shock.

"What?" She gasped. "He was such a gentleman with me" Sophie closed her eyes for a moment. "Was a gentleman? Do you mean that you are going to dump him, or that he is being forceful with you" Sophie asked.

Emily sighed, and then Sophie noticed that both Emily and Ali shared the same habit when they were upset. Both looked at their hands in their laps and try not to look at the person they are talking to.

"Look Emily, if Daniel is being forceful with you, you have to tell someone so why don't you tell me" Sophie said. As she waited for an answer, she looked to the door. She could hear raised voices coming from Cody's bedroom.

Emily looked also. "Cody, he can't know. He will hate me" She stuttered. "Don't you think he deserves to know though" Sophie asked.

"Soph, I love Cody..... But I can't leave Daniel" Emily replied. "Why not?" Sophie said, knowing all she was doing was asking questions but decided that was the best thing to do.

"What has he done to you Em?" Emily grabbed a tissue and wiped at the tears that were beginning to fall. "I told him about Cody... and about coming to Greece" She said trying determinedly not to allow the tears to take control.

Sophie was slowly figuring where this was going. "And?" She sighed moving and sitting down next to Emily on the bed. Emily went to say something but her words were halted by the sound of a door slamming loudly down the corridor and heavy footsteps coming towards the room they sat in.

"Cody" Emily gulped. Cody strode into the room moments later, a worried looking Lisa following quickly behind him. "Cody" Emily repeated.

Sophie had never seen her stepbrother look so angry. Memories she would rather forget flooded back when she saw the pure anger in his eyes. It reminded her of how Sam looked when Sophie had caught him in argument the morning after Lucy's birthday.

"How could you Emily? I thought you loved me" Cody blasted. "I do love you Cody but..." Emily allowed her voice to trail away. "But what Em? But one boyfriend is not enough, but you love this Daniel Rankin more even though he raped your cousin. But what Emily?" Cody shouted.

Sophie and Lisa looked to each other, both thinking that they should leave the room but for some reason, neither could move. "Cody, you don't understand" Emily cried. Sophie nudged Lisa. "Knew it" She whispered. "This is not just a two-timing"

Cody sighed, the sight of Emily's tears obviously softening his raging anger. "What?" He asked. "When I told Daniel about you, he said I would not leave him because one way or another he would get me back. So I stayed with him, knowing that if I left him things would only get worse." Emily explained.

"He seemed to have forgot everything I had said about you. On my birthday he took me to the best nightclub in town. I thought he was just being nice but no he had a plan to go with it all" The air in the room was heavy and tense.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked. "He got me so drunk he could get me into bed without trouble" Emily said now weeping. "And now I am stuck here, not knowing what to do" Tears fell down Emily's cheeks, large and fast. "To do about what?" Sophie asked as Cody seemed unable to speak.

"I'm pregnant.... With Daniel Rankin's baby" Emily sobbed.


	91. Instinct over reason

Pov Emily

Hot stinging tears ran down my cheeks as an eerie silence fell upon the room. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my still flat stomach. As my mind attempted to find out what I was going to say, I felt two arms wrap around me.

Strong and Masculine. "Cody" I choked through my tears. Looking up at him, I saw the anger in his eyes gone and replaced by a look of kindness.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. "I can't go back to Daniel" Cody held me close to his body and rubbed my back. I looked around the room, Sophie and Lisa were still sitting on the bed.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Sophie asked. "Yeah but....." I sighed. "Its late Em, and you have a big decision to make. Maybe it will be better if we talked in the morning" Cody suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, a gigantic decision" I replied slowly moving back from Cody's warm hold and sitting heavily on the bed.

Cody smiled, making my heart melt. "We will talk about this in the morning" He said. "Thanks Cody" I nodded.

I watched Cody, Sophie and Lisa leave the room and then laid back onto the bed.

**Pov Cody**

Walking into my room, I slammed the door shut and laid hard on the bed. I felt sorry for Emily, but angry all the same. "Cody, are you alright?" Sophie asked walking into the room.

It's sweet for her to came and check on me. "I don't know" I replied. "I want to feel angry at her, but something is telling me to help her".

Sophie nodded as if she knew the feeling. "Mum always used to say Instinct over reason, always instinct over reason." She sighed.

"I guess both me and Emily have got things to sleep on" I said. "Absolutely" Sophie replied. She smiled as did I when we heard the sound of the twins running up and down the corridor.

"No Daddy, me not tired" Maya giggled. "Yeah stay wake" Dominic agreed. "Sophie help!" we heard Sky shout.

"I better be going" Sophie laughed turning for the door. I nodded. " Thanks Soph, I think I needed someone to talk to" I admitted.

"No Problem Cody no problem" Sophie replied walking out of the room.

**Narrative**

"Mummy" Maya said sweetly seeing her mummy walk down the corridor towards them. "Thank god, these two are giving me the right run around" Sky laughed trying to grab Dominic.

"Come on you two, it's past your bed time. Luly and Ollie have already gone to bed" Sophie sighed happily playing with a strand of Maya's hair. "But not tired Mummy" Dominic argued.

Maya nodded, but failed on hiding her yawn. "You may not be my prince, but your little sister is." Soph replied. Smiling she took Maya into her arms, holding her tight against her chest. Maya babbled something inaudible as she rested her head on her mummy's shoulder.

"Don't wanna go to bed" Dominic complained. Sophie and Sky laughed. "Oh look who is becoming Mr interdependent from his sister" Sky chuckled. "Come on baby boy, I will read you both a story" Sophie suggested.

Dom showed an adorable pout, but knew he would not win. "Fine" He grumbled. "You sound like Oliver" Sophie giggled. Dominic allowed Sky to take him into his arms, and the four walked to the twins room.

Sitting between the twin beds, Sophie yawned as she read the twins favorite story. Luckily they fell asleep before she did. "Good night my darling's" She said taking Sky's hand and standing up.

"So nice day?" Sky asked as the pair climbed into their bed. "I did not see you after dinner, is there a problem" Sophie sighed, it was as if Sky could read her mind. Really, she was buzzing to tell someone else the events of the day.

"I would not call the day nice" She replied cuddling close to Sky's side. "Oh" Sky asked. "Promise you won't tell anyone else?" Sophie pleaded. "Of course not baby" Sky smiled.

"Well, Ali found out that Emily is two timing Cody with this man called Daniel Rankin. Ali went out with Daniel when she was Sixteen, and it turns out that he raped her. So, I had to warn Emily and Lisa told Cody, there was a short argument and it was left at the fact that Daniel has left Emily carrying his kid." Sophie explained.

"Wow eventful" Sky chuckled sounding shocked. "You can say that again" Soph replied resting her head on Sky's chest.

"I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Ali will find out, and her and Emily will most probably argue. Cody is saying he wants to help Emily one why or another, so no doubt that Justin will not be to pleased" She sighed.

"Playing peacemaker again my love" Sky smiled kissing the top of her head. "Mmm, at least we are happy with our beautiful children and the baby" Sophie nodded.

"Yes we are" Sky agreed placing his hand on her small baby bump.

**IN THE MORNING (POV CODY)**

Walking out in to the courtyard, I saw Emily leaning against the wall looking out at the sea. One of her hands was resting on her stomach, the other on the wall.

What Soph had said last night was running around my mind. One side of my mind was instinct and the other was reason.

The reason was that Emily betrayed me by cheating on me with a rapist. The instinct was that I still wanted to help her one way or another. I still love her, nothing will change that, I can't stop myself loving her.

"Good morning Em" I said coming and standing beside her. "Oh morning Cody" Emily replied. I decided not to push to know what the outcome of her decision was, just waited.

Emily turned and looked at me, her dark green eyes glazing with tears. "Cody would you be angry if I kept the baby" She asked.

I wanted to help her but I have had dreams of me and Emily having a baby together. Could I bear to see her raise a child that is not mine?

"Ifs that's what you want" I replied the instinct winning over reason. Emily nodded "It is but I can not go back to Daniel" I sighed moving closer to her. Slowly, I put my arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you Em, nothing will change that"I smiled. "Really?" Emily asked. "Yeah" I replied.

"Cody will you help me?" She asked. Well, I wanted to help her but yet I was confused by her question. "How?" I asked.

"Stay with me, help me raise the baby. Be my baby's dad" She asked. I bit my lip, not quite knowing what to say.

"You would not dare Cody Carmichael" Justin blasted standing in the doorway.


	92. Tempers snapping

**POV - Narrative**

Cody jumped when he heard his brother's booming voice and saw his furious expression on his face. "Dare do what?" He asked nervously still holding Emily's hand. "Don't act dumb Cody!" Justin yelled.

"Oh wait, you are dumb if you are even going to consider helping her raise that bastards kid. That asshole raped my wife, it may have been 18 odd years ago but still he raped her." He continued.

Cody signaled for Emily to go back inside and see leave the two brothers to shout it out. Watching her go into the villa, he turned to his brother. "Does that mean I can't help her with the baby" he asked trying to be calm about it.

"It should be! You should be fuming, your girlfriend was cheating on you with a bastard who raped your sister in law.!" Justin shouted. Cody could tell that there was no calming down on Justin's front.

"You can't stop me" Cody replied angrily. "But why would you, I bet you could find someone a lot better then Emily" Justin asked.

"No one better then Emily, I love her and I want to help her in whatever way possible" Cody yelled, feeling very tempted to hit Justin for his angered words about Em.

Ignoring being able to hear Sophie, Sky, Lisa and Tom coming up the stairs to the courtyard whilst chatting and laughing away, Justin yelled once more "You help her and I will never forgive you"

Cody's anger with his brother reached it's edge then and he lurched forwards at his younger brother. Justin was not going to let him win this fight easy and quickly punched Cody in the stomach to attempt to keep him off of him.

"I can't believe you Justin" Cody yelled punching Justin in the jaw "You have nerve!" Justin nodded pushing his brother back and kicking his shin to get him to stumble. "Hey, hey what's going on here" Tom shouted over the noise as he came into the courtyard with the other three.

Neither of the brother's seemed to hear him and continued their fight. Walking past the pair, Lisa looked to Sophie "One question Soph, Do Ali and Justin know about Emily's baby?" She asked. Sophie nodded nervously.

"Why? Did you tell them?" She continued. "Yes, I thought they should know. Stop having a go at me Lis, I'm not perfect." Sophie said tears running from her eyes. "Sophie, I'm not having a go" Lisa defended.

"I made this a lot worse" Soph cried turning and running back to her room as fast as she could with her small three and a half month baby bump. "Soph" Lisa sighed thinking about going after her friend but decided to leave her to calm down and headed back inside.

"Stop!" Sky yelled in a attempt to get Cody and Justin to stop fighting. It failed. Moving over, Sky tried to push Justin back only for the younger of the two brother's to punch him in the nose.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam yelled coming into the courtyard with Donna, Ali and Emily. Tom was holding Cody back the best he could, whilst Justin had paused his side of the fight to help Sky up and apologizing.

"I am so sorry Sky, I meant to punch my dumb ass brother over there" He said. "If you are sorry, stop this" Sky replied holding his hand under his bloody nose. "But not for me, for your wife over there"

Justin looked over to where Sky was pointing and saw Ali staring at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and a look of disappointment in her eyes. "Babes" He stuttered. Cody calmed when he saw Emily.

"Right we know now everything that is going on, hiding was not going to help anything. Now, why are you two looking like you are wanting to kill each other." Sam said. "Dad, it's his bloody fault" Justin replied shooting an angered look at Cody.

Tom and Sky sighed as if to say they had tried and headed back to the hotel. Sky, desperate not to be fussed over his throbbing nose, ducked past Donna and rushed into the lobby. "Sky, I need to tell.... What happened to you" Lisa asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I should not have gotten involved. Let's just say that" Sky replied. "Right" Lisa sighed confused. "Anyway, last time I saw Soph she was running off to your room in tears. Before you say anything, it was not me. Mood swing I think"

"Thanks" Sky said grabbing a tissue from the front desk and walking to the bedroom. Tom watched as Sam and Donna walked behind Cody and Justin into the lobby. "No blaming each other boys, why were you fighting." Sam asked.

"Him, he was considering helping Emily raise the baby" Justin replied. Ali rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand tight. "You started shouting hell at me before I could even answer Emily's ruddy question so you can talk" Cody argued.

"But are you considering helping Em with the baby?" Donna asked. "Yeah" Cody sighed. "Look Justin, I know you were just angry at what Daniel did to me but Emily is my cousin and I want her to be happy. If that means Cody helping her raise the baby, so be it" Ali said calmly.

Justin's anger drained from him at the sound of his wife's voice. That's what he loved about her, she cared for anyone else before her. "Thank you Ali" Emily said. Ali nodded as if to say that's alright Em.

"So you will be my baby's dad?" Emily asked looking to Cody. "I want to but I will have to think about it" Cody replied.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Sky walked into his and Sophie's bedroom to seeing Sophie sitting with her back to the door. "Soph, why are you crying my sweet love" he asked coming and sitting behind her.

He put his free hand around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach, gently pulling her back and closer to him. "I make everything worse" Sophie said looking up at him, freezing when she saw his nose. "What Happened?"

"I got in the way didn't I" He laughed. "Justin hit me accidentally" Sophie stood up to walked to the bathroom, quickly returning with a wet flannel in her hand. "That looks painful" She said gently wiping away the blood stains on his skin.

"Nah, it's ok baby." Sky replied. Sophie was not convinced, looking at Sky with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Just let me clean that up" She said forgetting her own upset and tending to Sky.

"See that's better" She smiled. "Thank you baby" Sky replied. "I don't think you answered my question? Why do you make everything worse. I don't think you do" Sophie rested back against him again.

"It was my idea to tell Emily that Daniel was a rapist, which then figured she already knew with the baby and all that. Then I was the one who told Ali and Justin about the baby, my fault the fight started" Sophie replied, tears coming again.

"They all deserved to know Soph, you were just doing what you thought was right. But why did you shout at Lisa?" Sky asked. "I did not mean too, hormones and all that. Do you think I did the right thing with telling them?" Sophie asked.

"Yes baby. I do" Sky replied.


	93. Thoughts of yesterday and the first time

**A little look into some of the people involved in recent arguments the morning after the truth came out to everyone**

**IN THE MORNING (POV JUSTIN)**

I sighed turning on to side, yesterday's events still annoying me. Watching Ali sleep, I gently pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes again. Sure, I am not happy about Cody seriously considering being dad to Emily's baby, but if Ali is then I can live with it.

Kissing Ali on the forehead, I tugged a strand of hair that hung down over her face behind her ear. "Hey" Ali smiled, her eyes still closed. I to smiled as she ran her fingers through my short dark brown hair.

"Good morning babes" I replied linking my fingers with hers. "Morning darling" Ali said snuggling close to my body. Sighing as we heard Alyssa babble as if she was about to cry, she began to move away.

"Not quite perfect timing my treasure" She giggled slipping out of bed. "I will get her bottle" I said quickly getting up and walking towards the door. "Thanks" Ali replied taking our daughter into her arms.

Returning to the room, I saw Ali sitting on the end of the bed cradling Alyssa in her arms. "Here, hope the temperature alright" I said passing her the bottle. Testing it on her wrist, Ali nodded. "Perfect two months of her being on the bottle and you get it right"

"I had to eventually" I laughed sitting next to her. Watching Alyssa, I thought that Cody helping Emily may not be so bad. Ali looked to me, holding our baby in her lap she put her free hand on my cheek.

"Your thinking about something" She said. "If it is about my cousin and your brother, Stop please" I nodded, shaking my thoughts away. "Alright babes" I replied.

**POV Lisa**

I hope Sophie will talk to me today, she did not seem to in the greatest mood yesterday. But that may have just been the hormones talking. Resting back against Tom's body, I sighed to myself.

"What's up honey?" He asked. "Oh it's just Soph, about if she will talk to me" I replied. "Don't worry Lis, everyone's tempers were a bit delicate yesterday" Tom smiled placing his hands on my growing baby bump.

"Yeah, I guess you are right" I said. "Mummy, daddy" Megan smiled coming into the room, still in her night dress. "Hello sweetie" I smiled as she ran towards the bed. Tom lifted her into his arms and sat her on his lap.

Meggie giggled as Tom tickled her stomach, squirming and squealing." Oh cutie I love you so much" He laughed kissing our daughter's cheek. "Love you daddy... Mummy too" Megan smiled sliding off of Tom's lap so she sat between us.

Smiling as Megan laid her head on my shoulder, I ran my fingers through her smooth chocolate brown hair. "And... I love my baby brother" Meggie continued. "You are so sweet" I cooed.

**POV – Sophie**

Coming out of the bathroom, I pulled the towel out of my damp hair and put my hand on my small baby bump through my thin night dress. I was still thinking about Emily and Cody. In my opinion, I thought it was best for Cody to act dad to Em's baby. I can tell easily that he still loves her and she loves him.

Looking at Sky still asleep in bed, I quietly walked out of the room and down the corridor. Sky, me and the kids seem to take up this entire corridor downstairs. Stopping at Lucy's slightly open bedroom door, I watch my first born in silence.

She was sitting up in bed, sketchbook in her lap and pencil case next to her. "Morning princess" I said walking into the room. "Hi mum" Lucy replied smiling as I sat beside her. Putting my arm around her and pulling her close, I looked down at her drawing.

A small photo of Megan was clipped to the top of the paper, showing the little girl smiling as she clutched her precious princess doll tight, and a beautiful drawing of the photo was starting to take shape on the page.

"That's great baby, you are really good" I smiled kissing the side of her head and stroking her hair. "I obviously take after you then mum" Lucy giggled. "Thank you Lu" I sighed. "Do you really like it? Auntie Lisa said that this photo of Meggie is one of her favorites so I thought that she would like a drawing of it for her birthday" she replied.

"Yes, I think you a very talented baby girl. And that is a lovely idea about giving Lisa the drawing for her birthday. She will love it" I praised. Watching her kick the bed covers away from her legs and returning to her drawing, I saw her nightdress clinging to her fine thirteen year old curves.

She is so beautiful. Long chestnut golden hair that falls in perfect curls down to her elbows, glistening blue eyes and a unbroken smile. As Lucy pulled the sleeve of her night dress up to her elbows, I noticed a neat beaded bracelet on her wrist. I am sure that I have not seen it before.

"Lucy, where did you get that bracelet?" I asked. Lucy sighed rolling her other hand along the beads. "Oh at school" She replied. "Did one of your friends give it to you?" I smiled trying not to sound suspicious of my daughter.

"Kind of" Lu nodded turning to face me. "Lu" I said taking her hand in mine. "Thomas Halin" She said nervously. My heart skipped a beat. "On the last day of term, he gave it to me and asked me whether I would like to go out with him" she blurted.

What? Some boy has asked my little girl out on a date.... "I really like him mum, would it be alright with you if I said yes to him" Lucy asked. I did not quite know what to say in response to that.

"Um... Well princess, tell you what I will have to talk to your dad and then get back to you on that one" I replied attempting not to sound very nervous. I can't believe it, in my eyes Lucy is still a baby. Now I know how mum felt when I had my first date.

"Ok mum" Lucy said putting her drawing to the side and wrapping her arms around me. "Aw thank you darling." I smiled cuddling her close. "Love you, I am still your baby" She giggled. She always does that, as if she can read my mind and knows all of my worries.

"I hope so" I replied. "Ok then Lulu, I am going to go and speak to your dad". I quickly stood and turned for the door. "Bye mum" Lucy giggled. "Oh princess" I sighed as I walked back down the corridor and into my room.

"I was just about to come looking for you, where did you get to?" Sky asked sitting up in bed. "Oh, I was talking to Lu. I need to talk to you about her actually" I replied. "Yeah, what's up?" Sky asked.

"Some boy, Thomas Halin, has asked her to go out with him" I murmured. Sky smiled, but I could tell that he to was shocked at what I had said. Sighing, I sat down next to him. "Lucy said she really likes him, she was so sweet about it." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"She is thirteen" Sky groaned. "Yeah, its normal I guess. But, I want her to stay my baby girl. Our little princess" I replied. "Um, well. So do I, shall we say she can go?" Sky asked. I thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah, but we will have to meet this Thomas first" I smiled. "You sound like your mum when we started dating" Sky laughed. I gave him a playful smack on the arm. "Hey, I am not that bad" I giggled.


	94. cracks, shouts and painful tears

**Narrative - two days later**

Donna stood against the kitchen wall, peering around the window frame out of view at Emily and Cody. They sat at the bar chatting and holding hands. "I love you Emily, but this is a big thing. We have to know we really want to do" Cody sighed.

"Yes we do, and I know it is a huge thing but please help me with the baby" Emily replied. Donna sighed returning to washing up. "Hey honey" Sam said coming in and standing beside her.

"Look at them Sam, trying to sort this mess out. I wish we could help them all in a way" Donna murmured. "Look at the bright side, they are not shouting hell at each other" Sam replied.

"Yeah, but we could have stopped that from happening if we had asked them what the problem was as soon as we heard them" Donna said turning away. She was annoyed that Sam had said that they should let them sort it when she had heard Sophie, Lisa, Emily and Cody arguing.

"Now, now I know you are irritated at me because I said we should leave them be. But would could we have done?" Sam replied. "Oh asked them what the problem was, help them sort it quicker." Donna grumbled, trying not to allow herself to get angry.

She cared greatly about Sam's sons, Ali, Lisa, Tom and even Emily even though she was of no relation. Donna cared specially about her baby girl, and hated to see her upset. The day when Justin and Cody come to fight, she had seen Sophie and Sky together in their room.

The tears she saw running down Sophie's cheeks broke her heart and she wanted this all to stop. "It is beginning to be sorted now though, I think Justin is slowly coming around to the idea of the baby and it seems that Cody and Emily are sorting things. Everyone's coming to be sorted" Sam replied, feeling himself getting frustrated.

"Oh everyone is coming to be sorted are they? What about the one person that means a lot to both of us, have you thought about her? Have you thought about Sophie?" Donna said now yelling.

"What? Sophie..... I did not think she was involved" Sam replied angrily. "I thought it was just Cody, Emily, Justin and Ali" Donna could not believe what her husband was saying.

"Not involved. Sophie was the one who told Emily, she is very much involved. She is a sensitive girl, can easily be upset. If something involving her becomes trouble, she will find some way to blame herself" Donna shouted, defending her pride and joy daughter.

"Well I'm sorry ​​​​​, I did not know that. I have only known I am her father for almost four years. I have gotten to know her well since Lucy was born, but obviously I don't know her as well as you do" Sam yelled.

"And we all know why that is!" Donna blasted, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had not been this angry at Sam since they had married, and hated being angry at him. But she could not help it.

Sophie covered her mouth to prevent a loud sob escaping her. She had came to ask to talk her mother just them, but had caught her parents mid argument.

Leaning against the wall outside the kitchen, she had heard every word they had said about her. Feeling a large sting of guilt prickling her heart, she allowed the hot cutting tears to come.

Those dreaded voices came again. One shouting "Every couple has their arguments, look at you and Sky. So they were fighting about you but so what, they will sort it" in a reassuring voice.

The other yelled viscously "What was that you thought when you were twelve Sophia, your father must love you. Well look now, you know him and he is here, but does it look and sound like he loves you? Do you think he should know you better if he did love you".

Turning on her heel, Sophie ran back to her room. Pushing the door shut behind her, looking at the lock through the tears that blurred her vision, she slipped it locked. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sat heavily on her bed.

Lying flat on her back, she placed her hands on her stomach and attempted to ignore the shouts in her head. They grew louder and louder, now stating what ifs.

"What if your mother and father divorce.... You will lose him again and your mother will be heartbroken."

"What if they keep arguing, will you get upset again?"

"What if the children hear them arguing ...... What will it do to them?"

Sophie sat up like a shot "Stop please" She gasped, feeling out of breath. Finding the room empty, she wandered over to the door and was surprised to see the lock slipped open .... She could have sworn she locked it.

Walking out into the corridor and down to the lobby, she found it empty and silent. Her mother and father were not in the kitchen and Emily and Cody were not at the bar. "Kids.... Sky" She said yet only got silence as a reply.

Feeling herself begin to panic, she rushed down the steps and walked to the beach. There Sophie saw Donna, Sam, Justin, Ali, Alyssa, Tom, Lisa, Megan, Cody and Emily but no Sky and the kids.

"Can we help you with something miss?" Justin asked, smiling as he held Alyssa in his arms. "Have you seen a man, called Sky with four children, two boys and two girls?" Sophie asked.

"No, can't say we have" Justin replied. With that he turned back to his family, he had not known Sophie, none of them seemed to. It was as if she, Sky and their children did not exist.

Running as fast as she could back to the villa, Sophie stopped panting in the empty lobby. The silence felt almost painful.

Then everything went blank and black.....


	95. panicked and scared

Cody turned the corner into the lobby, slowing when he saw Sophie standing by the stairs. She looked dazed and confused, one hand on the banister as if to balance herself.

"Soph, are you alright?" He asked. Sophie did not reply, the look in her eyes was completely blank as if she could not see him. Cody lunged forwards suddenly, catching Sophie in his arms as she fell.

"Donna!" He shouted not knowing what to do. "Sky" Donna come running down the stairs in answer to his shout. "Oh my god Sophie" she gasped running to her daughter.

"Sky" She shouted also. Slowly, she lowered Sophie to the floor wandering what ever could be wrong with her baby girl. "Baby" Sky said shocked running to Sophie's side. "What happened?" Donna looked to Cody.

"When I walked in, she was standing in here, she looked really confused and was balancing herself on the banister. The she just went, fell." Cody explained. Sky slid his hands underneath Sophie and lifted her into his arms bridle style.

Donna and Cody followed as Sky carried her through to her room and laid her on the bed. Sophie gave a pained sigh, her heavy eyes attempting to open. "Sky....Kids" She murmured, no louder then a whisper.

Sky took her hand and stroked it lovingly. "I'm here baby" he said reassuringly. Slowly, Sophie opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked looking from Sky, to Donna and then to Cody.

"You fainted Soph, you were out in the lobby" Donna replied. Sophie shook her head, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"But I was in here, I locked the door, I think I fell asleep." Sophie said tears building in her eyes. "I had a nightmare" Sky nodded."Baby, do you remember walking into the lobby" He asked. "No" Sophie replied.

Donna thought, the last time she had seen Sophie faint was at her hen party over fourteen years ago and that was because she was terrified out of her mind and panicked. But how did she become like that again?

"Sophie, what panicked you enough to make you faint" She asked. Sophie bit her lip, not wanting to say it was the fact that she had heard her parents arguing about her.

"The nightmare I think. I lost the kids..... I lost you Sky" Technically that was no lie. Sky moved closer to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, the kids are fine. They are at the beach with Justin and Tom. And I am not going anywhere my love" Sky soothed.

Placing his hand on her stomach, he thought about their unborn child. "Do you think the baby is alright?" he asked. "She did not fall on her stomach" Cody pointed out.

"She may not have done, but a state of panic can distress the baby" Donna added. "I feel fine now" Sophie said, hoping that everything was alright with her baby.

The conversation she was now in the center of scared her. The last time, after fighting with Sky, when she had panicked she had stopped herself the best she could for the sake of the baby.

Why had she allowed herself to panic this time? "That's good sweetie, but if you feel any pain, tell some one alright" Donna pleaded.

"Yeah" Sophie agreed. Standing up, Donna and Cody left the room. Sky smiled slightly, lying down beside Sophie. "You gave me a right scare baby" He sighed pulling her closer to him.

"I'm scared too" Sophie whispered. "Tell me please if you feel any pain my sweet love, please" Sky begged. "I will" Sophie said taking Sky's hand and placing it on top of hers on her stomach.

Donna wandered into the courtyard, sighing as Sam walked beside her. "I've been looking for you" he said.

"I've been with Sophie, Sky and Cody" Donna replied still irritated with her husband. "No problem, I hope" Sam asked.

"Soph fainted, said she had a terrible nightmare. Not that you would care" Donna scoffed. "Of course I care, she is my daughter" Sam shouted shocked that Donna would suggest that he did not care.

"Shut up, don't shout, she might hear. I think she heard our last one. She said she locked herself in her room, which she only does when she is really upset" Donna replied.

"But I do care about her, I love her so much" Sam grumbled. "You did not sound like you did earlier" Donna said turning to him fully.

"That was a mistake, god forgive be Donna. I love you both, you and Sophie" Sam begged. "Is Sophie alright now?" he asked.

"She says she is, but we know that a state of panic can distress an unborn baby. Soph was panicked, but is alright now. But I have made her promise to tell someone if she feels any pain" Donna explained.

"Good, am I forgiven" Sam asked. "For now, but promise me that you will get to know your daughter better" She replied. Sam nodded.

**Later that evening**

Sam wandered along the corridor stopping at Sophie's door, he smiled watching Sophie with the twins. She sat back against the pillows, Maya on one side and Dominic on the other, a book open across her lap.

"Hey Soph" He grinned walking into the room. "Hey dad" Sophie replied. Sam sat down in front of the bed.

Sophie smiled up at him, looking him straight in the eyes. She knew by doing this that he loved her, no one could fake that loving look in their eyes. "You feeling better now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no pain or anything" Sophie replied adding 'yet' in her mind. "Good" Sam sighed happily.

Sophie smiled closing the book and putting it to the side. "Thanks dad" She said moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him.

Sam loved her hugs, they were just like Donna's. "Love you" Sophie whispered. "I love you to Soph, baby girl" Sam replied.

Hearing Sam call her his baby girl warmed Sophie's heart.


	96. Precious little girl

**Set the next day ---- POV Sophie**

"Mum,can you come and help me get ready please?" Lucy begged standing in front of me and taking hold of my hand. "When are Thomas and his parents coming to pick you up?" I asked.

"5 'o' clock, in two hours" Lu stressed. I laughed at her sweetness, she wore her dressing gown,her hair up in a towel and her arms crossed across her chest in impatience. "Come on then princess" I smiled putting my book on the arm of the chair and standing up.

"One question, why are you wearing your dressing gown?" Lucy giggled. "Oh, I am still deciding what dress I am going to wear, I have narrowed it down to two" She replied. Walking into her bedroom, I saw the two dresses laid out on the bed.

One was her birthday dress, red and sparkling, the other was a more simple deep blue summer dress with light blue flowers embroidered on the bottom of the skirt. "Which do you prefer Mum?" Lucy asked a look of nervous excitement flickering around her glistening ocean blue eyes.

"Well, I think you look absolutely beautiful in your birthday dress and I am sure that Thomas will think the same" I replied. Lucy looked from one dress to the other, then nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are right" she giggled, turning for the bathroom.

"By the way, I finished that drawing of Meggie, can you take a look at it please. Do you think I should add color or not?" Smiling, I wandered over to the desk and picked up the drawing.

It was a perfect copy of the photo, every detail exact. "Pretty mum?" Lucy asked. I turned to see her standing beside me. She looked stunning, even with her hair up in a towel .

The dress highlighted her slight breasts and the thin ribbon waistband held the fabric tight to her teenage curves. "Gorgeous baby girl" I sighed fighting away the tears. She is growing so fast.

"Let's get your hair sorted shall we?" Lucy nodded running and sitting on the stool in front of the dressing table. Pulling the towel from her hair, I flicked on the hair dryer.

Once her hair was dry, I ran my fingers through her soft, fine chestnut golden curls. "So, how do you want your hair Lu?" I asked. "Um, can you plait a couple of sections back and put a nice clip in please mum" Lucy replied.

"Of course darling" I smiled. "Tell you what, I have a hair clip that will go lovely with your dress." Lucy nodded. Quickly, I walked through to my room and grabbed the clip from my jewelery box.

The clip was designed into three flowers, red in color. "Here we go baby" I said walking back to Lucy and showing her the clip. "Wow, it's so pretty" she laughed. "You think so, this clip is a sort of tradition. My mum wore it when she first starting dating, I wore it on my first date and now you can wear it" I replied clipping the two plaits back.

Opening her make up box, I picked up her lip gloss. "Wearing this?" I asked. "Yeah" Lucy replied. I sat on the bed, watching her apply her make up. "Ready, oh mum they get in half an hour" She said walking towards me.

"Don't you panic baby girl, come on let's go show your dad how beautiful you look"I laughed taking her hand. We found Sky with the twins and Oliver in the lower courtyard. "Dad, look what do you think?"Lucy giggled.

"Absolutely lovely princess" Sky replied. Before we knew it, Thomas and his parents arrived. "Hi Lucy, you look really pretty" Thomas smiled. "Thank you" Lucy replied. "Hello you must be Lucy's parents," Mr Halin said.

"Yeah" I replied watching my daughter with Thomas. "We will have them back for nine 'o' clock." Mrs Halin added, obviously nervous like me. "Thank you, that's great for you to offer to bring her home as well as picking her up" I smiled.

"That's fine" Mrs Halin replied. "All right you two are you ready to go" Mr Halin chuckled. Thomas and Lucy nodded happily. "See you later Lucy" Sky said as we watched them walk away.

Trying to pretend I was fighting back the tears, I turned to the other children. Ruffling Oliver's hair, I kissed his cheek laughing as he wiped at it with his hand. "Eww mum" he objected. Kissing both of the twins on the top of their heads, I said " Um, right my darlings, I am going to go see Grandma" turning back to the villa.

Walking into the hotel, I found mum in her bedroom. "Hey Soph, I was just relaxing. Business is picking up a bit and I was rushed off of my feet" She said as I sat down. "You don't have to defend yourself with me mum" I giggled attempting to ignore the teasing tears.

"Hey baby girl, what's got you all teary?" She asked noticing the unshed tears in my eyes. "Now,I know why you were so emotional when I went on my first date" I replied allowing the tears to fall.

"Oh Soph, it's hard I know. You want her to stay your precious little girl, but she is ready to start growing up" Mum said comfortably wrapping her arms around me. "Yeah, I want her to stay princess."I sighed tearfully resting my head on her shoulder.

"I bet Lucy still wants to be your princess" Mum smiled. "Am I still your precious little girl?" I asked.

"Of course you are and that will never change" Mum laughed. "Thanks mum" I smiled


	97. awkward

**Pov-Lucy**

It is unbelievable how nervous I am, this is crazy. Thomas' parents have just driven away, telling us to wait outside after the movie finishes for them to come and pick us up. "Ok Lucy, the film will be starting soon, we better be going in" Thomas smiled.

Nodding, I pushed the beaded bracelet he had given me further up my wrist and turned to him, by heart skipping a beat as he took my hand. I watched silently as he showed he was the perfect gentleman by buying popcorn and drinks even though dad had given me money to do so.

The film was some family fantasy, sweet for Thomas to chose it knowing that I will like it. Smiling nervously, I fidgeted in my seat as the film began to play. I noticed that Thomas was biting his lip as he moved closer to me.

I looked up at him, his bright green eyes glowing in the darkness of the cinema. It was like I had no control of my self as I seemed to be moving closer to him also. Trying to ignore this strange feeling, I lent back and concentrated on the film.

Normally, if at the cinema with my family, I would love this film. I still do, with all the magic and mystery about it, but there is one problem with this sort of film when feeling awkward on a first date. The romance element.

My mind was a blur as I watched the main character slowly falling in love with a boy from the village. What scared me was that they were not much older then me and Thomas, and the boy had light brown hair and green eyes like Thomas. If the girl had blond hair instead of chocolate brown I would have been really scared.

Without thinking, my hand moved to the locket I was wearing around my neck. It was mum's. I had 'borrowed' it from her jewelery box before asking her to help me get ready. It was a simple heart shaped locket with flowers beaded in gold on the front. It had a two pictures inside.

One was of mum when she was little, she was being held by grandma. The other was of me,mum, dad, oliver and the twins. I felt really happy whenever I wore it, I know it sounds weird to say but I kind of feel safe.

I shivered as I felt a warm arm move around my shoulders, the strange feeling in my heart increasing dramatically. I really like Thomas, is this feeling Love? If it is, it has taken control of my whole body and mind as I found myself resting my head on his shoulder.

Sitting like this made the entire film fly by, before I knew it we were walking out into the cinema foyer. "I had a nice time Lucy, did you?" Thomas asked as we waited outside. "Yeah, it was great" I replied, my throat feeling oddly tight.

"Good, I am glad to hear that" He smiled moving closer to me and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled sweetly, trying to pretend that the kiss was not the most amazing feeling ever but I knew I was failing.

I could feel my cheeks burning red and I suddenly felt like I was on fire. Smiling, we both clambered into the car behind his parents. "Did you both have a good time" Mrs Halin asked looking over the shoulder of her chair at us both.

"Yeah, really good mum" Thomas replied. As we drove, I turned my head to face out of the window. Slowly, I moved my hand up to the spot where he had kissed me. The small area of skin felt warm and lovely to the touch.

"Thank you for bringing me home, I had a really nice time. See you on Monday Thomas" I rambled getting out of the car. Biting my lip, I turned and ran us fast as I could up the steps. Rushing into the lobby, I could hear my little family talking and laughing in mum and dad's bedroom.

Smiling I ran along the corridor and into the room. "Hello Princess, did you have a nice time with Thomas?" Mum said moving over so I could sit down on the bed. "Yeah, really nice" I replied laughing a bit nervously as Maya begin to fiddle with the locket around my neck.

"Mummy's locket, not Luly's" She giggled, oh shot I was hoping she would not notice that. "I was wandering where that was baby girl, you cheeky little monkey" Mum laughed pulling me close and tickling my stomach.

**The next day**

I woke up to see mum wandering around the bedroom, tidying while humming to herself. It was a tune I remembered well, thank you for the music. She always used to sing it to me when I was younger.

Sitting up slightly, I noticed that her face was pale and her eyes looked red. Attempting to pretend that I had not noticed, I smiled."Good morning mum" sitting up. "Morning darling" Mum replied sitting on the bed next to me.

"So, how was your date?" She asked smiling cheekily. I giggled, I love it when mum acts like this. She acts like she is my older sister, not my mother. "Oh, it was really good. I was crazy nervous at first, then I relaxed a bit." I replied.

"Good, one thing I did notice was that your cheeks were very very red when you came back in." Mum laughed playing with my hair. "Yeah, they kinda stayed like after Thomas kissed me on the cheek" I giggled.

"Oh really. Well, I was happy that you had a good time Lu" Mum said hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, but was uncomfortable within her hold. Normally, I adore the warmth she has but today it was boiling.

Mum smiled as our foreheads pushed gently together, I did the same even though it was terribly fake. Worry rushed through me as I felt the burning heat on her forehead. Her blue eyes seemed dim and watery.

"Mummy, are you alright. You don't look very well" I sighed, frustrated that I had slipped into my worry habit. Whenever I am scared, upset or worried, I slip back into calling my parents mummy and daddy. They knew this to well.

"I feel fine darling, got a bit of an headache thats all." Mum reassured kissing my forehead. Even her lips felt hot. "I should be going, I am working on front desk this morning. See you later princess"

I nodded my mind racing 'Please say that mum was telling the truth' I thought.


	98. Not alright

**Sorry if these last few chapters have had a lot of focus on Lucy, but she is only is a bit of this one.**

**Narrative**

Closing her eyes for a moment, Lucy clipped the buckle on her summer dress and sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she could not believe what her mum had said. As far as she knew, the entire body feeling boiling hot, the face being pale and the eyes looking red were not symptoms of a headache.

Turning for the door, she opened her eyes and wandered out into the lobby. Something in her mind was telling her to tell someone about her worries even though she knew that her mum would hate the fuss.

Lucy was the only one of the Hansen children who knew that Sophie had fainted, but neither of her parents knew that she did. She only knew that because she had overheard her grandparents having a talk, slightly shouted, about it.

She was so scared, fear now replacing that fuzziness of love in her mind, she had to tell someone. Hearing voices outside, Lucy ran out into the already sun bathed courtyard. "Good morning Uncle Bill, Uncle Harry" She smiled.

"Good morning Lucy Lu" Bill replied. "Morning princess" Harry added. "Well, lovely to see you Lu, but I have got to help your dad and grandpa with more work, you better be joining us later Bill"

Lucy giggled as Harry walked into the lower courtyard, then turned to Bill. She tried to show her characteristic smile as she slipped her hand into his. "You alright baby?" Bill asked. "Kind of, I think so ...." Lucy allowed the thought to trail off.

"No" She admitted as Bill lead her down the steps. Lucy sat beside him on the bench and moved as close to him as possible. "What's the problem Lu?" Bill asked, wanting to get to the bottom of the young girl's problems.

"I saw mum this morning, she looked really pale and her eyes were red and watery. And when she hugged me, she felt really really hot" Lucy explained. "I asked her if she felt okay, she said she was fine, just had a headache. But I am scared she is more ill then that"

Bill nodded pulling Lucy closer to him, "Ah I see... Well, it was good for you to tell me that. How about this? You can stop worrying and let us adults take control hey. I will talk to your grandma, Yes?" he replied.

"Thank you uncle Bill" Lucy smiled.

**POV - BILL I have not done this one before**

Sophie. Us adults had been told about her fainting and about baby worries. Could this have something to do with the baby? I love Sophie like a daughter, even though I know that she is Sam's daughter. And I can't bear to see anything happen to her.

Sighing, I wandered into the hotel, taken aback slightly when I saw Sophie sitting at the front desk. She did look pale, very. Quickly I turned into the kitchen, I see Donna finishing tidying up.

"Hey Bill, you alright?" She smiled. "Me yeah, I'm fine. Your daughter on the other hand, I am not so sure" I replied nervously. Donna looked at me fully when I said that, a look of panic in her eyes.

"Sophie, how do you mean?" She asked in a whispered tone, knowing that Sophie was sitting in the lobby. "Lucy came to me this morning, and I have just seen her. She is really pale, her eyes are all bloodshot and Lu said that when Sophie hugged her this morning, she felt really hot" Bill explained.

"Oh my, well, I must go and check on her. Can you take over here please?" Donna asked, pushing a t-towel into my hand. "Yeah sure" I replied. I watched her walk out of the room and began cleaning the table.

**narrative**

"Good morning Soph, did not see you at breakfast this morning" Donna said standing in front of her daughter at the front desk."Oh yeah, I was not very hungry, I just got straight to work" Sophie replied.

"You look pale sweetie, are you sure you are feeling alright" Donna admitted, worried by Sophie's pale face."Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that" Sophie groaned. "I am absolutely fine"

Donna could tell two things... One, Sophie was anything but fine. Two, she was scared. Sighing, She pulled her daughter into her arms. "You can tell me baby girl" She whispered into Sophie's ear.

Sophie struggled out of her mum's hold. "Tell you what, there is nothing to tell" She shouted. Donna was shocked, she raised her hands as if to surrender. "Okay" She sighed.

Sophie shook her head, knowing that her mother did not believe her. Feeling tears building in her eyes, She turned and rushed out of the lobby and into the courtyard.

Standing there, Donna knew she was stuck with nothing more she could do nothing more for her daughter. Sky had gone to spend the day with some friends who were visiting from London, and would be on the mainland all day.

She sighed, knowing that Sophie just needed to calm down before she would try to talk to her again. Sophie would just sit on the beach for a couple of hours, then feel less angry.

**A few hours later**

"So how is it going with Krista" Eddie laughed pushing Pepper playfully. "Oh well, since meeting her when we were 6 because she was one of Soph's school friends, we have gone out together on many occasions and yes it is going pretty well" Pepper replied.

"Yeah, wish I had a girlfriend" Eddie sighed. "Maybe Sophie can introduce me to someone, she has all those new friends she met at her collage classes" Pepper laughed. "You'll be lucky mate, you could never hook up with any of those art girls"

"Bet I could" Eddie protested. The pair wondered through the courtyard, both in attempt to get out of work.

As they turned to corner towards the path down the back steps, they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sophie"


	99. Must rush and must relax

**Pov – Narrative**

"Oh my God" Pepper gasped, running forwards. "Soph" Eddie said worriedly kneeling beside Pepper at Sophie's side. She lay doubled over her stomach slightly, one hand resting upon her baby bump, unconscious.

Pepper sighed looking to his watch, he had seen Sophie on the beach an hour ago. "How long do you think she has been like this?" Eddie asked. "How knows, just go and get Donna" Pepper replied, worry evident in his voice.

Eddie nodded, jumping up and running as fast as he could into the main courtyard. Donna turned from the bar when she heard Eddie shout her name, putting her glass of wine down on the counter, she shot worried confused looks to the Dynamos who sat either side of her.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" She asked. "Come quickly Donna, it's Soph.... She's collapsed again" he panted. Donna stood up like a shot, knocking the bottle of wine over in her sudden panic.

"What?" She gasped, feeling her chest become tight in panic. "Rosie, call Sky. Tell him that this time I am taking Sophie to hospital, tell him to meet me there. Tanya, get Sam"

They nodded, rushing off to complete their orders. Donna run after Eddie, terrible thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Baby girl, Sophie, can you hear me?" She asked kneeling next to her daughter and running her fingers through her hair. Nothing. "Honey" Sam said sounding shocked, standing beside Donna, the jeep keys in his hand.

Donna bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. What was wrong with her precious baby girl .... And the baby? "We have to get her to hospital" She said standing up. Sam nodded, quickly giving Donna a soft reassuring kiss on the lips.

Donna took the keys into her hand as she watched Sam take Sophie into his arms bridle style. They quickly walked in silence to the jeep. Donna climbed into the back seat, Sam laying Sophie against her and sitting in the drivers seat.

As they drove, Donna wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter as she remained unconscious and kissed her forehead, Sophie's skin feeling hot to her lips.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the hotel**

Rosie paced in front of the phone, her hand hovering over it. "Just call him, Rosie, heck his wife is being rushed to hospital." Tanya stressed. Rosie nodded, slowly grabbing the phone and pressing Sky's speed dial number.

:::::

Sky laughed turning away from his friends and slipping his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, what's up" he said. "Oh Sky, well.... There's a problem" Rosie stuttered. Sky gulped, hoping with all his heart that the problem did not involve who he think it might.

"Sophie is well, being rushed to hospital. They are probably on the boat by now" Rosie admitted. "Rushed to Hospital, what why?" Sky replied, every breath coming with a painful gulp.

"She collapsed again, and as far as I know, has not yet came round" Rosie sighed. "Donna said to meet her and Sam at the hospital" Sky nodded to himself. "I have to go" he said sadly, cutting the line and walking back to his friends.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to leave now, it's an emergency" he stressed. "What's up Sky" One of his friends asked. "My wife, has been taken to hospital" Sky sighed grabbing his car keys. His dad had brought him the car so his family did not have to squeeze into the jeep.

"Oh my god, well go ahead we understand your rush" his friend replied. Sky ran to his car and started the engine, panic taking over. 'Please please please let Sophie and our baby be alright' he thought.

**At the hospital**

Arriving at the Accident and emergency department, Donna and Sam rushed to the reception. "Help please, my daughter she collapsed. It has happened before, but she came around quickly, she has been out cold for almost forty minutes. She is five months pregnant" Donna blurted out.

"Name?" The petite blond nurse asked. "Sophia Hansen" Sam replied. "Okay, Doctor Chonros, can you please take her to the emergency sector of maternity" The nurse said calmly calling the doctor over.

The doctor nodded, pushing a bed over towards Donna and Sam. Donna wiped her endless tears as she watched Sam lay Sophie onto the bed, stepping back from her he took his wife's hand.

"Oh Sam, why is this happening to my little girl?" She asked. "I don't know Donna, we will find out though" Sam replied as the pair walked behind the doctor as he pushed Sophie's bed to the maternity department.

:::

Donna entwined her fingers with Sophie's, watching her as she sat at her bedside. She hated the sound of the beeping machines, monitoring Sophie's and the baby's heart rates. Both were frantic.

Sam sat beside Donna, his arm around her shoulders. "Excuse me" Doctor Chonros said as he entered the room. "We are worried about Sophie's blood pressure, it is extremely high and the baby is becoming distressed." He sighed.

"What can you do to help Sophie and the baby" Sam asked. "Well, Mr Carmichael. An increase in blood pressure can be caused by stress and or worry. But at the moment all we can do is attach a drip that lowers the heart rate" The doctor replied.

They watched as he attached a drip to Sophie's hand, checked the heart monitors once more and excused himself from the room. Sophie groaned softly, her head beginning to shake slightly.

"Baby girl, shh" Donna soothed moving and sitting next to Sophie on the bed. Her daughter's eyes jolted open as if she was waking from a nightmare. Her surge of panic only made the machines beep louder.

"What, where am I ? Sky, Sky" She cried. "Soph, Soph, Soph, calm down, shh shh" Donna hushed. Sophie silenced, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked around the room. Slowly, she focused on her mother's face.

"Mum, where am I?" She asked. "Where's Sky?" Donna smiled as reassuringly as she could as lent down to kiss Sophie on the forehead, sighing slightly when she felt that she was not burning up anymore.

"You are in the Hospital baby girl, you collapsed again. The doctor is worried about your blood pressure" Donna hushed leaning back into Sam's arms, her hand still holding Sophie's tightly.

Sophie looked to the machines, "The baby, oh mum please say the baby is alright" She wept. "It is distressed, but they have put you on a drip. When your heart rate drops, the baby's will" Donna replied trying not to cry.

Sophie's tears came fresh " Sky.. Where's Sky? I want Sky" She whispered. "Sky is on his way here honey" Sam said sliding his hand underneath his wife's and daughter's. He hated this, he hated seeing Sophie like this.

Sophie moved her free hand on top of her stomach. "Darling, I have to ask you. Your high blood pressure was caused by stress or worry. What has been worrying you?" Donna asked. Soph bit her lip, not wanting to say.

She turned her head away from her parents, listening to the voices outside the room. "Yes, I am Sophia Hansen's husband, please can I go in and see her?" It was Sky's voice, Sophie smiled slightly to herself.

"Sky" She whispered. "I am here now my love" Sky replied sitting beside her. "What happened?" Sophie locked her fingers with Sky's, her eyes not leaving his face. "My blood pressure is really high, the baby is distressed. Oh Sky, I am scared." Sophie sighed.

"Me too" Sky muttered kissing Sophie's cheek. "They are keeping you in overnight, just to make sure" Donna said, allowing a tear to fall.


	100. Please

**Wow, I don't believe this. Chapter 100**_** screams to herself.**_** Anyway, hoping I keep the drama and sadness to a level that will please my readers. **

**Pov – Narrative (During the night)**

Sophie could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried her mind would not settle. Sighing to herself in the darkness of the hospital room, she looked to Sky, who sat asleep in the chair beside the bed. He looked so peaceful, as if everything was alright and there was not anything to worry about. Watching him, she wandered if he was dreaming about anything. Sophie tried to focus her mind on her four beautiful children that would be tucked up in their beds all safe and sound, but every time she felt herself drifting off to sleep, her thoughts would be halted by the sound of a baby's cry, a cry she knew that she may never hear.

She knew exactly the things that had made her worry, but she could not tell her parents what they were. Ever since she was little, she had been easily worried and could work herself into a state at a smallest thing. Hearing Sam and Donna argue like they were was enough to make her faint the first time. Ever since Sophie had asked her mum about her dad when she was only nine years old, she had wished to know her dad and to have him with her. Eleven years of wishing and it came true, he returned and married her mum, Sophie thought everything was perfect. Until she heard them yelling and shouting, all about their daughter, she hated those cracks in their marriage that were appearing.

Laying there, peering up at the ceiling, Sophie allowed the tears to form in her eyes as she thought about what had made her collapse. The worry was about her baby, but now she figured that worrying only made it worse. Sadness added to the mix, she hated seeing Lucy grow up, and stress, the hotel was busy and she was working more. Sophie could not bear to say it to her mother, but she had just enough of the hotel business. She adored living there, but working there was to much but she knew they needed the help. What she really wanted to do was spend more time with her children and get more into her art, she had the right qualifications now, she could make money that way.

Sophie closed her eyes, knowing what could happen. She could lose the baby.... Placing her hands on her baby bump, she tried to prevent herself from sobbing but all the painful thoughts were to much for her to handle. Feeling the hot, sharp tears running down her cheeks, she quietly sobbed to herself. Sophie felt as if the whole world was against her, some one up there did not want her to be happy anymore. She cursed under her breath, breathing deeply and wishing the sobs away.

"Soph, baby" She heard Sky whisper. Opening her eyes, she saw him sitting beside her on the bed. "Hey, what's the matter my sweet love" he said, that comforting look in his eyes that Sophie adored, a look of perfect love. He was always there when ever she needed comforting, ready to hold her hand and help her with what ever problem she had, that was one of the things she loved about him so much.

"Everything is wrong, Sky, I am so scared. What if I lose it, what if I lose our baby" Sophie wept, wrapping her fingers around his. "I think I need to repeat that promise I made to you almost fourteen years ago Soph" He whispered kissing her forehead. Sophie smiled slightly, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on her skin. She thought back to that promise, her and Sky were laying in bed, and she was afraid that something would go wrong with the baby she was pregnant with then, Lucy. And something did go wrong and Sky was by her side all the time.

"No matter what happens, with the baby, I will be there for you and everyone else is to. 100% all the way. If there is something wrong with the baby, or if the worst happens, I will stand right by you. I love you Sophie" He said calmingly, yet Sophie could tell what he was thinking. When someone was saying one thing, yet thinking about something else, she could always tell and she hated that ability.

She knew that he would be heartbroken if she miscarried their baby, after he had been so happy when she told him she was pregnant again. He had reassured her that she could trust herself with another baby, and now she may not even get the chance, she could never see her baby alive. "Thank you Sky, all we can do is hope." Sophie replied, as he wiped at her tears. "Yeah, that's all we can do baby" Sky nodded, moving to lay down beside his wife.

Laying his head on the pillow beside Sophie's, he put his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek. Sky watched in silence as she fell asleep, her cheeks tear stained and her hair tickling his face. Combing her long golden waves until they fell smooth and silky on her shoulder, he let his own eyes close.

**In the morning**

Sophie watched as the midwife flicked the ultrasound and as the image of her baby appeared on the screen. She could feel her throat tightening as the midwife checked the data in silence, looking up at the screen then down to the notes in her lap. "Please, say my baby is alright" She whispered, staring at the image as Sky took her hand firmly in his and gave it a squeeze, Sophie could tell he was afraid of what the midwife would reply.

"Well, Mrs Hansen... Your baby's heart rate is still uncomfortably high, which we are monitoring. We will have to keep you in for the time being so we can keep an eye on both of. All you can at the moment, is relax and try not to worry as that will only make matters worse. If the baby's heart rate does not drop, there is a risk of you losing it" The midwife replied. Sophie could not say anything, and all she could hear was a repeat of what she had just heard over and over again.

Hearing the midwife state the possibility only made Sophie's heart ache more. She looked up to the ceiling and told herself sternly 'No, Sophia Hansen, do not allow yourself to panic and become worried. Relax and look at the bright side, your baby could survive, its all up to you'. By the time she looked down again, the midwife had left the room, leaving her and Sky alone. "I must relax, stop worrying and panicking. Sky, don't allow me to, for the sake of our baby" Sophie whispered, holding on to her husband tight. "Here for you always" Sky replied, cuddling her close.

His heart swelled with pride of Sophie, she was being so strong. He knew she was absolutely terrified out of her wits, but yet now all of this had happened she was sorting herself out for the sake of their unborn child. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled slightly, hoping with all his heart that in four months time, the Hansen family would be a family of seven, not just six.

**At the hotel (Pov – Donna)**

I grabbed the phone as it rang, nerves tying my stomach in knots, painful and stinging. "Hello, Villa Donna" I said, a source of habit. "Hey Donna" Sky replied. "Soph had another ultrasound this morning." I don't like where this is going, he sounds so sad, worried and nervous. It reminded me of the down beat tones both him and Sophie fell into when Lucy was missing, horrible.

"Is everything okay?" I asked biting my lip. "The baby's heart rate is still high, so they want to keep Sophie in for monitoring. The midwife says that if Sophie does not relax, and allows herself to panic again, there is a chance that she could lose the baby" Sky sighed. No, please no, she can't. It will destroy Sophie and Sky, and the children, they are looking forward to having a new baby in the family.

"Oh my god, oh Sky. Well give Soph my love, the children are thinking of you both to. Um, yeah tell her I love her" I replied, feeling tears on her cheeks, listening to Sky's sad down beat sigh. Tell Sophie, I love her with all my heart and I always will love her she is my precious little girl and I hope that everything will be alright.

Saying good bye to him, I put the phone down and walked along the corridor to the living room. Standing in the doorway, I watched my grandchildren playing. Lucy lay on the floor next to Dominic and Oliver, all playing with the plastic pirates. Maya sat next to Ali, who held a seven month old Alyssa in her lap. They all seemed so happy, all playing and without a care in the world, I feel the exact opposite.

Lucy turned to look at me, sighing when she saw the tears in my eyes. She clambered up and walked over to me, taking my hand. "Grandma, is mum alright, and the baby?" She asked, in whispered tones. Her sweet smile that I adore was gone replaced by a deadly serious straight face, her gorgeous blue eyes showing that sign of worry and dread.

Not wanting the other children to hear, I led Lucy through to my bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Lucy Lu, you have to understand, your mum has to stay in hospital for a little while. We don't know how long, but the baby is ill" I said, trying to explain it to her. Even though Lucy is thirteen, she is a child, and this is horrible for her to have to hear. But I think that is wants to know.

"I don't get it, oh grandma, is the baby going to die?" Lucy sighed, beginning to weep. Even though the word was painful to hear, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. Rocking her back and forth in my arms, her small body trembled. I wish I did not have to tell her this, I wished everything was back to normal and that everything was okay.

"Princess, you must not worry, but there is a chance that your little brother or sister will not make it. But I know that your parents will not want you to be scared." I whispered stroking her hair. Lucy nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know Grandma, they would want me to be strong... Just like mum" She replied. "Yeah princess, just like that mum of yours" I sighed kissing her forehead.

**That night**

Smiling as I closed the door to Oliver's bedroom, flicking the light off as I did, I stepped along to corridor and into Sophie's room. Lucy stood in front of her open window, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked so sweet and peaceful, standing there in her lilac night dress, her long golden curls falling perfectly down her back. Yet I was confused, was she praying?

"Please, let my mummy be alright and my little brother or sister too. I love them so so much and I want them to be okay. Please, God, please" She whispered. "Bless you Lu, you are so adorable" I sighed lovingly coming and standing behind her. Lucy lent her little body back on mine, it was trembling slightly.

"Lucy, are you alright" I asked taking her in her arms and laying her in her bed. "I can't help it Grandma, I'm scared." she whispered. "Hush baby, hey it's alright to be afraid, I am" I replied. Lucy wrapped her arms around me, pulling me to sit next to her, laying back against the pillows. "It's okay Lu" I sighed hugging her close to my body.

"I hope everything will be alright" Lucy muttered laying deeper into her pillows as she laid beside me. "Yeah me too, sweet dreams princess" I replied tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing the side of her head. "Can you stay here, until I fall asleep please" She asked. "Yeah, anything you want my darling" I smiled, watching her pull her treasured snuggle pup tight and closing her eyes.

"Donna, Donna, wake up" Sam chuckled nudging my shoulder slightly, I blinked awake looking up at him with tired eyes. "What time is it?" I asked. "Half midnight, you fell asleep in here, when you were sitting with Lu" he replied. I turned my head and sighed endearingly at the sight of Lucy fast asleep. "Bless her hey" I giggled quietly, smiling as Lucy shifted in her sleep, turning further on to her side and giving a contented sigh. "Yeah" Sam sighed in agreement. "Dream, princess, dream" I smiled kissing her cheek.

**My longest chapter yet, seems suited the chapter 100 yes! Anyway, I was aiming for the bittersweet element with this chapter. Did I get it?**

**Just a question, have any of you done the poll on my profile page?**


	101. Just to check

**POV – NARRATIVE**

"Alright Darling, are you sure you do not want me to pick you up after school?" Lucy thought back to what her Grandma asked that morning before Lucy had left to catch the ferry. Attempting to Daydream her way out of a boring maths lesson, Lucy knew why she had turned down the offer of a drive home.

"Lucy, Miss Hansen, what is the answer? Can you tell me the area of the circle of the board please" The teacher, Mr Carmon, asked. Lucy looked up in shock of his voice booming through her daydream. "Um, oh I am sorry, but no" She replied shyly. "Exactly as I thought, can you please concentrate" The teacher grumbled. She nodded, returning to her work.

Working silently until Mr Carmon told them to pack up, Lucy stood and shoved her books into her back pack, smiling slightly as she saw what she had hidden in there that morning. A hand made get well soon card. As the bell rang loudly, she threw her bag on to her shoulder and ran from the room.

Walking along the path way towards the docks, Lucy watched the other kids in her class board the ferry then turned away and walked to the bus stop. She knew that the people back at the hotel would worry about her whereabouts, but she just had to check. Sighing, Lucy clambered on to the bus, showing the driver her pass.

"Aren't you a little young, to be on the bus alone. You okay dear?" He asked. "Where are you heading?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders, knowing she was old enough to travel alone but her height was her down side. "The hospital, to see my mum" She replied turning down the aisle to a seat.

The driver smiled sympathetically and nodded, beginning to drive. Leaning back into her seat, Lucy took the card out of her bag. Even though, Donna had told her not to worry, she did and had to see her mum for herself. Tracing the curving lines of the joint written 'Get well soon Mum' penned in gold, she took the small roll of celotape from her pencil case and attached her mum's loved locket to the card.

"Here you go dear, the hospital. Hope your mum gets well" The driver said kindly as Lucy walked to the door. "Me too, Thank you" Lucy replied, smiling sweetly even though she wished she had never said anything about her mum. Stepping off of the bus, she watched it drive away and began to walk towards the maternity unit, still holding the card tight in her hand. Lucy's heart ached for the feel of Sophie wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight, she wanted to hear her mum calling her princess again, she missed it.

Listening to the sound of her school shoes tapping heavily on the tiled shoes, Lucy held the card to her chest and stopped at the counter. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could direct me to the room that my mother is in" She asked politely. "I can do that, your mother's name?" The receptionist asked opening the patient ledger. "Sophia Hansen" Lucy replied, now suddenly dreading what she was doing. "Room 7, down the second corridor and third door on your right" The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you very much" Lucy nodded, turning on her heel and walking down the corridor. Stopping at the door of room 7, she bit her lip nervously. The windows were fogged, she could see nothing through them. Slowly, she knocked on the door lightly and waited. She could hear footsteps coming towards the door, her heart was pounding in fear of what her parents would think of her coming to the hospital instead of going home.

The door creaked open, and Lucy's eyes met with Sky's. "Lucy, what do you doing here?" He asked quietly. "I came to see you... and mum. I was worried" she replied. Sky smiled, any anger he had at his first born child disappearing when he saw the worry in her eyes. He knelt down before her and held her hand. "Hey, not to loud your mum is asleep" He chuckled. "Dad, is mum alright and the baby. I asked Grandma and she told the truth. The baby may die" Lucy sighed hugging Sky tightly.

"Come on princess" Sky said lifting her into his arms and carrying her into the room. Lucy hid her face in the crease of her father's neck, allowing tears to trickle down her cheeks. Sky sat down with Lucy on his lap. "Oh Lulu, please not cry" Sky whispered. "But is it true daddy? Could the baby die?" Lucy replied tearfully. He sighed looking her in the face. "Maybe, but we have to hope my darling girl, we have to hope" he said kissing her forehead. Lucy nodded, knowing she would pray again tonight.

Sophie shifted in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open slowly. "Hey Soph" Sky smiled, as she attempted to get her eyes to focus. "Mmm" She hummed sleepily, sitting up slightly. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Lucy sitting in Sky's lap. "Princess" She whispered. Lucy nodded. "Oh baby girl, come here, why are you crying?" Sophie smiled, steadily sitting up. The girl quickly jumped from Sky's lap and rushed to the bed, sitting down beside her mum.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Lucy, wiping her tears. Lu smiled, seeing her mum was not as ill as she thought she was, and hugged her mum tight. "Did Grandma tell you about the baby?" Sophie asked. "Yeah" Lucy replied kissing her mum's cheek. "Well don't you worry my little princess, what happens happens. Oh, Lu I love you" Soph smiled.

"I love you to mum, look I made you a card." Lucy giggled passing Sophie the card. She looked at it, smiling at the drawing of a beautiful bunch of flowers and even more when she saw the locket. "Oh baby girl, you are so sweet" She laughed carefully removing the celotape and taking the locket into her hand. "Thank you" Lucy replied. Sophie smiled linking the locket around her neck.

Lucy's sweet smile vanished when she heard Sky's mobile ring. "Hey Donna" He said. "What's the problem". Donna was out of her head in worry. "Lucy, she has not came back from school" She replied. "Stop, don't worry. She is here with me and Soph, at the hospital. She wanted to give Sophie the card she made" Sky calmed. "Oh thank god, but please can you tell her to get on the next ferry, dinner to be ready soon" Donna sighed.

"Yeah" Sky nodded, cutting the line. "Princess, you worried your poor grandma half to death, she wants you home soon so you can have your dinner." He said stroking Lucy's hair. "Alright then, bye bye. Love you dad" Lucy replied, before turning to Sophie. "Love you mummy, hope you can come home soon." Sophie nodded kissing Lucy on her forehead. Lucy smiled rubbing her mother's baby bump gently with her hand. "Love you baby" She whispered


	102. Coming home

**Set two days later (POV SKY)**

"Now we can finally go home, Baby" I smiled holding Sophie close. "Yeah, only to return in four months for the birth" She replied sadly. "You don't want to come back here do you?" I asked hooking my finger under her chin and gently making her look up at me. "To this stinking hospital, no way. So many bad things have happened here, it's an horrible place to be" Sophie sighed. I know how she feels, I feel the same.

"I hope everything we be alright with the baby now, I can't take anymore problems" She whispered wrapping her arms around me and hiding her face in the crease of my neck. I nodded holding her close to my body and stroking her hair. There was a knock at the door, which made us both jump slightly. "Come in" I said. "Hey you two, you ready to come home?" Donna asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I want to get out of this place as soon as possible" Sophie replied, taking my hand as I picked up her bag. "Alright then" Donna smiled opening the door again so we could both walk through. As we walked out of the hospital, Donna took Sophie's free hand. "Sophie, for the sake of the baby, me and your father think that you should stop helping around the hotel so you can just relax." She said sternly.

"I agree" Sophie nodded, taking me by surprise. I know from when Sophie was pregnant before and she stopped working she hates doing nothing. "You do, I thought that it was going to be a lot harder to convince you" Donna laughed. "Normally it would, but with what has happened, I think that it is for the best. I now quite look forward to doing nothing and just relaxing, maybe I will do some more drawings, spend more time with the kids" Sophie replied.

"Well that is good baby girl, I think it is for the best too" Donna smiled. "Me too" I added as we stood in the car park. "Right then Baby, I will see you at home." I said turning fully to Sophie. "Oh, where are you going?" Sophie asked. "I have to drive my car home, my love" I replied. "Okay then, see you later" She laughed, kissing me deeply.

**POV – NARRATIVE**

"Mum, after the baby is born, is it alright if I don't .... Don't work around the hotel as much" Sophie muttered as she sat next to Donna in the jeep. "Yeah, I guess so darling. Is there any particular reason why?" Donna replied. "I feel like I don't spend enough time with the kids, they are growing up so fast. And I feel that I want to make my own money now, people have become interested in buying some of my art and the clothes that I make." Sophie explained.

"Alright then baby" Donna smiled. "Thanks mum, love you" Sophie giggled. "I love you too, heck you are still my little girl" Donna replied. Sophie nodded happily, and looked to the clock on the dash board. 7:30. "Oh good, we will be home just in time for me to put my darling twins to bed" She grinned.

"The twins have missed you so much Soph, they keep asking where their mummy is and when she is coming back. Oh, Sophie it was so adorable this morning. I went to go get them to come to breakfast, and they weren't in their beds, so I went through to your room and there they were. Sound asleep on your bed" Donna laughed.

"Oh my little treasures" Sophie cooed, fiddling with her locket that hung around her neck. "When I woke them up, I asked them why they were sleeping on your bed. Maya did her cute smile and said that they missed you and did not have bad dreams when they were in your room. It was like they felt safer in there" Donna finished explaining.

"They are so sweet... How about Oliver?" Sophie replied. "Oh, yeah He has missed you too. He has been so sweet and helpful, Lucy too. They have been helping out with the twins, they are so wonderful" Donna smiled. Sophie looked at her, suspicious. There was something about her mother's tone that told her something was not quite right, as soon as she mentioned Oliver.

"Mum, is there something wrong with Ollie?" She asked. "Sophie, he has been getting into trouble at school, yesterday we got a call saying he never went to school for the day" Donna admitted. "What! Why?" Sophie replied. "Soph, you must not worry. Remember" Donna pointed out. "I know that mother, just tell me why my son is acting so different then normal" Sophie replied staying perfectly calm, for the sake of her child.

"He said that some of the boys have been winding him up about things. Like if he gets a question in class wrong, or makes a mistake in sports. And he can't help but fight back, getting himself in to fights" Donna explained. "Oh my little boy, he can't help him. Mum, remember when Charlotte picked on me sometimes, I would fight back. He is just trying to stand up for himself, just maybe not in the right way" Sophie said calmly.

"Yeah, I think he will be better if you tell him that. He did not go to school today, I phoned in saying he was ill, just so he could get a day away from it all, like I did with you." Donna smiled. "I will talk to him" Sophie nodded. Arriving back at the hotel, Sophie walked straight through to the twins room, giggling quietly to herself. None of the children knew that she was coming home today, she thought they would love the surprise.

Walking in to the bedroom, she saw the twins laying in their beds both sleepily watching Lucy as she read them their story. "Hello my loves" She smiled. The twins looked up, smiles appearing on their faces. "Mummy" They giggled leaping out of their beds. Lucy looked up too and ran to Sophie.

"Oh mum, you're home" She smiled hugging Sophie quickly and kissing her cheek. "Mummy, mummy, miss you mummy" Dominic laughed standing on the end of his bed and wrapping his arms around her neck. "Hello my little prince, I have missed you" Sophie giggled. "Me too Mummy, I missed you too, lots and lots." Maya added hugging Sophie. "Yes my little angel, I have missed you all so so much" Sophie smiled.

"Come on my little loves, I think it is bedtime" She said letting the twins let go of her. "I agree" Sky laughed as he walked into the room. "Daddy" The twins laughed jumping up and down. "Perfect timing darling" Sophie laughed. "I am trying to get them to go to bed" Sky nodded, taking Maya into his arms. "Have you seen Ollie yet?" Sophie shook her head. "Not yet, I have to talk to him, you know why?" She replied.

"Yeah, Donna just told me" Sky nodded, holding Maya with one arm and hugging Lucy with the other. "We will see him in a minute, come on angel bedtime" He laughed, laying Maya into her bed. "Goodnight little girl, little boy" Sophie smiled kissing Maya on the cheek and doing to same to Dominic. "Alright Lu, what are you going to do now. We have to talk to Oliver now" Sky asked stroking Lucy's hair.

"Um, well I do have some homework to finish." Lucy replied. "Okay then my princess, see you later" Sophie smiled kissing Lucy's forehead. She nodded as they walked out of the room and along to Oliver's. "Hi Ollie" Sophie giggled walking into the room, holding Sky's hand. "Mum, Dad, you're home" He laughed hugging them both. "Yes my boy" Sky chuckled lifting Ollie into his arms.

"I am guessing that Grandma told you about me getting into trouble at school" Oliver sighed. "Yeah She did, my darling boy" Sophie replied. "And" Oliver muttered. "Well, with the boys that are winding you up, can you help but get angry at them" Sky asked as they sat down on the bed.

"No, they make me so mad, I do try. I do" Oliver replied. "I do darling, I used to have the same problem. Once I pushed a girl that picked on me in the sea, she was so mad. I knew it was the wrong way to defend my self, I should have just told the teacher." Sophie explained. "I will do that next time, so you are not mad at me?" Oliver asked.

"Not at all Ollie" Sky smiled.


	103. Snapping

**SET A WEEK LATER (POV-NARRATIVE)**

Oliver sighed, sitting down on the steps outside the school at break time. He was determined not to be seen, as a question in science had made his mind go blank, a normal reason for the boys to turn on him. "Made a basic mistake again Oliver" One of the boys said coldly as he ran up the steps and stood in front of Ollie.

"Shut up, Dylan" Oliver grumbled. "Oh no, Calvin, Oliver is angry at me" Dylan laughed rudely. "Like he can do much, he is such a weakling" Calvin added. "Don't you two know how to use your ears, or maybe you have selective hearing, I said Shut up" Oliver retorted.

"Ah but Oliver, you said shut up to Dylan not to me, so you can do nothing about it" Calvin chuckled. "Alright then, now I am saying shut up and shove off to you Calvin" Oliver mumbled. The two boys laughed, looking at each other.

"What was that Oliver, I am so sorry but we did not hear that" Dylan said in an annoying silly voice. Oliver could not take it, the ten year old standing up and walking towards Calvin and Dylan. "Shut up and shove it, both of you" He yelled. "No" Dylan laughed.

Oliver lunged at Dylan punching him straight on the shoulder. "Ow" Dylan complained. "You leave him alone!" Calvin shouted, moving and kicking Oliver's shin. A gang of other children gathered around the three boys as they fought and the known chorus of 'Fight Fight Fight' began.

Dylan attempted to push Oliver back but he quickly hit back, knocking Dylan to the ground. "Oliver Hansen, My Office Know" Mr Callapher boomed.

Oliver turned to face the headmaster, and nodded slowly heading back into the school. Once in the office, he sat in the seat opposite the desk. "This fighting has happened to often Oliver" Mr Callapher said sternly.

"Dylan and Calvin started it, they were winding me up." Oliver objected. "Yes yes, that is what you sat every time. That someone else started it. They may start the comments but you are the one who starts the fighting and that is what we are talking about." The headmaster sighed.

"Sorry sir" Oliver muttered. "Sorry will not cut it this time. I am sorry to say this Oliver, but you are suspended for five days and I wish to see your parents tomorrow." Mr Callapher. "But Sir" Oliver gasped knowing that his parents would get annoyed and angry at this.

"No buts Oliver, now take this letter and return home. I will call to explain further this evening" the headmaster replied passing the boy a brown sealed envelope and gesturing to the door.

Oliver sighed, standing up and leaving the room. 'Mum and Dad are going to be so mad, I am sick of this, it is and never was my fault.' Oliver thought. 'I wish that Lucy was not such a perfect little princess, then Mum and Dad would not be so annoyed when I proved a disappointment. '

Walking into the courtyard of the Villa, I saw dad standing by the goat house with Grandpa. He turned and saw me as I attempted to walk past unnoticed. "Ollie, what are you doing home so early, you did go to school today didn't you" Sky asked.

"Yeah, but I got...." Oliver muttered, barely audible. Sky could sense that what his ten year old son was trying to explain was not good. Sighing, he walked towards Oliver and put a arm around his shoulders. "Right, let's go find your mum and we can sort whatever it is" He said.

Finding Sophie in the bedroom, she looked puzzled and confused when she saw Oliver. "What's going on?" She asked. "Well, Oliver would you care to explain?" Sky said. "Well, Dylan and Calvin were winding me up and I hit him. Mr Callapher saw us fighting and I got sent to his office." Oliver explained taking the letter out of his pocket.

"Oliver?" Sophie said not knowing what to think, taking the letter into her hand. "I'm suspended... for five days and Mr Callapher wants to see you tomorrow" Ollie sighed. Sky could not believe it, neither could Sophie, and both of them suddenly felt angry towards their son.

"What did I tell you Oliver, not to hit back but to go to the teacher" Sophie said, anger evident in her voice. "I do but I could not help it" Oliver complained. "Oliver that is not the point you said that you would go the teacher the next time someone said something to you" Sky said sternly.

"Oh well, it happened" Oliver muttered. "Oh well, it happened. Oliver, that is not good enough" Sophie said loudly, almost shouted. "Sophie calm down" Sky sighed, seeing his wife getting stressed.

"Right young man, until you go back to school you are grounded" Sophie shouted.

"What, that is totally unfair mum" Oliver complained. "To bad, I think it is about time you were punished" Sophie retorted. "Mum, I bet if it was Lucy who had been suspended you would not ground her" Oliver shouted.

"I would treat you both the same" Sophie replied. "Yeah right mum" Oliver muttered. "Oh Oliver just go to your room" Soph cried. "Sure thing, because I don't wanna stand here I hate you mum" Oliver shouted running from the room.

Sophie hid her face in her hands, tears burning in her eyes. "Oh baby, calm down calm down. Remember what you said at the hospital" Sky soothed rubbing her back. Sophie nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, but Ollie has never spoken to me like that, I have never shouted at him. I have to go see him." Sophie replied.

"Baby, maybe it's better to let him calm down first" Sky smiled kissing Sophie softly yet deeply. "Maybe you should lay down, you look really tired, and we do not want you getting worked up anymore, for our baby's sake."

"Yeah" Sophie muttered, moving back and laying down on the bed. Sky smiled watching her then walked from the room. "Oliver" He said knocking on his son's bedroom door. Walking into the room, he saw Oliver laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, on the bed. "Are you going to yell at me too?" he asked.

"No, just going to tell you that you must not talk to your mum like that" Sky replied. "Why, because she does not like it because I don't like either" Oliver sighed, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Don't just that, you know your mum was in hospital yes?" Sky grumbled.

"Yeah" Oliver said sitting up. "That is because of her blood pressure and the baby's. It was really high, because she was worried and or stressed" Sky explained. "You shouting at her does not help matters"

Oliver silenced staring at his dad. "Oh" He sighed. "I think your mum may be asleep now, but can you apologize later" Sky asked. Oliver nodded.


	104. Meant what I said

**POV Oliver (two hours later)**

I meant what I said. I really do hate my mother sometimes. Even after what dad said, I could not bring myself to go back to mum and apologize to her, I can't after she grounded me. It makes me so sick, if it had been Lucy coming home with a letter saying that she was suspended, Mum would not ground her and shout at her. No, mum could not and would not do that to her little princess.

Lucy is perfect, I can not remember Lucy ever doing anything wrong. She is always the one being pampered, treated and rewarded, never the one punished. Nah, that's me. Maybe it's a middle child thing, but I doubt that once the baby is born that mum and dad will stop loving the twins as much as they do now. No, Maya and Dominic will always be mum and dad's little loves.

The twins will be loved whatever they do, and Lucy, well will never stop being a little perfect princess who never puts a foot wrong. I remember when Lucy came home after being taken, Mum spent hours just sitting and playing with her and I was pushed into the shadows. Dad played with me, but still pampered Lucy as if she was a real princess and gave her all the attention she wanted.

When Lucy was being bullied at School, it was sorted within days and the bully was punished, but with me, I am the one being made to look like the bully just because I have a bad temper. I heard that Lucy was only pushed against the display case because she pushed the Bully first, and was she punished for that, no way, not Lucy. She is always the victim, not the criminal.

I sat up when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, "Hey, mum dad" I heard her say. I rolled my eyes, Lucy. Opening the door, I saw her walk into Mum and Dad's room, something held in her hand. "Hey princess" I heard mum say. Sighing, I wandered down the corridor and lent against the door frame, out of view.

"What's this baby?" Dad asked. "My report card" Lucy smiled. I watched as mum scanned the levels on the card, and smiled pulling Lucy closer to her. "Well done baby girl, this is really good" She giggled kissing Lu's cheek. I could feel anger burning up inside of me, once again Lucy is perfect.

"Thanks mum, what do you think dad?" Lucy laughed. "I think you are a very clever girl and these marks show that perfectly" Dad replied stroking Lucy's hair. See what I mean about this 'perfect' thing. I could not take it.

"Lucy, why do you have to be so perfect. You never do anything wrong, you are such a prissy little angel" I yelled rushing into the room and pushing Lucy back so she fell from the bed. "Oliver Hansen" Dad shouted. "How dare you do that to your sister, I don't know what has got into you"

I glared as Mum helped Lucy get up. "Are you okay Lulu?" She asked. "Yeah, but why did Ollie do that" Lucy replied tearfully, typical girl, crying to mummy. Mum looked to me then kissed Lucy's forehead. "Princess, stay here from a moment with your dad. I need to have a talk with your brother" She sighed.

I groaned, not even trying to hide it, mum was the last person I wanted to talk to now. "Oliver come on let's go back to your room please" Mum said walking towards me.

I bit my lip, my mind shouting 'You hate your mother, don't let that soft loving tone change your mind'. I nodded, deciding not to say a word. Walking into my bed, Mum sat on my bed and patted the space beside her.

I sat at the desk, refusing the offer to sit next to her. "Why are you like this Oliver, what happened to that lovely little boy" Mum sighed. I stayed silent, looking down at the floor. "Look, I am sorry for losing my temper at you. I have been under a lot of stress lately" Mum said.

"Still, mum be completely honest with me, would you shout and would you ground Lucy because she made a mistake" I asked. Mum sighed lightly, linking her fingers nervously. "Mum" I stressed. "A mother can't have favoritism" She replied.

"Then why do you love Lucy more then me?" I asked. "Because she was your first baby, because she is a girl, because she is perfect" Mum shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I don't love your older sister more then you baby boy, and no one is perfect" She smiled.

"Yet, would you ground her if she did what I did today" I asked, wanting a straight answer. "If she did what you did today after I told you what you should do, yes I would punish her by grounding her. Like what I have done to you" Mum replied. I looked up at her, trying to tell whether she was lying or not.

"The truth" I asked. "The truth, my boy" Mum smiled. I was still angry at her, but mum has this way of showing how much she loves me without saying anything. Still, I would not apologize, to her and I would defiantly not say I was sorry to Lucy.

**That evening** **(Pov Sky)**

"Good night princess" I smiled hugging Lucy close. "Good night daddy" Lucy replied laying down. "Lucy, what is the problem" I asked, knowing that tone of voice. "I have not got an answer, why did Ollie push me earlier" Lucy asked.

"Oh well, you must not tell him that I told you or tell anyone else. A secret between you and me" I sighed. Lucy nodded. "Well Ollie got in to trouble at school and got suspended for five days. Your mum, because she has been so stressed lately, got really angry at him. And he was annoyed at you baby because he thought that your mum loved you more then him" I explained.

"Oh" Lucy sighed. "Yes baby girl, but what must you not do?" I smiled. "Worry, because there is nothing for me to worry about" Lucy giggled. "That's my girl" I chuckled kissing her forehead.

Flicking the light and leaving the room, I wandered into my bedroom. Quickly removing my shirt and shorts, I slipped into bed beside a sleeping Sophie. Smiling, I put an arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "Hmm, hey darling" Sophie muttered sleepily. "Hi baby" I whispered kissing her neck.

"Everything okay with you and Ollie now" I asked. Sophie nodded slightly, rolling over to face me. "I think so, just see what that meeting with the headmaster brings tomorrow" She replied. "No more worries" I smiled kissing her deeply. "Absolutely no more worries" I chuckled, holding her close with one arm and placing my other hand on her bump bump.


	105. The reason why?

**Sorry about the very very very long delay. **

**Pov - Narrative**

Sky sighed taking Sophie's hand as they arrived at Oliver's school. "Alright then, let's see what this meeting gives us" he said. "Yeah hopefully Ollie won't be punished to badly, oh Sky

I feel so guilty for snapping like that at him" Sophie replied. "Sophie, we both know he deserves what he gets for what he is done. I hated shouting at him too, but there has to be a limit, he can't take out his anger by pushing and punching can he?" Sky smiled reassuringly.

"No, he can't. It does not stop me thinking, Sky do I favorite Lucy?" Sophie asked. "No, parents can't have favoritism. I watch you with all of our children, they love you and you love them all equally" Sky replied. "I guess I would have the same guilty feeling if I shouted at any of the other children" Sophie nodded. "Absolutely" Sky said knocking on Mr Callapher's door.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Hansen, come in" The headmaster said as he opened the door. They sat down in front of his desk. "Right, as I am sure you both know Oliver has been getting into fights more and more often lately" Mr Callapher began to explain. "Every time he says that other boys started it by annoying him but this fighting is not acceptable"

"And we have spoken to him about that, but his anger gets the better of him" Sophie said the guilt she felt making her defend her oldest son. "It may do, what I am trying to figure out is why?" Mr Callapher replied. "Is everything alright at home?"

"Well I guess Oliver has been through a lot in the last couple of years. What with Lucy being taken and everything." Sky sighed. "I have seen this in other children...." Mr Callapher said. "I believe that Oliver is fed up with being the middle child, does he seem to be attention seeking at home?"

Sophie thought, could everything Ollie has done be because he wants more attention? It all added up. He was upset when he was told that he was going to have another brother or sister, and all the fuss about Lucy. Sophie bit her lip, determined to stop the tears building in her eyes. "I think so Mr Callapher, yes he is attention seeking" She replied.

"It may explain his anger if he feels he is not getting the attention he wants" The headmaster sighed. "We will have to talk to him when we get home" Sophie nodded. "One thing, will Oliver be able to return to school after the five days?"

"Of course, the two boys to wind him up have been punished" Mr Callapher nodded. "Thank you" Sky smiled as they stood to leave. "Yes, well thank you for coming in to see me. I will see Oliver in four days time" The headmaster replied showing them out.

They remained silent until they sat on the ferry. "Are you alright my love?" Sky said turning to Sophie and taking her hands. She nodded. "Yeah, I am fine I think we just have to pay Oliver more attention. He is nine years old, he just wants attention. We have caused all of this" She sighed, staying as calm as she could.

"We shall talk to him when we get back, Sophie we will sort this out" Sky smiled reassuringly kissing Sophie deeply. "Yes we will" She smiled.

Arriving back at the villa, they found Oliver in his room. "Ollie, we have to talk" Sky said walking into the room, holding Sophie by the hand. "I figured we would have to" Oliver sighed. "What did Mr Callapher say?" Sophie and Sky sat either side of their son. "Oliver James Hansen, is all of what you have done, the fighting, the anger, everything you have said because you want more attention" Sophie asked.

Oliver looked at his feet, staying silent for a moment. He bit his lip, feeling tears in his eyes. "Ollie" Sophie whispered, gently ruffling his hair. "Are you going to answer us, do you think you don't get enough attention?" Oliver sighed, looking up at his parents. "Yeah" He nodded.

"Oh Ollie boy, it's alright" Sophie soothed, wiping away the tears that trickled down Oliver's cheeks. "I'm sorry you feel we don't pay you enough attention" Sky added. Oliver sighed, starting to feel better getting things out in the open.

"I hate being in the middle, not the oldest not the baby or babies." Oliver said. "Even if you are the middle child, that does not mean you get any less love. I love you, your dad loves you too, the twins love their big brother and Lucy loves her little brother" Sophie smiled. "All the same right, you and dad love us all the same?" Oliver asked.

"Yes" Sky nodded. "Does Lucy really love me?" Oliver said. "Yes she does, why were you annoyed at her baby boy?" Sophie asked. "She is perfect" Ollie replied simply. "No one is perfect Oliver, no one ever was and no one ever will be" Sophie smiled.

"Will Lucy always be your little princess?" Oliver asked. "Of course, and the twins will always be our little loves and you, my incredibly handsome boy, will always be our prince" Sophie laughed kissing Oliver's forehead

**I know this chapter is really short, but writers block is getting tougher every time I face it. **

**Please review, I love reading them. They make me wanna keep writing**


	106. Overdue

**Sorry for the wait**

**3 months later**

Lisa sighed, looking at the calender on the wall, resting one hand on her bulging baby bump and the other on her aching back. She was four days over due. "What are you thinking about honey?" Tom asked coming and standing beside her. "Oh, why our baby boy is over due. Megan was in the early morning of her due date" Lisa replied.

"Lisa, he will come when he is ready" Tom smiled reassuringly. "The sooner the better" She grumbled, sitting back on the bed. "My back and shoulders are killing me" Tom chuckled moving to sit behind her. "Well Lis, you have a appointment with the midwife in two days time. So if the baby decides to arrive before then it is all good" he chuckled beginning to massage her shoulders.

Lisa closed her eyes, relaxing back against Tom as he continued to massage her shoulders. "I hope I do go into labor soon, I want to see our little boy so much" she sighed. "Me too" Tom sighed kissing the crease of Lisa's neck. "The one thing I don't want is for my labor to be started off, I want it to all start probably" Lisa said. "It would be better that way" Tom nodded.

**Pov Sky**

Maya squealed as I tickled her stomach, trying to hold on to my hand. "Daddy, stop tickling me" She giggled. I laughed kissing her forehead. "Okay angel come on, Dominic you too" I smiled picking up a twin in each arm. "Lets go find Lucy, Oliver and mummy"

"Oliver, are you ready to come to the beach. Just our little family." I said walking into his room."Yes dad" he smiled walking towards me. Arriving down at the beach, We set out the beach mats and sat together. "I like it when it is just us" Oliver said. "I'm glad of that honey" Sophie smiled ruffling his hair.

"I'm going in the sea" Lucy laughed standing up. "Are you coming Ollie?" He nodded jumping up and starting to run towards the water. "Last one in is a rotten egg" He laughed. "Hey, that's no fair, you got a head start" Lucy protested running after him. Oliver reached the water first jumping into the rolling waves.

Lucy ran into the shallows splashing her younger brother. "I'm going in to, you coming baby" I asked removing my shirt and looking to Sophie. "No thanks Sky, I just want to sit here" Sophie smiled, gently rubbing her seven and a half month baby bulge. "Us go mummy" Dominic said grabbing Sophie's hand, Maya doing the same. "Okay my loves" Sophie laughed helping them put their arm bands on.

I dived into the water coming up and grabbing Oliver. "Dad!" Oliver laughed trying to get free. Lucy giggled jumping up on me, her arms around my neck. "Now, I have two of my children captive" I chuckled, holding her tightly. "No, we've got you" Oliver replied pushing me back so I fell into the water.

Coming up, I ran back into the shallows where Sophie was playing with the twins. "Our two oldest children are chasing me" I panted. Lucy wrapped her arms around my waist, trying to pull me back. I knelt down to Dominic and whispered into his ear. "You and Maya get them back for me won't you?"

"Yeah" Dominic nodded, taking Maya's hand. Sighing as I watched them ran into the water after their brother and sister, I sat down the damp sand with Sophie. "Oliver seems much happier now" I said kissing her cheek. "Yeah, he does. We have been playing with him more and he is now looking forward to having another sibling." Sophie replied.

"I'm glad he's happy" I smiled holding her close and placing my hand on her stomach. "And I can't wait until the Hanson family becomes a family of seven" Sophie rested her head back on my shoulder. "Neither can I, I just hope that our baby comes on it's due. I would hate to be overdue like Lisa is now" She said.

**POV – Lisa**

With being four days overdue, I can't do much but wait. I can't believe I am just waiting. Resting my hands on my bulging stomach, I laid heavily back on the pillows and allowed my tired eyes to close.

A few hours later

I woke up to find Megan standing beside me. "Hey sweetheart" I sighed. "Are you okay?" She nodded, sitting on the bed. "Just bored, mum" My eight year old daughter replied. "So I to see you" I smiled softly sitting up slowly. "So my sweet one, what have you been doing today?" I asked.

"Lucy took me swimming, and dad brought me an ice cream at the beach." She smiled. "Did he now, you have him wrapped around your little finger" I giggled. "Yes, I do" Meggie laughed nodding.

Megan moved to lay beside me, resting against me. "I love you Megan" I whispered stroking her long fair dark brown hair. She kissed my cheek sweetly, "Love you too" She smiled. Holding her next to me in my arms, I found myself drifting back to sleep.

Halfway between being awake and asleep, my eyes jolted open. Megan was asleep beside me. My stomach hurt for a moment then stopped.

Was that a contraction?

**Sorry it was thought but that was just a lead into the next chapter**


	107. Ready

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I have wanted to get writing for a while but have never found the time. Anyway, I made a mistake in the last chapter by saying that Megan is eight years old, when she is only just turned seven. Also, rather annoyingly, I found out that I have got Ali and Lisa confused. Ali is the Irish one with darker brown hair and Lisa is the English one with light brown hair. Even though this story will have to stay the same, them being the wrong way round, in my other Mamma Mia story I will get it right**

Sitting up, Lisa put her hands on her stomach. Trying not to worry herself, she waited, counting the minutes as they passed. About nine minutes later, she bit her lip as her stomach painfully contracted once more. As the pain faded, she slowly got up from the bed and walked out of the room, in search of Tom.

Walking out into the courtyard, she wandered where her husband was. "Lisa" She heard Donna say. Turning to see Donna walking towards her, she smiled slightly. "Hey, have you seen Tom anywhere?" Lisa asked. "No, can't say that I have honey, is everything okay?" Donna replied

Lisa shook her head as another contraction hit her. "No Donna, I think the baby's finally ready to come" She breathed talking through the pain. Donna nodded, helping Lisa sit down on a nearby bench. "Right Lisa, I am going to go and find Tom" Donna said. "Where's Megan?"

"Sleeping in my room, there's no need to wake her. Just tell her that I and her dad will be at the hospital when she wakes up please" Lisa replied, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Okay" Donna said rushing off to find Tom.

Rushing down into the lower courtyard, Donna saw Tom coming out of goat house carrying a pile of boxes. "Tom, there you are" She said running up to him. "Everything alright Donna?" Tom replied putting the boxes down on the step. "It will be once you get your wife to Hospital, she thinks it's time, says she's having contractions" Donna said.

"Um right, where is she?" He said worriedly. "Top courtyard" Donna replied. Tom nodded, running up into the other courtyard. "Honey, is it time?" He asked running over to Lisa. Opening her eyes as another contraction ended, she nodded. "Yes, I think so. I need to get to Hospital; the contractions are seven minutes apart"

"Okay Lis" Tom replied slowly helping her stand. "Here Tom" Donna said coming back into the courtyard and handing him the keys to the jeep. "Thanks" Tom said starting for the stairs, supporting Lisa. "Good luck" Donna said watching them walking steadily down the stairs.

Helping Lisa into the jeep, Tom started the jeep and quickly pulled away. "You did say you wanted the labour to start probably, our little boy must have heard you" He smiled looking to Lisa has they sat on the car ferry. "Yeah" Lisa smiled faintly, leaning against Tom's shoulder, one hand resting on her stomach.

Tom put an arm around her and held her free hand. "How far apart now?" He asked kissing her temples. "About six minutes" Lisa replied, biting her lip as pain ran through her body again.

Tom nodded, holding her close as he listened to her deep breathing. "Almost on the mainland now, about fifteen more minutes and we will be at the hospital" he sighed looking at his watch. Lisa nodded slowly.

He thought he had been nervous at the birth of Megan, but that had started so quickly. Lisa's water's broke at about eight 'o' clock in the morning and it had been all systems go. Once at the hospital, Lisa had been taken straight into a delivery room.

Tom remembered sitting next to the bed for about two and half hours, waiting for Lisa to be ready to deliver, just holding her hand and trying to keep her calm. About an hour later, Megan Lily Holloway was born. It was the most amazing feeling holding their child in their arms for the first time; would it feel the same this time?

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Tom drove onto the docks and quickly up onto the main road. "Tom about four and half minutes apart now" Lisa breathed clutching her stomach. "Okay honey, almost there" Tom replied looking for the turn in to the hospital.

Cutting the engine to the car, Tom got out and ran around to help Lisa out. Supporting her as she stood up, the pair slowly started walking into the hospital taking every step steadily.

Lisa gasped, stopping in her tracks for a moment. "Oh god Tom... My water's just broke" She groaned feeling a warm liquid down her leg. Trying to remain calm, Tom took her into his arms, carrying her bridle style. Lisa whimpered into his chest, the pain unbearable.

"Help please, my wife is in labour" Tom said rushing over to the reception. "Okay sir, her name please?" The lady nodded. "Lisa Holloway, she was due four days ago" Tom replied.

"Here" Lisa's midwife Mrs Ivany said coming over pushing a wheel chair. Tom thanked her helping Lisa sit down. "Have the water's broken?" She asked looking at Lisa. "Yes, a couple minutes ago" Lisa replied. "Okay and how far apart are the contractions now?"

"About four minutes" Lisa sighed. Mrs Ivany nodded calming pushing Lisa towards a delivery room, Tom following quickly. Getting Lisa into the hospital gown and making sure she was comfortable on the bed, Mrs Ivany checked her progress.

"Alright then, you're at six centimetres. I'm sorry Lisa, but I'd say about another hour or so before you can deliver." She sighed. Lisa groaned closing her eyes. "It's okay Lisa" Tom said reassuringly kissing her forehead and taking hold of her hand.

"I wish I was ready now" Lisa replied giving Tom's hand a squeeze. "I wish you were ready now too, then I would not have to see you in pain for so long" He sighed.

Almost two hours later, Mrs Ivany checker on her again. "Okay Lisa, you're ready. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can" She said getting towels ready.


	108. Welcome to the world

**POV – Narrative**

Lisa reached for Tom's hand as she felt the contraction build. He smiled reassuringly and kissed her cheek, "Hold my hand as tight as you need too honey" He whispered. She nodded, preparing herself to push. "Okay Lisa, when I say go I want you to push and count to ten" Mrs Ivany said, the midwife waited a moment before saying "Go"

Lisa closed her eyes and pushed with all her might, counting to ten as she did. Holding Tom's hand tightly, she screamed through gritted teeth as she reached ten. "Well done dear, you are doing brilliantly well" Mrs Ivany smiled. "Just a few more pushes." Lisa groaned, biting her lip as she felt the pain of the contraction building again.

"Ready Lisa, and go" Mrs Ivany said loudly a few minutes later. Lisa pushed again, the pain ripping through her body. "Ten" She breathed heavily leaning back against the pillows. "One more time and this is going to be quick" The midwife said very shortly afterwards. There was something about the way that Mrs Ivany said that, that made Tom look at her nervously.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, but not getting an answer before Lisa pushed again, and after a count to ten that seemed so long to her, the sound of a baby crying was heard. Mrs Ivany smiled slightly wrapping the crying baby boy in a blanket and gently laying him into Lisa's arms. Yet the Midwife looked nervous.

"Ugh" Lisa whimpered, shifting uncomfortably. "Lisa, you are bleeding heavily" Mrs Ivany said worriedly, calling other midwives over to help her and one to take the baby so he could be cleaned and dressed. "Why is she bleeding like this" Tom asked, not letting so of Lisa's hand.

One of the other midwives's walked over to Tom. "I'm sorry but you will have to leave the room for a moment Mr Holloway." She said. Tom nodded; knowing he had to do what she said and looked to Lisa. She looked so scared. Kissing her forehead he sighed. "Everything is going to be alright" he whispered before heading out into the corridor.

He hated this feeling, not knowing what was happening. Pacing the corridor, all he could think about was Lisa, their newborn son and why all this was happening. About ten minutes later, Mrs Ivany came out into the corridor and stood beside him. "Lisa, is she okay?" Tom asked nervously.

"The bleeding was caused by a part of the womb splitting Tom; even though we managed to stop the bleed Lisa has lost quite a lot of blood so will be weak for a while. For now, we have given her an injection that will make her sleep for a few hours at least." She explained.

Tom nodded slowly. "Anything else" He sighed. "With a split in the womb, chances that Lisa will be able to have any more children are slim" Mrs Ivany sighed. Tom bit his lip, feeling tears in his eyes. "Can I see her and my son" He asked. The midwife nodded, letting him back into the room.

He walked to the bed, and held Lisa's hand. She looked so peaceful, just sleeping, and completely unaware. Turning away, he walked over to the crib and took his newborn son into his arms. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, he looked down at the baby. He had light blonde hair like him, and brown eyes like Lisa.

Sighing, he took his phone out of him pocket and dialled the Villa. Sky answered the phone. "Hey Sky" Tom said, holding his son close to his chest. "Hi Tom, calling to say you have a son now are you?" Sky asked. "Yeah and to say this have not gone according to plan here" Tom replied.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay with the baby and Lisa?" Sky said. "The baby is fine, but a split in the womb meant Lisa bled badly. They managed to stop it and gave Lisa something to help her sleep for a couple of hours. She lost quite a bit of blood and probably won't be able to have any more children." Tom sighed.

"I'm really sorry to hear that mate, will Lisa be alright though?" Sky replied sadly. "She'll be weak for a while because of the blood loss. But after she recovers, she'll be okay." Tom replied. "Well, sorry again Tom. I guess I will tell everyone the news" Sky said. "Thanks Sky" Tom said hanging up the phone.

**Four hours Later**

Tom was asleep, still holding his baby boy in his arms. Lisa winced slightly, her eyes fluttering open. "Tom" She sighed moving her head to face him; she felt so weak but smiled when she saw her son in Tom's arms. She could only remember seeing the baby for a minute or two before he was taken to be cleaned and dressed.

"Tom" She said again. Tom opened his eyes and looked at her smiling. "Hey honey, you're finally awake." He said softly moving to sit on the bed next to her. "What happened to me?" Lisa asked, slowly raising her hand and stroking the baby boy's cheek. "Part of your womb split and you lost a lot of blood" Tom said.

"And.... Mrs Ivany says that the changes that you will be able to have any more children are slim" He added sadly allowing one tear to trickle down his cheek. "Oh my god" Lisa breathed closing her eyes for a moments as hot tears built.

Tom sighed deeply, laying the Baby into her arms. "No more children" Lisa sighed, holding the baby has close as her weak body would allow her too. "But Lis look at the bright side. We have our beautiful angel Megan and this handsome boy" Tom said trying to be reassuring.

Lisa nodded, kissing the little boy's forehead trying to ignore the tears rolling down her cheeks. "At least we have our two children already." She said. Tom nodded gently wiping her tears feeling his own tears in his eyes. "It's alright honey, there is still a chance we can still have another baby. In a few years maybe" He said.

"Maybe, so there is still a chance" Lisa asked. "Yeah, but the chances are a lot lower now" Tom replied. Lisa bit her lip, stopping her tears slowly. "So, what are we called our little lad" Tom asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, we were saying Jamie weren't we? But looking at him now, I'm not sure if Jamie suits him as much as I thought it would" Lisa replied, wiping her last tears. "You're right" Tom smiled kissing her cheek. "How about Joe?" Lisa thought. "Joe" She said looking at her son sleeping in her arms. "Joe suits him much better"


	109. Memories of the first day

**Right.... After nearly three long boring months were my mind has been turning in attempt to continue this story, here it is Chapter 109 of the Girl with the Golden hair. Because I want to slowly ease my imagination back into the story to get thinking about it more clearly, I decided that this chapter would be a memory chapter this time coming from someone we have not heard personally from yet. Lisa. **

Lisa smiled faintly looking down her little baby boy in her arms. "It's good to be home isn't it my sweet boy" She said placing a long soft kiss on Joe's forehead. She walked along to Ali's bedroom where she could Ali and Lisa chatting away in there. Walking in, she smiled "Hi girls" Sophie and Ali smiled brightly seeing their friend.

Ali quickly moved over to the side, allowing Lisa to sit down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Lisa sighed slightly, thinking it was sweet for Ali to ask but she did not really want to think about what happened. "Alright" She said. "As good as I can be" Lisa tried to stop herself getting upset, but she was upset and the raging hormones did not help matters at all.

"You know Lisa, its okay for you to be upset, I'd be upset if what happened to you happened to me" Sophie said gently rubbing her seven and a half month baby bump. "Look at the bright side, at least Joe is healthy" Lisa nodded slowly looking down at her baby boy sleeping in her arms. Little Joe was perfectly healthy, thank God.

Lisa smiled to Sophie; she did not understand how she did that but knew why. Ever since they had met when they were about nine and half years old, Lisa and Sophie found that they had something in common. Both of them were raised by only one parent. Lisa's mum had died in a terrible car accident when Lisa was only four and she was teased for only having one parent just as Sophie was.

The bullies decided that because Sophie did not know her dad that he may as well be dead like Lisa's mum. Sometimes Sophie wandered if he really was dead. The two girls stood up for each other and it become as if sometimes they could tell what each other were thinking. "You can still read my mind sometimes Soph" Lisa smiled, memories flooding back from their childhood.

"I really don't understand how you two do that" Ali laughed. Sophie giggled. "Sometimes it's easy, clear to see" Lisa smiled softly, getting her mind off of her sadness and focusing on the memory that was clearly flashing across her mind. The day they started the international school of Skopelos.

_I looked across at Ali as we entered the crowded school yard. "This is crazy" she said quickly pulling me over to an empty table. "I thought this school was not going to be as crowded as our old school" I nodded in agreement. "Didn't you here the headmaster in assembly, this is a school of roughly 2000, so at the moment we are numbered one to one thousand" I said._

"_Lisa, you should know me, I don't listen in Assembly and stop talking maths at me" Ali replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I sighed, rolling my eyes dramatically. "Look around Lisa, we are the only ones here that are not in a large group" she added. "That may be true" I said looking around at all the children sitting in their groups._

_I stopped gazing at them when I saw someone sitting alone of the far end of the yard. A girl, probably about mine and Ali's age, sitting up on the wall, a book open across her lap. "Not the only one" I said standing up. I felt sorry for the girl, being all by herself. "Where are you going?" Ali asked, looking over to where the girl sat. _

"_She looks lonely so I am going to say hi, you coming?" I replied. She nodded "Why not?"And stood also. We walked over to the girl and stood in front of her. "Hello" I said. She looked up quickly, her long blonde curls falling back over her shoulder as she moved and a startled look in her blue eyes. _

"_My names Lisa and this is Ali. We thought we would come and say hello since you were all by yourself." I added. She smiled, closing what was sketchbook and putting it in her bag. "Well thank you, my names Sophie, this place is so crowded compared to what I am used too" She said. I noticed Sophie had an American accent although not a strong one. _

"_It's a bit different from what we are too as well, different from English schools" Ali said. Sophie nodded. "I'm from KaloKairi, the nearest island. My old school was only one class of twenty nine" She said. "Wow, twenty nine to two thousand is a very big difference" I laughed. Sophie giggled, and I and Ali laughed too. I liked Sophie and something just felt right about me, Ali and Sophie being friends. _

_A loud ringing bell stopped us laughing and we all looked around sighing as the other children started to stand and head off to classes. Sophie pulled her timetable from her bag and ran her finger along until she found what class we have. "We have maths now" She said jumping down from the wall. She was small, a good few inches smaller then me and even smaller compared to Ali. _

"_We better get going, we don't wanna be late" I said smiling as I walked alongside Sophie. "Yeah sure, we don't wanna be late for maths" We heard Ali mumble as she started walking with us. When we walked into the maths we were quickly seated into Alphabetical order. Ali's surname being Dian she was seated near the front, my surname being Peters and Sophie's being Sheridan; we were seated together nearer the back. _

_Sophie muttered something to herself as she put her bag on the table and started looking through it. Her bag seemed to be an unorganised mess of paper mostly with books here and there. Each sheet of paper was neatly folded, and seemed to be drawings. "Ah ha" Sophie smiled pulling her pencil case and calculator from her bag. _

"_So where do you live then?" Sophie smiled turning to be as the teacher started writing things out on the board. I like maths but wanted to talk to Sophie more. "It's just me and my dad, we are renting for the school terms in a house just outside Skopelos" I replied. "Okay, where's your mum?" Sophie asked. I bit my lip not replying. "Lisa, did I say something wrong?" Sophie said sounding nervous and sorry._

"_No, you weren't to know. My mum died when I was four, car accident" I replied. I was sad but I can't really remember my mum much. "Oh Lisa, I am so sorry" Sophie said. "It's okay, I can't remember her much. I was teased at my old school though for only having a single parent" I said. _

"_I was teased too, this horrible girl. I hope she's not here. I was teased because it's just me and mum. I've never met my dad, and my mum won't tell me anything" Sophie replied looking down and starting to write out the date and title in her book. "Sorry to hear that" I replied also writing. "It's fine" Sophie said. Even though we were both sad, I smiled liking the fact that I and Sophie had something in common. Being friends felt even more right now. _


	110. No clever name for this one yet sorry

**I'm sooooo sorry I really am, and may you choose to batter me down with hatred I shan't deny it. How could I leave it this long you may ask, Sorry. That's all I can really say, I have tried to update but everything I wrote seemed dull and pointless. This is a short chapter but can you say that this is better then no update at all. Its more of a lead chapter I may say but that depends on what you think. I'm am just going to stop wallowing in self pity now and allow you to read on. **

No matter how old my daughter gets and how her family grows, I will always be the over protective mother to my Sophie. She is now eight months pregnant with her fifth child and I am happy for her but I do worrry. With the time that she has already spent in hospital in the time of this pregnancy, there are many things that could happen to her in this last month. Premature birth or maybe even a still birth.

I can see that Sky is worrying about her also, always wanting to check that she is alright. I really have no idea how she is going to cope with being a mother to five. Sometimes I can see that she seems rushed off of her feet already with four children.

The twins, who are now four and a half years old, are a big handful on her and Sky. Dominic always wants attention and Maya, well she is a demanding little soul. Oliver, though now fully back into shcool, he is still struggling to contain his anger an having to work through weekly meetings with the shcool counsellor. And Lucy who is now nearing fourteen years of age is beginning to show a strong need and want for independance away from her parents.

Breaking myself away from my rambling train of thought, I saw Sophie crossing the hallway from the twins room to her room. Sighing, I followed her into the bedroom. Sophie was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands rubbing her lower back. "Hey Soph, you okay?" I asked sitting down beside her. "Not Really" She replied. I was surprised to see her tell me the truth so quickly.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" I sai. "Where can I start?" Sophie grumbled. "Maya's got a tummy bug and Dominic's gonna get it too becuase he is refusing to leave the room. Sky's with them now. Urgh, my back's killing me" Sophie carressed her baby bump as she spoke.

"Shh, its okay baby girl" I said reassuringly. "No need to get worked up. Children's sickness and stubborness are perfectly normal, and you are eight months pregnant so I bet your back hurts." I moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Oh Thankyou mum" Sophie sighed contently. "You're welcome Soph, now you need to relax" I replied.

Once I felt her body relax back against mine, I kissed her cheek and smiled. "You look exhausted, come on let's get you into your night gown and I will leave you to get sleep" I said. "No mum, I'm fine" Sophie replied. "Sophie Hansen, its not good for you and the baby to be overtired." I told her. Sophie sighed running her hand through her hair. "Well I am tired" She said, slowly standing up and pulling her nightgown from the drawer.

I helped her change and get comfortable in bed. "Get some rest, you'll feel better afterwards." I smiled kissing her cheek. Sophie nodded looking to be with tired eyes. I watched her as she settled to sleep and left the room, going across to the Twins room. "Hey Donna" Sky said. "Hey" I replied. "How's Maya" Sky sighed slightly looking to the girl sleeping beside him, blankets tight around her. "She's not getting any worse, but not better either." He said

I sighed "Bless her" Sky nodded. "Have you seen Soph around, I tole her to go have a lay down but I doubt she did" He said. "Don't you worry, I made her agree to have a sleep" I replied. "Good, at least she's only got a month left then won't have to worry about her as much anymore" Sky said. I nodded,sitting down, feeling the tight pains of worry in my chest myself.

"Get ready for it Sky, I wouldn't be surprised if the baby made it's entrance into the world before Sophie's last month is up" I said. Sky looked to me and I could see the worry in his eyes. "I know, I just hope that everything will be alright, I'm not sure how much more Sophie can take of it all"


	111. Here at last

**Set a week later**

Sky woke in the middle of the night when he felt Sophie tossing and turning, and he turned to look to her beside him, seeing her he instantly knew something wasn't right. He sat up and put his arms around her to steady her movement. "Sophie babe, wake up" He said softly trying to wake her but not shock her. "Come on Soph, wake up now" Sophie groaned rolling over and waking with a gasp. "Are you alright?" Sky asked. Sophie took a sharp intake of breath and slowly sat up. "Sophie?" Sky said again, getting worried about her. "This really hurts, the contractions" Sophie breathed. "Contractions, the baby is coming now" Sky said worriedly. "I I think so, there was teaser contractions before the birth of the others but not like this" Sophie replied speaking through the pain as her stomach contracted.

"Okay" Sky replied softly, gently caressing her bulging baby bump. "Let's go to the hospital then" Sophie looked to him with worry in her eyes and nodded slowly, trying to get up. "Don't you worry my love, just relax" Sky said helping her stand and dress. Sophie gasp as the baby kicked, only adding to the pain of the contractions. Once she and Sky were dressed, he helped to the car and woke Donna and Sam, Donna having promised to be by her daughter's side. They came to the car also and they all left to the hospital. Sky couldn't take his eyes off of Sophie, he had never seen her like this when she was in labour with the other children. She was sweating, her body feeling as if it was burning as she breathed through the for now far apart contractions.

* * *

Lucy woke when she heard the car pulling away and stood to look out of the window. She sighed deeply and looked back to the bed, Maya sleeping soundly snuggled into the covers, the five year old having wanted to have a sleepover in her big sisters room that night. Lucy knew that when Maya woke in the morning, their mommy or daddy wasn't going to be there. She went back to the bed and laid down carefully moving the covers over her and wrapping her arms around her sleeping little sister. Her mind was whipping round with worries, she knew what her mum had gone through with this baby and she knew that many things could go wrong now the baby was coming. Only she and Oliver knew why their mum had been in hospital and the problems she had been hit by, everyone deciding that Maya and Dominic were just too young to know and to understand.

Lucy sighed, hugging Maya closer as if she was a little cuddly toy to comfort when alone. The five year old stirred, moving to stretch out sleepily. "Lucy" She said quietly. "What happening, why wake up" Lucy smiled weakly looking into Maya's big round blue eyes. "Mommy, daddy, grandma and grandpa have gone to the hospital, our baby brother and sister is coming" She whispered. Maya smiled brightly. "Me be big sister soon, when we see baby brother or sister" She asked, cuddling into Lucy. "Soon, Maya, soon. I'm not sure when but I bet that as soon as we can Daddy will come and get us so we can see mommy and the baby" Lucy replied not having the heart to tell her little sister that it could be a while before mommy came home.

"Okay" Maya smiled. "Me tired is it still dark outside" Lucy nodded. "Yes it's the middle of the night and you missy shouldn't be awake" She smiled brightening her own mood and making Maya giggle. "Can me stay in Lucy's bed?" She asked. "Yep" Lucy nodded adjusting the blanket around them both so they were as cuddled together as possible. "Lullaby" Maya said. Lucy looked to her and smiled. "You want the lullaby mommy sings or my lullaby?" She asked. "Luly's lullaby" Maya said sweetly. Lucy giggled hearing Maya call her by the name she had when the little girl couldn't pronounce c's . She stroked Maya's hear and began to sing in whispered tones. "Little stars in the sky at night, they sparkle and they keep it bright, they help you have sweet dreams at night, and to wake you happy in the morning light".

As Lucy finished her sweet soft lullaby, Maya was nearly asleep, struggling to keep her eyes open. "That's my lullaby for you, little star" She whispered. She smiled as Maya fell sound asleep cuddled close to her big sister. Lucy couldn't deny, sweet little Maya was her favourite sibling and no one else knew that she called her little star but to Lucy that is what she was. Lucy laid there awake for a while, cuddling Maya and thinking about her newest sibling. She wandered whether it would be a boy or a girl and what their name would be or would they effect her decision on who was her favourite sibling. As she lay there, she pushed all her worries to the back of her mind and focused on the excitement surrounding the soon to be newest member of the Hansen family.

At the hospital, midwives had quickly gotten Sophie into the room and were examining her, leaving Sky, Donna and Sam to wait nervously in the corridor. Sky paced up and down, shuffling his feet. '_Why is this happening? Why are so many bad things happening to us, happening to my love? She can't take much more, I know she's finding things so hard, she just wants it over with. To have her baby in her arms' _he thought. Donna looked to him pacing the corridor and saw the worried expression on his face. "I'm sure everything will work out fine Sky, Sophie's been through a lot yes, but she's strong." She said. Sky smiled and nodded. "Yeah she is"

Mrs Corindoe walked to Sophie's bedside and checked her notes. "Sophie you are indeed going into labour but the baby is in the wrong position and becoming distressed, we're going to have to perform a c-section immediately." She said calmly. Sophie looked to her shocked, tears welling in her eyes. "I'll get Sky for you and he can be by your side during the surgery" the midwife said. Sophie nodded, unable to speak through the unstopping tears. Mrs Corindoe nodded to her and went out into the corridor. Sky heard her come out of the room and quickly to face the midwife. "How is she?" He asked nervously. "Sky, Sophie is now in labour but there is complications with the position of the baby, surgery is the only option at this stage" She replied.

Sky shook his hand and looked to Donna and Sam, not sure what to say to this news. "Sky can go with her yes, be beside her during the c-section. Sophie won't be alone will she?" Donna said standing up. "Sky may come with her and you are free to wait in the relatives room" Mrs Corindoe replied. They nodded and Sky was taken into Sophie's room. Sophie looked to him, crying with fear and the pain of the growing contractions, she breathed heavily. "Sky" She cried. Sky took a deep breath and walked to the bed, taking her hand. "I'm going to be by your side, even when you're under the anaesthetic, you can know that I'm there beside you holding your hand." He said softly leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Thank you" Sophie said tearfully. "I'm so scared" Sky nodded. "I know, I know baby. But everything is going to be okay" He said.

Mrs Corindoe came over and gave Sophie an injection. "This will put you to sleep, you will feel no pain" She said. Sophie nodded slowly tightening her grip on Sky's hand. "Shh Shh, just relax. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Sky said gently kissing her lips. He watched as she slowly fell asleep as he caressed her cheek. "Okay then" Another Doctor said coming and moving the bed so he could push it to the operating theatre. Sky watched her go and changed into the scrubs he was given before going to the theatre. Just like he promised, he moved beside Sophie and held her hand securely in his.

The surgery started and was done as quickly as possible to save the baby from further distress. Sky remained holding Sophie's hand, sitting beside her bed. "Everything's going well" He whispered to her, stroking her hand and kissing it. He only looked away from her face when he heard a soft baby's cry. The midwife lifted the baby from the doctor and quickly wrapped it in a soft white blanket. The baby cried, squirming in the lady's arms. The doctor closed the cut in Sophie's stomach before moving Sophie into a recovery room, Sky following. He gave Sophie a few injections to help with the pain and one to wake her from the anaesthetic.

Sky sat beside her on the bed, gently running his fingers through her hair, waiting for her to wake. He looked to the door when Mrs Corindoe came through carrying the baby in her arms. "Sky everything went perfectly fine with the surgery. I thought you would want the baby in here for when Sophie wakes." She said, passing the sleeping baby to Sky before excusing herself from the room. Sky smiled sinking back into the pillows, holding his newborn baby close to his chest. He slowly opened the blanket from around the baby and saw the baby was wearing a pale pink all-in-one. "Another beautiful little girl" He smiled.


	112. The Seventh Hansen

Sky smiled holding his newborn baby daughter close, looking down at her pretty little face. She gave her a small cry for attention as she opened her eyes. "Hello baby girl" he said softly. "You are so  
beautiful". Being born just under three weeks before her due, she was small but thankfully perfectly healthy. She had pure blonde hair and big blue eyes, not round eyes like Sophie's but more oval shaped like his. Sky's heart melted to nothing but a puddle when the baby girl held onto his finger. "God, I've missed having a tiny baby in my arms" he smiled. He looked to Sophie when he felt gentle movement beside him. "Babe?" he said slowly leaning down to kiss her forehead, careful of his baby in his arms. Sophie gave a long sigh and her eyes flickered open. Sky smiled. "Hey my love how are you feeling?" he asked. "Tired" Sophie replied. "Did everything go okay with the surgery?" Sky nodded, smiling to her then looking to the baby girl. "Yeah, everything went perfectly fine. I am guessing that you would like to see our newest gorgeous baby girl" he grinned.

A bright smile spread across Sophie's as she slowly nodded and sat up some more, wincing as she felt her caesarean wound for the first time. Sky reacted quickly to her pained expression, holding the little girl skilfully and carefully in one arm, the other reaching to support Sophie as she sat up."Thanks" She breathed. "You're very welcome my love" Sky smiled, helping her sit back comfortably on the pillows then gently lowering their baby girl into her arms. Sophie smiled softly, looking into her daughter's eyes. "Hey there beautiful" She said no louder than a whisper leaning down and planting a long delicate kiss on her forehead. Sky smiled putting his arm around Sophie. "She's perfect isn't she?" He said. "Absolutely, I'm glad she's finally here. The last Hansen child" Sophie replied. Sky nodded. "The last living show of our love" He smiled moving to give Sophie a loving kiss. "Yeah, love you and our wonderful children" Sophie smiled. "Likewise baby" Sky replied, grinning.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse stepped into the room. "Are you okay to take visitors, your mother and father would like to come and see you?" She said. "That's fine, they can come in" Sophie smiled, unwillingly taking her eyes off of her baby daughter. The nurse nodded and headed to get Donna and Sam. About five minutes later, they knocked at the door. "Come in" Sky said. Donna smiled as she opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Sam. "Hey baby girl, you okay?" Donna said looking to her daughter. "The wound hurts and I'm tired, apart from that I'm perfect. I have my pretty new daughter with me at last" Sophie smiled. "A little girl" Donna grinned sitting down beside Sophie on the bed and kissing her head before looking down at the baby. "She's so gorgeous" Sophie nodded resting her head on Donna's shoulder. Sam smiled too. "She looks just like her mother" He said looking at the baby girl too. Sophie smiled to him. "Thanks dad"

"She needs a name" Sky said kissing his daughter's forehead. "What do you think?" Sophie asked. "Um, what do you think of Madeleine?" Sky smiled. Sophie thought for a moment. "What about Madeliena?" She said. "Madeliena I love it, what about Grace for her middle name?" Sky replied. "Yeah" Sophie smiled. "That's a perfect name for her, Madeliena Grace Hansen" Donna smiled. "Welcome to the family, we're a crazy dysfunctional one but welcome. You've got great parents and great siblings" Sophie giggled. "You have Maya, Dominic, Oliver and Lucy as your big brothers and sisters, and you are going to love you" Sky nodded. "Yes, they are going to love you very much" He agreed. Sophie smiled, stroking Madeliena's soft layer of blonde hair. "Are you tired baby girl?" Donna asked. "Yeah, I don't think the anaesthetic has quite worn off completely" Sophie replied.

Donna looked at Sam and nodded. "We'll go and let you all rest" She said. "We'll come and see you this afternoon I think, seeing as it is four 'o' clock in the morning. We need our rest too" Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay then" Sky said. "Can you bring the kids so they can meet their little sister?" Donna stood up and took Sam's hand. "Sure we can, see you later then" She said before her and Sam left. "I lost track completely of what the time is we need our sleep." Sky said looking at Sophie. She nodded, looking at Madeliena. "Well this little treasure is already sound asleep" She said quietly. Sky smiled softly and took the baby to lay here into the small cot beside the bed. Sophie smiled, slowly moving to lie back fully on the bed. Sky helped her get comfortable before lying beside her. He kissed her forehead, and gently put his arms around her. Sophie smiled, cuddling against him. "Thank you babe" He whispered into her ear.

Sophie looked to him confused. "For what?" She asked. "For giving me five gorgeous kids, and a great thirteen years and two months as your husband" Sky replied, gently drawing on her hand with his fingertips. "You're so sweet" Sophie smiled kissing him. "Can you believe it's been that long?" Sky shook his head. "No, doesn't feel like it" He said. "I mean when we married, Lucy was four months old now she's thirteen and a half" Sophie nodded in agreement, yawning. "Shh, you can go to sleep if you want" Sky said softly. Sophie smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Sky laid there holding here for a while before allowing sleep to consume him a while later.

**In the morning**

Donna walked into the kitchen to see everyone pottering around, Ali and Lisa making breakfast. "Thank you girls, I would have done that but me and Sam got back here at like half four this morning" She said. "Yes, we figured it would be to the hospital with Sophie, can we know the outcome please." Ali said. Lucy and other Hansen children looked to their grandma. "Have we got a baby brother or sister" Oliver asked. "A little baby sister" Donna smiled. Lucy, Maya and Dominic smiled brightly, and Oliver did smile but said sarcastically. "Great another sister" Donna laughed and ruffled his hair. "Aw you love them really". Maya tugged on Donna's sleeve. "When we see baby sister" She asked. "This afternoon cutie" Donna replied. Once the children had left the room to all play hide and seek, Donna helped herself to some breakfast and turned to Ali. "I'd watch it if you have any more kids after Alyssa." She smiled.

"Why" Ali asked confused. "I think there's a curse of unlucky births going around you three" Donna replied looking at Lisa too as she gave Joe his bottle. "Sophie had her little girl, Madeliena by caesarean" Ali and Lisa looked to her shocked. "Is she alright?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, sore and tired but she's okay. She seemed a little shaken though" Donna said. "Not surprised, that was a long hard pregnancy for her" Ali said, sitting up on the counter. "And I don't want the curse of the unlucky births coming to me" Justin smirked coming back with two year old Alyssa. "Are you saying we are having more children" He asked Ali. "Possibly" Ali said rolling her eyes. Justin smiled. "So when do you think they'll be home with the baby" He asked turning to Donna. "A good couple of days at least, and we adults have to make everything seem as normal as possible for Lucy, Maya, Oliver and Dominic so they don't worry about their mum" She replied.

They all nodded. "Just wandering, any else noticed Lucy and Maya becoming closer sisters now" Lisa asked. "It's so sweet, they are always together" Donna smiled. "Maybe Maya finally becoming less clingy to Dominic, now moving to Lucy but it's a start." She said. "I guess it could also mean that Maya is clinging to Lucy because she couldn't be with Sophie as much in her pregnancy" She added. "When Sophie comes home it will all go back to normal" Ali said. "Yes, and thank God it's her last baby. I don't think I can take her being unwell again. I'm getting far too old for it" Donna laughed walking out of the kitchen. Alyssa smiled slipping from Justin's arms and running to Ali. "Mommy, play" She said. Ali moved down from the counter and picked up her daughter. "Come on, let's go to the beach." Ali smiled to Alyssa. "She would love to be a big sister" Justin said. "Justin shut up, I'm not sure yet whether I want more kids after this little one" Ali complained walking away.

That afternoon, Donna got the Hansen children bundled into the car and took them to the hospital to meet their little baby sister. Sky heard them all coming down the corridor and opened the door allowing them to come in. Sophie was soundly asleep in bed and Madeliena was awake in her crib. "Hey daddy" Dominic said happily going to Sky. Sky smiled picking him up and held him. "Hey Dom" He said. He held him and turned to his siblings. "Come see Madeliena, but all be quiet because we don't want to wake mommy" He said. He put Dominic down and picked up the little baby girl, sitting down in the seat so they could gather around him. Maya carefully crawled onto his lap. "Madi Madina, no name too long" She pouted, unable to correctly say her new sister's name. Sky chuckled, kissing Maya's head. "You can call her Maddie"

"She's so cute and little" Lucy gushed looking after Sky's shoulder at the baby. Sky smiled and nodded. "She is smaller, but you were smaller" He said to Lucy. "Really?" She giggled. "Yep, you were a tiny baby" Sky nodded. Sophie silently opened her eyes and smiled to her wonderful family. "Hey" She said softly. "All met Madeliena then, isn't she lovely?" Lucy nodded and went to the bed. "Maddie" Maya said following her. "She did try to say Madeliena but she couldn't so we agreed on Maddie" Sky said. "Okay" Sophie smiled, sitting up slowly. Sky came over and passed her the baby girl. She smiled holding her close. Oliver and Dominic clambered onto the bed too, Dominic moving to hug Sophie tightly. "Be careful with Mommy, my son, she's a little sore" Sky said. Sophie nodded, moving her youngest son she could hug him lightly.

"Aw, you may be a big family but you are one of the cutest I have ever seen" Donna smiled watching them. Sophie giggled. "There are seven of us now, seven Hansen's, I'm so glad we have our five kids" She said. Sky nodded bending to whisper in her ear. "Me too, sometimes I really thought we were going to lose the fifth" He said. Sophie nodded in agreement. "She's obliviously a strong little one" She whispered back. There was a soft knock at the door and Michael put his head round. "Hey may I come in" He smiled. "Sure come meet your new granddaughter dad" Sky smiled. Michael grinned and walked over to him. "There we go Madeliena, my darling, go see Granddad" Sophie smiled gently and slowly passing the baby to Michael. "Hey Cutie pie" He smiled sitting in the chair. "She's so beautiful"


	113. Times

A soft motherly smile played sweetly across Sophie's lips as her eyes flickered open and the beautiful sound of her baby daughter's gentle babbling for attention filled her ears. "Good morning Madeliena" She said lovingly slowly sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Good thing daddy isn't in the room he would make me stay in bed" The little baby girl flailed her arms and legs as her pretty little face screwed up and she began to cry. "Oh Shh, my little starshine" Sophie said no louder than a whisper. She carefully took Madeliena into her arms and held her close. "Okay okay baby girl, here you go" Sophie smiled, unbuttoning the top of her maternity shirt and  
positioning Madeliena so she could feed from Sophie's breast. Listening to the soft content suckling sounds coming from her newest daughter, Sophie sighed happily and stroked the baby's tufts of pure blonde hair and hummed quietly, resting back against the pillows.

Sky came back into the room carrying two polystyrene cups of coffee. "Aw, good morning my two beautiful girls" he smiled putting Sophie's coffee on the bedside cabinet. "Good morning" Sophie said softly not looking up from Madeliena. "She's so gorgeous" Sky said watching the baby  
feed. "I know, with this perfect blonde hair and blue eyes, oval like yours, like her handsome daddy" Sophie smiled. Sky chuckled, leaning to give Sophie a loving kiss. Sophie smiled against his lips and  
returned the kiss before looking back to their baby as the soft pressure on Sophie's breast ended as Madeliena fell asleep. "You are adorable" Sophie whispered. She passed the baby to Sky and adjusted her shirt. "Three girls, wow we have five kids" She smiled laying back into bed. "Five perfect gorgeous children. Lucy Anna, Oliver James, Dominic Benjamin, Maya Elizabeth and Madeliena Grace" Sky replied cradling Madeliena close to his chest and kissing her forehead. "Did you ever think Soph, when I proposed to you that was has happened would happen and that we would have five kids?"

Sophie shook her head. "Did I think that I would give birth to a baby two months before her  
due, she would survive, be our princess then get kidnapped by your crazy mother, then grow up to quickly? Did I think that I would have a little boy on Christmas Eve, he nearly die by flu, survive and be the sweetest boy, he may have the temper but he is sweet? Did I think that I would have twins, so adorable and playful? Then have another little girl by c-section three weeks before her due? No, Sky a lot of bad things have happened to us Hansen's but we are pretty damn lucky" Sophie said ending her speech with a happy and carefree smile. Sky nodded to agreement. "Defiantly lucky baby" he said. He looked to Madeliena and smiled softly. "Now what am I going to call you? Your mommy is my baby, Lucy is my princess and Maya is my angel. You are my sweetie, because you are just so adorable" Sophie giggled. "Even with five children, I am still your baby?" she asked.

"Of course, always was that way, always will be that way" Sky replied laying Madeliena into the crib beside the bed. "I love you" Sophie sitting up and taking Sky's hand. "I love you too baby" Sky said sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her. He smiled holding her and kissing  
the top of her head. "I haven't stopped loving you for fifteen years ever since I saw you sitting at front desk singing and drawing. I love your big blue eyes that light up when you smile and giggle. I love  
your curly golden hair. I love the way you are with our children, the greatest mother in the world." He smiled stroking her hair as he held her. Sophie smiled brightly planting a kiss to his cheek. Sky returned the kiss to her cheek. "I love the way you are with our children, so sweet with them. And I can see by the way you look at them with all the love in your eyes, that they mean the absolute world to you like they do for me" Sophie smiled not once moving from his arms.

Maya giggled, ducking under the tablecloth and scrabbling under the table. She sat there, hiding. Lucy ran along the corridor and into the kitchen. "Now where could my little star be?" she smiled pretending to be clueless of her little sister's position. Sam walked into the kitchen and looked to Lucy. "What are you up to honey, what's little star?" he asked. Lucy shrugged and blushed slightly, she wanted no one to know that she called Maya little star, she wanted it to stay the way it was. "Playing a game with Maya, little star is a toy that's all grandpa" she said. Sam chuckled "Oh I wander where she could be?"He said sarcastically indicating towards the table. Lucy giggled and nodded. She waited until Sam had left the kitchen before dropping to the floor and slowly lifting the tablecloth. She smiled brightly when she saw her little sister smiling back at her. "May May my little star there you are there you are" Lucy giggled ducking under the tablecloth a little and wrapping her arms around Maya. The five year old giggled, clinging to Lucy tightly.

The older girl smiled picking Maya up and holding her. She didn't quite understand but since Sophie had become ill and been in hospital with baby troubles, Lucy had felt completely responsible for looking after her siblings. With Dominic hanging around with Oliver, being rough and tumble boys, it had left Lucy with Maya. Before Madeliena was born, Maya was the baby and Lucy liked in a way mothering her and the two had become extremely close. Lucy smiled and carried Maya back to the bedroom. "What we do now Lucy?" Maya asked. "What do you want to do? What game now?" Lucy replied sitting them on her bed. Maya put a finger to her lip and thought before grabbing snuggle pup and laying on the bed sucking her thumb. "Me baby, goo goo ga ga" she giggled. Lucy laughed. "Oh and am I playing the mummy" she smiled. Maya nodded cutely then pretended to cry like a  
baby.

"Oh my baby. What's the matter?" Lucy said lovingly reacting like she had seen Sophie do many times. She picked up Maya and held her in her arms like a little baby, rocking her gently. "Shh, shh my baby there's no need to cry mommy's got you" she said. Maya smiled enjoying the mommy baby game. "Goo ga" she babbled. Lucy smiled softly kissing Maya's forehead. "Love mommy Lucy" Maya said closing her eyes. "And I love baby Maya" Lucy said still rocking the little girl. "Are you tired?" Maya nodded then yawned. Lucy smiled and laid Maya down on the bed and wrapped her in the blankets. "Baby sleep now yes" she said. "Yeah" Maya nodded cuddling into the blankets and closing her eyes. Lucy kissed her head and put snuggle pup under her arm. "Sleep tight little star" she said no louder than a whisper and then left the room, flicking the light off as she went.

Lisa smiled brightly lifting Joe into her arms and sitting in the rocking chair. "You are so handsome baby boy" she sighed lovingly. Megan came into the room, the eight year old giggling as Alyssa  
toddler in behind her, the toddler's light brown curls bouncing as she ran. "Hey girls, everything okay" Lisa asked, looking at the pair of them. "Yes mum, Alyssa is playing follow the leader" Megan smiled. Alyssa giggled walking to Lisa and looking at Joe "Hello baby" she said. Lisa laughed lifting the little girl onto her lap. "That's right, baby Joe" she said. Alyssa smiled sweetly to Lisa then back to the baby. "Ah, you've got my treasure" Ali said coming into the room. "Mommy" Alyssa smiled putting her arms up to be lifted. Lisa let the little girl go to her mum. Ali kissed Alyssa's head and looked to Lisa and Joe. "Does it make you want another baby?" Lisa asked noticing her looking

. "No, I'm not sure really. About having another, being like thirty six and all, seems like it's pass the time when I can have kids. Justin wants another but it's not him who has to carry the weight around for nine months, suffer morning sickness, back pain swollen ankles and the agony of giving birth" Ali replied sitting on the bed. "No, men get all the luck" Lisa laughed. "And Ali, thirty six isn't too old to have a kid, I'm thirty six and just had my second sure it didn't go well but that was just my rotten luck. And look at Sophie thirty five and just had her fifth. If you wanted another, you could" Ali nodded looking to Alyssa. "I know and this little one is my pride and joy, I'm just not sure if I could take another. Pregnancy, blooming labour, sleepless nights and all" She said. "And this place  
is a child madhouse, let's see how many. One Lucy, two Oliver, Three Megan, Four Dominic, five Maya, six Alyssa, seven Joe and eight Madeliena" Lisa nodded.

"Have you heard from Emily lately, we haven't heard any news from her since she moved to the mainland with Cody" she asked. "Yeah, didn't I tell you? She had a little girl about five months ago, Amber" Ali replied. "Bless her really, even with Cody playing daddy she still thinks Daniel is going to come looking that's why they never call or visit. She's scared if she is here, he would more easily find her." Lisa shrugged. "It's been like a year and a half since she left England. I think she's safe from that rapist bastard" she said.

**Hi all, I was wandering if any of you would read a story that is a continuation of the children in this story, like when they were older teenagers and stuff like that. **


	114. Can the bad turn good

**POV – Emily**

Looking down at my beautiful baby daughter sleeping in her crib only made me feel worse about what I had done as I stood there with tears running down my cheeks. "Emily, Emily where are you?" I heard Cody call. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Upstairs honey" I called. Cody came running up into the bedroom and smiled at me, a bunch of red roses in his hands. His bright smile vanished when he saw my tears. "What's wrong, what's happened?" He asked putting the flowers on the bed and wrapping his arms around me. "He's coming, Daniel is coming" I cried. "What! Why now? Over a year after you left" Cody asked. "Months ago, months ago, I made a mistake. I sent him a message telling him, telling him he was going to be a dad" I admitted.

"Why Emily, I don't understand" Cody said moving me so I sat on the edge of the bed. He held my hands and knelt in front of me. "No matter how much I hate him, Amber is his daughter. He's the one who got me pregnant Amber is his flesh and blood" I said. "That's true babes, but I thought that we had agreed that he shouldn't know" Cody said. "She's his kid, but my God I am regretting telling him now" I cried. Cody sighed and kissed my hands softly. "No matter what I am not going to let him hurt you again" he whispered before leaning up and kissing me. I nodded slowly calming down. Cody smiled standing up and lifting me to stand too. "Right should we take little Amber to meet her extended family" he said. I nodded and lifted my baby from her neat little crib. "I dread the day I will have to explain to you that Cody is not your real daddy" I said looking at her and stroking her fine layer of sweet ginger hair.

"Don't think about that day yet Emi, that's years in the future" Cody said placing a hand on my shoulder and kissing my neck. "Come on my darlings, everyone's up at the Villa is expecting us. We haven't been back for a year, so from what I've heard over the phone we have new people to meet. Sophie's what fifth kid and Lisa's second and imagine how much Alyssa has changed." he said putting Amber's baby bag over his shoulder and taking my hand. "Yeah, let's go" I smiled holding Amber securely in my arm.

Arriving at the Villa, I smiled seeing Amber was now awake. "Hello cutie" I said softly lifting her from her car travel seat and carrying her in my arms. "One thing I have not misses about this place, stairs  
of death" Cody chuckled as we began to walk up the stairs. I giggled nodding in agreement. Walking into the family, I saw most of my extended family sitting there. Ali smiled excitedly and leapt from her seat, running to hug me, being careful of Amber. "Aww Emily, she is so cute. She looks just like you" she smiled. With a happy grin, I passed Amber to her to hold and said hello to everyone else. Justin came walking in with Alyssa. I gasped slightly when I saw the little girl, thinking has it really been that long I've been away. "Who's that?" Justin asked his daughter bending to her height. She thought for a moment before a look of excitement filled her brown eyes. "Auntie Emi"  
she giggled running to me.

"Oh there's my little niece, you have gotten so big" I laughed hugging her tightly. Alyssa giggled hugging me back. After hugging her for a moment longer, I put her down and happily took Amber back into my arms. Happy to be surrounded by the huge family, I turned to Sophie and Lisa. "So where are your new babies, I'm dying to meet them" I smiled. Sophie giggled standing up, Lisa too. "Sure they're in the nursery" she said. "Oh there's a proper nursery now is there?" I giggled. "Yeah, with the both of them we thought we might as well put them together" Lisa said as we walked to what was now the nursery. "Boys girls, one of both" I asked, holding my own daughter close. "I had a little boy, Soph had a girl" Lisa said. "Aw" I smiled as Sophie lifted a tiny little girl from the crib. "When was she born?" I asked. "Two and a half weeks ago" Sophie replied. "Madeliena" I smiled. "Honestly Sophie I don't know how you do it superwoman. Five kids, five labours one was bad enough for me" I laughed sitting down.

"Technically speaking it was three labours. Twins and this little one was by c-section" Sophie smiled. "Oh right" I said. "Well I have Megan and Joe, I'm happy with that" Lisa smiled. I smiled sitting there chatting away with Lisa and Sophie, even when in happy conversation, my mind was reminding me constantly that Daniel could appear at any moment any day soon

"Daniel Rankin that's right" Daniel said running his hand through his short light brown hair and taking his passport back from the attendant. Walking slowly into the arrivals lounge, he quickly whipped his phone from his pockets and ran his finger across the touch screen, tapping contacts then Emily. As his finger hovered over the green call button, it finally dawned on him what he may be putting himself through. "No" he sighed cancelling from the call screen and tapping through to the messages folder. He had saved the message marked with a date that was ten months before that days date. Slumping into a chair and pulling his suitcase onto the seat beside him, he opened the message and read it silently to himself. "You may not remember the night of my last birthday when I was with you, as we were both rather drunk that night, when you pushed me into bed. Well there was a result of that drunken romp, Daniel I'm carrying your child Emily" With a deep and heavy sigh, Daniel closed the message and slid his phone back into his pocket.

He stood and dragged his bag along towards the taxi port. Once sat inside a waiting taxi, he told the driver Skopelos docks please before falling back into his thoughts. Dates flickered through his mind, ticking away the days, weeks, months. My kid will be about five months now. Fool. That's what I am a blinking bloody fool. Why didn't I come sooner? He thought. His thoughts fluttered by until he felt the taxi come to a sudden and bumpy stop. "Thanks here" he said quickly paying the man then leaving the car and moving straight to the Kalokairi ferry. Arriving on the island, he followed the small signs to the Villa oddly for him he felt so nervous and worried. "Can I help you?" Sam asked seeing him walk into the courtyard while he was working. "Um yeah, my name is Daniel Rankin. I'm looking for Emily Dian" Daniel replied.

It took Sam a moment to put the names to memories, then he realised. "Yes well can you wait a moment please" Daniel nodded watching Sam walk inside. Sam walked into the family room and looked to Cody then Ali then Justin. "Where's Emily?" he asked. "Nursery with Lisa and Sophie why" Cody said. "Daniel Rankin is in the courtyard" Sam sighed. Fear struck Ali and she looked to Justin with a panic stricken look. "Don't panic darling" Justin said holding her. Cody stood angrily and rushed along to the nursery. "Em" he said rushing in. "What" Emily replied hearing the worried tone to his voice. "Daniel's here" Cody said looking to her and Amber. Emily wasn't quite sure how to react. She stood quickly like a bullet from a gun and tightened her loving hold on her baby girl before nodding slightly to herself as she battled through her rapidly firing thoughts. She bit down hard on her lower lip until it hurt and passed Amber to Lisa. "Keep her in here, please" she said in a tone of pleading and turned to Cody. Lisa nodded but thought it best not to speak.

"What sort of mood is he in? He can be so angry. Where's Ali? Oh why is his happening?" Emily said quickly, questions racing from her busied mind. Cody sighed and placed his hands on her arms as of to steady her. "I don't know Emily, Ali is with Justin and she is fine. And you know what I said, I won't let anything happen" he said. Emily nodded and started out of the room, never loosening her hold on his hand. Walking down into the Lobby, she saw Ali and Justin talking to him, Daniel standing there with his suitcase at his feet, so casual. "I don't know why you bothered coming back no one here wants to see you or hear of you again. And I wouldn't argue with me, I swore to God if I ever met the bastard that raped my wife when she was a school girl..." Justin was stopped mid sentence by Emily stepping forward.

People were standing around waiting to fall into the role of back up if needed. Emily felt as if she was stepping into the ring, or to a stage where everyone was waiting for her to weave her words into some story. Justin looked to her with a heavy sigh before turning to Ali and wrapping his arms around her. "Daniel" Emily said stepping closer to him. Daniel looked her up and down a little then looked to the floor for a short moment. "Well I guess that you know why I am here, you say you are coming for three months then that turned into more and more. I get a message with a story of a drunken romp with the outcome of a baby. Maybe you have got a brain in that pretty little head of yours" he said looking at her. "And what do you mean by that?" She asked managing to retain her calm for the moment. "Sending me the message telling the truth. Was that a little moment of cleverness, regretting it now? If you hadn't sent that message telling me about that kid what would you have told me it I had come looking" he said shooting a look to Cody.

"Would you have me that you came here and fell head over heels in love, let him have you that you let him knock you up" He said nearly shouting. "N no" Emily said, her voice beginning to tremble. "I thought you should know, you're a father but but I love someone else but that's not going to make me deny my daughter knowing her father" She said. "Daughter, a girl? Where is she? Let me see her" Daniel said. He wandered if anyone was going to deny him. He flickered looks to the people around him expecting someone to stop him. No one did. Emily took a deep breath and looked  
in the direction of the nursery."Three promises" she said. "You will remain calm, you will not harm anyone here in any way possible be it physical or by words, and you will be gentle with her, sensible about the subject" Daniel slowly took everything in and he nodded to each promise


	115. Changed for Fatherhood

Emily sighed carefully taking Amber from Lisa and held her close, knowing Daniel was standing close behind her eager to meet his daughter. She waited until she knew he was calm. "You know the promises Daniel? You know you will only get the visiting rights if you keep them?" she said firmly. "Yes, yes just let me see my daughter" Daniel replied rapidly taking a seat. "Okay, and as you can see Cody is staying here at all times with me and you are with Amber just to make sure you stay calm" Emily said turning to him. Daniel nodded and smiled seeing the little girl in her mother's arms. "Oh my god, my little girl" He breathed moving his arms ready to hold her.

Emily nodded. "Yes she's beautiful isn't she?" she said. Daniel nodded. "Perfect" He replied. Emily gave a little smile and carefully and a little unwillingly laid Amber into his arms. Daniel smiled, holding Amber close. "Hey baby girl, I'm your real daddy" He said softly leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead."You are so gorgeous". Cody sighed leaning back against the nursery wall, listening to his words of sweetness and love towards his daughter. It wasn't that he didn't believe the soft words crossing Daniel's lips, but it was more that he wished that Amber was his.

He loved her to pieces as his stepdaughter and hoped that one day he and Emily would have their own children. "You do understand right Daniel, there is no way that after what happened between me and you there is no way possible that we can be together" Emily said watching Daniel with her precious daughter with eyes of a hawk. "I don't want it to be so, but of course I understand, it's obvious that you have moved on" Daniel replied looking to Cody then back to Emily. "I have but nothing will stop me from letting my daughter from seeing her father, you will have the visiting rights." Emily said. "I can see you have changed for the better"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you Emily and I will be nothing but good to her, can I take this chance to apologise?" Emily was a little taken aback by the point that he wanted to say sorry. When she had been with him, he appeared to be only a sex obsessed beast of a man, but now as he stood in front of her it appeared that he had changed completely. He held Amber so carefully in his masculine arms and he spoke gently. She nodded. "Im so sorry, I treated you so badly when we were together. Always pushing you into bed for a romp, Even though that sex on your birthday did result in this little angel. I hope that one day you may forgive me" Daniel said.

Emily nodded. "Maybe" She said. "We will be seeing each other more often after all with you visiting Amber and all. Maybe one day we can be friends, although I can never fully forgive you for what you did to me or to Ali" Daniel nodded, memories flooding back of when he was dating a school girl Ali.

_He was seventeen, her sixteen and the pair had been dating for about five months. She thought the world of him, the way he kissed her and held her. It was when they were alone in his room at his empty house when things changed. They were making out, as they normally would but then Daniel become overly passionate. He slid his hands under her shirt and removed it. Ali went with this for a while, allowing him to lay wet kisses over her breasts. Whilst doing so he began to remove her trousers. Ali stopped him straight away with a firm 'What the hell do you think you are doing'. Daniel tried to continue, wanting to have his way with her, he was no virgin. _

_Ali's parents were strict Christians and she knew where she sat. No sex before marriage. She pushed him away from her. "Come on Ali; don't tell me your chicken. We have been going out for five months now. Don't you want to do it?" Daniel said smirking. "No I do not" Ali said trying to get up. "Chicken" Daniel said pinning her to bed. "Let me go" Ali stressed. "No" Daniel said. "You can't refuse me sex, I want it so Im having it" Ali tried to get away but Daniel trapped her, holding her body down and kissing her breasts up to her lips, whilst pulling off her trousers and underwear. _

_Ali was in tears, begging him to her let her go, but no Daniel ignored her tears and cries and continued his wicked way. He released his aroused manhood from his underwear and laid kisses on her pulse point. "Please please no" Ali cried. Daniel placed on hand over her mouth and in one hard thrust of his hips entered her breaking her core walls away. Ali screamed. Daniel ignored her cry of pain and showed no respect even now for her. He thrust hard and fast into her womanhood, just wanting to please himself. He placed her legs over his shoulders moving deeper. He thrust hard, deep and fast until he climaxed, completely ignoring her screams and moans, covering her mouth again when she screamed out with her unwanted climax. Daniel smiled and withdrew from her, letting her quickly dress and leave. He knew he would not see her again but then he did not care. He'd had his way, he'd had his sex and then that was all he was concerned with. _

Daniel sighed deeply and nodded, remembering exactly what he did to Ali. Shameless rape. He was sex crazed monster then and had been when he was dating Emily. For her birthday, he had planned it all. Take her to the best night club in town, get her off of her head drunk, walk her to his house and then he could get her into bed without her complaining. And it had worked. She had passionate sex with him twice that night and had clearly enjoyed the wild drunken romps, screaming and moaning out in absolute pleasure with his movements. Never had he imagined what may come of it. Sex was just pleasure to him then, the thought of child conception had never occurred to him when he was doing it. Now, lying in his arms, soundly sleeping was his daughter, the result of those drunken sex sessions. "Please believe me Emily Dian, I've changed." He said. "Im not the man you knew, only concerned with the pleasure of bedroom activities."

Emily nodded. "That may be true but I told you, things between me and you are not going to change. " She said. "I'm with Cody now and if you please its Emily Carmichael now and that is the name Amber shall keep as her maiden." Daniel sighed and nodded. "I respect that; I'm in a relationship at the moment myself. A girl named Kaitlin James, believe me if you spoke to her she would tell you what I am like now. There is no pressure for her to please me in bed; we are completely equal in that department. "He said, wanting to use any example to prove he has changed for the better. Emily smiled weakly. "Good for you Daniel, May I ask how long you are staying as we did to sort the legal papers for visiting rights." Daniel thought for a moment. "Two weeks" He said. She nodded. "We can sort it by then" she said. He looked at Amber as she peacefully slept cuddled into his arms, and gently kissed her forehead. Swift thoughts of promises to her flickered through his mind.

He looked back up, noticing Emily step closer to him. "I'll tell one day, you know. She won't grow up thinking Cody is her daddy. I won't allow that. I will tell her as soon as she is old enough to understand everything. She'll know who her real dad is, I promise Daniel. Things between us will never be the same as they were before it happened. We have both moved on, but Amber is ours and she always will be" She said not looking at him but at her sleeping daughter. He nodded standing and passing the baby to her. "I promise to keep them promises you told me, I will love her forever. With me living on the other side of the world, I won't be seeing her often. I'll visit of course" He said. "Of course I shall expect you too. And I will always keep you posted on how she is doing. Are you going now?" Emily said

"For a walk, it's nearly evening now anyway. I will see and Amber tomorrow" Daniel said as he began to leave the nursery. He stopped in front of Cody and put his hand out to him to shake. "We'll be seeing each other more often Cody, so no hard feelings yes" He said. Cody thought for a moment. "I'll be good to her" He said shaking his hand, not agreeing to the no hard feelings, not wanting Daniel to go all 'Let's be mates hey' on him. "I'll be good to the both of them" Daniel gave a weak faint smile and nodded before leaving the room and going for a long walk to collect his muddled thoughts. Emily laid Amber into one of the cribs and turned to Cody before walking straight into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, I am fine just plain confused. I never thought a person could change so much. It was as if he was completely a new man." She said.

Cody nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe the bad can be good but I still believe that whenever he is with little Amber that someone should be with him to make sure he keeps to them promises." He replied. "Oh yes, absolutely. I would never leave my baby girl alone with him even if he is her father" Emily said. Cody nodded, a slight sigh escaping his lips. "Is something wrong?" Emily asked hearing him sigh as she hugged him close. "A wish honey, nothing more." He said. "What do you mean? A wish" Emily said. "I wish Amber was mine, which is all. I love her and you so much and I am so glad that I have you as my wife and Amber as a stepdaughter." Cody said sadly.

"Oh right I see, I wish she was your daughter too but things didn't turn out that way. Maybe in a year or so, we can we can try to have a baby of our own" She said holding his hands. "Oh my god, really you mean it. When Amber is a bit older, we can try for a baby" Cody smiled. "Yes, I mean it. I would love to be the mother of your child Cody Carmichael" Emily smiled kissing him. He smiled against her soft lips and returned the kiss. As he walked down the corridor, Daniel saw Ali and Justin in the family room, Ali still cuddled tight into him, hugging Alyssa close in her arms. She looked terrified. For a moment he stood there, out of view of them but him watching them. He wanted to take that step into the room and attempt to convince to her that he had changed for the better. But really he knew that she would never believe him after what he did to her, treated her like nothing then a sex toy not a person. He just wanted the sex, and when she refused him he raped her to fill his need. He sighed and continued out of the Villa for his walk.


	116. Family

A high pitched cry woke Lucy, how she hated being in the room beside the nursery. "Damn" She said opening her eyes and pushing the sheets aside, getting up. "Why me?" She walked through to the nursery and peered down into the pink fabric cot of her little sister. Madeliena waved her small arms around as she cried her face red with her tears. "Shh Shh" Lucy said stroking her hand. "Shh, I'll go get mummy for you" she smiled and made her way to Sophie and Sky's bedroom. Silently slipping into the sun lit room, Lucy found her both still soundly sleeping and could see that neither of them had remembered to switch the baby monitor on the night before. She walked to the bed and gently shook Sophie. "Mum mum, wake up" She said. Sophie unwillingly stirs, slowly opening her eyes. "What is it Lucy?" She said sleepily. "Maddie's crying, I think she's hungry" Lucy replied.

"Oh okay" Sophie says sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Good girl for waking me, now you being the lucky one can go back to bed" Lucy giggled and nodded, before running back to her bedroom and diving back into the warmth of her inviting bed. Sophie smiled to herself before going through into the nursery and taking her crying baby girl into her arms. "Hush hush my sweetheart" she whispered sitting into the rocking chair and cradling Madeliena close to her chest. The three week old baby squirmed placing her tiny hand against Sophie's breast through her nightdress. "You know where your food comes from don't you Maddie" Sophie giggled, putting a cosy blanket over her shoulder and around her upper body, wrapping her daughter snugly also before undoing the few buttons of her flimsy nightdress and positioning Maddie carefully into her arms.

Madeliena gave a happy soft babble and latched onto to Sophie's breast quickly beginning to suckle contently. "That's my beautiful sweet girl" Sophie smiled kissing her head and holding her tiny little hand in her own. She couldn't stop smiling as she fed her daughter. It was little moments like this that made her love being a mother, moments like this that made her stop caring about all the bad things that have happened throughout her life. Madeliena's entrance into the world had not been as Sophie had wished it to be. Sick of hospitals, she wanted a home birth, aided by her midwife with Donna and Sky by her sides. When the contractions started, she knew something was wrong. She had never had the contractions first, the waters always broke first. And the kicks were so hard, Sophie knew she had to go to hospital and as soon as Sky saw her pained expression and look of absolute panic that sparked across her blue eyes, he knew also.

'Oh well' Sophie thought. "I have you now" She said down to her daughter. "And you are so perfect" The warmest smile played joyfully across Sophie's slim lips as she become unable to take her eyes away from her precious little girl. She hummed a sweet melody, soft and gentle. Madeliena finished drinking and looked up at her loving mummy with her big blue eyes, bright and sparkling. She waved her arms a little in happiness and Sophie felt her heart swell. "I don't care what trouble my pregnancy with you caused me Maddie, I really don't anymore" she said. Madeliena leant her head sweetly against Sophie's chest and held her finger. Sophie smiled doing up her nightdress and cradling her daughter close once more, gently rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, holding the blanket around them both.

Looking to Maddie, her memories twisted around her mind, she hummed again, a melody familiar from when she was a little girl. She smiled, the memory of looking to four pregnancy tests, positively indicating the fact she was carrying a result of her and Sky's love played vividly across her mind. It was discovering she was pregnant for the third and fourth time that struck fear in her, she hated the unexpected. It scared her. Now when looking at the outcomes, Maya Dominic and baby Madeliena, Sophie failed to understand that fear. She slowly brought herself out of the memories as she felt Maddie's warmth closer against her as the baby gave a adorable yawn and closed her eyes. She smiled, changing her humming to a sweet song. "light up your face with gladness hide any trace of sadness although a tear may be ever so near that's the time you must keep on trying, smile, what's the use of crying you'll find life is still worthwhile if you just smile" she sung no louder than a loving whisper.

Sky sighed happily leaning his head on frame of the nursery door, watching mother and daughter happily and silently. Sophie's soft smile couldn't leave her lips, almost as if it was painted there like lips of a perfect china doll. Her eyes bright and glowing, her smile curved across her lips and sweet dimples caused by her smile pointed perfectly on her cheeks. Madeliena appeared no more than a tiny doll to Sky, wrapped in her soft pink blanket, smooth as satin blonde hair visible above the blanket as was the tip of her tiny button nose. He smiled. "Hey baby" He said softly. Although the sound of his voice caused a surprise to Sophie, she didn't jump in slight shock, just smiled and looked up to him. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked. "Not long, I was listening to you singing, like an angel" Sky smiled walking in. He knelt beside her on the floor and peered to baby Madeliena.

The baby gave a little yawn and settled snugly into her mother's arms. Sophie sighed happily and kissed her soft chubby cheek. Sky smiled "Sleep well my sweetheart" He whispered kissing her head, stroking her hair. "I love you little one" Sophie smiled and gently rocked Madeliena in her arms. Maya and Dominic come running in. "Daddy daddy" Maya said quickly running into Sky's arms. "What's wrong angel" Sky said holding her. "Dominic" Maya pouted. Dominic giggled holding up Maya's treasured princess doll. "Dominic did you take that from your sister" Sophie said. "Yes I did" Dominic smiled.

"Dominic, that's not very nice" Sky said. "Give it back". Dominic pouted shaking his head. "Dominic, now, would you like it if Maya took your favourite toy?" Sophie said. "No" He replied. "Then give it back" Sophie said looking to her son. Maya pouted sadly cuddling into Sky. "Daddy" She cried. "Shh May" Sky soothed. "Dominic now, give it back" Sophie said sternly. Dominic pouted and dropped the doll on the floor. "No fun" he said. "Im going to play with Ollie" With that he left. Sky picked up the princess doll and gave it to Maya. "They had to argue at some point" He said. "Yeah" Sophie rolled her eyes.


End file.
